Meri Aashiqui Tum Se Hi
by SachVithebest
Summary: Sachin loves Purvi, but he always fails to prove his love. And one day, he does something which forces Purvi to hate him. And after some days, Purvi becomes blind by an accident so Sachin takes care of her, but never lets her know that it's him as he knew she hates him. Sachin's sister Saachi is Purvi's best friend, but Purvi doesn't know that Sachin is her brother. READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**_ A/N- Hey guys! How r u all? I am back with another SachVi story, but there are other characters also, just like my first story. I hope you will like this story so please read and review from reading it. You can tell me, if you don't like the story._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>One Day, In Bureau<em>**

**_Sachin was walking here and there thinking why aren't all coming. After sometimes, Freddy entered._**

_Sachin- Freddy, aaj itne late kaise ho gaye haan?_

_Freddy- Sir, sab traffic mein phase huye hain. Lekin Bhagwan ka shukar hai ki main aage tha varna main bhi abhi tak road pe hi hota._

_Sachin- Issi liye main kehta hoon ki jaldi aana hi accha hai._

_Freddy- Accha toh hai sir, lekin subeh uth ne mein bahut problems hote hain._

_Sachin- Freddy, tum bhi na bilkul bachche jaise ho. _

_Freddy- Sir, aap subah subah kaise uth paate hain?_

_Sachin- Meri behen college jaati hai toh roz usse utha ne ke liye pehle mujhe uth na padhta hai._

_Freddy- Aapki behen bhi hai?_

_Sachin- Haan. 22 saal ki hai._

_Freddy- Agar aapki behen 22 saal ki hai toh aap kitne ke hain?_

_Sachin- 27._

_Freddy- Agar aap 27 saal ke hain toh aapne abhi tak shaadi kyun nahi ki? _

_Sachin- Freddy, pehle mujhe ek accha ladka dhund kar apni behen ki shaadi karvani hai._

_Freddy- Yeh toh hai Bhai ki wajah hai shaadi na karne ka._

_Sachin- Woh toh hai._

**_Both of them smiled and after sometimes, Duo entered and then Purvi entered while running._**

_Purvi- I am so sorry. Main aaj bahut late ho gayi na?_

_Daya- Late toh tum ho, lekin sirf tum hi late nahi ho. Hum sab late huye hain. But one and only Sachin was on time._

_**SachVi looked at each other and Sachin smiled. After some hours, everyone went for lunch and Purvi was also about to go, but Sachin came in front him.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, i have something to say._

_Purvi- Boliye._

_Sachin- Pata nahi tum mere baare mein kaisa sochti ho aur yeh baat jaanne ke baad kaisa sochogi, lekin main ab yeh baat tumhe keh dena chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Aap kya keh rahe hain sir?_

_Sachin- I LOVE YOU!_

_Purvi- What? Sir, aap aisa soch bhi kaise sakte hain. I mean main aur aap?_

_Sachin- Purvi, kya tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti?_

_Purvi- Bilkul nahi karti sir. In fact, maine toh kabhi aapko uss nazar se dekha tak nahi hai._

_Sachin- Thoda bhi nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Mujhe toh yeh samaj mein nahi aa raha ki aap mujhse pyaar kaise kar sakte hain. Hum toh zyada baat bhi nahi karte._

_Sachin- Pyaar bas ho jaata hai Purvi. Pyaar hone ke liye baat karna zaroori nahi hai._

_Purvi- I am really sorry sir, lekin main aapse pyaar nahi karti._

_Sachin- It's OK. Pyaar zabar zasti se nahi hota Purvi. Main khush hoon ki maine tumhe apni dil ki baat bata di. _

_Purvi- OK sir._

**_Purvi went from there while being shocked and Sachin returned to his desk with a sad face and a broken heart. After some days, Purvi had went to the mall for shopping and saw her best friend. She went to her and both of them hugged each other._**

_Girl- Oh my god Purvi. Hum kitne dino baad mile na?_

_Purvi- Hum kya kar sakte hain yaar. Mere kaam aur tumhara college._

_Girl- Haan yaar._

_Purvi- Waise Saachi, tum yaha akele aayi ho yaa koi tumhare saath hai?_

_Saachi- Dada aaye hain._

_Purvi- Tumhara toh iss duniya mein koi nahi hai na? Toh yeh Dada kaha se aa gaye?_

_Saachi- Dada matlab mere grandfather nahi mere Bhaiya._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe toh laga tha ki tum akeli ho?_

_Saachi- Nahi nahi. Dada aur main rehte hain._

_Purvi- Toh batao, kaisa hai tumhara college?_

_Saachi- Hona kaisa hai yaar? Hamesha tests, quizzes, aur homework.  
><em>

_Purvi- Tum medical student ho na?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Purvi- Koi boyfriend toh nahi hai na?_

_Saachi- Abhi tak toh nahi hai._

_Purvi- Good. Tumhe abhi apne padhai par dhan dena chahiye._

_Saachi- Tum aur mere Dada ek jaise sochte ho._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Abhi main chalti hoon. Agar koi case aa gaya na Bureau mein toh bahut problems ho jaayenge._

**_Just then, Purvi got a call from Bureau so she went from there. And Sachin came to Saachi._**

_Sachin- Saachi, tera shopping hua yaa nahi?_

_Saachi- Ho gaya Dada._

_Sachin- Accha toh jaldi chal. Ek case aaya hai._

_Saachi- Mujhe pata hai._

_Sachin- Tujhe kaise pata?_

_Saachi- Mujhe meri best friend mili thi toh usse pata chala._

_Sachin- Lekin teri best friend ko kaise pata?_

_Saachi- Kyunki woh bhi aapki taara ek CID officer hai._

_Sachin- Teri best friend CID officer hai?_

_Saachi- Haan Dada._

_Sachin- Kaun hai woh?_

_Saachi- Purvi._

_Sachin- Purvi?_

_Saachi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi, kuch nahi. Tu bas chal._

_Saachi- Chaliye._

**_They went from there and after sometimes, SachVi reached the Bureau._**

**_In Bureau_**

_Sachin- I am so sorry sir, main late ho gaya._

_ACP- It's OK. Actually koi khoon hua hi nahi tha._

_SachVi- Kya?_

_Daya- Haan, woh kisi ne mazak kiya tha._

_Sachin- Sir, koi itni serious baat ko mazak kaise bana sakta hai?_

_Abhijeet- Woh toh hai Sachin._

_ACP- Any way, ab tum sab files ke kaam karo._

_All- Yes, sir._

_**All of them started working on files and ACP went to his cabin. After some days, there was a case reported and SachVi were sent to a party and they were dressed as a married couple. Purvi had wore a red saree and Sachin was in black suit**. **SachVi were standing while looking at everyone and a man came to them.**_

_Man- Aap dono yaha kyun baithe ho? Kya aapko yeh party accha nahi laga?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Aisa nahi hai._

_Man- Toh phir yaha aise baith ne ka kya matlab hai?_

_Purvi(to Sachin)- Chaliye ji, hum bhi party ka maza laate hain._

_Man- Please enjoy._

**_The man went from there and Sachin started laughing while looking at her. Purvi became shocked and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kya hua ji?_

_Sachin(still laughing)- Purvi, tum..._

**_She placed her finger on his lips so he stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. Both of them looked at each other and Purvi moved her finger._**

_Purvi- Sorry woh..._

_Sachin- It's OK. Maine tumhe mujhe chune ka haq bahut pehle de diya hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Tum jaanti ho ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Haan toh?_

_Sachin- Toh... Toh kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Waise aap has kyun rahe the?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum bahut funny ho._

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Sachin- Tum please ji lagake baat mat karo. Babut funny lagta hai sunne mein._

_Purvi(moving near him)- Yeh sab natak hai. Yeh toh aap jaante hi hain na?_

_**Sachin looked at her confusingly as she had came really close to him. Meanwhile, someone set the blast along the cracker, so Purvi became scared and hugged Sachin tightly. Sachin was completely shocked and he was feeling like maybe he was dreaming. It was his dream to see Purvi hugging him so it became true. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and then Purvi realized the situation so she jerked him, which made Sachin shocked.**_

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Nahi, kuch nahi._

_**Purvi looked at the other side to ignore him and he smiled lightly. They were standing outside so all the mosquitoes were biting them. And a mosquito sat on the side of Purvi's stomach as her saree wasn't covering her whole stomach. Sachin saw that and looked at Purvi, but she was busy with other mosquitoes. Sachin moved his hand toward her stomach and he was feeling odd, but he didn't want the mosquito to suck her blood. He was about to caught it, but it flew away. He moved his hand back to himself, but accidentally touched her stomach. Purvi looked at him surprisingly and he also looked at her. She pulled down the edge of the saree and moved little far from him.**_

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi, please mujhe galat mat samaj na. Woh..._

_Purvi- Sir, aap kaise insaan hain? Aapko sharm nahi aayi yeh sab karte huye?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mujhe galat samaj rahi ho. Main bas tumhari madat kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Madat? Kaisi madat? Sab jaanti hoon main. Sab ladke aise hi hote hain. Lekin maine kabhi yeh nahi socha tha ki aap bhi aise honge._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Pehle meri baat toh suno._

_Purvi- Sir, please. Hum yaha apna kaam karne aaye hain. Toh better yehi hoga ki hum apna kaam karen._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum mujhe galat samaj rahi ho._

_Purvi- Bahut acche se samaj gayi hoon main aapko. Aap kya kya kar sakte hain aur kya kya nahi kar sakte, yeh sab jaan gayi hoon main._

_**Sachin had became really angry and Purvi was keeping proving him wrong so he just held her mouth and kissed her very hard. Purvi was completely shocked and she tried to push him, but he didn't let her move. After sometimes, he left her and Purvi looked at him shockingly while breathing heavily. **  
><em>

_Sachin- Main galat nahi hoon, __samji tum?_

**_Purvi became full of tears and Sachin realized what he just did. He felt guilty seeing her tears and moved near her, but she moved back._**

_Sachin- I am... I am so sorry Purvi. I really am sorry._

_Purvi(smiling in tears)- Sorry? Sorry keh dene se mera izzat wapas toh nahi aa sakti na? Barbad kar diya aapne mujhe. Mujhe yeh pata nahi hai ki aapki behen hai yaa nahi, lekin agar hai toh ek baar apni behen ko mere jageh soch kar dekhiye. _

_Sachin- I know Purvi. Maine woh kiya hai jo kaam mujhe nahi karna chahiye tha. Lekin, i am sorry._

_Purvi- Aapke sorry se kuch nahi hoga. Jo aapko karna tha aapne kar liya. Yeh jaante huye ki aapke dil mein mere liye kya hai, maine hamesha aapko respect di, lekin mujhe pata hi nahi tha ki aap uss respect ke laayak hi nahi hain. Laayak nahi ho tum kisi bhi respect ki. Nahi ho._

**_Sachin felt really guilty and Purvi went from there while crying. Sachin looked at everyone and all were looking at him. Sachin also went from there with guilty face. _**_**  
><strong>_

_**At Sachin's House**_

**_Sachin entered and saw Saachi sleeping while placing her head on the dinning table. Sachin singed and went to her while smiling. He placed his hand on her shoulder, so she looked at him while rubbing her eyes._**

_Saachi- Kitni der laga di Dada aapne. Pata hi nahi chala ki kab aankh lag gayi._

_Sachin- Saachi, maine tujhe kaha hai na ki mera intazaar mat kar. Kabhi toh meri baat maana kar._

_Saachi- Dada, main akele kaise kha sakti hoon. Sirf hum dono hi toh hain. Aapke alaba aur kaun hai mera iss ghar mein?_

_Sachin- Thik hai, lekin mujhe aaj bhuk nahi hai._

_Saachi- Yeh kya keh rahe hain Dada aap?_

_Sachin- Haan. Tu khale._

_Saachi- Dada, maine kabhi aapke bina khaya hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi Saachi, lekin please. Aaj mera mann nahi hai._

_Saachi- Thik hai. Agar aap khayenge toh main bhi nahi kha hungi._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu bachchi nahi hai. 22 saal ki ho gayi hai. Shaadi ki umar ho gayi hai tere. _

_Saachi- Dada, aapko hua kya hai? Itna gussa kyun aur kis liye?_

_Sachin- Thik hai, k__hana laga, main kapde badal kar aata hoon._

_Saachi- OK._

**_Sachin went to his room and Saachi went to warmed the food back again. After sometimes, they ate the food and slept._**

_**In Sachin's Room**  
><em>

_**Sachin was keeping changing his side on the bed, but he was not being able to sleep. He was still remembering what he did and what Purvi said.**_

_Sachin(thinking)- Mujhe kiss nahi karna chahiye tha. Arre kya galti thi uski jo maine usse sabke saamne... Mujhe Purvi se maaffi mangni hogi. Mujhe lagta toh nahi ki woh kabhi bhi mujhe maaf karegi, lekin phir bhi mujhe maaffi toh mangni hi hogi. Mujhse itni badhi galti ho kaise gayi? Kyun apne gusse ko conrol nahi kar paaya main? Just hope ki Purvi mujhe maaf karde._

**_Thinking this, he slowly fell asleep and on the other hand..._**

**_At Purvi's House_**

**_Purvi just ran to her room and she was still crying. She stood in front the mirror and looked at herself. She just sat down on the floor and cried._**

_Purvi(crying)- Kyun? Kyun hua yeh mere saath? Kya galti thi meri? Maine toh hamesha usse izzat di thi, lekin woh toh kisi izzat ki laayak hi nahi hai._

**_She cried for sometimes, and fell asleep on the floor._**

**_The Next Day, In Bureau_**

**_Sachin entered, but he was late. He looked for Purvi, but she was not there. Just then, ACP came and everyone looked at Sachin._**

_ACP- Sachin._

_Sachin- Ji sir._

_ACP- Tum kal raat kya kar rahe the?_

_Sachin- Kal raat...? Sir, woh..._

_ACP- Aur yeh Purvi kaha hai?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi sir._

_ACP- Maine tum dono ko ghar jaane ke liye nahi criminal toh pakdne bheja tha._

_Sachin- Sir, waha koi nahi aaya._

_ACP- Aaya tha criminal party mein._

_Sachin- Aaya tha?_

_ACP- Haan._

_Sachin- Lekin sir, 10 baje tak toh koi nahi aaya tha._

_ACP- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan sir. Purvi aur main 10 baje tak party mein hi the._

_ACP- Lekin, woh criminal ko toh 9 baje hi aa jaana chahiye tha._

_Sachin- Nahi sir, wahan koi ajeeb insaan nahi aaya._

_ACP- Lekin aisa kaise ho sakta hai Sachin? Usse aana chahiye tha._

_Sachin- Pata nahi sir._

_ACP- Accha thik hai._

**_Sachin went to his desk and sat down. He looked at Purvi's desk, but she was not there. _**

_Sachin(thinking)- Aaj Sunday hai. Kahin Purvi shopping karne toh nahi gayi? Lekin itna sab hone ke baad woh shopping karne ke mood mein toh nahi hogi. Kaha gayi hogi woh? Bas woh aa jaaye aur main usse maaffi mang loon._

**_On the other hand, Purvi was at her house still thinking about the late night. She was feeling so lonely so she called Saachi._**

**_On Phone_**

_Saachi- Hello_

_Purvi- Hello Saachi, kya tum mujhse milne aa sakti ho?_

_Saachi- Arre of course yaar. Main bhi tumse milna chahti thi. Bolo kaha milna hai._

_Purvi- Kya tum mere ghar par aa sakti ho?_

_Saachi- OK, main abhi aati hoon._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Saachi- Bye._

_Purvi- Please jaldi aana._

**_They disconnected the call and after sometimes, Saachi reached Purvi's house and belled the door. Purvi opened the door and Saachi became shocked seeing her red eyes. Both of them came inside and sat down, but Saachi was still in shock._**

_Saachi- Yeh kya hal banaya hai tumne apne apka?_

_Purvi- Saachi, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_Saachi- Haan bolo na._

_Purvi- Pata nahi main yeh baat tumhe kaise bata hoon. Maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki woh kabhi aisa bhi kar sakta hai._

_Saachi- Tum kiski baat kar rahi ho Purvi? Kisne kya kiya?_

_Purvi- Kal raat ek ladke ke mujhe zabar zasti kiss ki._

_Saachi- What? _

_Purvi- Haan Saachi. Aur tumhe pata hai kaun hai woh?_

_Saachi- Kaun?_

_Purvi- Mera senior._

_Saachi- Matlab CID officer?_

_Purvi- Haan, CID officer. Usne ek baar kaha tha ki woh mujhse pyaar karta hai, lekin maine phir bhi usse kabhi galat nahi samja. Socha ki pyaar toh bas ho jaata hai toh uss mein uski kya galti, lekin main kitni galat thi Saachi. Woh toh mujhe chuna chahta tha._

_Saachi- Lekin Purvi, kaun hai woh? I mean kya naam hai uska?_

_Purvi- Inspector Sachin._

**_Saachi got up from her seat and Purvi became confused._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Saachi- Purvi, are you sure ki woh insaan inspector Sachin hi hai?_

_Purvi- Kaisi baat kar rahi tum Saachi? Hum saath mein kaam karte hain._

_Saachi- Inspector Sachin kabhi aisa nahi kar sakte Purvi._

_Purvi- Tum aisa kaise keh sakti ho Saachi? Tum jaanti nahi ho usse, aur maine bhi usse kal raat se hi pehchanna hai._

_Saachi- Purvi, main abhi chalti hoon._

_Purvi- Kyun, kya hua? Baitho na thodi der._

_Saachi- Nahi nahi. Mujhe ab chalna chahiye._

_Purvi- Thik hai Saachi. Tum sirf ek hi ho jisse main apna dard share kar sakti hoon. Thank you._

_Saachi- Tum chinta mat karo, sab kuch thik ho jaayega._

_Purvi- Saachi, tum please dhan rakna. Aaj kal ke ladke acche nahi hote._

_Saachi- Jaanti hoon. Thank you mujhse apni dard share karne ke liye._

**_Purvi smiled lightly and they hugged each other. Saachi was just too shocked thinking how could her brother do that to a girl. They got separated and Saachi went from there._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_All were working and then, Saachi entered. Everyone looked at her surprisingly as they didn't know her. But Sachin became shocked and came to her. He tried to keep his hand on her shoulder, but Saachi moved back. Sachin was completely shocked._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Saachi? Tu yaha kyun aayi hai?_

_Saachi- Dada, mujhe aapse bahut zaroori baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Toh bolna._

_Saachi- Yaha nahi bol sakti. Kahin aur chalte hain._

_Sachin- Thik hai, chal._

**_They went from there._**

**_Outside The Bureau_**

_Sachin- Saachi, baat kya hai? Tu bata kyun nahi rahi hai?_

_Saachi- Dada, aap aisa kar bhi kaise hain?  
><em>

_Sachin- Kyun? Kya kiya hai maine?_

_Saachi- Purvi ne mujhe sab kuch bata diya hai Dada. Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki mera Bhai bhi aisa hai. Jaanti thi main ki aaj kal ke duniya mein acche ladke nahi milte, lekin aap... _

_Sachin- Maine bahut badhi galti ki hai Saachi. Pata nahi gusse mein mujhse kya ho gaya. _

_Saachi- Kya aap Purvi se pyaar karte hain?_

_Sachin- Purvi ne yeh bhi bata?_

_Saachi- Sab kuch bataya usne mujhe. Lekin thanks god ki usse yeh nahi pata ki aap mere Bhai hain. Agar usse pata chalta na ki main aapki behen hoon toh woh bahut akeli ho jaati. Koi nahi hai uska iss duniya mein. Woh bhi anath hai._

_Sachin- Saachi, please tu toh mujhe samaj._

_Saachi- Kya samjoon Dada main? Kyun kiya aapne yeh?_

_Sachin- Dekh Saachi. Pata nahi Purvi kabhi mujhe maaf karegi yaa nahi, lekin tu please mujhe maaf karde. Main jaanta hoon ki mujhe waisa nahi karna chahiye tha. Galti ho gayi mujhse._

_Saachi- Aapke wajah se ab sab log Purvi par hasenge. Ladki ki izzat mitne mein ek pal bhi nahi lagta, yeh aap hi ne mujhe yehi sikhaya hai aur aapne hi..._

_Sachin- Saachi, kya abhi Purvi ghar pe hai?_

_Saachi- Kyun? Ek baar uska mazak bana kar aapko chel nahi mili._

_Sachin- Saachi, tujhe pata hai tu kisse baat kar rahi hai?_

_Saachi- Jaanti hoon main. Apne naa laayak Bhai se._

_Sachin(angrily)- Saachi..._

_Saachi- Kya galat kaha maine Dada? _

_Sachin- Saachi, tu bas itna bata ki Purvi kaha hai._

_Saachi- Ghar pe ro rahi hai._

_Sachin- Iss mein itna rone wali kya baat hai Saachi? Maine usse sirf kiss kiya hai uska rape nahi kiya hai maine._

_Saachi- Chhii Bhai. Maine kabhi sapne mein bhi socha nahi tha ki aap bhi aisa kahenge. Aaj tak main yeh soch kar khush thi ki mera Bhai sab se accha hai, lekin aaj aapne meri woh khushi chin li. Bahut dukh ho raha hai mujhe yeh soch kar ki aap mere Bhai hain._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu yahan se jaa aur apni padhi kar. _

_Saachi- Thik hai, lekin please agle baar kisi ladki ko chune se pehle yeh soch lijiyega ki aapki bhi ek behen hai jisse aap par abhi bhi thoda bharosa hai._

_Sachin- Tu jaa yahan se._

**_Saachi went from there and Sachin went to Purvi's house. After sometimes, Purvi opened the door and saw Sachin. Sachin looked at her and she was looking really weak. She tried to close the door, but he came inside and locked the door._**

_Purvi- Kya hai? Kyun aaye ho tum yaha? Ab kya chahiye tumhe mujhse? Sab kuch toh chin liya tumne mera._

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe tumse maaffi mangni hai._

_Purvi- Yeh baat tumhe kal kam se kam 5-6 kaha hai, lekin main tumhe kabhi maaf nahi kar sakti. Kabhi nahi_

_Sachin- Purvi, maine utna badha galti kiya hi kya hai? I love you, so i have the rights to kiss you._

_Purvi- But i don't love you and you know that. Yeh jaante huye ki main tumse pyaar nahi karti, kyun zabar zasti karna chahte ho mere saath?_

_Sachin- Main koi zabar zasti nahi karna chahta Purvi. I know mujhe woh sab nahi karna chahiye tha, lekin tum mujhe galat samaj rahi thi._

_Purvi- Sahi kaha tumhe. Kal tak toh main galat hi samaj rahi thi. Socha tha, zindagi main koi toh mila jo mujhse pyaar karta hai, lekin main galat thi. Yeh sach hai ki main tumse pyaar nahi karti thi, lekin socha tha dheere dheere kar loongi, lekin abhi toh mujhe tumse nafrat hai. I hate you._

_Sachin- Thik hai Purvi. Ho sake toh tum mujhe maaf karna aur agar nahi kar sakti toh please aapne aapka yeh hal mat karo._

_Purvi- Tumhe meri fikar karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Sachin went from there and tears fell from Purvi's eyes. Some days passed and SachVi had stopped talking with each other and Saachi was also still sad with Sachin. But one day, Sachin was coming to Bureau and saw a group of people standing. He stopped the car and went to the group. He became shocked seeing Purvi on the ground with a lots blood. He was completely shocked and tears fell from his eyes. He sat on the ground and kept her head on his lap._**

_Sachin- Kya hua hai isse?_

_Man- Pata nahi. Jab hum yahan aaye toh yeh aise hi thi._

_Woman- Haan. Humne bhi nahi dekha._

_Sachin- Ambulance ko phone kijiye._

_Woman- Kiya hai. Abhi aati hi hogi._

**_After sometimes, the a_mbulance came and took Purvi to the hospital. Sachin went with her and he was confused thinking how does that happened to her. When, they reached the hospital, the doctors took Purvi and Sachin sat on the bench praying. After sometimes, doctor came and Sachin ran to him.__**

__Sachin- Kya hua doctor? Purvi, kaisi hai?__

__Doctor- Dekhiye, unka khoon bahut beh gaya hai. Abhi hum kuch nahi keh sakte.__

__Sachin- Kya matlab kuch nahi keh sakte?__

__Doctor- Ho sakta hai ki hum unhe bacha naa paayen.__

__Sachin- Doctor, please. Kuch bhi kijiye, lekin Purvi ko thik kar dijiye.__

__Doctor- Aapka blood group kya hai?__

__Sachin- AB+__

__Doctor- Ohh great. Kya aap apna khoon denge Purvi ko.__

__Sachin- Of course dunga doctor. __

__Doctor- Toh phir chaliye.__

__Sachin- Haan.__

**__Sachin went with the doctor and donated his blood to Purvi. Sachin was worried the whole time thinking about Purvi so the doctor smiled. After sometimes, Sachin came outside worriedly and sat on the bench again. After an hour, the doctor again came outside and smiled.__**

__Sachin- Doctor, Purvi...?__

__Doctor- Don't worry. Purvi is safe, lekin abhi hosh nahi aayi hai.__

__Sachin- Kab tak hosh aayegi usse?__

__Doctor- Kuch keh nahi sakte. Kabhi bhi aa sakta hai. So, you must be ready. But i must say aap usse bahut pyaar karte hain.__

__Sachin- Pyaar toh main usse bahut karta hoon, lekin kabhi jaata nahi saka.__

__Doctor- Maine bhi kisi se pyaar kiya hai, lekin kabhi keh nahi paaya. Lekin ab socha raha hoon ki bata doon.__

__Sachin- Jaldi bata dena. Kahin der na ho jaaye.__

__Doctor- Sahi kaha aapne.__

__Sachin- OK, thank you.__

__Doctor- Must welcome.__

**__The doctor went from there while remembering someone. After some hours, Purvi moved her finger a little. Sachin saw that and went to call the doctor. The doctor and Sachin came and saw Purvi rubbing her eyes.__**

__Doctor- Kya hua?__

__Purvi- Kaun hai?__

__Doctor- Main Dr. Aryan.__

__Purvi- Doctor, yahan pe saare lights off kyun hain?__

__Aryan- Lights off hain?__

**__Sachin and Aryan looked at each other surprisingly as it was really bright in the room.__**

__Aryan- Yeh aap kya keh rahi hain? Yahan pe saare lights on hain.__

__Purvi- Agar saare lights on hain toh mujhe sirf andera hi kyun dekhi de raha hai? __

__Aryan- What?__

**__Sachin and Aryan, both became shocked. Aryan went and again checked Purvi. After sometimes, Aryan came to Sachin.__**

__Sachin- Kya hua Dr. Aryan? Purvi ko kya hua hai? Woh thik toh ho jaayegi na?__

__Aryan- Pata nahi Sachin, maine socha hi nahi tha ki Purvi ke saath aisa kuch ho jaayega. Usse bahut chot aane ke karan uska ankhon ka sight chala gaya hai.__

__Sachin- Kya? Toh kya ab Purvi kabhi dekh nahi paayegi?__

__Yadav- Agar koi unhe ankhen donate karna chahe toh woh phir se dekh sakti hain, lekin operation se nahi ho sakta.__

__Sachin- Oh my god.__

**__Aryan kept his hand on Sachin's shoulder and went from there. Sachin sat on the bench while tears were falling from his eyes.__**

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>AN- So how was it guys? Hope it's good. And if it's not then please tell me. Please tell me what do you all think. PLEASE REVIEW.__**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After sometimes, Saachi came Sachin and they went inside the room where Purvi was. They looked at her and she was sitting on the bed while crying. Saachi went near her and sat down.<strong>_

_Saachi- Pur... Purvi..._

_Purvi- Saachi?_

_Saachi- Tum meri aawaz pehchannti ho?_

_Purvi- Kaise nahi pehchann hoon gi Saachi? Tum ek hi toh ho iss duniya mein meri._

_Sachin- Purvi, woh..._

_Purvi- Yeh kaun bol raha hai?_

_Saachi- Yeh... Yeh mere Dada hain._

_Purvi- Lekin Saachi, tumhare Dada ki awaaz toh uski jaisi hai._

_Sachin- Kya hua, tumhe meri awaaz acchi nahi lagi?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai. Darasal aapki awaaz uss insaan se milti hai jisse main sab se zyada nafrat karti hoon._

**_Sachin and Saachi looked at each other and then again at Purvi._**

_Saachi- Purvi, ab se tum hamare saath rahogi._

_Purvi- Aise kaise yaar? Mera ghar hai na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin Saachi chahti hai ki tum uske saath raho._

_Saachi- Please na yaar._

_Purvi- Lekin Saachi, main tumhare ghar par kaise reh sakti hoon? I mean..._

_Sachin- Agar tum humein dukhi karna chahti ho toh mat raho hamare saath, lekin agar tum Saachi ki khushi chahti ho toh chalo._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Agar aap dono hi chahte hain ki main aap dono ke saath rahoon toh thik hai._

_Saachi- Yeh huyi na baat._

**_Sachin and Saachi smiled and Purvi smiled lightly. After sometimes, Aryan came to see Purvi and saw Sachin and Saachi. He smiled Saachi and Saachi also smiled. Sachin looked at both of them so Saachi looked at somewhere else. After sometimes, Purvi slept and Sachin went home to change his clothes and Saachi was with Purvi. Saachi had came to cafeteria and Aryan came to her._**

_Aryan- Hi Saachi._

_Saachi- Hi Aryan._

_Aryan- Purvi, kaun hai tumhari?_

_Saachi- Purvi, meri dost hai._

_Aryan- Lekin hone wali Bhabhi bhi right?_

_Saachi- Kya?_

_Aryan- Tumhare Dada kitna parishna ho gaye the Purvi ke liye. He loves Purvi._

_Saachi- I know._

_Aryan- Waise mujhe bhi tumse kuch kehna tha._

_Saachi- Jaldi bolo._

_Aryan- Jaldi kis baat ki hai yaar? College mein ek saal tak toh hum dost the uske baad main yaha aa gaya aur tum abhi tak college mein hi ho? I really need to say something to you._

_Saachi- Go head. Kya bolna chahte ho?_

_Aryan- Tumhare Dada ne mujhse kaha ki agar dil..._

_Saachi- Wait! Tum mere Dada ko kaise jaante ho?_

_Aryan- Arre tum hi toh Purvi ko keh rahi thi ki Sachin tumhare Dada hain._

_Saachi- Ohh OK. Bolo, kya bolna hai? Kya kaha mere Dada ne?_

_Aryan- Unno ne yeh kaha ki agar hum kisi se pyaar karte hain toh humein bol dena chahiye._

_Saachi- Toh tum yeh sab mujhe kyun bata rahe ho?_

_Aryan(thinking)- Kya yaar? Kuch samajti hi nahi hai._

_Saachi- Jaldi bolo, Purvi akeli hai._

_Aryan- Haan toh main yeh keh raha tha ki main tumse..._

_Saachi- Haan haan. Bolo na._

_Aryan- I..._

_Saachi- Aryan, i can't wait. Purvi is alone._

_Aryan- Ek minute._

**_Aryan took a deep breathe and Saachi smiled seeing him._**

_Saachi- Ho gaya?_

_Aryan- Haan ho gaya. _

_Saachi- Toh bolo, kya bolna hai._

_Aryan- I love you Saachi._

**_Saachi laughed so Aryan became shocked._**

_Aryan- Kya...? Kya hua?_

_Saachi(controlling her laughter)- Aryan, you are so funny._

_Aryan- Kyun Saachi?_

_Saachi- Kyunki maine kabhi socha nahi tha ki tum aisa bhi kar sakte ho._

_Aryan- Don't take me wrong Saachi. I really love you. Aajse nahi college se._

_Saachi- I know you love me._

_Aryan- How do you know?_

_Saachi- I just know it._

_Aryan- Agar tumhe pata hai toh has kyun rahi ho?_

_Saachi- Kyunki maine nahi socha tha ki tum i love you kehne ke liye itna waqt laga hoge._

_Aryan- Accha toh tum mere baare mein kaisa feel karti ho?_

_Saachi- Ab yeh toh kehna muskil hai Aryan. Tum mere dost ho, lekin maine aaj tak tumhare baare itna socha nahi hai. I need some time._

_Aryan- It's totally fine Saachi. You can take your time._

_Saachi- Thank you._

_Aryan- Lekin Saachi, please ho saake ho naa mat kehna. Bahut pyaar karta hoon tumse._

_Saachi- Lets see._

_Aryan- Accha, abhi tum jaho aur agar koi problem hua toh mujhe bulana. And please i love you too jaldi kehna._

_Saachi- Aryan..._

**_Both of them smiled and Saachi went to Purvi. After some hours, Purvi and Saachi were talking and Sachin came._**

_Saachi- Arre Dada, aapko abhi aane ki kya zaroorat thi? Main hoon na yaha Purvi ke saath?_

_Sachin- Saachi, raat hone wali hai. Tujhe kal college bhi toh jaana hai na? Tu ghar jaa main hoon yaha Purvi ke saath._

_Purvi- Arre nahi nahi. Aapko ruk __ne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main thik hoon aur doctors bhi toh hain yaha. Aur khaash karke Dr. Aryan toh bahut acche hain._

_Saachi- Aryan accha hai?_

_Purvi- Haan, maine unhe dekha toh nahi hai, lekin mujhe lagta hai ki woh acche hain._

_Saachi- Aur..._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu ladke ke baare mein baat kyun kar rahi hai? Agar shaadi hi karni hai toh mujhe bol de._

_Saachi- Dada, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain? Main toh Bhabhi ke hamare ghar mein aane ke baad hi shaadi karungi._

_**Purvi smiled hearing them and Sachin looked at Purvi. Saachi looked at both of them and smiled.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Chup kar. Tu ghar jaa._

_Saachi- OK._

_Sachin- Aur haan. Mujhe saamne zyada English bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Saachi- Dada..._

_Sachin- Mazak kar raha hoon. Jaa._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Lekin aap please Purvi ka acche se khayal rakna._

_Sachin- Tere se bhi zyada acche se khayal rakunga._

_Saachi- Dekhte hain._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu jaati hai yaa..._

_Saachi- Bye Purvi. Bye Dada._

_SachVi- Bye..._

**_Saachi went from there smiling and Sachin turned to Purvi. She was smiling and he went near her._**

_Sachin- I am sorry, maine tumhara hal chal nahi pucha._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Iss mein sorry ki kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Accha toh kaisa lag raha hai tumhe?_

_Purvi- Lagna kaisa hai? Bahut dukh ho raha hai. Kya kuch nahi socha tha maine, lekin hum hamari kismat ko toh badal nahi sakte na. _

_Sachin- Tum chinta mat karo. Tum phir se dekhne lagogi._

_Purvi- Waise, aapka naam kya hai?_

_Sachin- S..._

_Purvi- Ji?_

_Sachin(thinking)- Agar main Purvi ko mera naam bata dunga toh woh mujhse baat tak nahi karegi. Koi aur naam bata deta hoon._

_Purvi- Kahiyena. Kya hai aapka naam?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kya lagta hai? Mera naam kya ho sakta hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kaise pata hoga? Maine toh aapko dekha bhi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin phir bhi. Tum jo naam se bulana chahti ho bula sakti ho._

_Purvi- Lekin aise kaise?_

_Sachin- Kuch nahi hoga._

_Purvi- Mera ek dost tha, Abhay._

_Sachin- Abhay?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Accha toh tum mujhe Abhay bula sakti ho._

_Purvi- Ji, thik hai._

**_Purvi smiled lightly and Sachin also smiled. The next day, Saachi came to hospital and Aryan again came to her._**

_Aryan- Hello Saachi._

_Saachi- Hi Aryan._

_Aryan- Accha toh kya socha tumne?_

_Saachi- Kis baare mein?_

_Aryan- Arre hamare baare mein._

_Saachi- Maine abhi tak socha nahi hai._

_Aryan- Arre yaar, aur kitna waqt lagega tumhe?_

_Saachi- Aryan, main tumhe next week bata dungi._

_Aryan- Next week?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Aryan- Accha thik hai._

_Saachi- OK then, bye..._

_Aryan- Accha Saachi, tum aaj Purvi ko le jaa sakti ho._

_Saachi- Itni jaldi._

_Aryan- Mujhe lagta hai ki tum aur tumhare Dada, Purvi ka bahut acche se khayal rak sakte ho._

_Saachi- Really?_

_Aryan- Yes, really._

_Saachi- OK, thank you._

_Aryan- Bye..._

**_Saachi went to Purvi while smiling and Aryan went to check his other patients. After some hours, Sachin and Saachi took Purvi ko their house, but Purvi was feeling so odd. It would be OK for her, if only Saachi was there, but she felt odd as Sachin was also there. _**

**_After Days, In Purvi & Saachi's Room_**

_Purvi- Saachi, kya kar rahi ho tum yeh sab? Mujhe nahi pehnni hai saree._

_Saachi- Purvi, aaj Diwali hai._

_Purvi- Toh kya Saachi? Jab main kuch dekh hi nahi pahungi toh Dawali aur saare lights ka kya matlab?_

_Saachi- Purvi, i know, but please for me._

_Purvi- Saachi, mein saree ko kaise sambal pahungi? Mujhe toh khud ko sambalna nahi aata._

_Saachi- Arre, main hoon na?_

_Purvi- Lekin Saachi..._

_Saachi- Lekin vekin, kuch nahi. Tum saree pehnnogi matlab pehnnogi. Understand?_

_Purvi- Thik hai._

_Saachi- Good._

**_Saachi helped Purvi to wear saree and she also got ready. Both of them came to the sitting room and Sachin smiled seeing them. Purvi was really feeling odd and Saachi was smiling. Sachin looked at both of them and both were looking awesome. He came to them and looked at Purvi, who was standing while holding Saachi's hand. _**

_Sachin- Aaj, tum dono hi bahut pyaare lag rahe ho._

_Saachi- I know._

_Sachin- Mere kehne ka matlab tha ki Purvi bahut pyaari lag rahi hai. Tu toh kabhi bhi pyaari nahi lag sakti._

_Purvi- Abhay ji, aap aisa kyun keh rahe hain? Saachi bahut pyaari hai._

_Saachi- Of course. Lekin, i know aap Purvi ko pyaari kyun keh rahe hain._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Saachi- Kyunki Dada tumse py..._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu chal._

**_Sachin pulled Saachi from there, so Purvi became alone._**

_Sachin- Saachi, tu pagal ho gayi hai kya?_

_Saachi- Maine kya kiya Dada?_

_Sachin- Tu kya kehne wali thi Purvi ko?_

_Saachi- Yehi ki aap usse pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Pagal ho gayi hai tu?_

_Saachi- Lekin Dada, iss mein kya galat hai?_

_Sachin- Saachi, Purvi nahi jaanti ki main Sachin hoon. Aur agar usse pata chal gayi na toh woh marr jaayegi, lekin iss ghar mein nahi rahegi. Aur yeh toh tu bhi jaanti hai ki abhi Purvi ko hamari zaroorat hai._

_Saachi- Lekin Dada, ek na ek din toh Purvi ko pata chalni hi hai. Tab kya karenge aap?_

_Sachin- Tab jo hona hoga woh hoga, lekin main abhi Purvi ko pata nahi chalne de sakta._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Aur..._

**_Just then, they heard Purvi's scream so they ran to her. Purvi had fell on the floor so Sachin helped her to get up._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Tum giri kyun?_

_Purvi- Abhay ji, woh mujhe pani chahiye thi toh main kitchen mein jaana chahti thi._

_Saachi- Lekin Purvi, tum mujhe toh keh sakti thi na? Aur Dada bhi toh the._

_Purvi- Nahi woh..._

_Sachin- Any way, Purvi tum ab se please aisa mat karna. Agar tumhe kuch ho jaata toh?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya hota Abhay ji? Aur aap mera itna fikar kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Nahi woh... Kuch nahi._

**_Saachi smiled seeing them. The next day, Saachi was coming from the college and someone came in front her car. She became shocked and came to the person._**

_Saachi- Yeh sab kya hai Aryan?_

_Aryan- Saachi, mujhe mera jawab chahiye._

_Saachi- Main bhi tumhe jawab dena chahti thi._

_Aryan- Accha toh batao na kya hai tumhara jawab?_

_Saachi- Chalo._

_Aryan- Arre kaha?_

_Saachi- Chalo toh sahi._

**_She held his hand and took him to her car. They went to a park and Aryan was confused._**

**_At Park_**

_Aryan- Kya baat hai Saachi? Tum mujhe yaha kyun le kar aayi ho? Kahin tum naa toh nahi kehne wali ho na?_

_Saachi- Aryan, relax. Main naa nahi kehne wali._

_Aryan- Matlab, tum..._

_Saachi- Pata nahi main tumse pyaar karti hoon yaa nahi, lekin itna jaanti hoon ki tum acche lagte ho mujhe._

_Aryan- Really?_

_Saachi- Ya._

_Aryan(trying to hug her)- Oh my god Saachi, tum..._

**_Saachi moved back, so Aryan became confused._**

_Aryan- Kya hua?_

_Saachi- Aryan, mujhe tumse kuch aur bhi kehna hai._

_Aryan- Bolo na._

_Saachi- Hum aaj se girlfriend boyfriend toh honge, lekin hamare bich koi physical contact nahi hoga. OK?_

_Aryan- This is why i love you Saachi. Mujhe bhi yeh sab pasand nahi hai. Pyaar ka matlab yeh nahi ki hum apna hadh paar kar den._

_Saachi- Hum kiss bhi nahi karenge. Bas hug aur kabhi kabar agar zaroorat padhi toh gal pe kiss. Gal se zyada kahin aur nahi._

_Aryan- Haan haan, main samaj gaya._

_Saachi- Thank you. _

**_Both of them hugged each other and after sometimes, they got separated._**

_Saachi- Accha Aryan, mujhe na tumse Purvi ke baare mein baat karni thi._

_Aryan- Kya hua usse?_

_Saachi- Hua kuch nahi hai, lekin Dada bahut dukhi hain. Mujhe bhi accha nahi lag raha Purvi ko aise dekh kar, lekin Dada usse pyaar karte hain._

_Aryan- Jaanta hoon main ki Dada Purvi se bahut pyaar karte hain. Ek patient hai hospital mein jo chahta hai ki uske marrne ke baad uske organs dusron ko mille._

_Saachi- Kaun hai woh?_

_Aryan- Deepak naam hai uska._

_Saachi- Deepak?_

_Aryan- Tum nahi jaanti usse._

_Saachi- Hua kya hai usse?  
><em>

_Aryan- Usse heart problem hai. Heart ko chod kar uske saare organs perfect hain._

_Saachi- Toh kya tumhare kehne ka matlab yeh hai ki uski aankhen Purvi ko mil sakti hain._

_Aryan- Haan._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Tum please mujhe inform karte rehna._

_Aryan- Of course karunga._

_Saachi- Main ab Dada ko aur Purvi ko itna dukhi nahi de sakti._

_Aryan- Saachi, i think abhi tumhe ghar jaana chahiye. Purvi akeli hogi._

_Saachi- Tumhe kaise pata ki Purvi akeli hai?_

_Aryan- Ab Dada toh CID officer hain. Unka koi bharosa nahi hota. And i am sure ki Dada ne tumhe Purvi ki responsibility di hain._

_Saachi- Tum mere Dada ko Dada kyun keh rahe ho?_

_Aryan- Agar woh tumhare Dada hain toh woh mere bhi toh Dada huye na?_

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Aur please Deepak ke baare mein mujhe batate rehna._

_Aryan- OK._

_Saachi- Bye._

_Aryan- I love you... Bye._

**_Sachin went from there smiling and Aryan also went. Many days passed and Sachin always did something that made Purvi to like him. SachVi were coming closer and Saachi was really happy seeing them. Saachi hadn't took Aryan seriously and she had say yes just to make him happy, but she really started loving him. One day on Sunday, Purvi and Saachi were discussing about something and after sometimes, they started talking about boys._**

_Purvi- Waise Saachi, kya tumhe kabhi pyaar nahi hua?_

_Saachi- Hua hai._

_Purvi- Kaun hai woh?_

_Saachi- Abhi nahi bataungi. Aur Purvi please Dada ko kuch mat batana. Agar unhe pata chal gaya na ki mera boyfriend hai toh mera marrna hi accha hoga._

_Purvi- Main tumhare Dada ko yeh sab kyun batungi? Aur waise bhi Abhay ji itne bhi bure nahi hain._

_Saachi- Ohhhhh, accha? Bina dekhe hi acche lagne lage mere Dada tumhe?_

_Purvi- Ab aisi bhi koi baat nahi hai. Main toh bas aise hi keh rahi thi._

_Saachi- Purvi relax OK? Main sab kuch jaanti hoon. I know everything._

_Purvi- Kya pata hai tumhe?_

_Saachi- Yehi ki tum mere Dada se pyaar karne lagi ho._

_Purvi- What? Saachi, tum yeh kya keh rahi ho? Maine tumhare Dada ko abhi tak dekha nahi hai aur tum keh rahi ho ki main unse pyaar karti hoon?_

_Saachi- Bhabhi ji, pyaar karne ke liye dekhne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Pyaar dil se hota hai aankhon se nahi._

_Purvi- Lekin Saachi, bina dekha kaise kisi ko pyaar ho sakta hai?_

_Saachi- Waise hi ho sakta hai jaise tumhe hua?_

_Purvi- Nahi, Saachi. Main tumhare Dada se pyaar nahi karti._

_Saachi- Waise ek baat boloon?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Saachi- Dada bhi tumse pyaar karte hain._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Saachi- Purvi, please Dada ko yeh mat kehna ki maine tumhe bataya hai. Unno ne mujhe manna kiya tha ki main tumhe yeh sab naa bata hoon._

_Purvi- Saachi, mujhe lagta hai ki tum pagal ho gayi ho. Mujh jaisi andhi se kaun pyaar kar sakta hai?_

_Saachi- Purvi, tum andhi nahi ho OK? Sab ke pas do aankhen hote hain, lekin tumhare pas toh char aankhen hain._

_Purvi- Jisne do bhi nahi hain uske char kaise ho sakte hain?_

_Saachi- Kyun nahi ho sakte? Do mere aur do Dada ke._

_Purvi- Saachi, tum bhi nahi bahut funny type ho._

_Saachi- I know. _

_Purvi- Ab batao, kaun hai woh jisse tum pyaar karti ho?_

_Saachi- Yeh toh surprise hai Bhabhi._

_Purvi- Saachi, yeh Bhabhi Bhabhi kya keh rahi ho tum?_

_Saachi- Arre tum... I mean aap meri hone wali Bhabhi hain toh abhi se practice kar rahi hoon._

_Purvi- Aisa kuch bhi nahi hai. Tum samjti kyun nahi ho?_

_Saachi- Aap samaj kyun nahi rahi hain Bhabhi ki aap mere Dada se pyaar karne lagi hain._

_Purvi- Accha? Jo baat mujhe nahi pata woh baat tumhe kaise pata?_

_Saachi- Maine bhi kisi se ptaar kiya hai Bhabhi. Mujhe pata hai sab kuch._

_Purvi- Pata nahi kaun hai woh jo tumse pyaar karta hai._

_Saachi- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Pagal hi hoga woh. Varna tumse pyaar nahi karta._

_Saachi- Dekhi aap usse Pagal nahi keh sakti. Woh bahut accha hai?_

_Purvi- Tumhe jhut bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai Saachi. Maine tumhe kal phone pe usse baat karte huye suna tha. Main jaanti hoon ki woh kaun hai._

_Saachi- Kya? Tumne meri baatein sunli?_

_Purvi- Haan. Pagal hi tha woh ladka._

_Saachi- Purvi, Aryan pagal nahi hai._

_Purvi- Ar... Aryan?_

_Saachi(bitting her lower lip)- Woh..._

_Purvi- Aryan matlab Dr. Aryan?_

_Saachi- Purvi, tum please Dada ko mat batana._

_Purvi- Tumhe hamesha aisa kyun lagta hai ki main tumhare Dada ko hamare baatein batati hoon?_

_Saachi- Mujhe darr lagta hai ki kahin woh gussa naa ho jaayen._

_Purvi- Woh gussa kyun honge? Tumhare Dada, tumhe zaroor support karenge._

_Saachi- Tumne Dada ko pehchanna nahi hai Purvi. Agar unhe ek baar gussa aata hai na toh woh kuch nahi sochte. Unhe kuch dekhi nahi deta._

_Purvi- Main nahi maan sakti tumhari baat. Abhay ji aise ho hi nahi sakte._

_Saachi- Thik hai mat maanno meri baat. Aur ek din tum khud hi dekh lena unka gussa. _

_Purvi- Saachi..._

_Saachi- Waise, aap kab batayengi Dada ko apni dil ki baat._

_Purvi- Saachi, i don't think i love your brother._

_Saachi- Accha thik hia. Maanna hai toh maanno aur agar nahi maanna hai toh tumhari marzi. Lekin yeh sach hai ki tum mere Dada se pyaar karne lagi ho._

_Purvi- Main unse pyaar kaise kar sakti hoon Saachi?_

_Saachi- Kya tumhare pas dil nahi hai? _

_Purvi- Hai, lekin..._

_Saachi- Pyaar karne ke liye dil chahiye hota hai aur woh dil tumhare pas hai toh kyun nahi ho sakta tumhe pyaar?_

_Purvi- Saachi, main tumse kabhi jeet nahi pahungi. Tum jeet gayi aur main haar gayi._

_Saachi- Matlab tum Dada se pyaar karti ho na?_

_Purvi- Shaayad._

_Saachi- Wow! Finally, tumne maan toh liya ki tum mere Dada se pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Maine yeh nahi kaha hai ki main tumhare Dada se pyaar karti hoon. Maine bas itna kaha hai ki shaayad..._

_Saachi- Bas bas bas. Mujhe zyada explain karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main sab jaanti hoon._

_Purvi- Waise Dr. Aryan aur tumhare bich mein yeh pyaar vyaar kab se chal raha hai?_

_Saachi- Jab tumhara accident hua tha na tab Aryan ne mujhe bola that he loves me. Maine time manga tha aur kuch dino baad maine usse keh diya that i like him. Actually, jab maine Aryan ko haan kaha tha na tab main usse pyaar nahi karti thi bas thoda pasand karti thi, lekin abhi mujhe usse pyaar ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- What a love story yaar?_

_Saachi- Yaar nahi Nanad, Bhabhi ji._

_Purvi- Tum nahi shudrogi._

**_Both of them smiled. After some days, Deepak died so Aryan informed Saachi. When Saachi told SachVi that now Purvi will be able to see the world again. Purvi began to cry in happiness and Sachin also got tears. Before they went to the hospital, Purvi came to Sachin's room while holding the wall as Saachi had gone to college. Sachin was getting ready and saw Purvi entering his room.  
><em>**

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tum yaha kaise aayi?_

_Purvi- Bahut din ho gaye yahan rahe huye. Ab main iss ghar mein kahin bhi aa jaa sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Accha toh batao, koi kaam tha kya?_

_Purvi- Ho sakta hai ki aapko main odd lagoon, lekin mujhe ek baar aapko chuna hai._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Nahi nahi, mera matlab waisa wala chuna nahi. Main aapke chehere ko mehsoos karna chahti ho. Kya pata operation ke baad main aapko pehchann hi naa pahoon._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi..._

_Purvi- Please Abhay ji. Yeh sach hai ki maine aaj tak aapko dekha nahi hai, lekin shaayad aap mere dil mein bas chuke hain._

_Sachin- Tumhara matlab...?_

_Purvi- Shaayad mujhe aapse pyaar ho gaya hai. Aur hoga bhi toh kaise nahi? Aap hain hi itne acche._

**_Sachin was totally confused, but came near her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, do you mean to say that you love me?_

_Purvi- Haan._

**_Tears came into Sachin's eyes and Purvi was smiling._**

_Sachin- Kya tum sach keh rahi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Haan Abhay ji. Main aapse pyaar karti hoon._

**_Sachin moved back as she called him Abhay. _**

_Purvi- Agar Saachi nahi hoti toh mujhe yeh ehsaas kabhi nahi hota. Mujhe pata hi nahi chalta ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Purvi, woh..._

_Purvi- Abhay ji, mujhe pata hai ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain. _

_Sachin- Tumhe pata kaise hai? I mean..._

_Purvi- Jis taara se aap mera khayal rakte hain usse dekh kar mujhe yekeen hai ki aap bhi mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe lagta hai ki ab tumhe mere baare mein pata chalni chahiye._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab yeh ki main woh nahi hoon jo tum samajti ho. Main woh hoon jisse tum kabhi sapne mein bhi pyaar nahi kar sakti._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya burai hai aap mein?_

_Sachin- Darasal, Purvi mera naam..._

**_Just then, Aryan called him so, he_****_ took Purvi to the hospital and Aryan came to them._**

_Sachin- Dr. Aryan, woh hum..._

_Aryan- Dada, aapko kuch bhi kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Saachhhhiiiii..._

_**Purvi smiled lightly while hearing Aryan, but Sachin became shocked.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Dada? Main aapka Dada kaise hua Dr. Aryan?_

_Aryan- Woh..._

_Purvi- Abhay ji, chodiye na yeh sab._

_Sachin- Any way, Dr. Aryan..._

_Aryan- Aap mujhe please Dr. mat bulaiye._

_Sachin- Arre kyun?_

_Aryan- Mujhe ajeeb lagta hai._

_Sachin- Lekin aapko ajeeb kyun lagta hai? _

**_Purvi cleared her throat so they looked at her._**

_Aryan- Chodiye na yeh sab. _

_Sachin- Agar aap keh rahe hain toh chod hi dete hain._

_Aryan(pointing toward a room)- Accha aap Purvi ko uss room mein le kar jaahiye, main abhi aata hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_**Sachin took her to the room while holding her hand and Purvi was really happy. She was happy so see the world again and her Abhay. **  
><em>

_**In The Room**  
><em>

_**Sachin made her sat on the edge of the bed and he sat beside her.**_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe tumse kuch kehna hai._

_Purvi- Boliye na._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata hai ki tum yeh baat sun kar bahut gussa ho jahogi, lekin mujhe lagta hai ki mujhe ab tumhe bata hi deta chahiye._

_Purvi- Main gussa kyun hongi Abhay ji? Boliye._

_Sachin- Yeh sach hai ki main tumse pyaar karta hoon. In fact, bahut karta hoon, lekin mujhe jaanne aur dekhne ke baad tum mujhse nafrat karogi._

_Purvi- Aap kehna kya chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Main yeh kehna chahta hoon ki main Sachiiii..._

**_Just then, Aryan entered so Sachin stopped._**

_Aryan- Chahiye Purvi._

_Purvi- Ek minute._

**_She moved her hand and touched Sachin's face. Sachin became confused, but Aryan smiled._**

_Sachin- Yeh tum kya kar rahi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Mujhe pata nahi ki main aapko pehchann pahungi yaa nahi. Issi liye aapke chahere ko mehsoos kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Yeh sab karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main khud tumhare saamne aahunga._

_Purvi- Aur ek baat. Ab Saachi toh college gayi huyi hai toh jab mere aankhon ke patti khule toh main sabse pehle aapko dekhna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap bahut khaash hain mere liye._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Aryan- Yeh romantic baatein chodiye aur chaliye. Der ho raha hai._

_**Purvi smiled and went from there with Aryan.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Q- So how will Purvi react when she will know that Sachin is her Abhay? Will Purvi ever accept Sachin as her love? What will Saachi and Aryan(SaaYan) do to make Purvi understand?<strong>_

**A/N- It's really important for me to know what you all thinks. So, please tell me what are your thoughts about the story. I will try to update next chapter soon, but i need reviews for that. I don't like to stretch stories and i hope you are OK with it. And if not then please tell me. Ananya, Purvi will be able to see in next chapter so please don't be too sad. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sachin was outside the operation theatre, but he got a call from Bureau. There was a case reported so, he had to go from there. During investigation, Sachin got a shot on his chest. After sometimes, Aryan came out to tell Sachin about Purvi, but Sachin was not there. He was about to go back to Purvi, but saw CID officers crying. Then, he became shocked seeing Sachin with blood all over his upper body part of the body. Aryan didn't know what to do so, he went to Sachin. Other doctors took Sachin and Aryan called Saachi.<strong>_

_**On Phone**_

_Saachi- Haan Aryan, bolo._

_Aryan- Saachi, yahan hospital mein bahut badhi problem ho gayi hai._

_Saachi- Kyun kya hua?_

_Aryan- Woh Dada aur Purvi..._

_Saachi- Dada ne mujhe bataya hai ki Purvi ka operation ho raha hai toh main wahin aa rahi hoon._

_Aryan- Saachi, Purvi ka operation ho gaya aur humein lagta hai ki hum success bhi ho gaye, lekin..._

_Saachi- Lekin kya?_

_Aryan- Saachi, Dada ko goli lagi hai._

_Saachi- What?_

_Aryan- Haan aur abhi unka operation chal raha hai._

_Saachi- Oh my god Aryan. Main abhi aati hoon._

_Aryan- Saachi, please dhan se aana._

_Saachi- Haan._

**_They disconnected the call and Aryan went back to Purvi. They shifted Purvi to another room and Saachi ran inside the hospital with tears. Aryan, who was coming outside from a room saw Saachi. Saachi also saw him and ran to him._**

_Saachi- Aryan, Dada kahan hain?_

_Aryan- Unka operation chal raha hai, lekin tum chinta mat karo. Sab kuch thik ho jaayega._

_Saachi- Aur Purvi?_

_Aryan- Woh thik hai. Ab kuch ghante baad usse hosh aa jaayega._

_Saachi- Aryan, Dada thik toh ho jaayenge na?_

_Aryan- Haan haan Saachi. Dada bilkul thik ho jaayenge._

**_Saachi was crying so, Aryan wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Saachi hugged him. He smiled lightly and hugged her back. After half an hour, the doctor came outside the operation theater and everyone ran to him including Saachi and Aryan(SaaYan)._**

_Aryan- Dr. Surya, operation kaisa raha?_

_Dr. Surya- Chinta ki koi baat nahi hai. Aap log unhe jaldi le kar aa gaye varna kuch bhi ho sakta tha._

_Saachi- Kya hum Dada se mil sakte hain?_

_Dr. Surya- Abhi woh be-hosh hain toh aap sab thodi der baad unse mil sakte hain. Excuse me.**  
><strong>_

**_Dr. Surya went from there and everyone smiled. After sometimes, Sachin gained his senses and everyone went to him._**

_ACP- Kaise ho Sachin?_

_Sachin- Main thik hoon sir?_

_Saachi- Dada, aap apna khayal tak nahi rak sakte?_

**_Sachin smiled lightly seeing her._**

_Sachin- Saachi, tu toh jaanti hi hai na ki mera kaam hi aisa hai._

_Saachi- Kaam ko dosh dene ki zaroorat nahi hai. Aur bhi CID mein hi kaam karte hain toh sirf aapko chot kaise lag sakti hai? Aap apna bilkul bhi khayal nahi rakte. Mujhe aapse koi baat hi nahi karni._

**_Everyone became confused, but Sachin and Aryan smiled seeing her._**

_ACP- Bata, tum apne Dada ko dosh mat do._

_Saachi- Lekin uncle, agar inhe kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota? Yeh ek hi toh hain mere iss duniya mein._

**_Aryan coughed so, everyone looked at him._**

_Saachi- Mera matlab yeh hai ki mere Bhai ek hi toh hain._

_Sachin- Waise Dr. Ar... I mean Aryan, Purvi kaisi hai?_

_Saachi- Dekha issi liye main keh rahi thi ki inhe apni koi fikar hi nahi hai. Jab dekho jahan dekho Purvi Purvi. Woh bilkul thik hai. Maine khud dekh hai usse._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu aise kaise baat kar sakti hai mujhse? Bhai hoon tera main._

_Saachi- Accha i am sorry._

_Aryan- Saachi, thik keh rahi hai Dada. I mean Sachin ji. Purvi bilkul thik hain._

_Sachin- Kya ab se woh dekh paayegi?_

_Aryan- 100% nahi keh sakta, lekin 90% haan. Abhi unke hosh mein aane ke baad hi sab kuch clear ho sakta hai._

_Sachin- Hosh kab aayegi usse?_

_Aryan- I don't know. Lets see._

_Abhijeet- Waise Dr., Purvi kis room mein hai?_

_Aryan- Room #207._

_Abhijeet- Kya hum abhi usse dekh sakte hain?_

_Aryan- Dekh toh sakte hain, lekin woh abhi hosh mein nahi hain._

_Abhijeet- Thik hai. Hum bas usse ek baar dekhna chahte hain. Bahut din ho gaye usse dekha nahi hai toh..._

_Aryan- I understand. You can go._

_Abhijeet- Thank you._

**_All the CID officers went to see Purvi and Sachin also wanted to go, but Saachi stopped him. All the CID officers looked at Purvi and smiled. They got tears remembering the old memories and after sometimes, they went as they was another case waiting for them. After 2 hours, Purvi gained her senses and Aryan came to her._**

_Aryan- Purvi, abhi main aapke aankhon se yeh patti hataunga aur aapko dheere dheere apne aankhen khol na hoga._

_Purvi- Dr. Aryan, kya Abhay ji yahan hain?_

_Aryan- Yeh Abhay kaun hai?_

_Purvi- Aap Abhay ji ko nahi jaante?_

_Aryan- Ji nahi._

_Purvi- Saachi ke Dada._

_Aryan- Saachi ke Dada? Purvi, unka naam Abhay nahi hai. Aap kya keh rahi hain?_

_Purvi- Shaayad aapko kuch galat fammi ho gayi hai. Unka naam Abhay hi hai._

_Aryan- Any way, ab main patti kholta hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi Dr. Aryan. Main sab se pehle Abhay ji ko dekh na chahti hoon._

_Aryan(thinking)- Yeh ho kya raha hai? Purvi Sachin Dada ko Abhay kyun keh rahi hain? Saachi ne toh mujhe kabhi iske baare mein nahi bataya._

_Purvi- Dr..._

_Aryan- Haan haan. Ek minute._

**_Aryan went little far from there and told the ward-boy to bring Sachin._**

_Aryan- Accha, woh aa rahe hain. Pehle hum patti nikalte hain. Aur aap unke aane ke baad hi aapna aankhen kholna._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Aryan took out the cover from Purvi's eyes and Purvi was sitting on the bed with closed eyes. The ward-boy brought Sachin and Saachi was also with them. Saachi was happy, but Sachin was worried thinking what will Purvi do. _**

_Aryan- Lo, yeh aa gaye aapke Abhay. Ab aap apne aankhen khol sakti hain._

**_Purvi smiled and was about to open her eyes, but Sachin acted like he was having pain so, they took him back from there. Aryan became shocked, but Saachi knew why Sachin did that. When Purvi opened her eyes, she only saw Sachin's back. Purvi looked at everyone, but she was only looking for her Abhay._**

_Aryan- Kya hua? Kya aap humein dekh sakti hain?_

_Purvi- Ji Dr. Aryan. Main aap sab ko dekh sakti hoon, lekin Abhay ji kahan hain? Aapne toh kaha tha ki woh aa gaye._

_Aryan- Woh aaye the, lekin pata nahi kya ho gaya. Woh chale gaye._

_Purvi- What? Saachi, tumhare Dada kahan hain?_

_Saachi- Purvi, woh... Dada..._

_Purvi- Bolo na Saachi._

_Aryan- Purvi, abhi aap aaram kijiye. Aapko aaram karna chahiye._

_Purvi- Aryan, aap jaante hain ki main Abhay ji se pyaar karti hoon, lekin phir bhi aaram karne ke liye keh rahe hain. Aapke saamne hi unno ne mujhe kaha tha ki woh khud mere saamne aayenge. _

_Aryan- Jaanta hoon main, lekin please. Unke liye._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Saachi- Purvi, Aryan thik keh raha hai. Abhi tum aaram karo._

_Purvi- Thik hai Saachi, lekin please Abhay ji ko bol do ki main unhe dekhna chahti hoon,_

_Saachi- Haan haan._

**_Purvi laid down on the bed with sad face and SaaYan looked at each other. Both of them came out of the room._**

_Aryan- Saachi, yahan chal kya raha hai? Purvi Dada ko Abhay kyun keh rahi hain?_

_Saachi- Aryan, bahut badhi problem hai. Aur mujhe pata nahi mujhe kya karna chahiye._

_Aryan- Lekin problem kya hai?_

**_Saachi told Aryan about the problem between SachVi and Aryan became worried._**

_Aryan- Oh my god Saachi. Ab kya hoga?_

_Saachi- Yehi toh pata nahi hai Aryan ki ab kya hoga._

_Aryan- Lekin Saachi, Dada ko aise Purvi se bhagna nahi chahiye. I mean she loves him. I know ki woh nahi jaanti ki unka Abhay hi Sachin hai, lekin phir bhi mujhe lagta hai ki woh Dada ko maaf kardengi. _

_Saachi- Mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai Aryan._

_Aryan- Saachi, tum Dada ko ek baar kaho ki woh Purvi ke saamne jaayen._

_Saachi- Haan._

**_Aryan went to his work and Saachi went to Sachin. Sachin was remembering the movements with Purvi and tears were on his eyes. Saachi saw that and became sad. She came near him so he wiped his tears._**

_Saachi- Dada, aapko apne aashu chupane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main sab jaanti hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi Saachi. Tu yeh kya keh rahi hai?_

_Saachi- Dada, mujhe lagta hai ki aapko Purvi ke saamne jaana chahiye._

_Sachin- Saamne jaa kar main usse kya bolunga Saachi? Yehi ki main Abhay hoon?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Sachin- Aur tujhe kya lagta hai ki woh purane baatein bhul kar mujhe accept karegi?_

_Saachi- Dada, Purvi aapse pyaar karti hai._

_Sachin- Nahi Saachi. Purvi mujhse nahi Abhay se pyaar karti hai._

_Saachi- Dada, aap aur Abhay ek hi hain._

_Sachin- Nahi Saachi. Main woh Sachin hoon, jisne Purvi se pyaar toh kiya, lekin kabhi prove nahi kar paaya ki woh usse kitna pyaar karta hai. Aur Abhay woh hai jisne Purvi se pyaar bhi kiya aur hamesha uske pyaar ko prove bhi kiya hai._

_Saachi- Dada, baat ek hi hai. Agar aap nahi batenge toh main bata dungi Purvi ko ki aap hi Abhay hain._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu aisa kuch nahi karegi._

_Saachi- Kyun nahi karungi? Main aapko aur Purvi ko, dono ko khush dekhna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Main bhi Purvi ko khush dekhna chahta hoon isse liye yeh sab keh raha hai._

_Saachi- Purvi khush nahi hai Dada. Woh aapko dekhna chahti hai._

_Sachin- Lekin Saachi, jab usse pata chalega ki main wohi hoon jisse woh sabse zyada nafrat karti hai toh usse kaisa lagega? Woh aapne aapse nafrat karegi. Purvi mujhse bahut nafrat karti hai._

_Saachi- Jaanti hoon main ki woh aapse nafrat karti hai, lekin yeh bhi jaanti hoon woh aapse pyaar bhi karti hai._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu samaj nahi rahi hai._

_Saachi- Samaj aap nahi rahe hain Dada. Main jaa rahi hoon Purvi ko yeh batane ki aap hi Abhay hain._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu aisa kuch nahi karegi._

_Saachi- Main karungi yeh Dada._

_Sachin- Agar tu mujhe khush dekhna chahti hai toh tu Purvi ko yeh nahi batayegi ki main hi Abhay hoon._

_Saachi- Dada, aap yeh sab kyun karna chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Saachi, main nahi chahta ki Purvi guilty feel kare. Yeh soch kar ki usne mujhse pyaar kiya hai._

_Saachi- Main aapko kaise samja hoon Dada?_

_Sachin- Main sab samaj raha hoon Saachi. Tu yeh chahti hai na ki main aur Purvi ek ho jaayen?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Sachin- Lekin Saachi, aisa nahi ho sakta._

_Saachi- Lekin Dada..._

_Sachin- Please Purvi ko kuch mat batana._

**_Saachi wanted to tell Purvi, but couldn't as she didn't wanted to deny Sachin. Sachin wrote a letter and gave to Saachi to give to Purvi. Saachi read the letter while she was outside the room and tears fell from her eyes. She wiped her tears and went to Purvi._**

_Purvi- Saachi, Abhay ji kahan hain?_

_Saachi(giving her the letter)- Unno ne tumhare liye yeh letter diya hai._

_Purvi(taking the letter)- Kya hai yeh?_

_Saachi- Khud hi dekh lo._

**_After giving the letter to Purvi, Saachi ran outside the room with tears._**

**_In Letter_**

_Purvi, tum soch rahi hogi ki main tumse milne aahunga, lekin i am sorry main tumse milne nahi aa sakta. Main jaanta hoon ki tum mujhe dekhna chahti ho, lekin main nahi aa sakta tumse milne. Main yeh bhi jaanta hoon ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin i am sorry. Shaayad tumhe lag raha hoga ki main bhi tumse pyaar karta hoon, lekin maine tumse pyaar nahi kiya hai. Maine tumhara khayal iss liye rakka kyunki tum Saachi ki dost ho. Aur maine Saachi ke liye tumhara khayal rakka hai. Isse zyada aur kuch bhi nahi hai. I am sorry._

**_Abhay_**

**_Tears came into Purvi's eyes reading the letter. Saachi was looking at her from outside and she was also crying. Aryan was coming to see Purvi and saw Saachi crying. He came near her and she hugged him while crying. He became confused, but hugged her back. Saachi told Aryan everything about SachVi and he told her to talk to Sachin. Saachi talked to Sachin and told him to tell Purvi that he is her Abhay, but Sachin denied her._**

_Saachi- Dada, aap kyun nahi chahte Purvi ko sachchai batana?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main nahi chahta ki woh guilty feel kare._

_Saachi- Kaisa guilty?_

_Sachin- Jab usse pata chalega ki main Sachin hoon aur usne mujhse pyaar kiya hai toh woh aapne aapse nafrat karegi. Woh mujhse bahut nafrat karti hai._

_Saachi- Haan Dada, lekin pyaar bhi toh karti hai na woh aapne?_

_Sachin- Jinta pyaar karti hai usse kahin zyada nafrat karti hai._

_Saachi- Dada, aap ek baar uske saamne jaa kar toh dekhiye. Woh aapko maaf kar degi._

_Sachin- Nahi Saachi. Main jaanta hoon ki woh kabhi mujhe maaf nahi karegi._

_Saachi- Agar aap nahi batayengi Purvi ko toh main batahungi._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu kuch nahi batayegi._

_Saachi- Dada, yeh aapki aur Purvi ki zindagi ki sawal hai. Aapko kya lagta hai ki aap Purvi ko aasani se bhul jaayenge? Nahi, Dada. Ab se Purvi kaam se jaayegi aur woh hamesha aapke saamne hi hogi toh aap kaise bhul paayenge usse._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu yeh sab baatein mat kar. Aur please Purvi ko kuch mat batana._

_Saachi- Dada, yeh galat hai._

_Sachin- Galat kya hai yeh mujhe tujhse shikhne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Tu hadh mein reh kar baar kar._

_Saachi- Lekin Dada..._

_Sachin- Saachi..._

**_The next day, both SachVi got discharge and Purvi went to her house while Saachi took Sachin. All other them spent the day with tears and the next day, SachVi came to Bureau._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_SachVi entered at the same time and their hand touched. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin went from there, but Purvi felt something. She looked at him confusingly and touched her hand and again looked at Sachin. She went inside while touching her hand. After sometimes, everyone came and SachVi came to them. Everyone told SachVi to go home and rest, but both of them denied. After some days, all were happy and thought to have party. All were laughing and Sachin was just sitting on his chair. _**

_Freddy- Arre Sachin sir, aap bhi aayiye na. _

_Sachin- Nahi Freddy. Mera mann nahi hai._

_Shreya- Sir, aayiye toh sahi._

**_Shreya held his hand and pulled him at the middle of everyone._**

_Pankaj- Accha, game khelte hain._

_Purvi- Kaisa game?_

_Pankaj- Hum mein se kisi ko apne aankon pe patti band ni hogi,_

_Purvi- Yeh game toh main aasani se khel sakti hoon. _

_Pankaj- Accha toh chalo. _

**_Purvi smiled and Pankaj covered her eyes with a handkerchief. All became ready to play the game, but Sachin was just standing where he was. After a while Purvi was about to caught Pankaj, but he hid behind Sachin. While trying to catch, Purvi stepped on Sachin's foot. She immediately tried to move back so, she was about to fall, but Sachin held her. She placed her one hand on his collar and her another hand on his face. Sachin became shocked, but Purvi was totally shocked. She left his collar and touched his face with her both hands. Everyone looked at them surprisingly. Purvi smiled and removed the **_handkerchief from her eyes, but became more shocked seeing Sachin standing close to her. She moved back and Sachin looked at her._**  
><em>**

__Pankaj- Kya hua Purvi?__

__Purvi- Kuch... Kuch nahi.__

__Freddy- Kuch toh hua hai. Kya hua hai?__

__Purvi- Kuch nahi hua hai sir.__

**__Purvi went from there and Sachin went to his desk. Purvi went to Sachin-Saachi's house and it was Sunday so, Saachi was at the house. She belled the door and Saachi opened it. Saachi smiled seeing Purvi, but Purvi just went inside the house and sat down. Saachi came to her and sat beside her.__**

_Saachi- Kya hua Purvi?_

_Purvi- Saachi, mujhe sach sach batao. Kaun hain tumhare Dada?_

_Saachi- Mere Dada?_

_Purvi- Haan, tumhare Dada?_

_Saachi(changing the topic)- Tum kya logi Purvi? Tea or coffee?_

_Purvi- Saachi, mujhe mera sawal ka jawab chahiye._

_Saachi- Purvi, main kuch nahi bata sakti._

_Purvi- Kyun nahi bata sakti?_

_Saachi- Dada ne manna kiya hai._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun Saachi? Kyun Abhay ji mujhse milna nahi chahte?_

_Saachi- Purvi, main tumhe kuch nahi bata sakti._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Saachi- Maine Dada se wada kiya hai ki main tumhe kuch nahi bataungi._

_Purvi- Saachi, please. Mujhe sach bata do. Main itne dino tak chup rahi kyunki mujhe laga ki Abhay ji mujhse milna nahi chahte._

_Saachi- Woh tumse milna nahi chahte Purvi. _

_Purvi- Saachi, mujhe Abhay ji ki photo dekhni hai._

_Saachi- Photo?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saachi- Purvi, tumhare liye sach naa jaanna hi accha hai._

**_Purvi looked all around the wall, but didn't saw any photo so, she went to a room. She first went to Saachi's room and Saachi went behind her. Saachi tried to stop her, but Purvi saw a photo. She became shocked seeing the photo and turned to Saachi._**

_Purvi- Saachi, yeh..._

_Saachi- Purvi, maine kaha tha na ki tumhare liye sach naa jaanna hi accha hai?_

_Purvi- Saachi, tumhe sab pata tha, lekin phir bhi tumne mujhe kuch nahi bataya?_

_Saachi- Main kya karti Purvi? Main Dada ko dukhi nahi kar sakti._

**_Purvi again looked at photo and tears fell from her eyes. It was the photo of her with Sachin and Saachi._**

_Purvi- Kya Sachin hi Abhay hai?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Purvi- Lekin Saachi, Sachin kyun nahi chahta mujhe sach batana?_

_Saachi- Purvi, unhe lagta hai ki tum unse nafrat karti._

_Purvi- Yeh jaanta hai ki main usse nafrat karti, lekin yeh nahi jaanta ki main usse pyaar bhi karti hoon._

_Saachi- Purvi, main jaanti hoon ki mere Dada ne bahut badhi galti ki thi, lekin please unhe maaf kardo. Ussi galti ke karan Dada tumhare saamne nahi aana chahte._

_Purvi- Saachi, abhi main chalti hoon._

_Saachi- Lekin Purvi, please Dada ko maaf kardo._

_Purvi- Bye Saachi._

**_Purvi went from there while wiping her tears. After sometimes, she reached the Bureau and looked at Sachin. Sachin also looked at her, and she came to her desk. After sometimes, there was a case reported so, they went to the crime scene. The case didn't got solved and Purvi didn't say anything to Sachin. When Sachin came home Saachi told him that Purvi came to know about the truth. First, he became angry, but then calm down after sometimes. The next day, Daya and SachVi had went to find clues. Someone was trying to attack Purvi by the knife, but Sachin saw that. Purvi didn't noticed anything as she had turned to another side and Daya was busy asking other people questions. The person was about to attack her, but Sachin came in middle. Purvi and Daya turned and became shocked seeing Sachin. The person tried to run, but Daya caught him, but tears fell from Purvi's eyes. Sachin fell on the ground and Purvi sat on the ground and placed his head on her lap._**

_Purvi(crying)- Sachin..._

_Sachin- I am sorry Purvi. Maine tumse pyaar toh kiya, lekin... Lekin kabhi tumhe prove nahi kar paaya... Ho saake toh meri galti ke liye mujhe maaf kar dena._

_Daya- Purvi, maine ambulance ko phone kiya hai, tum Sachin ko le kar hospital chali jaho._

_Purvi- Ji... Ji sir._

**_Daya went from there with the person. Purvi was crying so, Sachin smiled. After sometimes, the ambulance came and Purvi took Sachin to the hospital. _**

**_In The Hospital_**

**_The doctors took Sachin and Purvi sat on the bench while crying. Aryan was coming from the bathroom and saw Purvi crying. He came to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. Purvi looked at him with full of tears._**

_Aryan- Purvi, kya hua? Aap aise ro kyun rahi hain?_

_Purvi- Aryan, woh Sachin..._

_Aryan- Kya hua Dada ko? _

_**Purvi told him what happened.**  
><em>

_Aryan- Aap chinta mat kariye. Dada thik ho jaayenge._

_Purvi- Kya woh sach mein thik ho jaayega?_

_Aryan- Haan. Woh thik ho jaayenge. Trust me._

**_Purvi wiped her tears and smiled lightly. Aryan went to his work and Purvi again sat on the bench while being worried. After sometimes, the doctor came outside and Purvi ran to him._**

_Purvi- Dr... Sachin...?_

_Doctor- Don't worry. He is fine._

_Purvi- Thanks god. Kya main usse mil sakti hoon?_

_Doctor- Ji._

**_Purvi went inside the room and saw Sachin. Sachin turned to her after hearing her foot steps. Purvi came near him and he looked at her._**

_Purvi- Do you know something Sachin?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- I hate you more than i used to._

_Sachin- Kyun? Ab maine kaunsi galti ki hai?_

_Purvi- Galti? Tumne hamesha galti hi ki hai. Kyun nahi bataya tumne mujhe ki tum hi Abhay ho?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main jaanta hoon ki tum mujhse nafrat karti ho._

_Purvi- Sach kaha tumne? Nafrat karti hoon main tumse. Tumne mujhse jhut bola hai. Tumne uss letter mein likha tha ki tum mujhse pyaar nahi karte, lekin itna pyaar karte ho tum mujhse?_

_Sachin- Pyaar toh sach mein bahut karta hoon tumse, lekin tumhe kabhi saabit nahi kar paaya._

_Purvi- Tum saabit kar chuke ho Sachin. Main jaan chuki hoon ki tum mujhse kitna pyaar karte ho. Tumne mujhe bachane ke liye yeh sab kiya, lekin kya tumne kabhi socha hai ki Saachi tumhare bina kaise rahegi. Aur main... Tumne mere baare mein bhi nahi socha?_

_**Sachin became confused and Purvi sat beside him on the bed. Just then, Aryan came to the room to see Sachin and saw SachVi. He stopped seeing them.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Tumhe kya fark padhta hai Purvi? Tum toh mujhse nafrat karti ho na?_

_Purvi- Haan, bahut nafrat karti hoon tumse, lekin jitna nafrat karti hoon, usse kahin zyada pyaar bhi karti hoon._

**_Aryan smiled seeing them so, he thought to video their conversation. He took out his phone and started doing the video while smiling._**

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi(holding his face)- Haan Sachin. Main tumse pyaar karti hoon. Shaayad utna nahi jitna tum karte ho, lekin i love you._

**_Sachin smiled and tears fell from his eyes. Aryan was smiling seeing them and he was still videoing. He moved his hand and touched her cheek while shaking his hand._**

_Aryan(thinking)- Wow! How romantic? Yeh video main Saachi ko zaroor dekha hunga._

**_He smiled thinking this and SachVi were moving closer. Aryan was not taking it seriously, but he became shocked when SachVi kissed. He closed his eyes, but his phone was stilling recording them. Aryan didn't thought about the phone as he was too shocked. He moved back and closed the door with closed eyes. He turned with his hand on his mouth. SachVi heard the noise of the door and got separated. They looked toward the door, but no one was there._**

_Purvi- Koi tha kya wahan?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Purvi- Shaayad koi tha Sachin._

_Sachin- Agar tha bhi toh kya ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Kya ho gaya matlab? Abhi hum kiss kar rahe the hug nahi. Agar koi humein hug karte huye dekh leta toh thik hi tha, lekin kiss...?_

_Sachin- Yeh meri galti nahi hai. Pehle kiss tumne kiya tha maine nahi. Main bas respond kar raha tha._

_Purvi- I can't believe this. Tum mujhe blame nahi kar sakte. Kiss hum dono ne kiya tha._

_Sachin- Accha OK OK. Kisi ne nahi dekha hai OK?_

_Purvi- I hope so._

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, tumne Saachi ko toh nahi bataya hai na ki mujhe chot lagi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Main jaanti hoon ki woh college gayi hai, main usse disturb nahi karna chahta._

_Sachin- Good._

_Purvi- Waise aapko mujhe bacha ne kya zaroorat thi?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab kya zaroorat thi? I love you._

_Purvi- I know you love me, but what about Saachi? She also loves you. Aap ek hi hain uske._

_Sachin- Maine uss waqt yeh sab socha hi nahi._

_Purvi- Waise Sachin, aapko nahi lagta ki ab Saachi ki shaadi ki umar ho gayi hai?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin yeh mat bhulo ki tum Saachi se ek saal badhi ho._

_Purvi- I know._

_Sachin- Kabhi aap aur kabhi tum, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, it's my wish. Main aapko jo bhi bhulana chahoon bhula sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Maine tumhe haq diya nahi hai aur tumne khud hi haq le liya?_

_Purvi- Yes, of course._

_Sachin- Waise Purvi, tumne sach kaha. Saachi, ab badhi ho gayi hai? Ab ek do mahine mein uska college bhi khatam ho jaayega toh main soch raha hoon ki usse ek baar puch loon. Ho sakta hai ki usne kisi ko pasand kiya ho._

_Purvi- Haan haan. Mujhe bhi yehi lagta hai ki Saachi kisi ko pasand karti hai._

_Sachin- Dekhte hain._

**_Both of them smiled._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So when will Sachin know about SaaYan? Will Purvi tell him or Saachi will tell him? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- I am sorry that i am little late, but i was busy. So, please tell me what do you think about to chapter. If you review fast then, i promise that i will update next chapter soon._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>After Some Hours<em>**

**_Saachi called Sachin and Purvi saw his phone as she was near him. Sachin was sleeping so, she picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Hello._

_Saachi- Hello._

_Purvi- Saachi, main Purvi._

_Saachi- Purvi, tum Dada ke saath ho?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saachi- Matlab ab tum meri Bhabhi pakka banagi na?_

_Purvi- Saachi, bas yeh batao ki kya kehna tha._

_Saachi- Zyada sharmaiye mat Bhabhi. _

_Purvi- Saachi, please._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Maine yeh kehne ke liye phone kiya tha ki main aaj late aahungi._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Saachi- Woh kal test hai toh main apne dost ke ghar notes lene jaa rahi hoon._

_Purvi- Kis dost ke ghar? Aryan toh yahan hain._

_Saachi- Aryan ke alaba mere aur bhi bahut saare dost hain. Aur waise bhi aap abhi meri Bhabhi nahi huyi hain toh mujhse aise sawal kyun kar rahi hain aap?_

_Purvi- Saachi, calm down. I was just asking._

_Saachi- Accha Purvi, Dada kahan hain?_

_Purvi- Woh..._

_Saachi- Kya?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi. Woh abhi bathroom gaye hain._

_Saachi- Accha toh tum please Dada ko bata dena ki main late aahungi. Woh kya hai na woh bahut zyada pyaar karte hain mujhse toh agar main 5 minutes bhi late ho gayi toh woh sabhi jagah mujhe dhoodne lagenge._

_Purvi- Haan haan, main bata dungi._

_Saachi- Bye._

_Purvi- Bye. Khayal rakna._

**_They disconnected the call._**

_Purvi(thinking)- I am sorry Saachi. Maine tumse jhut bola, lekin main aur kya karti? Main nahi chahti ki tum parishan ho jaho. Kaise bata hoon tumhe ki tumhare Dada hospital mein hain? I am sorry._

**_After sometimes, Aryan entered while covering his eyes with his hand. Purvi saw him and became confused. Aryan slowly removed his hand from his eyes and smiled seeing Sachin sleeping and Purvi sitting near him._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai Dr. Aryan?_

_Aryan- Nahi nahi, kuch nahi. Bas aise hi._

_Purvi- Aap apne aankhen kyun band kar rahe the?_

_Aryan- Woh kya hai na Purvi, woh mujhe bahut dard ho raha hai toh... Mere aankhen bahut dukh rahe hain._

_Purvi- Dard ho raha hai?_

_Aryan- Haan, lekin serious nahi hai. I am fine._

_Purvi- Saachi ko dekha nahi hai na toh shaayad issi liye dukh rahe hain aapke aankhen._

_Aryan- Aap jaanti hain yeh sab?_

_Purvi- Saachi mujhe sab kuch batati hai._

_Aryan- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Aryan- Any way, Dada... Mera matlab Sachin ji abhi kaise hain?_

_Purvi- Keh rahe the ki dard thoda kam ho gaya hai._

_Aryan- That's great._

_Purvi- Waise, Sachin kab ghar jaa sakte hain?_

_Aryan- Kal._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Thank you._

**_Both of them smiled and Sachin woke up. Aryan checked Sachin and went from there. After an hour, Saachi called again and Sachin picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Saachi._

_Saachi- Dada, aap kahan hain? Main ghar aa gayi hoon._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu pehle promise kar ki tum tension nahi legi._

_Saachi- Lekin baat kya hai Dada?_

_Sachin- Pehle promise toh kar._

_Saachi- Accha promise. Ab bataiye._

_Sachin- Actually, mujhe thodi chot lagi hai toh main abhi hospital mein hoon._

_Saachi- Aapko chot lagi hai?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin tu tension mat le. Purvi hai mere saath. Aur main kal ghar aa jahunga._

_Saachi- Dada, main aati hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi Saachi. Purvi keh rahi thi ki kal tera test hai toh tum ghar pe hi reh kar apni padhai kar._

_Saachi- Dada, aap wahan dard mein hain toh main padhai kaise kar sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- Saachi, tu samjti kyun nahi hai?_

_Saachi- Accha thik hai._

_Sachin- Aur sun. Khana khake hi sona._

_Saachi- Aapke bina kaise kha hoon?_

_Sachin- Hum zindagi bhar toh saath nahi honge na Saachi? Tujhe kabhi na kabhi toh apne ghar mein jaana hi hoga toh kya tum wahan bina khahe rahegi?_

_Saachi- Woh baat alag hai._

_Sachin- Alag nahi hai. Tu abhi se practice karna shuru kar._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Bye._

_Sachin- Gussa mat ho Saachi. Sach keh raha hoon._

_Saachi- Main gussa nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Khayal rakna._

_Saachi- Aap bhi._

_Sachin- Bye._

**_They disconnected the call and then, Saachi called Aryan._**

**_On Phone_**

_Aryan- Kya baat hai? Bahut samaye baad yaad aayi tumhe meri._

_Saachi- Aryan. main mazak ke mood mein bilkul bhi nahi hoon._

_Aryan- Accha toh batao, kya kehna hai tumhe?_

_Saachi- Tum abhi kaha ho?_

_Aryan- Hospital mein hoon. Ghar jaane hi wala hoon._

_Saachi- Aryan, Dada keh rahe the ki unhe chot lagi hai._

_Aryan- Haan, lekin tumhe tension lene ki zaroorat nahi hai. Woh abhi thik hain. Aur tumhe pata hai aaj kya hua?_

_Saachi- Kya hua?_

_Aryan- Yaar mujhe sharm aa rahi hai kehne mein._

_Saachi- Tum ek doctor ho Aryan. Tumhe bhi sharm aati hai?_

_Aryan- Saachi, baat hi aisi hai._

_Saachi- Kya baat hai?_

_Aryan- Yaar, main keh nahi paa hunga. Main tumhe kisi aur din bata hunga, lekin itna bata sakta hoon ki Dada aur Purvi ek ho gaye._

_Saachi- Jaanti hoon main._

_Aryan- Tum kaise jaanti ho?_

_Saachi- Jab maine Dada ko phone kiya tha toh Purvi ne uthaya toh iska matlab toh yehi hua na ki woh dono saath hain?_

_Aryan- Haan._

_Saachi- Accha Aryan, Dada thik toh honge na?_

_Aryan- Woh bahut jald thik honge Saachi. Don't worry._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai, abhi main rakti hoon. Kal test hai._

_Aryan- Best of luck and i love you._

_Saachi(smiling) Thank you and i love you too._

_Aryan- Bye._

_Saachi- Bye._

**_They disconnected the call while smiling. Purvi spent the night in the hospital while caring Sachin. Sachin was happy seeing her caring for him, but sad as she was not taking any rest. He asked her to go home, but she denied. The next day, Sachin got discharged and Purvi took him to his house._**

**_In Sachin-Saachi's Room_**

**_Purvi made Sachin laid as Saachi had gone to college._**

_Sachin- Purvi, ab tum bhi ghar chalii jaho._

_Purvi- Main kaise jahoon Sachin? Aap aise halat mein hain aur main..._

_Sachin- Thik hoon main Purvi._

_Purvi- Yeh chot aapko meri wajah se lagi hai toh main nahi jahoongi._

_Sachin- Tumne kal se kapde bhi nahi badle hain. Tum kamse kam kapde toh badal hi sakti ho na?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Mere kapde Saachi ke kamre mein hain. Main fresh hoke aati hoon, lekin aap please uthna mat._

_Sachin- OK._

**_Purvi went from there and after sometimes, she came back after being fresh. She wanted to sleep as she hadn't sleep that much at night, but she couldn't sleep._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum so jaho. I promise ki main nahi uthunga._

_Purvi- Promise nahi uthenge?_

_Sachin- Promise._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, maine sunna hai ki din mein sona acchi baat nahi hai. _

_Sachin- Haan, baat sahi hai tumhari, lekin tumhe aaram ki bahut zaroorat hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Main sofe pe so jaati hoon. Agar aapko kuch chahiye toh bol dena._

_Sachin- Tum sofe pe kyun so hogi? Dusre kamre mein so jaho na._

_Purvi- I can't trust you Sachin. Kya pata, agar aap uth kar kahin chale gaye toh?_

_Sachin- Tum mujhse pyaar karti ho na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Toh tumhe mujh par thoda sa bhi bishwas nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai, lekin main aapko akela nahi chod sakti._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Mere liye dusre kamre mein jaa kar so jaho. Dekho agar mujhe kuch chahiye na toh main tumhe phone karunga. Thik hai?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Uthna mat._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_**Purvi went to another room and slept, and Sachin also fell asleep after sometimes. After some hours, Purvi woke up and saw that it has became night. She ran to Sachin's room and saw him sitting on the bed while using his phone.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Arre Purvi, tum uth gayi?_

_Purvi- Aapne mujhe uthaya kyun nahi?_

_Sachin- Tum bahut thaki huyi thi na toh..._

_Purvi- Din se raat ho gayi hai. Aur Saachi abhi tak aayi nahi hai kya?_

_Sachin- Uska aane ka waqt hone hi wala hai._

_Purvi- Aapko bhuk lagi hogi na?_

_Sachin- Haan, lagi toh hai._

_Purvi- Main banati hoon kuch. Aap yahin rahiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Purvi ran to the kitchen and made soup. Sachin made an awkward face seeing soup and Purvi smiled. He hardly finished the soup with Purvi's force and Saachi came home. Purvi was returning to the kitchen and she saw Saachi._**

_Purvi- Saachi._

_Saachi- Purvi, tum yahin ho?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saachi- Dada, kahan hain?_

_Purvi- Aapne kamre mein hain._

_**Saachi ran to Sachin's room and Sachin smiled seeing her. She got tears on her eyes seeing Sachin and they hugged each other. After sometimes, they got separated and Sachin wiped Saachi's tears and smiled.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Saachi, iss mein itna rone wali kya baat hai? Dekh mein bilkul thik hoon._

_Saachi- Dada, maine aapko kitni baar kaha hai apna khayal rakne ke liye._

_Sachin- I am sorry. _

_Saachi- Aap hamesha sorry bolte ho aur main maaf bhi kar deti hoon, lekin yeh toh hadh hi ho gayi hai. Mera ek shart hai. Agar aap woh shart maanenge toh main aapko maaf karungi._

_Sachin- Shart? Kaisi shart?_

_Saachi- Aap jaldi se shaadi karlo. Kitna intazaar karvayenge aap Purvi?_

_Sachin- Tujhe pata hai na ki mujhe pehle teri shaadi karani hai._

_Saachi- Aur aapko bhi pata hai na ki mujhe Bhabhi ke aane ke baad hi shaadi karni hai._

_Sachin- Saachi, mujhe tujhse kuch baat karni thi._

_Saachi- Boliye na._

_Sachin- Kya tu kisi ko pasand karti hai?_

_Saachi- Dada, aap..._

_Sachin- Agar koi pasand hai toh mujhe bol de. Agar mere saamne sharm aa rahi hai toh Purvi ko bolna. Woh mujhse bata degi._

_Saachi- Dada, mujhe abhi shaadi hi nahi karni hai. Pehle aap shaadi karo._

_Sachin- Dekhte hain woh sab, lekin Saachi, kya teri zindagi mein koi nahi hai?_

_Saachi- Woh..._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Agar nahi hai toh main ab se teri liye ladka dhoodunga._

_Saachi- Dada, aap abhi se..._

_Sachin- Accha yeh sab chod aur bata ki teri test kaisa raha._

_Saachi- Easy hi tha. I hope pass ho jaahungi._

_Sachin- Good. Abhi tu jaa aur kapde badal le._

_Saachi- OK._

**_Saachi went from there and after sometimes, she went to Purvi in the kitchen._**

_Purvi- Kya hua Saachi?_

_Saachi- Yaar Purvi, Dada meri shaadi karana chahte hain._

_Purvi- Toh iss mein itni tension lene wali kya baat hai?_

_Saachi- Tum toh jaanti hi ho meri aur Aryan ke baare mein. _

_Purvi- Haan toh bata do na Sachin ko tum dono ke baare mein._

_Saachi- Pehle main doctor banna chahte hoon. _

_Purvi- Kya main bata doon?_

_Saachi- Nahi Purvi. Please mat batana._

_Purvi- Tum itni darrti kyun ho Sachin se? Woh bahut acche hain._

_Saachi- Jaanti hoon ki woh acche hain, lekin main unhe Aryan ke baare mein 1-2 mahine baad batana chahti hoon._

_Purvi- Jaisa tum chaho._

_Saachi- Waise, confession hua kab?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Saachi- I mean when did you said i love you too to my brother?_

_Purvi- Saachi, tum bhi na. Chodo na yeh sab..._

_Saachi- Kya baat hai Bhabhi ji?_

_Purvi- Saachi, please na._

_Saachi- Mujhe toh bata hi sakti hain aap Bhabhi._

_Purvi- Woh hospital mein..._

_Saachi- Hospital mein?_

_Purvi- Haan, woh darasal Sachin ko yeh chot jo lagi hai na woh mere karan lagi hai._

_Saachi- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Koi mujhe marrne wala tha aur Sachin ne mujhe toh bacha liya, lekin khud iss halat mein pahunch gaye._

_Saachi- Ab toh pata chala hi hoga aapko ki Dada aapse kitna pyaar karte hain. Hai na?_

_Purvi- Hmmm... _

_Saachi- Shaadi kab karenge aap dono?_

_Purvi- Tumhare baad._

_Saachi- Ohh no. Mujhe toh laga tha ki sirf Dada hi yeh chahte hain, lekin ab toh lagta hai ki aap dono ne puri plan kar rakki hai meri shaadi ka._

_Purvi- Saachi, har badha Bhai chahta hai ki uski behen ki shaadi usse pehle ho._

_Saachi- I know, lekin tumhe toh pata hai na Purvi ki Dada kabhi apna khayal nahi rakte. Agar main chali jaahungi toh unka khayal kaun rakega? I know that you are here, but still..._

_Purvi- I understand Saachi._

_Saachi- If you understand then go and explain your boyfriend._

_Purvi- Saachi, tum..._

_Saachi- I mean my brother. But it's still the same._

_Purvi- Main baat karungi unse._

_Saachi- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saachi- You know what Purvi?_

_Purvi- What?_

_Saachi- You are the best. Mujhe tumse acchi Bhabhi mil hi nahi sakti._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi tum jitni acchi nanad mil hi nahi sakti._

**_Both of them smiled. Saachi helped Purvi to make dinner and after sometimes, Purvi brought Sachin to the dinning table and all of them ate their dinner together. After the dinner, Purvi took Sachin back to his room and Saachi was in the kitchen._**

**_In Sachin's Room_**

**_Sachin sat on the bed and Purvi gave him his medicines. He took them with closed eyes and Purvi smiled seeing him._**

_Sachin- Iss mein muskurane wali kya baat hai? Yahan main itni kadva davai le raha hoon aur tum ho ki has rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aap bachon jaisi kar rahe hain toh hasi toh aayegi hi na?_

_Sachin- Hassi aa rahi hai?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Waise, batao kitna pyaar karti ho tum mujhse?_

_Purvi- Yeh kaisa sawal hai?_

_Sachin- Jaisa bhi hai sawal hi hai toh mujhe jawab do._

_Purvi- Bahut pyaar karti hoon main aapse._

_Sachin- Kitna?_

_Purvi- Koi limit nahi hai._

**_Saachi finished with the cleaning so, she also came to Sachin's room. She was about to entered the room, but stopped seeing SachVi talking._**

_Sachin(moving closer)- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Kya kar sakti ho tum mere liye?_

_Purvi- Kuch bhi._

_Sachin- Kuch bhi?_

_Purvi- Haan, kuch bhi._

_Sachin- Pyaar karo mujhe._

_Purvi(confused)- What?_

_Sachin- Love me._

_Purvi- I love you._

_Sachin- I know._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Tum itna bhi nahi samaj rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Mera matlab hai ki kiss karo._

_Purvi- Haan toh baat ko ghuma kyun rahe hain? Seedha bhi toh bol sakte the._

_Sachin- Ab jab bol diya hai toh karo na kiss._

_Purvi- Kyun karoon main kiss?_

_Sachin- Accha? Hospital mein toh badha pyaar aa raha tha tumhe mujh par. I love you bolte hi seedha kiss kar diya tha tumne, toh ab kya hua?_

_Purvi- Woh baat alag thi._

_Sachin- Kaise?_

_Purvi- Jaise bhi thi alag thi._

_Sachin- Apni baatein ko support karne ke liye koi reason hi nahi hai tumhare pas._

_Purvi- Aap please jaldi se so jaayiye._

_Sachin- Pehle kiss toh karo._

_Purvi- Saachi aa sakti hai._

_Sachin- Toh kya hua? Woh jaanti hai hamare baare mein._

**_Saachi was smiling seeing them, but they hadn't saw her. Sachin moved his hand and touched her lips and Purvi looked at him. Saachi was surprised seeing that, but smiled. SachVi were moving closer and Saachi was watching them thinking they will not do anything. Saachi was smiling, but she became shocked just like Aryan was because SachVi kissed each other on their lips. She just turned in surprise with closed eyes. She slowly opened her eyes and went to her room, but she was still shocked. After sometimes, SachVi broke up and smiled._**

_Sachin- I love you Purvi._

_Purvi- I love you too Sachin... Accha, abhi main jaati hoon. Agar kuch chahiye toh mujhe yaa Saachi ko phone karna._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Purvi- Good night._

_Sachin- Good night._

**_Purvi went to Saachi's room and saw her sleeping while covering her face with the blanket._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai Saachi? Aaj tum itni jaldi kaise so gayi?_

_Saachi(under the blanket)- Bahut neend aa rahi hai._

_Purvi- Yaar, main toh din mein hi so gayi thi, Mujhe neend bilkul nahi aa rahi._

_Saachi(removing blanket)- So gayi thi matlab?_

_Purvi- So gayi thi matlab so gayi thi._

_Saachi- Tum kahan soyi thi?_

_Purvi- Yaha._

_Saachi- Ohh OK._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Saachi- Nahi, kuch nahi._

**_Saachi covered her face again and Purvi smiled seeing her. She went to the bathroom and came back after sometimes. She laid next to Saachi and Saachi looked at her while removing the blanket._**

_Saachi- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Saachi- Ek sawal hai._

_Purvi- What?_

_Saachi- Log kiss kyun karte hain?_

_Purvi(tensed)- Kiss?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Purvi- Kisne ki kiss?_

_Saachi- Don't be tensed Purvi. I am just asking._

_Purvi- Ohh..._

_Saachi- Batao na ki log kiss kyun karte hain._

_Purvi- Tumne kabhi kiss nahi ki hai kya?_

_Saachi- Nahi._

_Purvi- Yeh kya keh rahi ho? Tumne Aryan ko bhi kiss nahi ki hai?_

_Saachi- Nahi, hum toh bas hug hi karte hain._

_Purvi- Wow Saachi. It's surprising. What about on the cheek?_

_Saachi- Nahi. Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kyun kya yaar? Aaj ki duniya mein tum ek hi ladki ho jisne uske boyfriend ko bhi kiss nahi ki hai?_

_Saachi- Iska matlab tumne Dada ko kiss liya hai?_

_Purvi- Of cour... I mean nahi woh..._

_Saachi- Haan haan bolo na._

_Purvi- Hmm... Kiya hai._

_Saachi- Accha ab toh batao na ki kiss kyun karte hain._

_Purvi- Tumne yeh toh suna hoga na ki jhooth khane se pyaar badta hai?_

_Saachi- Suna hai._

_Purvi- So just like that. Kiss karne se bhi pyaar badta hai. _

_Saachi- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saachi- Lekin Purvi, kya kiss karna zaroori hai?_

_Purvi- I don't think it's important, but it's 21st century.  
><em>

_Saachi- You know mujhe kabhi kabhi aisa lagta hai ki main iss duniya ki sab se zyada khush nasib hoon. _

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Saachi- Just think about it. Mere pas woh Dada hain jo mujhse bahut pyaar karte hain. Aur Aryan bhi mujhse bahut pyaar karta hai. Aur tum bhi mujhse itna pyaar karti ho. Aaj kal ke ladke sirf physical relation ke liye pyaar ka natak karte hain, lekin mera Aryan aisa nahi hai. I have everything in my life._

_Purvi- I think you are right._

_Saachi- Ab bas tum iss ghar mein shaadi karke aa jaaho. That's all i want for now._

_Purvi- Don't you want Aryan?_

_Saachi- Aryan toh mera hai. Jab tum iss ghar mein shaadi karke aahogi toh Aryan aur meri shaadi bhi ho jaayegi._

_Purvi- Toh tum batati kyun nahi ho Aryan ke baare mein Sachin ko? Kahin aisa naa ho ki woh tumhare liye ladka dhoodna shuru kar den._

_Saachi- I am sure ki Dada aisa nahi karenge._

_Purvi- Lets hope._

_Saachi- Accha Purvi, Aryan keh raha tha ki uske parents mujhe dekhna chahte hain._

_Purvi- Iska matlab Aryan ne unke parents ko tumhare baare mein bata diya hai na?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Purvi- That's great. _

_Saachi- Lekin Purvi. Mujhe darr lag raha hai yeh sach kar ki agar unhe main pasand nahi aayi toh._

_Purvi- Kya baat kar rahi ho Saachi tum? Tumhe kaun pasand nahi karega? Aryan ke parents tumhe zaroor pasand karenge._

_Saachi- Lekin Purvi, tum please Dada ko yeh baat pata chalne mat dena._

_Purvi- OK._

_Saachi- Thank you._

_Purvi- Best of luck._

_Saachi- Thank you again._

_Purvi- Accha ab so jaho. Good night._

_Saachi- Good night._

**_Both of them smiled and Saachi slept. After sometimes, Purvi also slept. The next day, all of them woke up and when Saachi and Purvi came to see Sachin. And he was getting ready for Bureau._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap jaa kahan rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Bureau jaa raha hoon, aur kahan jaahunga?_

_Saachi- Issi liye main aapki shaadi karana chahti hoon. Koi fikar hi nahi hai aapko apni._

_Sachin- Ab yahan shaadi ki baat kahan se aa gayi?_

_Purvi- Saachi is right._

_Sachin- Accha? Badhi jaldi ho rahi hai tumhe shaadi ki._

_Purvi- Saachi chahti hai ki hum pehle shaadi karlen aur aap chahte hain ki Saachi pehle shaadi kare. Iss bich mein main bhi hoon, yeh baat koi nahi samaj raha._

_**Sachin and Saachi looked at each other.**_

_Sachin- Accha toh batao na ki tumhe kab shaadi karni hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe jald se jald shaadi karni hai._

**_Purvi winked Saachi so, Saachi smiled, but Sachin was surprised._**

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Yes, of course. Aapko pata hai mere saare friends Maa ban chuke hain. Ab toh sirf main hi hoon jo abhi tak pregnant bhi nahi hoon._

**_Saachi laughed hearing Purvi, but Sachin was complete shocked. Saachi pulled Purvi outside the door._**

_Saachi- Purvi, i think acting thoda zyada hai._

_Purvi- Main yahan tumhari madat kar rahi hoon aur tum ho ki..._

_Saachi- Mujhe pata hai ki tum meri madat kar rahi ho, lekin Purvi pregnant and all that..._

_Purvi- Shaayad thoda zyada hi hai na?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Purvi- Aur..._

_Sachin- Yeh kya ho tum dono ke bich?_

_Purvi & Saachi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Yeh khusur phusur kya chal raha hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main na Saachi se hamare wole bachche ke baare mein baat kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Purvi, have you gone mad? We are not even married._

_Purvi- I know that._

_Saachi- Dada, aap dekhiye na Purvi ko. Woh aapse shaadi karne ke liye kitni aatoor hai._

_Purvi- Please Sachin. Jaldi se shaadi karte hain na._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum jaanti ho ki main pehle Saachi ki shaadiiiii..._

_Purvi- Hamesha Saachi Saachi karte hain aap. Mera kya? Kabhi aapne mere baare mein socha hai? Aapne kabhi yeh pucha hai mujhse ki main shaadi kab karna chahti hoon?_

_Sachin- Tumhe shaadi ki jaldi kya hai?_

_Saachi- Dada, Purvi ne kaha na ki uske saare friends Maa ban chuke hain._

_Sachin- Oh my god. I can't believe you guys._

_Purvi- Please, lets get married._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Main sochta hoon iss baare mein._

_Saachi- Iss mein sochne wali kya baat hai Dada?_

_Sachin- Kya tu chahti hai ki hamari shaadi ho?_

_Saachi- Haan Dada._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai, dekhte hain._

**_Purvi and Saachi smiled while looking at each other. Sachin went to the bathroom and Saachi hugged Purvi._**

_Saachi- Thank you meri hone wali Bhabhi._

_Purvi- Tum khush ho na?_

_Saachi- Yes, of course. Tumne Dada ki sakal dekhi? Kitne funny lag rahe the woh?_

_Purvi- Yaar Saachi, kahin Sachin mujhe dusri type ki ladki toh nahi samjenge na?_

_Saachi- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Kuch ladkiyan hoti hain woh type._

_Saachi- Kis type?_

_Purvi- Woh ladkiyan jo hamesha physical..._

_Saachi- Nahi nahi Purvi. Dada aisa kuch nahi sochenge._

_Purvi- Hope so. Accha ab toh Sachin ne keh bhi diya hai ki woh shaadi karenge toh tum bhi jaldi hi bata dena unko Aryan ke baare mein. Agar khud mein himmat nahi hai toh mujhe batana main bol dungi._

_Saachi- Ek baar tumhari Dada ke saath shaadi ho jaaye na tab mein bata dungi._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Tum kal keh rahi thi na ki tumhe Aryan ke ghar jaana hai?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh jaaho._

_Saachi- Jab Dada puchenge toh tum kya bologi?_

_Purvi- Keh dungi ki dost ke ghar gayi hai._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Main chalti hoon._

_Purvi- Bye and best of luck._

_Saachi- Thank you._

**_Purvi smiled and Saachi went from there. Sachin came out of the bathroom and saw Purvi smiling._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Suhagraat ke baare mein soch rahi ho kya?_

**_Purvi looked at him and stopped smiling._**

_Purvi- Nahi, nahi toh._

_Sachin- Toh phir tum zaroor hamare bachche ke baare mein hi soch rahi hogi._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Toh phir kyun muskura rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya main muskura nahi sakti?_

_Sachin- Of course sakti ho. In fact, main toh hamesha tumhe muskurate huye dekhna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Accha toh kya socha aapne shaadi ke baare mein?_

_**He sat on the bed and she also sat beside him.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Purvi, tum toh jaanti hi ho ki Saachi ki meri sab kuch hai. Har Bhai ki taara main bhi apni Behen ki shaadi khud ki shaadi se pehle karvana chahta hoon. Maine Saachi se pucha bhi tha ki kya woh kisi ko pasand karti hai yaa nahi, lekin usne kuch nahi bataya. Shaayad koi nahi hoga uski life mein issi liye toh nahi bataya usne._

_Purvi- Aap kehna kya chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Saachi chahti hai ki hamari shaadi uski shaadi se pehle ho kyunki woh mujhe akela chodna nahi chahti. Usse lagta hai ki main apna khayal nahi rakta. Ek taraf sahi hai woh aur main bhi sahi hoon. Ab jab tum bhi jaldi shaadi karna chahti ho toh mujhe koi problem nahi hai. Iss shaadi se Saachi bhi khush ho sakti hai aur tum bhi._

_Purvi- Haan, sahi kaha aapne._

_Sachin- Kya tum sach mein mujhse shaadi karna chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin. Kabhi na kabhi toh humein shaadi karni hi hogi toh maine socha ki abhi kyun nahi. Isse Saachi bhi khush hogi._

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai. Ab hamare parents toh nahi hai, lekin ACP sir hain. Main kahoonga unhe._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap yeh shaadi sirf meri aur Saachi ke khushi ke liye toh nahi kar rahe hain na?_

_Sachin- Nahi Purvi. Tumne sach kaha hai. Kabhi na kabhi toh humein shaadi karni hi hai toh abhi kyun nahi. Hai na?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin(standing)- Accha toh chalo Bureau._

_Purvi- Aap Bureau nahi jaayenge._

_Sachin- Kyun yaar? Main thik hoon._

_Purvi- Thik nahi hain aap._

_Sachin- Kya hua hai mujhe? Main apna kaam kar sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Aapko pata nahi aapko kya hua hai?_

_Sachin- Pata hai, lekin phir bhi main apna kaam kar sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin agar aapko phir se chot lag gayi toh?_

_Sachin- Tum rahogi na mere saath?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin..._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main kahin nahi jaahunga. Sirf files ka kaam karunga._

_Purvi- Promise?_

_Sachin- Haan, promise._

_Purvi- Accha toh main breakfaaa... Oh my god._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Saachi, toh breakfast kiye bina hi chali gayi._

_Sachin- Kahan gayi hai woh?_

_Purvi- Dost ke ghar._

_Sachin- Saachi ke kitne dost hain? Do din pehle bhi woh dost ke ghar hi gayi thi._

_Purvi- Aaj ki duniya ki ladki hai Saachi. Bahut saare dost honge._

_Sachin- I wish ki woh kisi galat raste pe naa jaaye._

_Purvi- Aapki Behen hai woh. Koi galat nahi karegi. _

_Sachin- Maine bahut saare galtiyaan kiye hain Purvi. _

_Purvi- Main nahi maanti ki aapne koi galti ki hai._

_Sachin- Tum bhul gayi? Maine tumhare saath bhi toh galat kiya tha na?_

_Purvi- Uss mein sirf aapki galti nahi thi. Meri bhi galti thi. Aap meri madat kar rahe the aur mujhe laga ki... Any way, chodiye yeh sab baatein. Main jaldi se breakfast banati hoon._

**_Purvi went to the kitchen and Sachin also went._**

**_At Aryan's House_**

_Aryan's Father(AF)- Kahan hai woh ladki?_

_Aryan- Baba, Saachi aati ho hogi._

_Aryan'a Mother(AF)- Photo mein toh acchi lag rahi thi, lekin pata nahi asli mein kaisi hai. _

_AF- Hamara Beta ne chuna hai usse. Acchi hi hogi._

_Aryan- I am sure ki aap dono ko Saachi acchi lagegi._

**_Aryan's father smiled with Aryan and just then, someone belled the door. Aryan opened the door and smiled seeing Saachi. She also smiled and Aryan's father also smiled seeing her, but his mother was looking at Saachi from top to bottom She had wore a red Salwar Kameez and she had long hair which was down to her waist. She connected her palms to both of Aryan's parents and bent her head a little while smiling. Aryan's father liked her and Aryan's mother also smiled._**

_AF- Aaho Beta._

_**Saachi entered and Aryan and his father also came.**  
><em>

_Aryan- Saachi, baitho na._

**_Saachi smiled and sat down on the sofa. Aryan sat beside her and his father also sat down._**

_AM- Tumhara naam Saachi hai na?_

_Saachi- Ji... Ji haan._

_AM- Darro mat. Main bhi tumhari Maa jaisi hi hoon._

_Saachi(sadly)- Maine apni Maa kabhi dekha nahi hai._

_AM- Maaf karna. Main bhul gayi. Aryan ne bataya tha._

_Saachi- Iss mein maaf mangne wali koi baat nahi hai Aunty._

_AM- Agar tum chaho toh mujhe Maa bula sakti ho._

**_Saachi turned to Aryan and he smiled. Saachi got tears on her eyes and looked at Aryan's mother._**

_AM- Kya hua? Tumhe accha nahi laga meri baat?_

_Saachi- Nahi, Aunty. Aisi baat nahi hai. Yeh toh khushi ke aanshu hain._

_AF- Kya Yashoda tum bhi. Runa diya na tumne meri hone wali Bahu ko?_

**_All smiled._**

_Yashoda- Main rula nahi rahi hoon._

_AF- Chodo yeh sab baatein. Accha toh batao Beti, kab aa rahi ho tum hamare ghar Bahu ban kar?_

_Saachi- Ji woh..._

_Aryan- Baba, woh..._

_AF- Aryan, main tujhse baat nahi kar raha hoon._

_Saachi- Ji, pehle main doctor banna chahti hoon._

_Yashoda- Aur yeh doctor kab bannogi tum?_

_Saachi- Ab kuch 1-2 mahine baaki hain._

_AF- Tumhara Bhai bhi hai na?_

_Saachi- Ji. Unno ne hi mujhe sambhala hai. Sirf woh hi hain mere iss duniya mein._

_Yashoda- Ek baat toh kehna hi padhega mujhe Aryan._

_Aryan- Woh kya Maa?_

_Yashoda- Bahu acchi lagi mujhe._

**_SaaYan looked at each other and smiled._**

_AF- Mujhe bhi bahut acchi lagi._

_Aryan- Really?_

_Yashoda- Haan. Humein tum dono ki rishte se koi parishani nahi hai._

_Saachi- Kya sach mein main aapki ghar ki Bahu ban sakti hoon?_

_AF- Haan, Beti. _

_Yashoda- Jab Aryan ne tumhare baare mein humse baat ki thi toh mujhe laga tha ki shaayad tum bhi aur ladkiyan jaisi hogi. Lekin main khush hoon ki tum waisi nahi ho. Ab toh tum hi iss ghar ki Bahu bannogi._

**_Saachi smiled while as Aryan and his parents. After sometimes, Saachi was about to go, but Aryan called her._**

_Aryan- Saachi._

_Saachi- Haan._

_Aryan- Maa Baba, mujhe Saachi se kuch baat karni hai. Kya main jaa sakta hoon?_

_AF- Iss mein puchne wali kya baat hai Aryan? Tu jaa sakta hai_

_Aryan- Accha Saachi, chalo._

**_Aryan held her hand and they went from there. Aryan's parents smiled seeing them._**

**_In A Park_**

_**Aryan took Saachi to a park and there were no one.**_

_Saachi- Aryan, yeh kahan le kar aa gaye tum mujhe?_

_Aryan- Saachi, aaj mein bahut khush hoon yaar._

_Saachi- Khush toh main bhi hoon. Tumhe pata hai, mujhe toh darr tha yeh soch kar ki tumhare parents kya bolenge, lekin woh dono toh kitne acche hain._

_Aryan- Mujhe bhi darr lag raha tha, lekin thanks god ki tum unn dono ko acchi lagi. Aur nahi lagogi bhi toh kaise? Tum ho hi itni acchi ki koi bhi tumhe pasand kar sakta hai._

_Saachi- Bas bas. Ab yeh batao ki yahan kyun laaye ho._

_Aryan- Bahut din ho gaye. Humne saath mein baith kar baat bhi nahi ki hai toh socha ki aaj kar len._

_Saachi- Tum uss din kuch keh rahe the ki tumhe mujhe kuch kehna hai. Aur tumhe sharam aa rahi thi._

_Aryan- Yaar, main woh nahi dekha sakta tumhe._

_Saachi- Kyun?_

_Aryan- Kyunki woh video hai ki aisi. Kya socha tha aur kya ho gaya._

_Saachi- Kaunsa video?_

_Aryan- Chodo na yeh sab._

_Saachi- Mujhe dekhna hai Aryan. Please dekhao._

_Aryan- Aaho baitho._

**_Both of them sat on the bench and Aryan took his phone out. He played the video and Saachi smiled seeing SachVi. Both of them were smiling hearing Purvi's words from the video, but Saachi again became shocked seeing SachVi kissing and Aryan turned to another side._**

_Saachi- Aryan, yeh sab tumhare pas kaise?_

_Aryan- Yaar Saachi, mujhe toh laga tha ki main unka confession wala scene video karunga, lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki woh dono kiss karenge._

_Saachi- Waise maine kal jaanna ki kiss karne se pyaar badhta hai._

_Aryan- Pehle pata nahi tha?_

_Saachi- Nahi. Kal maine pucha tha Purvi ko toh usne bataya ki kiss karne se pyaar badhta hai._

_Aryan- Sahi kaha Purvi ne. Lekin hamara pyaar toh utna ka utna hi hai. Humne kabhi kiss kiya hi nahi hai._

_Saachi- Kya tumhe kabhi kiss karne ka mann nahi hota?_

_Aryan- Mann toh bahut karta hai ki tumhe hamesha pyaar karoon, lekin phir woh wada yaad aa jaata hai._

_Saachi- Kaunsa wada?_

_Aryan- Wohi jo maine kiya tha tumse ki hum kiss nahi karenge._

_Saachi- Lekin maine gal pe kiss karne ka permission diya hi tha na?_

_Aryan- Accha?_

_Saachi- Haan._

**_Saachi smiled and Aryan moved closer. She feeling different as it was the first time that she talked about kiss in front him. He kissed her cheek and Saachi looked at him while smiling. They hugged each other and after sometimes, both of them went from there._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So will Sachin accept SaaYan's relationship? What will Purvi do? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- Please tell me what do you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After a month, SachVi got married and all were happy. Sachin was talking with male CID officers and Aryan was also invited. Purvi was coming to the room with Saachi.<strong>_

_Saachi- Purvi... Ohh, my bad. I mean Bhabhi._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Saachi- Aapko toh bahut khushi ho rahi hogi na?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi Saachi. Main khud nahi jaanti ki main khush hoon bhi yaa nahi._

_Saachi- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Aaj mera suhagraat hai yaar._

_Saachi- Ohh, haan. Main toh almost bhul hi gayi thi. Lekin iss mein dukhi hone wali kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai._

_Saachi- Kis baat ki darr?_

_Purvi- Maine sunna hai ki suhagraat mein..._

_Saachi- Kya?_

_Purvi- Yaar main bata nahi sakti._

_Saachi- Aap darriye mat Bhabhi. Dada aapke marzi ke bina kuch nahi karenge._

_Purvi- Haan, mujhe pata hai yeh baat, lekin phir bhi thoda sa. You know what is mean right?_

_Saachi- Ya, i know._

_Purvi- Agar koi problem huyi toh main tumhe message karungi. Tum aa jaana thik hai?_

_Saachi- Aap kaisi baat kar rahi hain Bhabhi? Problem kya ho sakti hai?_

_Purvi- Problem kuch bhi ho sakti Saachi. Jab ab kuch dino mein tumhari shaadi ho jaayegi na toh tumhe khud pata chalega._

_Saachi- Please calm down Bhabhi. Mujhe pata hai, lekin aapko chinta karne ki bilkul bhi zaroorat nahi hai. Agar koi problem huyi toh i am there for you, thik hai?_

_Purvi- Hmmm..._

_**In SachVi's Room**_

_**Purvi was walking here and there and Sachin entered. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin came to Purvi while smiling, but Purvi became nervous**_

_Sachin- Tum toh bahut khush hogi na aaj?_

_Purvi- Kyun...? Kya aap... Aapko khushi nahi ho rahi hai?_

_Sachin- Mujhe bhi khushi toh ho rahi hai, lekin shaayad tumhe mujhse zyada khushi ho rahi hogi._

_Purvi- Khush toh main hoon, lekin..._

_Sachin- Lekin kya?_

_Purvi- Lekin... Lekin kuch nahi. Main change karke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Lekin tumhare kapde toh Saachi ke kamre mein hain._

_Purvi- Ohh haan. Main le kar aati hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi, tum ruko. Main le ke aata hoon._

**_Sachin went to Saachi's room and Purvi smiled. Sachin was coming after getting Purvi's clothes and Aryan saw him._**

_Aryan(shout)- Oh my god._

**_Everyone came to him and Sachin also came._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Aryan?_

_Daya- Kya hua Batayiye na humein._

_Aryan- Yeh dekhiye. Shaadi huyi nahi aur Bhabhi ne Dada se kaam karvana shuru kar diya._

**_Everyone smiled and Saachi looked at him._**

_Sachin- Aisa kuch nahi hai Aryan. Purvi ke kapde yahan the toh main bas usse lene aaya tha._

_Abhijeet- Abhi se biwi ke kapde le kar ghumoge toh aage jaa kar tumhari zindagi kaisi hogi Sachin?_

_Sachin- Kyun sir?_

_Daya- Yaar Sachin, yeh biwiyan hoti hi aise hain. Agar humein unka koi kaam kar diya toh unhe lagta hai ki humein hamesha unka kaam karenge. Shreya orders deti hai mujhe._

_Shreya- Daya, aap mere hi saamne meri..._

_Daya- Tum yahin ho?_

_Shreya- Aapko toh main chodungi nahi._

_Daya- Mat chodna, lekin ghar jaa kar._

_Shreya- Aap..._

_Daya- Sachin, abhi hum chalte hain, lekin khayal rakna._

_Sachin- OK sir._

_Daya- Chalo Shreya._

_Abhijeet- Accha Sachin, ab hum bhi chalte hain._

_Sachin- Ji, thank you aane ke liye._

_Abhijeet- Thank you for inviting us._

_All- Hum bhi chalte hain._

_Sachin- Thank you._

_Aryan- Dada... I mean Sachin ji, dhann se haan._

**_Aryan went from there while smiling and Saachi smiled seeing both, Sachin and Aryan. Sachin also went inside the room and Purvi came to him._**

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- Purvi, kya tum hamesha mujhse kaam karvaogi?_

_Purvi- Yeh aapko kisne kaha?_

_Sachin- Aryan aur sab yehi keh rahe the._

_Purvi- Aur ka toh main samaj sakti hoon, lekin Aryan ne bhi...?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hoga Sachin. Mere hote huye, aapko ghar ka koi kaam karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin(hugging her)- Thank you._

**_Purvi smiled and hugged him back. _**

_Purvi- Sachin, main kapde badal ke aati hoon._

_Sachin- Mujhe woh... Kuch nahi, tum jaho._

_Purvi- Kya kehne chahte hain aap?_

_Sachin- Nahi nahi, kuch nahi._

_Purvi- Boliye toh sahi._

_Sachin- Darasal main tumhare liye kuch laaya tha._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Ek minute._

**_He went to the closet and took out a gift. Purvi became confused seeing it and Sachin gave it to her._**

_Sachin- Yeh main tumhare liye laaya hoon._

_Purvi- Kya hai iss mein?_

_Sachin- Khud hi dekhlo._

_**Purvi opened the gift and saw a beautiful sky blue saree.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Wow Sachin. Yeh mere liye hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi, Saachi ke liye hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe de raha hoon, iska matlab yehi toh hua na ki yeh main tumhare liye laaya hoon._

_Purvi(kissing his cheek)- Thank you._

_Sachin- Tumhe accha laga?_

_Purvi- Haan Sachin. Mujhe bahut accha laga. Sky blue toh mera favorite color hai._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata tha._

_Purvi- Main yeh pehn hoon?_

_Sachin- Tumhara hai, jo karna hai karo._

**_Purvi ran to the bathroom and Sachin smiled._**

**_Meanwhile Outside The House_**

**_All went and Aryan was also about to go, but Saachi called him from behind._**

_Saachi- Aryan._

_Aryan(turning)- Haan._

_Saachi- Thank you yahan aane ke liye aur mujhe help karne ke liye._

_Aryan- Purvi Bhabhi ne bulaya tha toh aata kaise nahi. Aur rahi tumhe help karne ka sawal toh koi baat nahi. Mujhe accha lagta hai tumhara help karna._

_Saachi- Aryan, maine sunna hai ki agar hum kisi se hadh se zyada pyaar karenge toh usse Bhagwan ki bhi nazar lag jaati hai._

_Aryan- Kya karoon main Saachi. Tum ho hi aisi ki mera yeh jo dil hai na tumhe pyaar kare bina reh hi nahi sakta._

_**Both of them smiled and hugged each other.** **After sometimes, they got separated and smiled.**_

_Saachi- Thank you Aryan. _

_Aryan- Kyun?_

_Saachi- Mujhe itna pyaar karne ke liye._

_Aryan- Main tumhara thank you sirf ek hi shart par accept karunga._

_Saachi- Shart?_

_Aryan- Haan._

_Saachi- Kaisa shart?_

_Aryan- Aaj tak sirf maine hi kiss kiya hai tumhe. Tumne kiss nahi ki hai mujhe. Muh pe nahi, lekin kamse kam gal pe hi sahi. Will you kiss me once?_

_Saachi- Aryan, maine yeh kabhi kiya nahi hai._

_Aryan- Issi liye toh keh raha hoon. Taaki shaadi ke baad bachche produce karte samaye koi problem naa ho._

_Saachi- What?_

_Aryan- Mazak kar raha hoon._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Tum apne aankhen band karo._

_Aryan- Sirf gal pe kiss karne ke liye bol raha hoon Saachi main._

_Saachi- Please na._

_Aryan- Thik hai._

**_Aryan closed his eyes and Saachi moved near him. She was tensed, but she kissed his cheek. Aryan smiled and opened his eyes while Saachi was blushing._**

_Aryan- Wow! Thank you._

_Saachi- Ab toh tum khush ho?_

_Aryan- Bahut khush. _

_**Saachi smiled.**_

_Aryan(moving his head toward hers)-Aur bhi zyada khush hoga agar tum..._

**_Saachi placed her finger on his lips and he moved back while smiling._**

_Aryan- Ohh, i am sorry._

_Saachi- It's OK._

_Aryan- Accha Saachi, tum kab bata rahi ho Dada ko hamare baare mein?_

_Saachi- Bahut jald._

_Aryan- Ab zyada der mat karna Saachi. _

_Saachi- Nahi karungi. Ab toh unki aur Purvi ki shaadi bhi ho gayi hai. College khatam hone mein 15 din baaki hain. College khatam hote hi main bata dungi._

_Aryan- Sirf 15 din hain?_

_Saachi- Haan, kyun?_

_Aryan- Uske baad tum bhi doctor ban jahogi?_

_Saachi- Aur nahi toh kya? Tumhe kya lagta hai ki sirf tum hi doctor ban sakte ho?_

_Aryan- Arre nahi nahi. Main toh khush hoon. Ho sakta hai ki hum saath mein kaam kar paayen._

_Saachi- Lekin, main toh intern hongi aur tum senior doctor._

_Aryan- Koi baat nahi. Ab bhagwan karen ki tum ussi hospital mein aa jaho._

_Saachi- I wish._

_Aryan- Accha, abhi main chalta hoon._

_Saachi- Thik hai. Dhann se jaana._

_Aryan- Tum bhi khayal rakna._

_Saachi- Bye._

_Aryan(winking)- Love you._

_Saachi(smiling)- Bye Aryan._

_Aryan- Bye._

**_Aryan went smiling and Saachi closed the door while smiling. She went to her room and slept after sometimes._**

_**In SachVi's Room**_

_**Sachin was waiting and Purvi came out of the bathroom. Sachin became shocked seeing her as she was looking so beautiful. Purvi blushed seeing Sachin lost and he came to her.**_

_Purvi- Kya...? Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Tum meri hi Purvi ho na?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- You are looking awesome._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin(moving closer)- Tum itni khubsorat kyun ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata?_

**_Sachin was moving closer and Purvi felt awkward so she was moving back while pulling the edge of her saree. Sachin smiled seeing that, but he was kept moving toward her._**

_Purvi(moving backward)- S... Sach... Sachin._

_Sachin(moving toward her)- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Yeh aap... kya kar... rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main kya kar raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Aap mere karab kyun aa rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Aaj hamari suhagraat hai. It's our first wedding night. So, don't you think it should be romantic?_

_Purvi- Suhaaaaaaagraat? Romaaaannntic?_

**_She hit the wall and became nervous. Sachin moved near her and placed his hand on her waist. Purvi looked at him surprisingly and he smiled._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap romantic kyun ho rahe hain?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Kyun? Aaj hamari suhagraat hai. Agar aaj romantic nahi hoonga toh phir kab hoonga?_

_Purvi- Kya yeh sab karna zaroori hai?_

_Sachin- Kya karna?_

_Purvi- Wohi jo aap chahte hain._

_Sachin- Kyun? Tumhe toh bahut jaldi thi na shaadi karne ki? Tum Maa banna chahti ho na?_

_Purvi- Maa banna toh har ladki chahti hai._

_Sachin- Toh Maa banne ke liye, kya karna padhta hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe nervous feel ho rahi hai._

_Sachin- Nervous? Kyun?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi._

_Sachin(moving his head toward hers)- Tumhe nervous feel karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main tumhara pati hoon._

_Purvi(looking at his eyes)- Jaanti hoon, lekin..._

_**He kissed her neck so, she closed her eyes while shivering. She placed her hand on his hand, which was on her waist.** **Sachin smiled seeing her and Purvi slowly opened her eyes. She smiled and hugged him tightly. He also hugged her and he removed her hair from her back. Purvi was hugging him more tightly because of his touches. He untied the door of her blouse and Purvi got separated from the hug. She tried to walk away, but he held her wrist and pulled her toward him. Purvi was standing with closed eyes and he kissed her back. She opened her eyes in surprise and turned to him slowly. She came near him and held his head. She moved more closer and kissed his lips gently. Sachin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her more closer. He also responded her back and they broke up after sometimes. Purvi looked at him while breathing heavily and both of them smiled. Then, after sometimes, they consummated their marriage. The next day, Saachi woke up and went to the kitchen. Purvi was not there and so she smiled and made the breakfast. On the other hand, Sachin woke up and saw Purvi sleeping peacefully while holding his hand. He smiled seeing her and removed her hair from face. Purvi felt his touch and smiled. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She smiled seeing him, but became shocked seeing the time on the table. She got up from the bed while wrapping herself with the blanket and Sachin became shocked. Sachin got up and sat down beside the bed while covering his lower part.**_

_Sachin(tensed)- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Sachin, 7 baj gaya hai._

_Sachin- Dekho, kya hal kar diya hai tumne mera._

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya hai? Aur aap yahan niche kya kar rahe hain? Uthiye._

_Sachin- Kya sach mein uth jahoon?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Raat ko toh acche se nahi dekha tumhe toh kya abhi dekhne ke liye ready ho tum?_

_Purvi- Kya nahi dekha maine raat ko?_

_Sachin- My thing._

_Purvi- Your thing?_

_Sachin- Yes._

_Purvi- What is that?_

_Sachin- My personal property you know._

_Purvi- Ohh... Kya? Aap please yahin rahiye. Uthna mat. _

_Sachin- Actually, i shouldn't be caring. You are my wife. You can see my thing._

_Purvi- Nahi, please. Please mat uthiye. Main bathroom jaati hoon. Uske baad aap kapde pehn lena._

_Sachin- It's OK. I don't have any problem._

_Purvi- But i have problem. I don't wanna see all that._

_Sachin- Pati hoon main tumhara. Maine toh tumhara sab kuch dekh liya hai._

_Purvi- Who cares ki aapne kya kya dekha? I don't care._

**_Purvi went to the bathroom while avoiding him and Sachin smiled seeing her. After sometimes, Purvi shouted from the inside._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yahan towel nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Main deta hoon._

_**Sachin took the towel from the closet and came near the bathroom door. He knocked the door so, she opened the door while covering herself beside the door and she looked at him while one eye open. She saw him with clothes so, she smiled and thanked him. He tried to go inside, but she closed the door. After sometimes, she came out with the blanket on her hand and he looked at her. She looked at him and both of them smiled. Sachin went inside the bathroom while smiling and Purvi cleaned the room. After cleaning the room, she went to the kitchen and saw Saachi.**_

_Purvi- Good morning Saachi._

_Saachi(while clearing her throat)- Good morning... Good morning._

**_Saachi gave her a look and Purvi blushed._**

_Saachi- Kya baat hai Bhabhi? Shaadi ki pehle raat hi..._

_Purvi- Saachi, tum bhi na... Accha tum aaj college nahi jahogi kya?_

_Saachi- Aaj Sunday hai Bhabhi. Lekin i am sorry, mujhe apke romance mein..._

_Purvi- Saachi, bahut ho gaya. Agar tumne mujhe aur saataya na toh main Sachin ko Aryan ke baare mein bata dungi._

_Saachi- Who cares? Waise bhi main khud unhe batane wali hoon kuch dino mein._

_Purvi- Main abhi beta dungi._

_Saachi- Bhabhi, blackmail karna band kijiye. Main jaanti hoon ki aap aisa kuch nahi karengi._

_Purvi- Tum mera faida utha rahi ho na?_

_Saachi- Bhabhi, main aapki nanad se pehle aapki dost hoon. Bhul gayi kya aap?_

_Purvi- Yaad hai mujhe. _

_Saachi- Accha toh batayi na kaise lage aapko mere Dada._

_Purvi- Saachi, tum yeh kaisi baat kar rahi ho? Bhabhi hoon main tumhari._

_Saachi- Accha, i am sorry. Main toh bas mazak kar rahi thi. Please mujhe maaf kardo._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

**_Saachi smiled and hugged Purvi._**

_Saachi- Bhabhi, you are the best._

_Purvi- Saachi, main soch rahi hoon ki Sachin ko ab Aryan ke baare mein sach mein bata doon._

_Saachi- Main khud unhe batana chahti hoon Bhabhi. Ab sirf 14 din hain._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

**_Both of them smiled and after sometimes, Sachin came while singing to himself. Saachi looked at Purvi while smiling and Purvi gave her a look so, she just smiled. SachVi ate their breakfast and went to the Bureau. After 15 days, Saachi college was finished and she was planing to tell Sachin about Aryan._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

**_After eating dinner, SachVi came to their room. Purvi was unbraiding her hair and Sachin was sitting on bed._**

_Sachin- Purvi._

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Boliye na._

_Sachin- Yahan aaho._

_Purvi- Ek minute haan. Main yeh baa..._

_Sachin- Yahan aaho toh sahi._

**_She came to him and sar on the bed while unbraiding her hair. Sachin move closer and helped her._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai?_

_Sachin- Hamari Saachi kitni baadi ho gayi hai na?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Tumhe pata hai kal ek ladka aa raha hai Saachi ko dekhne._

_Purvi(shocked)- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Saachi, aap yeh kya keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- You are shocked na?_

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin, main..._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, aapne mujhe pehle kyun nahi bataya yeh baat?_

_Sachin- Abhi mujhe phone aaya Purvi._

_Purvi- Lekin ladka kaun hai?_

_Sachin- Businessman hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe aapko kuch batana hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Sachin, darasal woh..._

_Purvi(thinking)- Oh god, kya karoon main? Saachi khud batana chahti hai Sachin ko Aryan ke baare mein. Main nahi bata sakti, lekin agar nahi bataya toh problem ho jaayegi. Kya karoon main?_

_Sachin- Kya soch rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aapne Saachi se baat ki?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin usse bhi toh pata hona chahiye na aisi baatein?_

_Sachin- Haan, main abhi bata deta hoon._

_Purvi- Aap so jaayiye, main bata kar aati hoon usse._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Purvi went to Saachi's room and saw her sitting on the bed while smiling. She was using her phone so, Purvi smiled lightly. Purvi went near her and Saachi smiled seeing her._**

_Saachi- Bhabhi, yeh dekhiye Aryan ne kya likha hai._

_Purvi- Kya likha hai?_

_Saachi- Woh keh raha hai ki uske parents shaadi ki shopping karne lage hain._

_Purvi- Abhi se shaadi ki shopping?_

_Saachi- Haan._

_Purvi- Saachi, tum kab bata rahi ho Sachin ko?_

_Saachi- Bhabhi, main Dada ko kal bata dungi. Main unhe bata dungi ki main Aryan se pyaar karti hoon aur ussi se shaadi karna chahti hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin Saachi, shaayad tumne thodi der kardi._

_Saachi- Kya matlab?  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin keh rahe the ki kal tumhe dekhne ladke wale aa rahe hain._

_Saachi(shocked)- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saachi- Lekin Bhabhi, Dada ne mujhe iss baare mein kuch bhi nahi bataya hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi abhi abhi pata chali hai Saachi. Aur woh keh rahe the ki unhe bhi abhi abhi phone aaya tha._

_Saachi- Lekin Bhabhi, main Aryan se pyaar karti hoon aur Aryan bhi mujhse pyaar karta hai._

_Purvi- Saachi, tum abhi jaa kar Sachin ko bata do._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai chaliye._

**_Both of them went, but Sachin was already in deep sleep. Purvi tried to call him, but Saachi stopped her as she didn't want to disturb him._**

_Purvi- Saachi, Sachin se baat karna zaroori hai._

_Saachi- Haan Bhabhi, lekin main Dada ko disturb nahi karna chahti. Din bhar kaam karte karte bahut thak gaye hain._

_Purvi- Lekin Saachi._

_Saachi- Kal subah uthte hi main baat karungi Dada se._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai, lekin zyada der mat karna._

_Saachi- Thik hai. Good night._

_Purvi- Zyada tension mat lena._

_Saachi- Aap bhi._

_Purvi- Jaho, so jaho._

**_Saachi smiled lightly and went to her room. Purvi looked at Sachin and slept while thinking about the next morning. The next morning, all of them woke up and Purvi came to Saachi's room._**

_Purvi- Saachi, Sachin uth gaye hain._

_Saachi- Accha thik hai, chaliye._

**_They went to the room and Sachin smiled._**

_Sachin- Accha hua Saachi ki tu khud hi yahan aa gayi. Mujhe tujhse baat karni hai._

_Saachi- Mujhe bhi aapse kuch kehna hai._

_Sachin- Accha? Tujhe pata hai Saachi, aaj main kitna khush hoon? Yaar, maine kabhi socha hi nahi tha ki mujhe zindagi mein itni khushi milegi.  
><span>_

_Saachi- Dada, woh..._

_Sachin- Purvi ne bataya hoga tujhe. _

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin. Saachi ko sab pata hai._

_Sachin- Accha hua. Accha Saachi, tujhe toh koi problem nahi hai na?_

_Saachi- Dada, main uss ladke se shaadi nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin(smiling)- darro mat Saachi. Bahut accha ladka hai Uttam._

_Purvi & Saachi- Uttam?_

_Saachi- Haan. Uttam naam hai uska._

_Purvi- Aapke pas uska photo hai?_

_Sachin- Haan hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe dekhni hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai._

**_Sachin took out a photo and showed it to Purvi and Saachi. Saachi turned to another side and Purvi became shocked._**

_Purvi- Aapne isse chuna hai Saachi ke liye?_

_Sachin- Maine mere dost ko kaha tha aur ussi ne Uttam ke baare mein bataya hai mujhe. Mera dost keh raha tha ki bahut accha hai yeh._

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh ek number ka lafanga hai._

_Sachin- Tum jaanti ho isse?_

_Purvi- Haan. College mein mere saath hi tha. Accha hi hai, lekin..._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Saachi- Mujhe isse shaadi nahi karni._

_Sachin- Lekin Saachi, Purvi keh rahi hai na ki Uttam accha hai?_

_Saachi- Dada, aap zabar zasti kyun karna chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Saachi, wooooooooo..._

**_Just then, someone belled the door. All of them became confused thinking who can came that early. Sachin went to open the door and saw Uttam with his parents. Purvi and Saachi became shocked and Sachin was also shocked, but he smiled. They went inside and sat down. Uttam smiled seeing both, Purvi and Saachi. Sachin saw that and Uttam looked at him._**

_Uttam's Father(UF)- Aapko bataya hoga na aapke dost ne hamare baare mein?_

_Sachin(while looking at Uttam)- Ji bataya hai._

_Uttam's Mother(UM)- Hamara Beta lakhon mein ek hai._

_Purvi(smiling)- Haan, Aunty. Woh toh sabko pata hai._

_Uttam- Purvi, tum Saachi ki behen ho kya?_

**_Sachin looked at her and Purvi smiled._**

_Purvi- Nahi, main Saachi ki Bhabhi hoon. Meri shaadi ho chuki hai._

_Uttam- Ohh... Tumne bulaya nahi mujhe._

_Purvi- Maine kisi ko nahi bulaya._

_Uttam- Bhagke shaadi ki hai kya?_

_Purvi- Hamari love marriage huyi hai._

**_Uttam asked her many more things and Purvi was answering him while smiling. Sachin became angry as he didn't liked Purvi talking to Uttam like that. And Saachi was confused seeing Purvi. After sometimes, Uttam's father spoke._**

_UF- Agar sab baatein ho chuki hai toh kya ab hum shaadi ki baat karen?_

_Saachi- Uncle ji, main aapke bete se shaadi..._

_UM- Kya hua?_

_Saachi(looking at SachVi)- Darasal woh main..._

_Purvi- Bolo Saachi._

_Sachin- Saachi, tujhe jo bhi bolna hai tu bol sakti hai. Koi tujhe force nahi karega._

_Saachi- Dada, woh main..._

_UF- Bolo Beti. Jo bhi kehna hai keh sakti ho._

_Sachin- Haan Saachi bol._

**_Saachi wanted to tell Sachin about Aryan, but she felt odd in front all. She went to her room and Purvi also went with her. And all other took it wrongly._**

_UM- Sharma ke chali gayi._

**_Sachin smiled while as others._**

**_In Saachi's Room_**

_Purvi- Saachi, yeh tumne kya kar diya? Tumhe batana chahiye tha Aryan ke baare mein._

_Saachi- Bhabhi, main kaise keh paati sabke saamne?_

_Purvi- Lekin Saachi, agar Uttam ke saath Sachin ne tumhari shaadi fixed kar di toh?_

_Saachi- Bhabhi, maine socha tha ki main keh dungi, lekin i don't think i will be able to tell anything. I need your help. Aap Dada ko Aryan aur mere baare mein bol do._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai._

**_Purvi went to the sitting room and saw everyone laughing._**

_Sachin- Purvi, kuch banayo na._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe aapse baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Mujhe bhi karni hai Purvi, lekin abhi nahi. Please, hum sabke liye kuch le kar aaho._

**_Purvi looked at Uttam and his parents. All of them were smiling and she also smiled lightly just to show them. Sachin saw her and gave her a look so, Purvi went to the kitchen. Purvi made something and brought it to all of them. All of them talked to each other and after sometimes, Uttam and his parents went. Purvi was sitting on the sofa while being shocked and Sachin came to her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Bura laga Uttam ko jaate dekh?_

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Aur nahi toh kya? Usse iss taarike se baat karne ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe iss waqt bahut zaroori baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Yeh bhi zaroori hi hai. Tum meri biwi ho kar kisi aur ke saath aise kaise baat kar sakti ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh mera dost tha. Aur hum bahut saal mile hain toh..._

_Sachin- Toh kya? Woh ab Saachi ka hone wala pati hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe issi baare mein baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Bura laga tumhe yeh jaan kar ki unno ne Saachi ko pasand kiya?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe bura kyun lagega?_

_Sachin- Yeh mujhe pata nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, please. I am sorry agar aapko mere baat karne ke taarike se bura laga toh, lekin iss waqt mujhe jo baat kehni hai na usse zyada aur koi baat important nahi ho sakti._

_Sachin- Accha? Saachi ki shaadi se bhi important aur kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Yeh baat bhi Saachi ki shaadi ki hi hai._

_Sachin- Batao, kya bolna hai?_

_Purvi- Darasal hamari Saachi, Aryaaa..._

**_Just then, Sachin got a call and it was from Bureau. There was a case so they had to go. Purvi came to Saachi's room and told her to relax. SachVi went to the Bureau and Saachi stayed at home sadly._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So how will Sachin react when Sachin will come to know about SaaYan? Will he be happy or not? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- Please tell me what do you think about it. Today, i wanna ask all the authors some questions. And my questions are that:-_**

**_Do all of your family members know that you write stories? Have you ever tell them about FF?_**

**_I know that this question is personal, but my family doesn't know anything about me. I have told them about FF, but never told them that i write stories. I wanna know about you so i can decide what to do. There are many people in FF who are being sick or being in danger so that's why. Please tell me._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Purvi tried to talk to Sachin about SaaYan, but she never got time. At the evening, they returned home after solving the case and they ate their dinner with Saachi. Saachi was looking at Purvi with full of hope.<em>**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

**_Both of them became ready to sleep, but Sachin was still disturb thinking how Purvi talked to Uttam._**

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe aapse ek bahut hi zaroori baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Aisi kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Baat Saachi ke baare mein hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, what is your problem? Tumne hi toh kaha hai na ki Uttam accha ladka hai toh...?_

_Purvi- Yeh sach hai Uttam accha hai, lekin Saachi ko woh pasand nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan Sachin. Saachi Uttam se shaadi karna nahi chahti._

_Sachin- Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho Purvi? Saachi khud muskurate huye apne kamre mein aayi thi toh iska matlab toh yehi hua na ki woh..._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap galat samaj rahe hain. Saachi sharma nahi rahi thi._

_Sachin- Accha? Toh phir kya ho gaya tha usse?_

_Purvi- Darasal, Saachi..._

_Sachin- Saachi kya?_

_Purvi- Saachi kisi se pyaar karti hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh ho hi nahi sakta. Maine pucha tha Saachi se ki agar koi hai toh woh mujhse kahe, lekin usne kuch nahi bola._

_Purvi- Yehi toh galti hai Saachi ki. Woh aapko college khatam hone ke baad batana chahti thi. _

_Sachin- College toh 3-4 din pehle hi khatam ho gaya hai._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin woh aapko aaj batane wali thi._

_Sachin- Kaun hai woh ladka? Tum jaanti ho usse?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Tumhe pehle se pata tha iss baare mein?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Toh phir bataya kyun nahi tumne mujhe?_

_Purvi- Saachi, khud aapko batana chahti thi._

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Batao kaun hai woh._

_Purvi- Dr. Aryan._

_Sachin- Dr... Aryaaannnnnnn...?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Oh my god._

_Purvi- Sachin, abhi bhi time hai. Aap Uttam ko aur uske parents bol dijiye ki Saachi abhi shaadi nahi karna chahti._

_Sachin- Main aisa nahi kar sakta Purvi. Tumne dekha na unn sabko? Maine haan kar di hai shaadi ke liye._

_Purvi- Maanna ki aap Saachi ke Dada hai, lekin Sachin, aapko ek baar toh Saachi se puchna chahiye tha._

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe nahi pata ki mujhe kya karna chahiye._

_Purvi- Aap jaante hain ki Aryan kitne acche hain. Dr. hain, aur unke family mein sirf woh aur unke parents hi hain. Aur toh aur Aryan ke parents ne bhi Saachi ko Bahu maan liya hai. Saachi unke saath khush reh sakti hai._

_Sachin- Yahan itna sab ho raha tha aur tumne mujhe bataya tak nahi._

_Purvi- Sachin, maine aapko kaha na ki Saachi khud aapko batana chahti thi._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main millunga Aryan se kal._

_Purvi- Mujhe yekeen hai ki aap jo bhi karenge accha hi karenge._

_Sachin- Lekin mujhe ab tum par yekeen nahi hai._

_Purvi- Kyun? Aisa kya kiya hai maine?_

_Sachin- Uttam se baat karte waqt tumne ek baar bhi nahi socha ki mujhe kaisa lag raha hoga._

_Purvi- I am sorry Sachin. Maine waisa kuch bhi nahi socha._

_Sachin- Maaffi aise mangogi toh nahi milegi._

_Purvi- Toh phir kya karoon main?_

_Sachin- Kiss!_

_Purvi- Ooh Sachin. Hamesha kiss kiss. It's enough._

_Sachin- Accha? Shaadi ke pehle toh bahut jaldi thi tumhe shaadi ki aur ab kiss bhi nahi kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Mujhe jaldi nahi thi. Main Saachi ke liye natak kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Saachi ko doshne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, main Saachi ko dosh nahi rahi hoon. Sach mein main Saachi ke liye natak kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Matlab tumne shaadi bhi sirf Saachi ke liye kiya hai. Right?_

_Purvi- Haan... I mean no. Itni jaldi sirf Saachi ke liye kiya hai, lekin shaadi toh maine khud ke liye kiya hai taaki main zindagi bhar aapne saath reh sakoon._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Chalo so jaate hain._

_Purvi- Haan._

**_Both of them laid next to each other and smiled. Sachin moved closer and placed his arm around her. She smiled while looking at him and placed her head on his chest._**

_Purvi- Sachin._

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- I love you._

_Sachin- Yeh tum kyun bol rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap please kabhi mujhe chod kar mat jaana._

_Sachin- Main tumhe chod kar jaahunga hi kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kabhi kabhi darr lagta hai yeh soch kar ki agar hum juda ho gaye toh?_

_Sachin- Hum juda ho hi nahi sakte Purvi. Jo log dil joodte hain woh kabhi juda nahi hote._

_Purvi(smiling)- Woh toh hai._

_Sachin- Waise, i love you too. Lekin please mujhse zyada Uttam se baat mat karna._

_Purvi- Kyun? Jaalan hoti hai._

_Sachin- Haan. Arre biwi ho tum meri. Agar main kisi ladki se baat karunga toh tumhe bura lagega hi na?_

_Purvi- I am sorry Baba. _

_Sachin- Main abhi Baba banna nahi hoon. _

_Purvi- Sachin, aap..._

_Sachin(smiling)- Mazak kar raha hoon._

_**Both of them smiled and slept while hugging each other. The next day, all of them woke up and Sachin-Saachi looked at each other. Purvi smiled so, Saachi understood.**_

_Sachin- Saachi, mujhe Purvi ne bata diya hai Aryan aur tere baare mein. Agar tune pehle bataya hota toh accha hota, lekin abhi bhi kuch hua nahi hai. Main Aryan se baat karunga. Main bhi dekhna chahta hoon ki woh tujhe pyaar karta bhi hai yaa sirf tujhe use kar raha hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, Aryan waise nahi hain._

_Sachin- I know, lekin phir bhi._

_Saachi- Dada, aap dukhi toh nahi hain na?_

_Sachin- Dukhi kyun honga main Saachi? Mujhe lagta hai ki Aryan accha ladka hai aur aaj mujhe yekeen bhi ho jaayega._

_Saachi(hugging him)- Dada, you are the best._

_Purvi- Ooh hello Madam._

_Sachin- Purvi, Saachi abhi Madam nahi huyi hai. She is still miss._

_Purvi- Aap mera grammar check karna band karenge please?_

_Sachin- Ya, sure. Anything for you._

_Purvi- Aapne aur Saachi ne mujhe pagal banna diya hai._

_Saachi- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Kya kiya hai? Kal tak toh main best thi aur aaj se Sachin tumhare best ho gaye?_

_Saachi- Maine aisa kab kaha?_

_Purvi- Abhi toh kaha tumhe Sachin ko ki you are the best._

_**Sachin and Saachi smiled and Purvi went from there. Both of them followed her and she turned to them.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Saachi- Bhabhi, you are also the best._

_Purvi- Ab yeh bich mein also kahan se aa gaya?_

_Saachi- Dada bhi toh best hi hain na toh...?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Zyada natak karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Yeh kaise baat kar rahi ho tum Saachi se Purvi? Nanad hai woh tumhari. Give her some respects._

_Saachi- Dada, Bhabhi toh meri dost hain. It's OK._

_Purvi- Nanad se pehle Saachi meri dost hai. Do you understand that?_

_Sachin- Ooh god._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi and Saachi smiled. After sometimes, SachVi went to the Bureau and Saachi stayed home thinking about the future._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_SachVi entered and they were the first._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap toh keh rahe the ki aap aaj Aryan se millenge._

_Sachin- Haan. Jab ACP sir aa jaayenge toh unhe keh kar main Aryan se milne hospital jaahunga._

_Purvi- Hospital?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyun?_

_Purvi- Hospital mein kyun?_

_Sachin- Ab woh toh wahin kaam karta hai toh mujhe lagta hai ki woh mujhe wahin milega._

_Purvi- Seriously?_

_Sachin- Ya, Seriously._

_Purvi(confused)- OK._

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Nahi, kuch nahi. _

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, hum Uttam ka kya karenge?_

_Purvi- Uttam ki tension aap mat lijiye. Main hoon na?_

_Sachin- Haan haan, kyun nahi. Main yeh kaise bhul sakta hoon ki Uttam tumhara college friend hai. Woh tumhari har baat maanta hai._

_Purvi- Maine kab kaha ki woh meri har baat maanta hai?_

_Sachin- Kaha nahi, lekin ghooma pheera ke tumhara matlab toh yehi hai na?_

_Purvi- Ji nahi. Lekin main Uttam ko sambhal lungi._

_Sachin- Ooh yes, of course. How can i forget that?_

**_Sachin went to his desk and Purvi smiled seeing him. After sometimes, ACP came and Sachin went to the hospital after telling ACP._**

**_At Hospital_**

_**Saachi had told Aryan about Sachin so, Aryan was happy. He was going to the ICU and saw his friend crying while holding her head on her palms. He went into the ICU as his duty was what he should first do. After sometimes, he came out and saw her in the same position. He went near her and placed his hand on her shoulder.**_

_Aryan- Durga, kya hua?_

**_Durga looked at Aryan and Aryan sat down beside her._**

_Aryan- Batao Durga. Kya hua hai? Tum aise ro kyun rahi ho?_

_Durga- Aryan, woh... Woh..._

_Aryan- Woh kya?_

_Durga- Woh mera Bhai ki operation karna zaroori hai, lekin doctors keh rahe hain ki unhe pehle paise chahiye._

_Aryan- Tumhare parents kahan hain?_

_Durga- Woh Goa gaye huye hain._

_Aryan- Kya tumhare pas paise nahi hain?_

_Durga- Nahi Aryan. Mere pas koi paise nahi hain._

_Aryan- Accha thik hai. Don't worry. Main hoon na? Main paise de dhunga. Don't worry._

**_Aryan was wiping Durga's tears when Sachin saw him. Sachin became confused, but before he could reach him, Aryan and Durga went from there. Sachin went from there after sometimes, as Aryan didn't came back to the hospital. Aryan came back when Sachin left. Aryan helped Durga with the money. Sachin returned the Bureau at the lunch time while thinking. Purvi was waiting for him so she became confused seeing him._**

_Purvi- Arre kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin(coming to his senses)- Haan..._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Yaar Purvi, mujhe kuch samaj mein nahi aa raha hai._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Hospital mein Aryan kisi ladki se baat kar raha tha aur woh ladki ro bhi rahi thi._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Aur Aryan ne uss ladke ke aansu bhi phooche._

_Purvi- Kahin aap Aryan pe shak toh nahi kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Thoda sa._

_Purvi- Sachin, iss mein shak karne wali kya baat hai? Agar aap kisi ko rota dekhenge toh uske aansu phoochenge na? _

_Sachin- Yahan meri nahi Aryan ki baat ho rahi hai._

_Purvi- Aryan bhi aap hi taara hai. Aap bhi logon ki jaan bachate hain aur Aryan bhi wohi karta hai. Bas taarika alag hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yeh sab kyun keh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, ho sakta hai ki woh ladki Aryan ki dost ho aur Aryan usko shant kar raha ho._

_Sachin- Ho toh sakta hai._

_Purvi- Aryan pe shak karna matlab paap karna jaisa hoga. He is so sweet._

_Sachin- Ab tumhe Aryan sweet lagne laga? Pehle main sweet lagta tha aur uske baad Uttam aur ab Aryan?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap kuch zyada hi kar rahe hain. Mazak ki bhi ek hadh hoti hai._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Lunch ke liye chalo._

_Purvi- Hmm... Chaliye._

**_Both of them went for the lunch. At the evening, when SachVi reached home, Sachin came to them._**

_Saachi- Finally, aap dono aa gaye. Main kab se intazaar kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Saachi- Dada... Kya aapne Aryan... Aryan se baat ki?_

_Sachin- Main gaya toh tha usse milne, lekin mil nahi paaya._

_Saachi- Kya?_

_Purvi- Ab agar koi hospital mein milne jaayega toh mil kaise paayega?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Purvi- Aapko Aryan se hospital mein nahi kahin aur milna chahiye. Hospital mein toh Aryan kaam karte hain. Unhe apna duty karna padhta hai aur aap yeh baat samaj sakte hain ki duty ke waqt sirf duty karna chahiye._

_Sachin- Toh phir aur kahan jahoon main?_

_Saachi- Dada, kisi park mein..._

_Sachin- Park?_

_Purvi- Park hospital se better jagah hai milne ke liye._

_Sachin- Aryan ki kis kis din chutti hoti hai Saachi?_

_Saachi- Ji Dada, woh Friday and Saturday. _

_Sachin- Thik hai toh phir main usse Friday millunga park mein._

_Saachi- Friday?_

_Sachin- Haan, kyun?_

_Saachi- Aaj toh sirf Tuesday hai._

_Purvi- Intazaar karo Saachi. Sabar ka phal meetha hota hai._

**_Sachin went to the room and Saachi turned to Purvi. Purvi smiled so she also smiled. Purvi also went to the room and Saachi went to the kitchen. The next day, Durga called Aryan to meet her at a place and he came where she had told. Aryan became shocked seeing all the people in that place as everyone were smoking and drinking._**

_Aryan- Kya hua Durga? Tumne mujhe yahan kyun bulaya hai?_

_Durga- Aryan, mujhe pata nahi tha ki iss jahag mein yeh sab hota hai. Chalo, kahin aur chalte hain._

_Aryan- Thik hai chalo._

**_They were about to go, when police came in front them. They became shocked and everyone started running and they were confused thinking what is the problem._**

_Inspector- Dekhne mein toh acche lagte ho, lekin yahan..._

_Aryan- Inspector, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Inspector(laughing)- Kya? Tum yahan aaye ho aur tumhe khud nahi pata ki yeh sab kya hai?_

_Durga- Inspector, hum yahan pehli baar aaye hain. Humein nahi pata ki yeh sab kya hai._

_Inspector- Zyada natak mat karo. Chalo hamare saath._

_Aryan- Lekin kyun?_

_Inspector- Yeh jagah raandiyon ke liye hai._

_Aryan & Durga- What?_

_Inspector- Dekho, main acche muh se keh raha hoon. Chalna hai toh chalo varna humein dusra rasta pata hai._

_Aryan- Lekin Inspector please. Humein nahi pata tha ki yeh jagah aisi hai._

_Inspector(pulling him)- Chalo._

_**The inspector pulled Aryan with him and a woman took Durga. They took them to the jail with all others and Aryan and Durga were shocked while as worried.**  
><em>

_**In Jail**_

_Durga- I am sorry Aryan. Mujhe pata hi nahi tha ki woh jagah waisa hai._

_Aryan- It's OK Durga. Lekin tumne mujhe bulaya kyun tha?_

_Durga- Tumne meri itni madat ki toh thank you kehne ke liye bulaya tha. Lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki yeh sab ho jaayega._

_Aryan- Abhi guilty feel karne ka time nahi hai. Humein kuch karna hoga. Arre izzat ki sawal hai. _

_Durga- Hum kya kar sakte hain Aryan? Main toh aamir bhi nahi hoon._

_Aryan- Main bhi aamir nahi hoon, lekin shaayad Bhabhi ko phone karna hoga._

_Durga- Kaun Bhabhi?_

_Aryan- Ek minute._

**_He searched for his phone, but the police had already took his and Durga's phones. Just then, Sachin entered the jail as ACP had told him to bring a file. Aryan saw Sachin and hid his face behind his hand. Durga looked at him confusingly._**

_Sachin- Inspector, main Inspector Sachin, CID se._

_Inspector- Ji boliye Sachin sir. Kya kar sakta hoon main aapke liye?_

**_Sachin told him what to give him and the inspector went from there. Sachin stayed there waiting for the file and he was looking at all the people in the jail. Sachin saw Durga and became shocked. He remembered the Hospital's scene and went near her. Aryan went toward the wall while hiding his face._**

_Sachin- Tum, yahan?_

_Durga- Ji, kya aap mujhse baat kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Haan. Main tumse hi baat kar raha hoon._

_Durga- Aap mujhe jaante hain?_

_Sachin- Jaanta nahi hoon, lekin maine tumhe dekha hai Aryan ke saath._

**_Durga turned to Aryan and Aryan became more worried, but he was still facing the wall._**

_Sachin(looking at Aryan)- Woh kaun hai?_

_Durga- Ji, Aryan._

_Sachin- Aryan?_

**_Sachin became shocked and Aryan turned to him while lowering his head. Sachin was completely shocked seeing Aryan inside the jail._**

_Sachin- Aryan, tum yahan kya kar rahe ho? Aur tum jail ke andar kaise?_

_Aryan- Dada, woh..._

_Durga(to Sachin)- Aap kaun hain?_

_Aryan- Inspector Sachin for CID._

_Durga- Sir, please help us. Humein pata nahi tha ki woh jagah waisi hai._

_Sachin- Kaunsi jagah?_

_Aryan- Dada,..._

**_Aryan told Sachin everything and Sachin was shocked. Just then, the inspector came with the file and gave it to Sachin._**

_Inspector(giving him the file)- Yeh lijiye sir._

_Sachin(taking it)- Thank you._

_Inspector- Aur kuch sir?_

_Sachin- Bas yeh batao ki yeh dono yahan..._

_Inspector- Yeh dono bahut ajeeb hain sir. Keh rahe hain ki inn dono ki uss jagah ke baare mein pata hi nahi tha._

_Aryan- Dada, hum sach keh raha hain._

_Inspector- Yeh aapka Bhai hai?_

_Sachin- Ji nahi Inspector. Aryan, dekho. Abhi mere pas itna waqt nahi hai. Main Purvi ko bol dunga woh aake tum dono ko dekh legi._

_Aryan- Thank you._

**_Sachin went from there and the Inspector looked at Aryan and Durga confusingly._**

**_In Bureau_**

**_Sachin entered while thinking of something and he hit the table. Everyone looked at him after hearing his voice and Purvi ran to him._**

_Purvi- Sir, apka dhann kahan hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, i need to talk to you._

_Purvi- Boliye na._

_Sachin- Yahan nahi chalo._

**_Sachin gave the file to Freddy and pulled Purvi outside._**

**_Outside The Bureau_**

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Purvi, Aryan jail mein hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan. Mujhe bhi yekeen nahi ho raha tha, lekin maine apni aankhon se dekha hai._

_Purvi- Lekin kaise?_

_**He told her what Aryan said and Purvi was shocked.**_

_Purvi- Oh my god, i have to go. Aur agar Saachi ko pata chal gaya na ki Aryan jail mein hai toh pata nahi woh kya karegi._

_Sachin- Aur ek baat. Aryan ke saath wohi ladki thi jis ladki ke saath woh hospital mein tha._

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Abhi woh sab ke liye time nahi hai hamare pas._

**_Purvi ran to the parking lot after grabbing the keys from his hand. Sachin went inside the Bureau while thinking._**

**_In Jail_**

**_Purvi ran inside and Aryan smiled seeing her._**

_Aryan- Thank god Bhabhi, aap aa gayin. Humein aapki madat chahiye._

_Purvi- Aryan, i can't believe this. Pata hai Sachin tumpe shak karne lage hain._

_Aryan- I don't know Bhabhi. Just take us out from here._

**_Purvi went in front the Inspector and told him to let Aryan and Durga out. The Inspector denied and after forcing many times, he let Aryan and Durga out with the warning._**

**_Outside The Jail_**

_Aryan- Thank you Bhabhi. _

_Purvi- Aryan, yeh Saachi ko pata nahi chalni chahiye. Thik hai?_

_Aryan- Bilkul nahi Bhabhi._

**_Purvi looked at Durga, who was standing there while being confused._**

_Purvi- I think i know you._

_Durga- Ji?_

_Purvi- Shaayad maine tumhe kahin dekha hai._

_Durga- Ji, mujhe pata nahi hai. Maine aapko kabhi nahi dekha._

_Purvi- Arre haan, tum toh Uttam ki Behen ho na?_

_Durga- Aapko kaise pata ki mera Bhai ka naam Uttam hai?_

_Purvi- Arre college mein Uttam aur main dost the. Woh hamesha tumhari baat karta tha aur kehta tha ki meri Behen aisi hai, meri Behen waisi hai. Aur usne tumhari photo bhi dekhi thi mujhe._

_Durga- Main ek sawal puch sakti hoon kya?_

_Purvi- Pucho na._

_Durga- Aryan, aapko Bhabhi kyun bol raha hai? _

_Purvi- Woh..._

_Aryan- Durga, yeh meri Bhabhi hi hain. Woh jo pehle aaye the na jinko maine Dada kaha tha?_

_Durga- Haan._

_Aryan- Yeh unhi ki biwi hain. Aur meri girlriend ki Bhabhi matlab meri bhi Bhabhi._

_Durga- Tumhari bhi girlfriend hai?_

_Aryan- Why not yaar?_

_Durga- Tum toh bahut sharmile type ke ho._

_Purvi- Durga, meri nanad bhi sharmili hai. Yeh dono ek hi jaise hain._

_Durga- I am so happy for you._

**_Purvi and Aryan smiled._**

_Purvi- Accha, chalo. Main tum dono ko ghar chod deti hoon._

_Aryan- Ghar nahi hospital._

_Durga- Haan, mujhe bhi hospital jaana hai._

_Purvi- Aryan ka toh main samaj sakti hoon, lekin tum kyun Durga?_

_Durga- Bhai hospital mein hain._

_Purvi- Matlab Uttam?_

_Durga- Ji._

_Purvi- Kya hua usse?_

_Durga- Kal unka accident ho gaya tha toh..._

_Purvi- Toh phir chalo. Main bhi hospital chalti hoon._

**_All of them went to the Hospital and Aryan joined his duty. Purvi and Durga went to see Uttam and he smiled seeing them._**

_Uttam- Arre Purvi._

_Purvi- Yeh kya Uttam? Mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha tumhare baare mein._

_Durga- Please aap samjayiye na Bhai ko. Inki shaadi hone wali hai aur yeh hain ki abhi tak apna khayal rakna nahi jaante._

**_Purvi looked at both of them and smiled lightly. After sometimes, Purvi went from there._**

_Uttam- Durga, Purvi teri hone wali Bhabhi ki Bhabhi hai._

_Durga- Kya?_

_Uttam- Haan._

_Durga- Kitne nanad hain inke?_

_Uttam- Ek hi hai._

_Durga- Lekin Dada, mera dost Aryan keh raha tha ki inki nanad uski girlfriend hai._

_Uttam- Durga, tu bhi na pagal hai. Ab sirf Shaadi fix karna baaki hai aur tu keh rahi hai ki Saachi Aryan ki girlfriend hai. Common._

_Durga- EK minute._

**_Durga went outside and searched for Aryan. After sometimes, she saw him._**

_Durga- Aryan, ek baat karni hai tumse._

_Aryan- Durga, abhi main duty mein hoon. Kal baat karenge hum._

_Durga- Mujhe bas itna batao ki tumhari girlfriend ka naam kya hai._

_Aryan- Kyun?_

_Durga- Batao na._

_Aryan- Saachi._

_Durga- Saachi?_

_Aryan- Haan, kyun?_

_Durga- Nahi, kuch nahi. Tum jaaho._

**_Durga went to Uttam while being shocked._**

_Uttam- Ab kya hua?_

_Durga- Bhai, Aryan ki girlfriend ka naam bhi Saachi hi hai._

_Uttam- Iss duniya mein bahut saare Saachi hain. Koi aur hogi._

_Durga- Bhai, aapki dost ne bhi yehi kaha tha ki unki nanad Aryan ki girlfriend hai._

_Uttam- Tu tension mat le. Jab main thik ho jaahunga na toh main sab pata laaga lunga._

_Durga- OK._

**_In Bureau_**

**_Sachin was waiting for Purvi and after sometimes, Purvi entered. He went near her and she looked at him worriedly._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Sab thik toh hai? Tumne itna waqt kyun lagaya?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko jaldi hi Aryan se baat karni hogi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Woh ladki jo Aryan ke saath thi woh Uttam ki Behen hai._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Haan Sachin. Kal Uttam ka accident ho gaya tha toh Durga ro rahi thi. Aur shaayad jab Aryan usse sambhal raha hoga aapne unn dono ko dekha hoga._

_Sachin- Uss ladki ka naam Durga hai?_

_Purvi- Haan, Aryan ki dost hai. Aur Sachin, Uttam shaadi ki baat ko le kar bahut serious lag raha hai mujhe._

_Sachin- Kahin tumne bataya toh nahi Aryan aur Saachi ke baare mein?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Iss liye keh rahi hoon ki aap jaldi ke Aryan se baat kariye taaki baad mein Uttam zyada serious naa ho._

_Sachin- Aaj Wednesday hai. Friday tak intazaar karo._

_Purvi- Zyada der mat karna Sachin._

_Sachin- Accha, chalo. Raat ho gayi hai. Ghar chalte hain._

**_Two days passed and SachVi didn't told Saachi about the problem in the Jail. On Friday, Sachin called Aryan to the house and Aryan came. Purvi and Saachi smiled seeing him and he also smiled, but Sachin was thinking about the movement in the Jail._**

_Sachin- Aryan, i don't know ki main tumhe yeh baat kaise kahoon, lekin kehna toh padhega hi._

_Aryan- Kahiye na._

_Sachin- Purvi ne aur Saachi ne tumhe shaayad Uttam ke baare mein bataya nahi hai._

**_Purvi and Saachi looked at each other while being surprised. Aryan also became confused._**

_Aryan- Kis Uttam ki baat kar rahe hain aap?_

_Sachin- Wohi Uttam jiski shaadi Saachi se hone wali hai._

**_All of them became shocked._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap yeh sab kya keh rahe hain? Aap..._

_Sachin- Purvi, Saachi meri Behen hai. Mujhe pata hai ki uske liye ka accha hai aur kya bura._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, Uttam ki baat yahan kahan se aa gayi?_

_Saachi- Haan, Dada. Woh toh..._

_Sachin- Saachi, tu jaa apne kamre mein._

_Saachi- Lekin kyun Dada?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main keh raha hoon. Jaa matlab jaa._

**_Saachi went from there._**

_Aryan- Yeh sab kya hai Dada? Main kuch samja nahi._

_Sachin- Tumhari dost Durga ka Bhai hai Uttam. Uttam aur uske parents aaye the Saachi ki haath mangne._

_Aryan- Toh Saachi ne kya kaha?_

_Sachin- Saachi ne kuch nahi kaha, lekin maine keh diya hai ki main Saachi ki shaadi Uttam se karvaunga._

_Aryan- Lekin Dada, aapko toh pata hai na ki Saachi aur main..._

_Sachin- Uss waqt mujhe pata nahi tha Aryan._

**_Aryan became shocked and Purvi was completely shocked. Sachin didn't told her what will he say to Aryan so, she became shocked._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh baat itni badhi nahi hai jitni aapko lagti hai._

_Sachin- Kaise badhi nahi hai Purvi? Maine haan keh diya hai unn logon ko. Ab main yeh nahi keh sakta ki Saachi kisi aur se pyaar karti hai. Aur tum hi toh keh rahi thi na ki Uttam serious hai Shaadi ko le kar._

_Aryan- Lekin Dada, Saachi mujhse pyaar karti hai. Toh aap kyun chahte hain ki Saachi ki shaadi Uttam se ho? Saachi toh Uttam se pyaar bhi nahi karti._

_Sachin- Aryan, i am sorry mujhe lagta hai ki Saachi tumse zyada Uttam ke saath khush rahegi._

_Purvi- Yeh kya keh rahe hain aap Sachin? Saachi pyaar karti hai Aryan se._

_Sachin- Pyaar hi sab kuch nahi hota Purvi._

_Purvi- Sachin, aapne bhi pyaar kiya hai. Aapko samajna chahiye. Aapko yeh iss liye lag raha hai na kyunki aapko lagta hai ki Aryan jaan buzz kar uss din uss jagah par gaya tha._

_Sachin- Haan._

_Aryan- Dada, aapko maine bataya toh tha ki mujhe pata nahi tha. _

_Sachin- Sab pakde jaane ke baad aisa hi kehte hain._

_Aryan- Dada, main Saachi se bahut pyaar karta hoon. I love her._

_Sachin- I don't care Aryan. _

_Aryan- You have to care because Saachi also loves me._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon main, lekin woh tumhe bhul jaayegi. Aur haan, tum bhi usse bhul jaana._

**_All were shocked seeing Sachin like that and Saachi was hearing them from the stairs. Aryan saw her in tears and he went to her. _**

_Aryan- Saachi, don't worry. Dada, abhi kuch samaj nahi paa rahe hain. Lekin mujhe pata hai ki woh hamare pyaar ko samjenge._

**_Purvi smiled lightly and Aryan wiped Saachi's tears. Sachin was looking at all of them confusingly. Just then, Uttam entered inside and became shocked seeing the scene._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So what do you think the reason is? Why is Sachin doing all this when he knows that Saachi is sad? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- Please share your thoughts._**

**_Guys, i have another question today. And my question is that how many of you think that Saraswati Dahal, Bipana and i are the same? I know it's crazy, but Saraswati was telling me that someone reviewed on her story and said that we all are the same and she is making fake accounts just to increase SachVi's fan. Do you also think the same? I don't understand why would she do that. She is a busy student so she don't have that much time to make accounts and write 3 stories this fast at the same time. The reviewer thinks we are the same because we write the stories in same ways. I know both, Saraswati and Bipana so i will tell you the truth in another chapter. Please tell me guys. What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Everyone looked at Uttam and became shocked.<strong>_

_Sachin- Uttam, tum yahan?_

_Uttam- Sachin ji, kya aap mujhe bata sakte hain ki yahan kya ho raha hai?_

_Sachin- Uttam, jaisa tum dekh rahe ho waisa kuch nahi hai._

_Aryan- Uttam, mujhe aapse ek baat karni hai._

_Uttam- Aap toh Durga ke dost Aryan hain na?_

_Aryan- Ji haan._

_Uttam- Ji, boliye._

_Aryan- Darasal Saachi aur maiiiiinnnnnn..._

_Sachin- Ek minute. Aryan, can you please go from here?_

_Aryan- Dada, i can't believe ki aap aisa keh rahe hain. Maine kabhi sapne mein bhi socha nahi tha ki aap kabhi aisa bhi kar sakte hain._

_Uttam- Ek minute. Yahan kya ho raha hai?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi Uttam. Tum aaho mere saath. I need to talk to you._

_Uttam- Mujhe bhi tumse aur Sachin ji se baat karni hai._

_Purvi- Pehle tum mere saath aaho._

_Uttam- Thik hai chalo._

**_Purvi took Uttam from there and Sachin, Aryan and Saachi were in the sitting room. Sachin and Aryan were talking and Saachi was just crying seein them. Sachin felt sad seeing her crying, but Aryan was smiling lightly and they continued their conversation._**

**_On The Other Hand_**

_Uttam- Kya baat hai Purvi?_

_Purvi- Uttam, mujhe nahi pata ki tum kya sochoge, lekin this is important._

_Uttam- Kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Saachi tumse shaadi nahi karna chahti._

_**Uttam smiled so she became confused.**_

_Purvi- Main tumhe itni serious baat bata rahi hoon aur tum has rahe ho?_

_Uttam- Purvi, main jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Jaante ho? Lekin kaise?_

_Uttam- Durga ne mujhe bataya. _

_Purvi- Durga ne?_

_Uttam- Haan._

_Purvi- Toh kya tumhe bura nahi lag raha?_

_Uttam- Purvi, pyaar dil se hota hai. No one can force anyone to love someone._

_Purvi- Lekin i am sorry ki Sachin ne bina Saachi se puche hi tumhe haan keh diya._

_Uttam- Yeh toh hai, lekin Purvi, tum chinta mat karo. Jitna maine dekha hai Aryan aur Saachi ko, unhe dekh kar toh mujhe aisa hi lagta hai ki woh dono ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hain._

_Purvi- Karte toh hain Uttam, lekin ab tumhe Sachin ko samjhana hoga._

_Uttam- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Yaar, woh kuch samajh hi nahi rahe hain. You have to explain him._

_Uttam- Accha, thik hai chalo._

**_Purvi and Uttam went back to the sitting room, and saw only Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh Aryan aur Saachi kahan chale gaye?_

_Sachin- Aryan chala gaya._

_Uttam- Aur Saachi?_

_Sachin- Apne kamre mein hai._

_Uttam- Agar aap bura naa maanne toh kya main usse mil sakta hoon?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Uttam- Kuch baat karni thi._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi and she signaled him to let him go._**

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Purvi showed him Saachi's room and Uttam went._**

_Purvi- Sachin, i can't believe ki aap aise hain._

_Sachin- Kya kiya hai maine?_

_Purvi- Aap jaante hain ki Aryan aur Saachi ek dusre se pyaar karte hain, lekin phir bhi...?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe kya lagta hai ki main Saachi ko khush nahi dekhna chahta? Behen hi nahi Beti hai woh meri. Bhai hoon, lekin Baap bhi hoon._

_Purvi- Bhabhi bhi Maa ki samaan hoti hai. Agar aap uske Bhai ko kar Baap ban sakte hain toh main bhi uski Bhabhi ho kar uski Maa ban sakti hoon._

_Sachin- Tum chahti kya ho?_

_Purvi- Main abhi bas yehi chahti hoon ki aap Aryan aur Saachi ke pyaar ko samjhein._

_Sachin- Purvi, tumhe Uttam aur Aryan mein fark kyun nahi dekhiye de rahi? Uttam kitna accha hai._

_Purvi- Toh kya Aryan bure hain? Nahi Sachin, sach kahoon toh Aryan har cheez mein Uttam se aage hain. Aapse zyada main jaanti hoon Uttam ko aur Aryan ko bhi. Aapne ek baar Aryan ko Jail mein kya dekh liye aap toh unhe mujrim samajh ne lage._

_Sachin- Purvi, i don't know ki tumhe Aryan itna pasand kyun hai, lekin i still think that Uttam is better for Saachi._

_Purvi- And i still think that Aryan is better for Saachi in every way._

_**In Saachi's Room**  
><em>

_**Saachi was crying on the bed and Uttam knocked the door. She wiped her tears and he entered.**_

_Uttam- Aap..._

_Saachi- Aap yahan kyun aaye hain?_

_Uttam- Mujhe aapse baat karni hai._

_Saachi(connection her palms)- I am sorry. Mujhe pata hai ki yeh galat hai. Mujhe aapse uss din hi yeh baat keh dena chahiye thi, lekin main kuch keh hi nahi paayi._

_Uttam- Aap Aryan se pyaar kartin hain na?_

_Saachi- Haan. Aaj tak mujhe yeh toh pata tha ki main usse pyaar karti hoon, lekin aaj pata chala ki kitna karni hoon. Main Aryan se bahut pyaar karti hoon. Main aapse shaadi nahi kar sakti. I am sorry._

_Uttam- Aapko sorry bolne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main sab samajh gaya hoon._

_Saachi- Kya aapko koi aitraaz nahi hai?_

_Uttam- Nahi. Main samajh sakta hoon ki pyaar zabar zasti se nahi hota._

_Saachi- Thank you. Aap sach mein bahut acche insaan hain._

_Uttam- It's OK, lekin aap please mat rohiye. Shot nahi karta aapko._

_Saachi- Kya main ek baat kahoon aapse?_

_Uttam- Boliye._

_Saachi- Kya aap mere Dada ko samjha sakte hain? Unhe lagta hai ki agar woh aapse Aryan aur mere baare mein baat karenge toh aapko bura lagega._

_Uttam- Main aaj yahan unse hi baat karne aaya tha._

_Saachi- Please, samjha dijiye mere Dada ko._

_Uttam- Aap chinta mat kijiye. Everything will be fine._

**_Saachi smiled lightly and Uttam smiled._**

**_In Sitting Room_**

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko Aryan aur Saachi ke rishte se kya aitraaz hai?_

_Sachin- Yeh naa jaanna hi tumhare liye accha hoga._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe jaanna hai Sachin._

_Sachin- Main tumhe abhi nahi bata sakta._

_Purvi- Lekin mujhe..._

**_Just then, Uttam came._**

_Uttam- Sachin ji, mujhe pata hai ki aap kabhi galat nahi ho sakte, lekin iss baar aapse galti huyi hai._

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

_Uttam- Aryan aur Saachi, ek dusre se bahut pyaar karte hain. _

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin. Aap please unn dono ko alag mat kijiye._

_Sachin- Dekho Uttam. Main Saachi ki shaadi tumse karvana chahta hoon naa ki Aryan se._

_Uttam- Main Saachi se shaadi karke karunga kya? Batayiye. _

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Uttam- Saachi, Aryan se pyaar karti hai mujhse nahi. Aur aapko toh pata hona chahiye pyaar ke baare mein._

_Sachin- Mujhe pyaar ka matlab tumse sikhne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Uttam- Mujhe pata hai. Aapne bhi pyaar kiya hai aur aapko pyaar ka matlab pata hai. Lekin phir bhi abhi aap Aryan aur Saachi ke pyaar ko samaj nahi paa rahe hain. Agar aapko yeh lag raha hai ki mujhe bura lagega toh aapko iske baare mein sochne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main bhi chahta hoon ki Aryan aur Saachi ek ho jaayen._

_Sachin- Dekho, tum..._

_Uttam- I think i should go. Lekin please Sachin ji, ek baar acche se soch lena._

**_Uttam went from there and SachVi looked at each other. Sachin also went to the room and Purvi followed him. While going to their room, SachVi saw Saachi crying. Tears came into Sachin eyes seeing Saachi crying and Purvi was confused. He went to the room and Purvi went with him._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

_Purvi- Sachin, please mujhe batayiye ki aapki problem kya hai? Aapko Saachi ko aise dekh kar bahut dukh ho raha hai na?_

_Sachin- Dukh kaise nahi hoga Purvi? Maa Baba ke jaane ke baad se aaj tak Saachi ko maine hi sambhala hai. Behen nahi Beti hai woh meri._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon Sachin, lekin aap Aryan aur Saachi ki kyun saath mein nahi dekhna chahte?_

_Sachin- Tumhe sach jaanna hai na toh sunno. Mujhe pata hai ki Aryan uss din uss jagah par galati se gaya tha._

_Purvi- Toh phir?_

_Sachin- Yeh baat 3 saal pehle ki hai. Uss waqt tum CID mein join nahi huyi thi. Aryan ka ek Bhai tha, Shaurya._

_Purvi- Aap mujhe batana kya chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Purvi, Shaurya ek rapiest tha. Usne ek ki hasti khelti zindagi barbad kardi thi. Aur aaj tak woh Jail mein hi hai. Tuesday se aaj tak main Aryan ke baare mein jaanne ki kosish kar raha hoon toh kal mujhe pata chala ki Shaurya Aryan ka badha bhai tha._

_Purvi- Main aapko samaj gayi Sachin. Aapko yeh lagta hai na ki Aryan bhi Shaurya ka jaise hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi. Ho sakta hai ki Aryan bhi Shaurya ka jaisa hi ho._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Aryan aise ho hi nahi sakte. Woh pyaar karte hain Saachi se._

_Sachin- Ho sakta hai ki uska pyaar dikhawa ho. Natak ho yeh sab._

_Purvi- Natak toh yeh ho hi nahi sakta. _

_Sachin- Purvi, do you really think ki Aryan Saachi se sachcha pyaar karta hai?_

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin. Aryan aur Saachi ka relation aajse nahi hai. Jab main andhi ho gayi thi na tab se hai. Lekin ek shocking baat batana chahti hoon main aapko._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Itne mahine ho gaye unko saath rehte huye, lekin aaj tak Aryan ne ek baar bhi Saachi chuwa nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kya matlab?_

_Purvi- Humne shaadi se pehle bhi kahin baar kiss kiya hai, lekin Aryan aur Saachi ka rishta aisa nahi hai. Unn dono ne aaj tak kabhi kiss nahi ki hai. Agar Aryan Shaurya jaise hote toh aaj tak Saachi pregnant ho chuki hoti, lekin Aryan waise nahi hain. He loves Saachi very much. Aryan Saachi ko chahte hain uske body ko nahi._

_Sachin- Kya tum sach keh rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Bilkul sach keh rahi hoon Sachin._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi..._

_Purvi- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Main Saachi ke pas jaa rahi hoon._

**_Purvi went to Saachi's room and Sachin sat on the bed while thinking._**

**_In Saachi's Room_**

**_Saachi was crying and Purvi sat beside her. Saachi looked at her and hugged her while crying. Purvi got tears seeing Saachi crying._**

_Saachi(crying)- Bhabhi, Dada... Woh kyun nahi samaj rahe?_

_Purvi- Saachi, shant ho jaaho. Tum pehle rona band karo._

**_They got separated and Purvi wiped her tears._**

_Saachi- Bhabhi, mujhe aaj pata chala ki main Aryan se kitna pyaar karti hoon. Aaj tak toh maine kabhi jaanna hi nahi tha._

_Purvi- Aisa hi hota hai Saachi. Ab tum mujhe aur Sachin ko hi dekh lo. Maine bhi tab apne dil mein chupi huyi pyaar ko jaanna jab Sachin mujhse dur the. Jab mujhe laga ki main unhe kho dungi tab mujhe ehsaas hua. Sachin aur main, hum dono jaante hain ki tum Aryan se kitna pyaar karti ho._

_Saachi- Nahi Bhabhi. Dada nahi jaante. Agar woh jaante toh aisa kabhi nahi karte. Maine unki kitni madat ki aapko paane mein, lekin unno ne kya kiya? Dur kar diya Aryan ko mujhse._

_Purvi- Haan, Saachi. Hum sab jaante hain ki tumhare karan hi aaj Sachin aur main ek saath hain._

_Saachi- Sirf aap jaanti hain, lekin Dada nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi Saachi, aisa nahi hai. Sachin tumse bahut pyaar karte hain. Tum unke liye Behen nahi Beti ho._

_Saachi- Agar itna hi pyaar karte hain toh kyun mujhe khush dekhna nahi chahte?_

_Purvi- Woh tumhe hamesha khush dekhna chahte hain Saachi._

_Saachi- Lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Rone se kuch nahi hoga. Maine Sachin ko samjha diya hai._

_Saachi- Bhabhi, main Aryan se milna chahti hoon._

_Purvi- Toh phone karo na unhe._

_Saachi- Woh mera phone nahi utha raha. Uthayega bhi toh kaise? Yahan se jaate waqt ro raha tha woh aur main kuch nahi kar paayi. Dada ne usse bahut kuch keh diya._

_Purvi- Accha, thik hai. Maine phone karti hoon unhe._

**_Purvi went to get her phone and Sachin came to her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, Bureau mein ek case aaya hai._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan, Abhijeet sir ne phone kiya tha._

_Purvi- Accha, ek minute. Main..._

_Sachin- Tumhe jaane k zaroorat nahi hai Purvi. Tum iss waqt Saachi ke saath raho._

_Purvi- Thik hai Sachin. Aap sambhalke kaam karna._

_Sachin- Tum please Saachi ko khayal rakna aur apna bhi._

_Purvi- Ji._

**_Sachin went from there and Purvi went to Saachi's room after getting her phone. She went near Saachi and called Aryan. He didn't picked up at the first time, but after sometimes, he picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Aryan- Bhabhi, agar aapne Dada ki daurane ke liye phone kiya hai toh mat dauraiye. Mujh mein itni himmat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Aryan, mujhe pata hai ki aapko kaisa lag raha hoga. Lekin Saachi, aapse baat karna chahti hai._

_Aryan- Bhabhi, main usse baat nahi kar paahunga. _

_Purvi- Aryan, sambhaliye apne aapko. Saachi, aapse milna chahti hai._

_Aryan- Main bhi usse ek baar dekhna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Accha toh aap Rosa Park mein aa jaaho, main aur Saachi bhi aa jaate hain. Abhi Sachin kaam pe gaye hain._

_Aryan- Thik hai Bhabhi._

**_They disconnected the call and Purvi smiled while looking at Saachi. Purvi and Saachi went to the park and Aryan also came there. SaaYan's eyes were red and Purvi smiled lightly seeing them. Saachi's eyes were red because she was crying, but Aryan's eyes were red because he wanted to show her. Purvi told Saachi to go and she ran to Aryan. Purvi smiled seeing them and sat on the bench. Saachi ran to him and hugged him tightly. Aryan was surprised seeing her, but smiled evilly and hugged her back. _**

_Saachi(crying)- Aryan, mujhe aaj pata chala ki main tumse kitna pyaar karti hoon. Aaj mujhe yeh ehsaas ho gaya ki main tumhare bina jee nahi sakti. I love you._

_Aryan(smiling evilly)- I love you too Saachi._

**_She got separated and held his face and tears were still on her eyes. Aryan was really confused, but he was completely shocked when she kissed his lips. He didn't responded, but he felt something different after realizing her lips on his. Purvi was sitting on the bench on the different side so, she didn't saw them. Saachi left Aryan and again hugged him tightly. Just then, Purvi saw Sachin and other CID team coming. She turned and looked at SaaYan. They were just hugging and Purvi went to the CID team. Purvi smiled, but Sachin was confused._**

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yahan kya kar rahi ho? Aur Saachi kahan hai?_

_Purvi- Sachin, abhi aap duty pe hain. Main ghar pe bataungi._

_Sachin- Lekin Saachiiiiiii..._

**_He saw Saachi with Aryan and then looked at Purvi._**

_Purvi- Sachin, please._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Abhijeet- Purvi, tum aaj kaam nahi karna chahti kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi sir, aisa kuch nahi hai. Bas personal problems hain._

_Daya- Koi baat nahi Purvi._

**_Purvi smiled and Sachin went to his work with the team. Purvi then, came to SaaYan and they smiled._**

_Aryan- Thank you Bhabhi. Thank you for everything. Agar aap nahi hoti toh pata nahi Saachi se main aaj mil paata bhi yaa nahi._

_Purvi- It's OK Aryan. Saachi, i think we should go know._

_Saachi- Abhi?_

_Purvi- Sachin yahin hain._

_Saachi- Dada yahan hain?_

_Purvi- Haan, kaam ke liye aaye hain._

_Aryan- Saachi, tum jaaho._

_Saachi- Thik hai._

_Aryan- Bye._

_Saachi- Bye._

**_Purvi and Saachi went from there and Aryan returned home._**

**_At Aryan's House, At His Room_**

**_Aryan went to his room and took out his brother's photo. He sat on the bed and little bit of tears were on his eyes._**

_Aryan(while holding the photo)- Bhaiya, aap aaj jiske bhi karan Jail mein ho na, main usko kabhi khush rehne nahi dunga. Inspector Sachin! Saachi ka Bhai Insoector Sachin ke karan hi aapko Jail huyi thi. Lekin aapko chinta karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai kyunki abhi aapka chota Bhai marra nahi hai. Main lunga usse badla. Main uski Behen ko itna dukh dunga ki, tab jaa kar usse pata chalega ki apne ka dukh kaisa hota hai. Main usse badla lunga. Lekin uss Saachi ko kya pata ki main usse pyaar ka natak kar raha hoon. Arre main usse pyaar kar bhi kaise sakta hoon, woh meri dushman hi Behen jo hai. Aur toh aur woh Inspector Purvi. Woh bhi bad-bimag hai. Usse lagta hai ki main uski nanad se sachcha pyaar karta hoon. Andi ki andi hi reh gayi. Lekin jo bhi ho, ab waqt aa gaya hai. Bechari Saachi... Feeling so sad for you._

**_He laughedevilly._**

**_At The Evening, At SachVi's House_**

**_Sachin came home and all of them ate their dinner. Saachi was about to go to her room, but Sachin called her._**

_Sachin- Saachi, mujhe tujhse baat karni hai._

**_Saachi looked at him and Purvi was in kitchen._**

_Sachin- Saachi, mujhe tujhse Aryan ke baare mein baat karni hai._

_Saachi- Dada, mujhe nahi pata ki aapko Aryan kyun pasand nahi hai, lekin main usse bahut pyaar karti hoon Dada. Main nahi reh sakti uske bina._

_Sachin- Kya tu sach mein Aryan ke saath apni puri zindagi bitana chahti hai?_

_Saachi- Haan, Dada. Main zindagi bhar Aryan ke saath rehna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Toh thik hai Saachi. Mujhe toh abhi bhi Aryan tere liye accha nahi lag raha, lekin agar tu usse shaadi karna chahti hai toh thik hai. Main tayaar hoon teri shaadi Aryan ke karane ke liye._

**_Purvi left her kitchen's work and came to them while being surprised._**

_Purvi- Sachin, kya aap sach keh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Haan, Purvi. Main tum dono ke liye Aryan ko jamai banane ke liye tayaar hoon._

_Saachi- Dada, kya aap khush nahi hain? Agar nahi hain toh aapko hamare liye yeh faisala lene ki zaroorat nahi hai, kyunki main nahi chahti ki aap kabhi dukhi rahen. Aur specially mere liye toh bilkul bhi nahi._

_Sachin- Nahi, Saachi. Tu khush rahegi na Aryan se shaadi karke? Toh mujhe aur kya chahiye. Teri khushi mein hi meri khushi hai. Agar tu khush hogi toh main bhi khush honga._

**_Saachi smiled and hugged him with tears. Sachin also hugged her and Purvi smiled and tears were also on her eyes seeing them. They got separated and wiped their tears and Purvi also wiped hers._**

_Saachi- Accha Bhabhi, chaliye. Main bhi aapki madat karti hoon kitchen saaf karne mein._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai?_

_Saachi- Kya? Kuch nahi. I am so happy so i just wanted to help you._

_Purvi- No, thank you. I can do it. Aur waise bhi, ab tumhare jaane ke baad kaun madat karega meri? Sachin ko toh chai bhi banana nahi aata._

_Sachin- Ooh hello Madam. Shaadi ke pehle jab tum dekhti nahi thi na tab main hi khana deta tha tumhe kyunki Saachi toh hamesha college hi jaati thi._

_Purvi- Mat samjhaiye Sachin. Mujhe sochte sochte vomit ho jaayegi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Chhii... Waisa khana toh maine zindagi mein kabhi nahi khaya tha. Kabhi namak zyada hota tha toh kabhi hota hi nahi tha._

_Sachin- Jaisa bhi tha tumne khaya toh sahi na?_

_Purvi- Mujhe zabar zasti khana padha. Agar main nahi khati toh abhi main yahan hoti hi nahi. Bhagwan le jaa chuke hote mujhe._

_Sachin- Shut up. Kaisi baat kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, i was just joking. Lekin khana bilkul bhi accha nahi tha. You need some practice._

_**Sachin went to the room while being confused seeing Purvi and Saachi and she smiled. They went to the kitchen and after sometimes, they went to the room.**  
><em>

_**In SachVi's Room**_

_**Purvi entered the room while smiling and saw Sachin looking at photo album. Tears were on his eyes, but he was smiling. She came and sat beside him.**_

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin(showing her the photo)- Purvi, yeh uss waqt ki photo hai jab main 15 saal ka tha aur Saachi 10 saal ki. Iss photo mein yeh dono hamare Maa Baba hain. Hamare saath yeh photo hi last photo hai Maa Baba ka. Iske 5 din baad unka accident ho gaya aur..._

_Purvi- Maltab aapne Saachi ko tabse sambhala hai jab se woh 10 saal ki thi?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Wow. You know kabhi kabhi mujhe aisa lagta hai ki kaash mera bhi koi Bhai hota._

_Sachin- Uttam hai na?_

_Purvi- Sachin... Woh mera dost hai._

_Sachin- Mazak kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Waise aap yeh photos kyun dekh rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Ab kuch dino mein Saachi chaliye jaayegi toh..._

_Purvi- Sachin, Aryan bahut acche hain. Woh Saachi se bahut pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Lekin pata nahi Purvi, mujhe abhi bhi kuch galat lag raha hai. Lekin main kya karoon? Tumhe aur Saachi ko toh wohi pasand hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe toh yeh samaj mein nahi aata ki aapko woh pasand kyun nahi hain._

_Sachin- I don't know, but there is something that we are not being able to see._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Purvi, mujhe abhi darr hai ki kahin Aryan uska Bhai Shaurya ka jaisa toh nahi._

_Purvi- Nahi Sachin. Aryan waise nahi hain. Unka Bhai criminal tha iska matlab yeh nahi ki woh bhi criminal hi honge._

_Sachin- Maine Shaurya ko Jail mein daala tha toh ho sakta hai ki..._

_Purvi- Sachin, main aapko kitna samjha hoon?_

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main kal Aryan ke ghar jahoonga aur uske parents se baat karunga._

_Purvi- Great._

_**Sachin kept the album away, but a photo fell on the ground. He didn't know, but Purvi picked it up and started laughing. Sachin looked at her confusingly and saw a photo on her hand. He went near her and saw his nude childhood picture. He tried to take it from her, but she pulled it back to herself.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh photo mujhe do._

**_Purvi laughed more and Sachin again tried to grab the photo, but she moved back while laughing. He again moved closer, but she moved back. After sometimes, she started running around the room and Sachin was following her. After sometimes, she stood on the bed and Sachin sat down as he was tired. She also sat down and she again looked at the photo and laughed more. Sachin went to the bathroom and after sometimes, he came out, but she was stilling giggling. Both of them looked at each other and Purvi went to the bathroom leaving the photo on the table. Sachin looked at the photo and smiled and kept it away. After sometimes, she came out of the bathroom and she was still giggling. _**

_Sachin- Can you just stop? It's not funny at all._

_Purvi(controlling)- Sachin, woh..._

**_He came to her and covered her mouth by his hand._**

_Sachin- Purvi, stop. Raat mein zyada hasna acchi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi(removing his hand)- Kya karoon? Aapki photo hi..._

**_She again laughed so he held her tightly and kissed her lips really hard. She was shocked by his sudden act, and after sometimes, he left her._**

_Sachin- Ho gaya?_

_Purvi- Aap..._

_Sachin- Pati hoon. Haq hai mera._

_Purvi- Agar kiss karna hi tha toh pyaar se karte. Aise..._

_Sachin- Accha toh chalo. Kiss hi nahi usse bhi zyada karte hain._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Tumne photo mein mera sab kuch dekh hi liya hai toh soch raha hoon ki aaj real mein bhi dekha hi doon._

_Purvi- No way._

**_She walked away, but he held her hand and pulled her toward him. He wrapped his arms around her while smiling and she was confused._**

_Purvi- Sachin, kal humein Bureau jaana hai._

_Sachin- Bureau nahi Aryan ke ghar._

_Purvi- Haan toh chodiye na. So jaate hain._

_Sachin- Aise kaise so jaate hain? Thoda romance toh banta hai na?_

_Purvi- Har mard romance karna kyun chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Sabka toh pata nahi, lekin main romance iss liye karna chahta hoon kyunki meri biwi sabse khubsurat hai._

_Purvi- Saachi se bhi zyada?_

_Sachin- Arre yeh kaisa sawal hai? Saachi meri Behen hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai. Toh ab bataiye ki main aur Saachi, hum dono mein se kaun zyada khubsurat hai._

_Sachin- Main kaise bata sakta hoon yeh? _

_Purvi- Bataiye na._

_Sachin- Tum dono equal ho._

_Purvi- Nahi, aise nahi. Aapko sirf ek choose karna hoga._

_Sachin- Bura mat maanna, lekin Saachi tumse bhi zyada khubsurat hai._

_Purvi- Main jaanti hoon Sachin. Hamari Saachi jitni khubsurat iss duniya mein aur koi hai hi nahi. _

_Sachin- Tumhe bura laga?_

_Purvi- Nahi, bilkul nahi. Main jaanti hoon ki Saachi mujhse bhi zyada khubsurat hai, lekin main bhi kam nahi hoon haan? Abhi bhi bahut ladke marrte hain mujh par._

_Sachin- Main bhi kam nahi hoon. Mere piche bahut saare ladkiyan hain abhi bhi._

_Purvi- I don't care ki kitne hain, lekin aap unke kabhi nahi honge. You are only mine. Aap sirf mere hain._

_Sachin- Kya pata agar kal jaa kar main kisi aur ladki ko le kar aa jahoon._

_Purvi- Agar aapne aisa kiya na toh pehle aapko meri laash dekhni hogi. Tabhi aap kisi aur ko iss ghar mein aur apni dil mein laa sakte hain._

**_She got tears hearing her and he kissed her forehead._**

_Sachin- Kabhi nahi Purvi. Meri zindagi mein sirf aur sirf 3 hi ladkiyan important hongi._

_Purvi- 3?_

_Sachin- Haan 3. Tum, Saachi aur..._

_Purvi- Aur kaun?_

_Sachin(keeping his hand on her stomach)- Hamari aane Beti._

_Purvi- Kya aap bhi? Darra diya na mujhe? Mujhe toh laga ki kahin aap sach mein kisi aur ko..._

_Sachin- Maine kaha na Purvi. Tum 3 ke alaba meri zindagi mein aur koi important nahi hai._

**_She smiled and hugged him. He also hugged her and after sometimes, got separated. Both of them looked at each other and Sachin again kissed her forehead. Then, kissed her cheeks and came down to her lips. She smiled while looking at him so, he picked her up and brought to the bed. She held his face and kissed on his lips and they again spent the night while loving each other._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So when will everyone come to know about Aryan desires? Will he be succeed in making Sachin and Saachi hurt? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- Just tell me what do you think about it? I hope it's not that boring. Please share your thoughts. Please Review._**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning, Purvi woke up and looked at Sachin. She moved her hand and touched his face. She first kissed his forehead and Sachin realized it, but acted like sleeping. Then, she kissed his cheeks and then, looked at his lips. She blushed remembering the night and tried to got up, but Sachin held her hand and pulled her so, she fell on top of him.<strong>_

_Purvi- Aap jaage huye the?_

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Accha, chodiye mujhe aur uthiye._

_Sachin- Pehle woh karo jo tum karne wali thi._

_Purvi- Kya karne wali thi main?_

_Sachin(moving his head upward)- Umm..._

_Purvi(getting up)- Sorry._

_**Purvi got up and Sachin also got up.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Ek baar na please._

_Purvi- Nahi, mujhe abhi bahut kaam hai._

_Sachin- Kya kaam hai?_

_Purvi- Abhi mujhe nahana hai aur breakfast bhi banana hai._

_Sachin- Saachi hai na breakfast ke liye._

_Purvi- Please, Sachin._

_**Purvi was about to enter the bathroom, but Sachin pulled her. She tried to go, but he moved more closer and pulled her more closer. Purvi smiled seeing him and he also smiled.** **She placed her hand on his shoulder and he thought she will kiss him, but she pushed him and ran inside the bathroom while laughing. Sachin smiled by himself and waited for her to come out. After sometimes, she came out and looked at him. He was coming toward her, but she pushed him inside the bathroom and closed the door. After sometimes, Purvi was changing the bed sheet and Sachin hugged her from behind. She turned and looked at him.**_

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin- Sirf ek please._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Maine sunna tha ki pati ko patni ka jhootha nahi khana chahiye, lekin aap toh hamesha mera jhootha khana chahte hain._

_Sachin- Maine kab kaha ki main tumhara jhootha khana chahta hoon?_

_Purvi- Kiss karne se bhi toh jhootha hota hai na?_

_Sachin- Kya yaar tum bhi? Purane khayalon ko goli marro aur zaldi se kiss karo._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Nahi._

**_She walked from there and Sachin was following her so, when she opened the door it hit Sachin's forehead. Sachin turned to another side while keeping his hand on his forehead. Purvi turned to him while being worried and Sachin sat on the bed. Purvi came in front him and her eyes were already filled with tears. He removed his hand and saw blood on his forehand. Purvi looked at his head and saw blood. She got the first aid box and sat beside him. He looked at her and she was crying. She applied the band aid on his forehead and he wiped her tears. _**

_Sachin- Purvi, iss mein rone wali koi baat nahi hai. Bas choti si toh chot hai._

_Purvi- Aap kabhi meri baat nahi sunte. _

_**He hugged her and she also hugged him tightly. After sometimes, they got separated. Sachin stood up to go, but Purvi held his wrist and kissed on his lips. After sometimes, they got separated and smiled. Purvi was about to go, but saw his blood on her forehead so, she smiled. She turned to Sachin and he smiled. Purvi made fixed it and Sachin went to the bathroom to wash his hand. After sometimes, both of them went to the kitchen and Saachi was coming to them.**  
><em>

_Saachi- Aa gaye aap dono? Main toh bulane hi jaa rahi thi._

_Sachin- Haan woh..._

_Saachi- Arre Dada, yeh chot kaisi hai?_

_Sachin- Yaar, tum dono itna chinta kyun karte ho? Bas halki si chot hai._

_Purvi- Samjhao Saachi inhe. Meri toh koi baat nahi maante._

_Saachi- Dada, yeh buri baat hai. Agar aapne hamesha Bhabhi ki baat maani toh accha nahi hoga, lekin kabhi kabhi toh maanni hi padhegi._

_Purvi- Sirf kabhi kabhi kyun aur hamesha kyun nahi?_

_Saachi- Mujhe pata hai aap dusron jaisi nahi hain, lekin hamesha biwi ki baat maanna acchi baat nahi hoti. Yeh toh aap bhi jaanti hi hain._

_Purvi- Right. Mujhe woh log bilkul pasand nahi hain jo hamesha biwi ki baat sunke apni family ko nahi samajhte. _

_Saachi- Lekin hamari toh koi family hi nahi hai, so it's fine. Chaliye, breakfast karte hain. _

**_They went to the dinning table and started eating._**

_Saachi(while eating)- Maine na aaj ek bahut ajeeb sa sapna dekha._

_Sachin- Kaisa sapna?_

_Saachi- Maine aaj sapne mein ek choti si bachchi ko dekha tha._

_Sachin- Bachchi?_

_Saachi- Haan, shaayad mere jaane ke baad aane wali hai woh._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Saachi- Ooh ho Bhabhi. Aap itni smart ho kar bhi mujhse matlab puch rahi hain?_

_Sachin- Saachi, tujhse kisne jhut bola haan? Purvi aur smart?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai aapka ki main smart nahi hoon?_

_Sachin- Kuch aisa hi._

_Saachi- Kya keh rahe hain aap Dada? Bhabhi bahut smart hain._

_Sachin- Hogi, lekin mujhse zyada nahi hai._

_Purvi- Kisi ne smart kaha nahi hai aur khud ko hi smart samajhte hain._

**_Sachin gave her a look and Saachi smiled._**

_Sachin- Tera sapna ka kya hua Saachi?_

_Saachi- Bas ek bachchi ko dekha tha maine._

_Sachin- Lekin thi kaun woh?_

_Saachi- Khud ko smart samajhte hai na aap, lekin aap toh bilkul bhi smart nahi hain._

_**Purvi laughed and Sachin looked at her.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Kya kaha tune?_

_Saachi- Dada, main kabse yeh kehni ki koshish kar rahi hoon ki maine aapki Beti ko dekha tha._

_SachVi- Kya?_

**_Sachin looked at Purvi and she went to the kitchen while blushing. Saachi laughed seeing them and went with Purvi. After sometimes, they came to the sitting room._**

_Sachin- Saachi..._

_Saachi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Aaj main Aryan ke ghar jaane wala hoon._

_Saachi(looking at Purvi)- Aryan... Aryan ke ghar?_

_Sachin- Haan. Main tujhe hamesha khush dekhna chahta hoon Saachi. Aur agar tu Aryan se shaadi karke khush rahegi toh mujhe uss mein koi aitraaz nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, kya main bhi jahoon?_

_Sachin- Haan haan, kyun nahi?_

_Saachi- Thank you Dada._

**_SachVi smiled after sometimes, they went to Aryan's house and Saachi was too happy._**

**_At Aryan's House_**

**_Saachi had informed Aryan about SachVi coming to his house so, he smiled thinking that his plan is working. After sometimes, SachVi came and Aryan's parents welcomed them. _**

_Yashoda- Humein toh aapki Behen pehle se hi pasand hai. Ab toh shaayad uska college bhi khatam ho gaya hoga. Ab toh bas yehi tamanna hai ki woh bas hamari Bahu ban kar iss ghar mein aaye._

_AF- Ji haan._

_Sachin- Agar Aryan aur Saachi, inn dono ko iss rishte se koi aitraaz nahi hai toh humein bhi nahi hai. Hum toh bas unki khushi chahte hain._

**_All of them smiled and Aryan smiled from the stairs as he was looking and hearing them._**

_Aryan(thinking)- Wah! Maza aayega ab toh. Jaisa maine socha tha bilkul waise hi ho raha hai. Ab toh bas shaadi ki der hai._

**_He went to everyone and connected his palms in front SachVi. Sachin looked at Purvi and she smiled. After sometimes, SachVi went from there and all were happy. The next day, Aryan's father called Sachin._**

**_On Phone_**

_Sachin- Hello._

_AF- Ji, main bol raha hoon._

_Sachin- Ji namaskar._

_AF- Namaskar._

_Sachin- Kya aapne shaadi ke liye pandit ji se date nikalwayi?_

_AF- Ji, haan. Maine pandit ji ko sab kuch dikhaya aur unno ne kaha ki 15 din ke baad bahut hi shub din hai shaadi ke liye._

_Sachin- Yeh kuch zaldi hai shaayad._

_AF- Ji, lekin iske baad 2 saal baad hi shaadi ho sakti hai._

_Sachin- Do saal?_

_AF- Ji._

_Sachin- Lekin tayaari kaise hogi? Kitna kuch socha hai maine._

_AF- Aap chinta mat kijiye. Tayaari kaise bhi karke antim mein hi jaati hai._

_Sachin- Ji, thik hai. Main sab ko batata hoon ki shaadi 15 din baad hogi._

_AF- Kya aap raazi hain?_

_Sachin- Ji._

_AF- Accha thik hai. Namaste._

_Sachin- Ji._

_**They disconnected the call and Aryan's father smiled, but Sachin was tensed. Aryan was standing near his father so, he smiled hearing the news.** **Sachin told Purvi and Saachi about the news and they became so happy. The next day, it was Saachi's first day at the hospital as a intern doctor. She was at the same hospital as Aryan and both of them were happy, but their reason was different. SachVi happily sent Saachi and Sachin got tears on his eyes.**_

_Purvi- Kya hua Sachin?_

_Sachin- Kitni badhi ho gayi na hamari saachi?_

_Purvi- Woh toh hai._

_Sachin- Mujhe toh lagta tha ki Saachi abhi bhi bachchi hi hai, lekin dekho toh sahi. Aaj se woh kaam pe jaayegi aur kuch hi dino mein uski shaadi bhi hone wali hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko toh khush hona chahiye._

_Sachin- Main bahut khush hoon Purvi. Itna khush ki main tumhe bata nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Accha, yeh baat chodiye aur time dekhiye. Hum late ho rahe hain Bureau ke liye._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai chalo._

**_He smiled while wiping his tears and Purvi smiled seeing him. Then, they went to the Bureau._**

**_At The Hospital_**

**_Saachi was walking slowly thinking about her dream. Her dream had came true so she was really happy. Aryan saw her coming so he smiled. She was lost in her own thoughts and Aryan came to her. He looked at her and smiled seeing her. She was looking so beautiful that he was really lost in her. After sometimes, he realized the situation and stopped smiling._**

_Aryan- Good Morning Dr. Saachi._

**_Saachi came to the reality hearing his voice and looked at him. She smiled and he also acted to smiled._**

_Saachi- Arre Aryan, tum..._

_Aryan- Watch you mouth Dr. Saachi. Ab se main tumhara senior hoon. Give me some respects._

_Saachi(smiling)- I am so sorry Dr. Aryan. Kaise hain aap?_

_Aryan- Main thik hoon Dr. Saachi. Tum kaisi ho?_

_Saachi(walking)- Main? Mujhe khud nahi pata Aryaaaa... I mean Dr. Aryan. Main aaj itni khush hoon ki main kisi ko bata nahi sakti._

_Aryan(walking along with her)- I can understand. Aaj tumhara sapna jo pura ho gaya hai. Right?_

_Saachi- Right. __Tumhe pata hai Aryan, aaj Dada kitne khush the?_

_Aryan- Kitne khush the?_

_Saachi- Itna khush ki main bata nahi sakti. Unke aankhon pe aanshu aa gaye the. Yeh sirf mera sapna nahi hai. Yeh unka bhi sapna hai. Agar aaj main yahan tumhare saamne hoon toh woh sirf Dada ke karan._

_Aryan(smiling)- Sach kaha tumhe. Agar aaj tum mere saamne ho toh sirf tumhare Dada ke karan._

_Saachi- Mujhe kabhi kabhi lagta hai ki main iss duniya ki sabse zyada khush kismat ladki hoon. _

_Aryan- Khush kismat toh main hoon jo ab bahut jald tum meri hone wali ho._

_Saachi- Aryan, bahut din hain shaadi ke liye._

_Aryan- Zyada nahi hai. Bas 14 din._

_Saachi- 14 din bhi bahut hote hain._

_Aryan- You are right. Main 14 din tak intazaar kaise karoon? Bahut muskil hai._

_Saachi- Tum bhi na Aryan. Ab chalo aur batao ki ab mujhe kya karna hai. Kisse milna hai aur kya bolna hai. Tumhe meri madat karni hogi._

_Aryan- Accha, chalo._

**_They went from there smiling. 14 days passed and all were happy, but Sachin was still tensed. He was still feeling that something is not going right, but he didn't know what. SachVi were both busy in their own work. After sometimes, Aryan came with procession and everyone ran to the door. After sometimes, the pandit told to bring Saachi. Purvi was about to go, but Sachin went._**

**_In Saachi's Room_**

**_Sachin entered and saw Saachi sitting in front the mirror while smiling. He smiled, but tears were on his eyes. Saachi saw him and turned to him. Sachin looked at her from top to bottom and smiled. He came near her and tears came into Saachi's eyes also._**

_Sachin- Bahut acchi lag rahi hai tu? Kisi ki nazar naa lage tujhe._

_Saachi- Dada, kya aap khush nahi hain?_

_Sachin- Khush? Nahi, Saachi. Main bahut khush hoon. Sach mein bahut khush hoon main._

_Saachi- Agar aap khush hain toh aapne aankhon pe yeh aanshu kyun?_

_Sachin(wiping his tears)- Arre yeh? Yeh toh khushi ke aanshu hain pagli. Waise tu kyun ro rahi hai?_

_Saachi- Main ro nahi rahi hoon. Aaj main khush hoon, lekin bahut dukh bhi ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Dukh? Kyun?_

_Saachi- Ab mujhe yeh ghar chod kar jaana hoga na? Mujhe Aryan toh milega, lekin aapse aur Bhabhi se dur rehna hoga mujhe._

_Sachin- Har ladki ke saath aisa hi hota hai Saachi. Kabhi na kabhi toh apne ko chod kar jaana hi padhta hai. Lekin ab tujhe Aryan ke parivaar ko bhi utna hi pyaar dena hoga kitna tune mujhe aur Purvi ko diya hai. Woh abse tera parivaar hoga._

_Saachi- Haan, lekin main aap dono ko bahut miss karungi. I will miss you._

**_She hugged him and he also hugged her. After wiping their tears, they went to the mandap. Aryan tried hard to ignore Saachi, but his eyes were keep going on her as she was looking really very beautiful. Sachin did her kanyadan and his eyes were always full of tears. Saachi was not only her sister, she was his daughter, she was his happiness. After some hours, the marriage got done and SaaYan came to SachVi. Saachi hugged Sachin while crying and Aryan also felt bad seeing Saachi crying, but smiled seeing Sachin with tears. Purvi's eyes were also full of tears and Saachi hugged her also._**

_Saachi- Thank you. Thank you for everything._

_Purvi- Saachi, i will miss you a lot._

_Saachi- I will miss you too Bhabhi._

_Sachin- Saachi, agar tujhe kisi bhi waqt koi bhi problem huyi toh please mujhe batana._

_Saachi- Agar aapko nahi bataungi toh aur kisse bataungi apni problems?_

_Purvi- Aryan se aur kisse?_

**_They looked at Aryan and he smiled. After sometimes, SachVi sent Saachi with Aryan and all of them were in tears. Saachi was welcomed with all the rasams into Aryan's house._**

**_After Some Hours, In SachVi's Room._**

_Purvi- Sachin, mat rohiye na aap._

_Sachin- Purvi, main rona nahi chahta aur main ro bhi nahi raha hoon, lekin kya karoon? Aanshu tham hi nahi rahe hain._

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai ki Saachi ko aise vidaa karne se aapko bahut bura lag raha hai, lekin sansar ki yehi niyam hai._

_Sachin- I know Purvi. Ab main nahi ro hunga. _

**_He wiped his tears and looked at Purvi._**

_Sachin- You see? Main ro nahi raha hoon._

**_Purvi went near him and hugged him. He also hugged her and Purvi smiled._**

_Sachin- Purvi, Saachi khush toh rahegi na?_

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin. Saachi bahut khush rahegi._

**_They got separated and Purvi wiped out Sachin's tears. She kissed his forehead and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Wahan Saachi suhagraat manna rahi hogi aur yahan aap hain ki bas rote hi jaa rahe hain._

_Sachin- Toh main aur kya karoon? Tum kya chahti hoon? Hamari suhagraat ho chuki hai._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon main._

_Sachin- So?_

_Purvi- So... Nothing._

**_She was about to go to the bathroom, but he held the fell of her saree. Purvi stopped and he hugged her from behind. He kept his hands on her stomach. Purvi smiled and kept her hands on his._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Hamari Beti kab aayegi yaar? Ek Beti toh chali gayi. Mujhe dusri chahiye._

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi pata Sachin. Sab kuch bhagwan ke haath mein hai. Woh jab chayenge tab hi aapko Beti mil sakti hai._

_Sachin- Main utna intazaar nahi kar sakta. _

_Purvi- Karna hoga Sachin. Mere haath mein kuch nahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Main intazaar karunga. Abhi so jaate hain._

_Purvi- Pehle mujhe chodiye toh sahi._

_Sachin- Chodne ka mann nahi hai._

_Purvi- Chodiye Sachin. Main bahut thak gayi hoon aur bahut raat ho gayi hai. Mujhe bahut neend aa rahi hai._

_Sachin- Main bhi bahut thak gaya hoon. Kapde badalte hain._

_Purvi- Haan._

**_SachVi left her and both of them changed their clothes. After sometimes, they slept while hugging each other, but Sachin was still thinking about Saachi._**

**_In SaaYan's Room_**

**_Saachi was sitting on the bed with covered face. Her face was covered by her dupatta and she was smiling. Just then, Aryan entered and saw her. He smiled evilly and sat beside her. He slowly removed the dupatta from her face and she looked at him while being shy._**

_Aryan- Sharma kyun rahi ho Saachi? _

_Saachi- Woh, main..._

_Aryan- Darr lag raha hai?_

_Saachi- Nahi toh? Mujhe darr kyun lagega Aryan? Aap hain na mere saath?_

_Aryan(thinking)- Main hoon issi liye toh darrna hai tumhe._

_Saachi- Aapne kuch kaha?_

_Aryan- Haan woh... Tum aaj bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_Saachi- Really?_

_Aryan- Really._

_Saachi- Aap mere liye kuch laaye nahi hain?_

_Aryan- Kya laana chahiye tha mujhe?_

_Saachi- Maine sunna tha ki shaadi ki pehli raat pati apni patni ko kuch girf deta hai. Lekin it's OK._

_Aryan- Tum kya chahti ho?_

_Saachi- Main aapse ek wada chahti hoon Aryan._

_Aryan- Kaisa wada?_

_Saachi- Aap please mujhse wada kijiye ki aap hamesha mujhse pyaar karenge. Aap mujhe kabhi dhoka nahi denge._

**_Saachi said this in such a tone and with full of hope. Aryan turned to another side as he felt bad for her._**

_Saachi- Kya hua?_

_Aryan- Nahi, kuch nahi._

_Saachi- Bataiye na kya hua hai._

_Aryan- Maine kaha na ki kuch nahi._

_Saachi- Kuch toh hua hai Aryan. Main aapse pyaar karti hoon. Mujhe pata hai ki aap kuch soch rahe hain._

_Aryan- Dekho Saachi. Mujhe pata hai ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin please mujhse itna zyada pyaar kabhi mat karna. Jitna pyaar karogi na utna hi dard hoga tumhe. Aur main tumhe koi dard nahi dena chahta, lekin kya karoon? Aur koi rasta hi nahi hai mere pas._

_Saachi- Aap kya keh rahe hain Aryan?_

_Aryan- Kuch nahi._

_Saachi- Bataiye na, kuchhh..._

_Aryan(shouting)- Jab main keh raha hoon ki kuch nahi toh tum baar baar kyun jaanna chahti ho?_

_Saachi- Aryan, aap gussa kyun ho rahe hain?_

_Aryan- Gussa naa hoon toh phir kya hoon? Tum meri biwi ho, lekin please mere itne karib aane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Mujhse thodi dur hi rehna._

**_He went to the bathroom and Saachi became shocked._**

_Saachi- Hua kya hai inhe? Abhi tak toh thik the, magar ab ek dam se... Aur itna gussa kis liye? Maine toh kabhi inhe gussa hote huye dekha nahi tha._

**_Inside The Bathroom_**

_Aryan- Damn it. Ho kya gaya hai mujhe? Usse dard dunga tabhi toh uss Sachin ko dard hoga na? Toh phir kyun nahi chahta main ki Saachi ki dard ho? Oh god. What is happening to me? Mujhe Saachi ki fikar nahi karni chahiye. Mujhe usse dard dena hai taaki Sachin ho dukhi pahunch saake. Lekin kaise? Shaadi toh karli, lekin ab lag raha hai ki shaayad maine Saachi ke saath galat kiya. Lekin Sachin ne bhi toh galat kiya tha na Shaurya Bhaiya ko Jail mein daal kar? Mujhe Saachi ko dard dena hoga. Dimag toh usse dard dena chahta hai, lekin yeh dil ko pata nahi kya ho gaya hai. Yeh dil chahta hi nahi ki main usse koi bhi dard doon. Kehte hain humein hamesha hamari dil ki sunni chahiye, lekin mujhe apni dimag ki sunni hogi. I have to do this._

**_After sometimes, he came out of the bathroom and saw Saachi taking out her cloth for the luggage. Both of them looked at each other and Saachi went to the bathroom while Aryan laid on the bed. Aryan was thinking about how to hurt Sachin and Saachi came to the bed. She was about to sleep, but Aryan stopped her._**

_Aryan- Tum yahan nahi so sakti._

_Saachi- Nahi so sakti? Kyun?_

_Aryan- Kyunki main tumhare saath sona nahi chahta._

_Saachi- Aryan, aapko ho kya gaya hai? Bataiye toh sahi. Ho sakta hai ki main aapki madat kar sakoon._

_Aryan- Mujhe tumhari madat ki zaroorat nahi hai. Sunna tumne? Aur agar tum meri madat karna hi chahti ho toh mere saath sone ki koshish mat karo._

_Saachi- Aap, kyaaa...?_

_Aryan(pointing toward the couch)- Yahan woh couch hai. Tum wahan so sakti ho._

_Saachi- Aryan, i am not understanding ki aap yeh kyun kar rahe hain. Hamari shaadi huyi hai._

_Aryan- Jaanta hoon main hamari shaadi huyi hai, lekin iska matlab yeh nahi ki tum mere karib aaho. Now, just let me sleep._

**_Aryan pulled the blanket and slept while covering his face and Saachi became shocked. She took a pillow from the bed and went to the couch. She sat on the couch and tears came into her eyes._**

_Saachi(in mind)- Yeh kya ho raha hai? Aryan aisa kyun kar rahe hain? Aisa toh nahi hai ki Aryan mujhse pyaar naa karte hon. Bahut pyaar karte hain woh mujhse, magar phir bhi yeh sab...? Mujhe jaanna hoga ki Aryan ne aisa kyun kiya. I have to figure it out._

**_She looked at Aryan and laid down and tears were still on her eyes. The night passed and the next morning, Aryan woke up and saw Saachi lying on the couch. He went to her and saw her shivering._**

_Aryan- Oh god! Ab ek nayi musibat._

**_He touched her face and she was really cold. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. And covered her with the blanket. After getting ready, he went to his parents._**

_AF- Bahu kahan hai Aryan?_

_Aryan- Baba woh abhi so rahi hai._

_Yashoda- Aaj chutti hai kya uski?_

_Aryan- Ji Maa. Kal bhi chutti tha aur aaj bhi hai. Kal se jaayegi._

_AF- Accha, thik hai. Humein bhi tere Mama ke ghar jaana hai toh tu humein wahan chod de. _

_Yashoda- Saachi bahut thak gayi hogi. Koi baat nahi. Jab woh uthegi toh nasta kha legi._

_Aryan- Ji, thik hai._

**_They ate their breakfast and went from there._**

_**At SachVi's House**_

_**Purvi was making breakfast and Sachin was sitting on the sofa thinking about Saachi. Purvi smiled seeing him and came to him.**_

_Purvi- Saachi ki yaad aa rahi hai?_

_Sachin- Haan, yaar. Bahut yaad aa rahi hai. Kabhi bhi hum alag rahe nahi hain na toh..._

_Purvi- Saachi bhi aapko miss kar rahi hogi._

_Sachin- Accha, phone karte hain._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi Sachin, hum romance mein disturb nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Kaun kar raha hai romance?_

_Purvi- Aryan aur Saachi aur kaun?_

_Sachin- Shaadi ka matlab sirf romance hi nahi hota. Samjhi?_

_Purvi- Romance ke liye li toh shaadi hoti hai. Shaadi generation badha ne ke liye karna padhta hai toh agar romance hi nahi hoga toh generation kaise badhegi?_

_Sachin- I can't believe ki tum ek ladki ho kar romance ki baat kar rahi ho._

_Purvi- Kyun? Kya ladki romance nahi kar sakti?_

_Sachin(pulling her)- I don't think so. Maine tumhe kabhi romance karte huye nahi dekha hai._

_Purvi- Kiss toh hamesha karti hoon. Aur kiss bhi romance hi hota hai._

_Sachin- Bas kiss romance kaise ho sakta hai haan?_

_Purvi- Toh phir?_

_Sachin- Toh..._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Toh chalo. Breakfast karte hain. Hum late ho rahe hain._

_Purvi- Bahana banana toh koi aapse shikhe._

**_Sachin smiled and she also smiled. They ate their breakfast and went to the Bureau. After some hours, Saachi got up and became confused seeing herself on the bed._**

_Saachi- Arre, main bed pe kaise aa gayi? Main toh couch par thi. Oh god, lagta hai main kuch zyada hi so gayi._

**_She looked at the time on her phone and became shocked. It was 10:45._**

_Saachi- Hey Bhagwan, 10:45 ho gaya aur main abhi tak yahin hoon. Maa Baba kya soch rahe honge mere baare mein. Aur Aryan bhi dekhayi nahi de rahe hain._

**_She got fresh and wore a pink saree and went to the sitting room, but there was no one._**

_Saachi- Arre, yeh sab kahan chale gaye? Shaayad sab nazar honge mujhse. Hey Bhagwan, meri madat karna._

**_She called Yashoda and she picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Yashoda- Hello._

_Saachi- Maa, main..._

_Yashoda- Arre, tu uth gayi?_

_Saachi- Mujhe maaf kar dijiye Maa. Main jaanti hoon ki mujhse galti huyi hai, mujhe itni der tak nahi sona chahiye tha. Aaj mera iss ghar mein pehla din hai aur yeh..._

_Yashoda- Bas bas Saachi. Tu chinta mat kar. Main samaj sakti hoon. _

_Saachi- Maa, aap sab kahan hain? Yahan toh koi nahi hai._

_Yashoda- Aryan kaam pe gaya hai aur Aryan ke Baba aur main mere Bhaiya ke ghar aaye huye hain._

_Saachi- Mama ji ke ghar?_

_Yashoda- Haan. Woh darasal woh kal bimar hone ke karan aane nahi paaye shaadi mein toh main aaj yahan usse milne aayi hoon. Nasta rakka hai tu khale._

_Saachi- Kya Aryan ne khaya?_

_Yashoda- Haan, hum sab ne kha liya hai. Aur ek baat._

_Saachi- Ji._

_Yashoda- Pati ka naam lena acchi baat nahi hai._

_Saachi- Ji, Maa._

_Yashoda- Pata nahi hum aaj aayenge yaa nahi toh main phone karungi tujhe._

_Saachi- Ji, thik hai Maa._

_Yashoda- Khayal rakna._

_Saachi- Ji, aap bhi._

_**They smiled and disconnected the call.**  
><em>

_Saachi- Thank you Bhagwan. Aapne mujhe yeh parivaar diya. Agar meri saas aur koi hotin toh mujhpe bahut gussa hotin, lekin Maa aisi nahi hain. Thank you. Ab bas mujhe Aryan ki problem jaanni hai. Please meri madat karna._

**_She smiled and went to the kitchen._**

_**In The Bureau**  
><em>

**_Everyone were working and DaReya were trying to say something, but they were feeling shy. SachVi saw them and looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- Tumhe kuch idea hai ki Daya sir aur Shreya kya baat kar rahe hain?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kaise pata hoga Sachin? _

_Sachin- Toh jaaho na pata lagao._

_Purvi- Arre aise kaise? Ho sakta hai ki koi personal baat ho._

_Sachin- Shreya toh tumhari dost hai na?_

_Purvi- Daya sir bhi toh aapke dost jaise hain._

_Sachin- Dost jaise aur dost mein farak hota hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai, main jaati hoon._

**_Purvi went to DaReya while clearing her throat and DaReya looked at each other._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai?_

_DaReya- Kya?_

_Purvi- Kuch chupa rahe hain na aap dono humse?_

_Shreya- Main tumse kuch bhi kyun chupa hungi?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata. Batao na kya baat hai. _

_Sachin(coming to them)- Purvi thik keh rahi hai. Kuch toh baat hai._

_Daya- Koi baat nahi hai Sachin._

_Sachin- Haan, sir. Well, let me think. Ummm..._

_Purvi- Aapke sochte sochte raat ho jaayegi._

_Sachin- Give me some time._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Haan, mujhe pata chal gaya ki kya baat hai._

_Purvi & DaReya- Kya?_

_Sachin- Yaar, mujhe sharm aa rahi hai._

**_DaReya looked at each other and Purvi laughed._**

_Purvi- Sachin, aap bhi na kabhi kabhi bahut acchi joke marte hain._

_Sachin- I am not joking Purvi, i am serious._

_Daya- Accha? Kya...? Kya socha tumne?_

_Sachin- Main Purvi ko batata hoon. Purvi zara yahan aaho._

**_Sachin took Purvi little far._**

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Purvi, i think Shreya Maa banne wali hai._

_Purvi(shouting)- Kya?_

**_DaReya looked at her and Sachin closed her mouth._**

_Sachin- I am not sure. _

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko aisa kyun lagta hai ki Shreya pregnant hai?_

_Sachin- Yaar, uske chehre ko acche se dekho. Kitni sharmayi huyi hai. Aur Daya sir bhi._

_Purvi- Ho sakta hai ki aap thik keh rahe hon. Inki shaadi ko almost 6 mahine hone wali hain._

_Sachin- Tum Shreya se pucho._

_Purvi- Thik hai._

**_SachVi went back to DaReya and smiled._**

_Purvi- Aap dono khud hi bata henge yaa main bata hoon?_

_Shreya- Purvi, darasal baat yeh hai ki main... Daya, aap boliye na._

_Daya- Yaar, main bol nahi paa raha hoon._

**_Meanwhile Abhijeet came inside while talking with Tarika on the phone. He saw SachVi and DaReya and went to them._**

_Abhijeet- Kya ho raha hai yahan, haan?_

_Sachin- Sir, Daya sir aur Shreya ke pas ek news hai, lekin woh itna sharm rahe hain ki kuch bol hi nahi paa rahe hain._

_Abhijeet- W__aqt pe sharm nahi aayi toh ab kyun sharma rahe ho?_

**_SachVi smiled while looking at each other._**

_Daya- Abhijeet, woh kya hai ki main... Darasal Shreya... I mean Main aur Shreya... Mera matlab hai Shreya aur main..._

_Abhijeet- Yeh sab kya chal raha hai Daya?_

_Daya(with closed eyes)- Yaar, main Papa banne wala hoon._

**_Shreya went from there blushing and SachVi smiled while as Abhijeet. Daya opened his eyes and looked at all of them._**

_Abhijeet- Kya bol rahe ho yaar?_

_Daya- Sach bol raha hoon Abhijeet._

_SachVi- Congrats sir._

_Daya- Thank you._

_Abhijeet- Arre haan haan. Congratulations, Bhai._

_Daya- Thank you._

**_Abhijeet, Daya and Sachin started talking and Purvi went to Shreya._**

_Purvi- Congrats Shreya._

_Shreya- Thank you Purvi._

_Purvi- Iss mein itna sharma ne wali kya baat hai yaar? Pregnant toh shaadi ke baad sab hote hain._

_Shreya- Jab tum pregnant hogi na toh tumhe pata chalega ki kitna sharm aata hai._

_Purvi- Really? I don't think so._

_Shreya- Dekhte hain._

_Purvi- Dekhne ke liye tum yahan rahogi hi nahi Shreya._

_Shreya- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Ab toh tumhe ghar pe aaram karna hoga._

_Shreya- Woh toh hai. Mujhe aaj bahut khushi mehsoos ho rahi hai. Aisa lag raha hai jaise mera pas sab kuch hai._

_Purvi- Sab kuch hai tumhare pas Shreya. Sach mein. You are really lucky._

_Shreya- Tum bhi kam lucky nahi ho. Sachin sir bhi bahut pyaar karte hain tumse._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon._

_Shreya- I am waiting for your turn._

_Purvi- Hope tumhe zyada intazaar naa karna padhe._

_Shreya(smiling)- Try karte rehna._

_Purvi(blushing)- Shreya, tum bhi na..._

**_Purvi went from there blushing and Shreya smiled. Sachin was looking at Purvi, so he smiled._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, do you think Aryan will be able to hurt Saachi? Will SachVi get to know about Aryan? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- Really long right? Lekin main kya karoon, mujhe chota chapter pasand hi nahi aata. Issi liye hamesha ek badha sa chapter likh deti hoon. And i hope ki main aap mein se kisi ko bhi bore nahi karti. Agar karti hoon toh please mujhe bata dena. Aur haan, Review karna mat bhulna._**


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At The Evening, At SaaYan's House<strong>_

_**Saachi was cooking dinner for Aryan and herself as Yashoda had called her again and said that she and Aryan's father will not come home. After sometimes, Aryan belled the door and Saachi opened it while smiling. He entered inside and looked all around.**_

_Aryan- Maa Baba kahan hain?_

_Saachi- Maa ne phone kiya tha aur kaha ki woh kal aa rahe hain._

_Aryan- Accha thik hai. Khana ready karo, main change karke aata hoon._

_Saachi- Thoda time lagega._

_Aryan- Kyun? Din bhar ghar pe reh kar kya kiya tumne, haan?_

_Saachi- Woh main sure nahi thi ki Maa Baba aayenge yaa nahi toh... _

_Aryan- Tumse ek kaam bhi nahi hua?_

_Saachi- Aryan ji, main agar sabke liye khana banati toh zyada ho jaata.'_

_Aryan- Ek minute. Yeh Aryan ji kya hai?_

_Saachi- Maa ne kaha hai ki pati ka naam lena acchi baat nahi hai._

_Aryan- Dekho Saachi. Main tumhe pehle se hi keh raha hoon ki mere naam ke piche ji lagane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Agar mujhse baat karna hai toh Aryan keh ke bula sakti ho._

**_Aryan went from there and Saachi went back to the kitchen while being confused. After sometimes, Aryan came to the kitchen and opened the fridge and drank the water. Saachi came to him in order to ask him what does he need and he was also about to turned so, they crashed and the bottle of water fell from Aryan's hand.  
><em>**

_Aryan(shouting at her)- What the hell? Yeh kya kiya tumne?_

_Saachi- Main abhi saaf karti hoon._

**_She moved her first step and she stepped on the water so, she slipped. She was about to fall, but Aryan held her and she smiled. He looked at her and she was already looking at him. Both of them were lost and just then, Saachi's phone rang. Aryan made her stand and Saachi picked up the call._**

**_On Phone_**

_Saachi- Namaste Dada._

**_Aryan came near her and she made it at the loud speaker._**

_Sachin- Kya baat hai Saachi? Namaste?_

_Saachi- Kyun? Namaste kehne mein kya bura hai?_

_Sachin- Bura nahi hai, lekin shaayad tune pehli baar mujhe Namaste kaha hai._

_Saachi- Abhi tak main aapke saath thi issi liye yeh sab nahi hota tha, lekin abhi toh main aapse bahut dur hoon. I am missing you._

**_Purvi took the phone from Sachin's hand and it was also on the loud speaker._**

_Purvi- Jhut mat bolo. Agar tumne humein miss kiya hota toh abhi tak bahut baar phone kar chuki hoti, lekin tumne toh ek baar bhi nahi kiya._

_Saachi- Mujhe pata tha ki aap yeh kaayengi, but really Bhabhi. I am really missing both of you._

**_SachVi and Aryan smiled hearing her._**

_Purvi- Accha, batao. Kya kar rahi ho?_

_Saachi- Khana bana rahi hoon. Aur aap?_

_Purvi- Abhi Bureau se aaye hain. Kaash tum yahan hoti toh mujhe khana banana hi nahi padhta._

_Saachi- Sorry, Bhabhi._

_Purvi- Accha toh hamare Jamai raja kya kar rahe hain?_

_Saachi(looking at Aryan)- Yahin hain, mere saath._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Kitchen mein bhi romance?_

**_Aryan looked at Saachi and she blushed, but Sachin on the other hand, hit Purvi a little on her shoulder in order to tell her that she shouldn't say that._**

_Purvi- Really Saachi. I am missing you. Pata hai Sachin mujhe marrne lage hain._

_Saachi- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Saachi- Bhabhi, main abhi rakti hoon. Shayaad sabji jal gayi._

**_She cut the call and started with her kitchen work. Aryan was about to go from there, but he stepped on the water and he was about to fall, but he held Saachi's hand. Both of them looked at each other and Saachi smiled while Aryan went from there._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

_Sachin- Tumhe sharm nahi aati?_

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Ek toh yeh kehte huye ki maine tumhe marra aur dusra romance ki baat karte huye. Saachi ne kaha tha na ki Aryan uske saath hai toh tumhe aise baat karne ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Purvi- Sachin, calm down. Main bas mazak kar rahi thi._

_Sachin- Aisa mazak accha nahi hai. Saachi ki saadi ho gayi hai. Uske saath Aryan ke parents ho sakte hain. Abse tumhe khayal rakna hoga._

_Purvi- Aap sahi keh rahe hain. Ab Saachi hamare ghar mein nahi hai. I am sorry._

_Sachin- It's OK, lekin please._

_Purvi- Sorry keh diya na maine?_

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai. Chalo, hum saath mein khana banate hain. Zaldi ho jaayegi._

_Purvi- You are so sweet. Thank you._

_Sachin- Sweet toh main hoon hi. Issi liye toh aaj bhi ladkiyon ki kami nahi hai mujhe._

_Purvi- What?_

_Sachin(self talking)- Hey Bhagwan. Yeh kya keh diya maine iske saamne?_

_Purvi- Kya matlab hai aapka? Kya mere alaba bhi aapke zindagi mein koi hai?_

_Sachin- Yes, of course. _

_Purvi(crying)- Matlab aapne mujhe dhoka diya. Hai na?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Main pyaar toh tumse hi karta hoon, lekin tumse mann bhar gaya hai mera toh dusri dhoond raha hoon._

**_Purvi started crying for real._**

_Purvi(crying)- Maine... Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki aap kabhi mujhe dhoka de sakte hain. Aapne mujhe zabar zasti kiss kiya aur maine aapko maaf bhi kar diya, lekin iske liye main aapko kabhi maaf nahi karungi. Kabhi nahi._

_Sachin- Arre yaar, tum serious kyun ho rahi ho? I am justttttt..._

_Purvi- Shut up._

**_She ran to their room and Sachin went after her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, listen to me. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha. I am sorry._

_**Purvi closed the door and he left outside. She was crying too loud that he could easily hear her. Sachin felt guilty and knocked the door.**  
><em>

_Sachin(while knocking)- Purvi please. Mujhe maaf kardo. Main tumhe rulana nahi chahta tha. I am sorry. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha. Please darvaja khola. Please._

_Purvi- Nahi kholna hai mujhe darvaja. Ussi ke pas jayiye na kyun mere pas aana chahte hain? Aapne jab chaha maine khud ko aapko de diya, lekin aap... Maine sahi socha tha pehle aapke baare mein. Aapne kabhi mujhse pyaar kiya hi nahi hai._

_Sachin- Nahi, Purvi. Aisa nahi hai. I love you. Main tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon Purvi. I love you very much._

_Purvi- No, you don't. Main andhi ki andhi reh gayi. Nahi dekh paayi aapke asli chehre ko._

_Sachin- Nahi, Purvi. I love you. I really do._

_Purvi- Nahi, aap nahi kaaaa..._

**_Just then, she started vomiting and Sachin heard her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Please darvaja kholo._

**_She ran inside the bathroom and Sachin didn't know what to do. After sometimes, Purvi opened the door and both of them looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Purvi, are you OK? Tum thik ho?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon._

**_She went to the kitchen after saying this and Sachin followed her._**

_Sachin- I am really sorry Purvi. Main bas mazak kar raha tha. I love you._

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Mujhe abhi koi baat nahi karni hai. Leave me alone._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, main bas..._

_Purvi- Maine kaha na ki mujhe koi baat nahi karni hai? Please._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_Sachin went from there and tears came into Purvi's eyes. After sometimes, they ate their dinner and Sachin tried a lot to talk to Purvi, but she didn't let him talk to her._**

**_After The Dinner, In SachVi's Room_**

_Sachin- Purvi, please mujhe maaf kardo. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki tumhe meri baat ka itna bura lagega._

_Purvi- Mujhe bhi nahi pata tha ki aap kabhi aise bhi ho sakte hain._

_Sachin(angrily)- Kya kiya hai maine? Kiya kya hai maine, haan?_

_Purvi- Kiya kya hai? Kya kuch nahi kiya hai aapne?_

_Sachin- Dekho Purvi, main acche muh se keh raha hoon ki zyada natak mat karo. Main keh raha hoon na ki i am sorry._

_Purvi- Sorry keh dene se sab kuch thik nahi ho jaata Sachin._

_Sachin(really angry)- Toh kya chahiye tujhe? Sab kuch toh diya hai? Apne se bhi zyada pyaar kiya hai tujhse maine aur tu meri ek anjaane mein kiya hua galti maaf nahi kar sakti?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aapki galti maafi ki layaak nahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha? Aisi kaun si galti ki hai maine jo tujhe itna bura lag raha hai?_

_**Purvi was shocked, but she was more hurt hearing and seeing the way he talked to her.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Yehi galti hai meri ki maine tujhse pyaar kiya. Teri liye maine apni jaan tak ka bhi khayal nahi rakka. Tere baare mein sochte sochte Saachi ke baare mein bhi nahi socha maine. Aur aaj tujhe meri ek galti itni badhi gunah lag rahi hai? Tune kabhi mere pyaar ko samjha hi nahi Purvi. Tu kehti hai na ki tu mujhse pyaar karti hai, lekin nahi. Tu mujhse zara sa bhi pyaar nahi karti. Agar tu mujhse pyaar karti toh yeh sab natak nahi karti. _

_Purvi- Sachin, aapko ho kya gaya hai? Pagal toh naaa..._

_Sachin- Haan, pagal ho gaya hoon main. Teri wajahse. _

**_Purvi was crying, but she started crying more._**

_Sachin- Ab zyada ro mat. Mujhe koi natak nahi dekhni._

**_Sachin slept while covering his face by the blanket and Purvi was shocked. She looked at him and tears were falling from her eyes. She went to Saachi's room and laid down, but she didn't fell asleep. She spent the night while crying. On the other hand, SaaYan ate their dinner and Aryan came to the room and Saachi was washing the dishes in the kitchen. After sometimes, she came and Aryan turned to her angrily._**

**_In SaaYan's Room_**

_Aryan- Mera diary kahan hai? Kahan rakka hai?_

_Saachi- I am sorry. Woh din mein main kamra saaf kar rahi thi toh... Abhi deti hoon._

**_She brought him his dairy._**

_Aryan- Main ek baat clear kar raha hoon. Aajse mera koi bhi cheez agar tumhe mujhe puche bina chuwa toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga._

_Saachi- I am really sorry Aryan. Mujhe pata hai ki aap yeh sun kar bahut gussa honge, lekin maine yeh diary padh li._

_Aryan- How dare you do that? Tumhari himmat kaise huyi mere saaman ko haath lagane ki?_

_Saachi- Aryan main aapki patni hoon._

_Aryan- Patni ho issi liye aise baat kar raha hoon varna ab tak main kuch aur hi kar chuka hota._

_Saachi- Aapke Bhaiya... Mera matlab hai ki Shaurya Bhaiya ne bahut galat kiya na?_

**_He just slapped her too tightly that the mark of his hand remained on her white cheek. She was shocked and tears were on her eyes as while._**

_Aryan- Agar tune mere Bhaiya ke baare mein kuch bhi bola na toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga. Main nahi chahta ki tu mere personal life ke bich mein aaye._

_Saachi- Aryan, aapko ho kya gaya hai? Main toh bas..._

_Aryan- Ek__ baat kan khol kar sun, main tujhse pyaar nahi karta. Sunna tune? I don't love you._

**_Saachi was too shocked and tears were falling from her eyes._**

_Saachi- Aryan, aap keh kya rahe hain? Hosh mein toh hain aap?_

_Aryan- Pure hosh mein hoon main._

_Saachi- Agar aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte toh shaadi kyun ki aapne mujhse?_

_Aryan- Badla lene ke liye._

_Saachi- Badla? Maine kya kiya hai aapke saath? Maine toh bas pyaar kiya hai aapse._

_Aryan- Tune nahi tera Bhai ne. Tune yeh diary padhi hai na toh tujhe yeh bhi pata chal gaya hoga ki Shaurya Bhaiya ko tere Bhai ke karan Jail huyi thi. Tere hi Bhai ne unhe Jail mein daala tha._

_Saachi- Shaurya Bhaiya ne gunah kiya tha aur Dada ne wohi kiya jo unhe karna chahiye tha. Gunehgar ko toh saaja milni chahiye na?_

_Aryan- Thik kaha tune? Saaja milni chahiye issi liye toh saaja dena chahta hoon main._

_Saachi- Mujhe kyun saaja de rahe hain? Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Aryan- Tujhe saaja dunga tabhi toh tera Bhai ko saaja milegi. Mujhe tujhe itna dukh dena hai ki tere Bhai ko yeh ehsaas ho jaaye ki usne Shaurya Bhaiya ko Jail mein daal kar itni badhi galati ki hai._

_Saachi- Aryan, main samaj rahi hoon ki aap kya chahte hain, lekin yeh galat hai. Dada ne toh bas wohi kiya hai jo unhe karna chahiye tha. Agar aaj Shaurya Bhaiya Jail mein nahi hote toh shaayad koi aur ladki ko bhi woh..._

_Aryan- Bas ek galti ki thi mere Bhaiya ne. Sachin ne bhi ko Purvi ke saath zabar zasti ki thi._

_Saachi- Kya?_

_Aryan- Kiss! Kiss kiya tha usne aur woh bhi zabar zasti. Toh farak hi kya hai Shaurya Bhaiya mein aur Sachin mein?_

_Saachi- Kiss aur rape ke bich mein bahut differences hain._

_Aryan- Sachin tera Bhai hai issi liye tujhe uski galti dekhi nahi de rahi hai aur mujhe bhi Shaurya Bhaiya ki koi galti dekhiye nahi de rahi._

_Saachi- Nahi Aryan. Aap galat karne jaa rahe hain._

_Aryan- Tujhse badha hoon main. Mujhe tujhse shikhne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai. Main pyaar nahi nafrat karta hoon tujhse aur issi liye main nahi chahta ki tu mere karib aaye. Jitna dur rahegi utna hi accha hai tere liye._

_Saachi(smiling)- Jhut hai yeh Aryan. Aap yeh kehte hain na ki aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte? Lekin sach toh yeh hai ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Aryan- Sapne sirf sote waqt dekhna chahiye._

**_He slept while covering him face by the blanket and Saachi went to the couch with a pillow. She laid down and tears were on her eyes. She also didn't slept the whole night. The next day, Saachi got up and went to the bathroom. After sometimes, she went to the bed and looked at Aryan's face. She bent down and called him while shaking his shoulder. A drop of water fell from her hair on Aryan's face and he opened his eyes. Saachi went from there and Aryan got up._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_Sachin woke up and looked for Purvi on the bed, but she was not there. He recalled the night and felt guilty. He went to Saachi's room and saw a note on the bed._**

**_Sachin,_**

**_Mujhe nahi pata ki kal aapko kya ho gaya tha, lekin maine kabhi aapse yeh expect nahi kiya tha. Mujhe lagta tha ki mere pas sab kuch hai kyunki aap hi mere sab kuch hain, lekin aap toh kabhi mere the hi nahi. Aap kahte hain na ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain? Agar aapne mujhe thoda sa bhi pyaar kiya hota toh mujhe itna hurt nahi karte. Shaayad meri bhi galti hogi and i am sorry, lekin meri galti se zyada aapki galti hai. Aapko mazak lagta hai na mera pyaar? Natak lagta hai. Main ab nahi aa hungi aapke ghar. Aap woh hi kariye jo aapko pasand hai. Mujhse mann bhar gaya hai na aapka? Toh thik hai. Jayiye uske pas jisse aapka abhi tak mann nahi bhara. Main toh bas yehi chahti hoon ki aapko har khushi mile._**

**_Purvi._**

**_Sachin sat down on the bed while having tears on his eyes. He felt really guilty. He got ready fast and went to the Bureau, but Purvi was not there._**

**_At SaaYan's House_**

**_Saachi came to the room to call Aryan for the breakfast and Aryan was searching for his watch. It was right in front him, but he still didn't saw. She came to him and picked up the watch and gave it to him. He looked at her and she covered her cheek by her hair. She always used to braid her hair, but she had her hair loose that day. He moved his hand toward her face and she moved back._**

_Aryan- Kya hua hai gal pe?_

_Saachi- Kuch... Kuch nahi._

_Aryan- Mujhe dekhao._

_Saachi- Main keh rahi hoon na ki kuch nahi hua hai?_

_Aryan- Main keh raha hoon na ki mujhe dekhna hai?_

_Saachi- Jab kuch hua hi nahi hai toh main kya dekha hoon?_

_Aryan- Agar kuch hua nahi hai toh tumne aaj apne baal khule kyun chode hain?_

_Saachi- Mera naya style hai yeh.  
><em>

_Aryan- Main tumse pyaar nahi karta iska matlab yeh nahi ki main tumse jaanta nahi hoon. Koi kuch bhi kare, lekin tum waise ki waise hi rahogi._

**_She walked from there and Aryan held her wrist. She stopped and turned to him. He came near her and kept all of her hair on her back and became shocked seeing the mark of his hand on her cheek. He looked at her and she looked at him with tears._**

_Saachi- Breakfast ready hai._

_**Saachi went from there while moving her hair in front and Aryan somehow felt guilty. Both of them ate little bit of breakfast and went to the hospital. SaaYan walked in and saw Purvi sitting on the bench. Her head was on her palms and SaaYan looked at each other. They went to her and Purvi looked at them. Her eyes were red and swollen. SaaYan looked at each other shockingly and Purvi got up while wiping her tears.**_

_Purvi(trying to smile)- Arre Saachi, tum?_

_Saachi- Bhabhi, yeh sab kya hai? Aap ke aankhen..._

_Purvi- Arre yaar chodo na. Yeh batao ki tum kaisi ho? Aur Aryan ji, aap kaise hain?_

_Aryan- Main thik hoon. Lekin aap...?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya hona hai? I am fine._

_Saachi- Sure?_

_Purvi- Yaa, sure._

_Saachi- Aap yahan kya kar rahi hain? Aur Dada kahan hain?_

_Purvi- Woh nahi aaye._

_Saachi- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kaam tha unhe._

_Saachi- Waise aap yahan kya kar rahi hain?_

_Purvi- Woh, main..._

**_She looked at Aryan and stopped. SaaYan looked at each other and Aryan went from there._**

_Purvi- Tum kitni lucky ho Saachi. Aryan jaise pati mile tumhe._

_Saachi(fake smile)- You are right? Aryan toh mujhse itna pyaar karte hain ki kya bata hoon. Main toh kabhi kabhi yeh bhi bhul jaati hoon ki mere Dada aur Bhabhi bhi hain._

_Purvi- Kaash sabki kismat tumhari jaisi hoti._

_Saachi- Kyun? Dada ne kuch kaha kya?_

_Purvi- Woh mujhe kya kahenge? You know he loves me._

_Saachi- Ya, i know. Now just tell me ki aap yahan kyun aayi hain. Kahin..._

_Purvi- Kahin?_

_Saachi- Kahin aap..._

**_Just then, a doctor came to them. The doctor gave a paper to Purvi and said congrats. Purvi smiled lightly and Saachi was confused. Saachi took the paper from her hand and looked at it. She first smiled and started jumping. Purvi smiled seeing her and just then, she say the mark on her cheek._**

_Purvi- Saachi, ek minute._

**_Saachi smiled and hugged Purvi too tightly._**

_Saachi- Oh my god, Bhabhi. I am so happy. You are pregnant?_

_Purvi- Haan, Saachi. Main bhi bahut khush hoon ki main Maa banne wali hoon._

**_They got separated and Saachi smiled. Saachi was getting late for her work and Aryan was coming to them, but stopped hearing Purvi._**

_Purvi- Saachi, yeh tumhare gal pe yeh nishan kaisa hai?_

**_Aryan looked at Saachi, but they didn't saw him._**

_Saachi(covering it)- Arre yeh... Yeh toh woh kal raat..._

_Purvi- Kal raat? Aryan ne marra kya?_

_Saachi(laughing)- Kya bol rahi hain aap Bhabhi? Aryan aur mujhe?... No way. Woh mujhe marrne ka soch bhi nahi sakte. Aap jaanti hain na ki woh mujhse kitna pyaar karte hain. Aur maine aapko kaha na ki jab mere pas Aryan hote hain toh main yeh tak bhul jaati hoon ki Aryan ke alaba mera aur koi bhi hai._

_Purvi- Agar yeh marrne ke wajahse nahi hai toh phir kaise...?_

_Saachi- Woh kya hai na Bhabhi? Kal ki raat bahut romantic thi aur sote waqt Aryan ka haath pe so gayi main. Aur jab subeh uthi toh yeh nishan tha._

_Purvi- Romance ka aisa nishan nahi hota Saachi. Tum kuch chupa rahi ho mujhse. Hai na?_

_Saachi- Ooh ho Bhabhi. Aap bhi bahut tension leti ho meri. Mat karo meri itni chinta. Main ab bahut badhi ho gayi hoon aur shaadi bhi ho gayi hai meri._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Tum apne kaam pe jaaho kahin der naa ho jaaye._

_Saachi- Thik hai. Congrats. _

_Purvi- Thank you. _

**_Saachi again hugged her and they smiled. Saachi went from there and Purvi got tears on her eyes. Aryan didn't even know what was happening to him. He felt sad seeing Saachi. Purvi also went from there and Aryan went to his work. On the other hand, Sachin was waiting for Purvi and he called her many times and she didn't came. The whole day passed and Sachin went back to the house and Purvi was still not there. _**

**_The Next Day, In The Bureau_**

**_All were working, but Sachin was thinking about Purvi and she came. He felt like he got everything seeing Purvi and ran to her. Everyone looked at him and Purvi also looked at him. He just hugged her tightly in front everyone and ACP was also there. Purvi just stood there and she recalled what he had said to her. She pushed him a little and went to ACP while wiping her tears. She gave him a letter and everyone came to them and Sachin was shocked._**

_ACP- Yeh kya hai?_

_Purvi- Main... Main CID chodna chahti hoon sir._

_All- Kya?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yeh keh kya rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Main sach keh rahi hoon sir. Main ab CID mein kaam nahi kar sakti._

_ACP- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Ek personal reason hai sir._

_Shreya- Kya hum woh reason jaan sakte hain?_

_Purvi- Nahi, i am sorry. Main kisi ko bhi bata nahi sakti._

_Sachin- Aisa kya reason hai jo tum mujhe bhi bata nahi sakti?_

_Purvi- Har cheez share karna acchi baat nahi hai sir. _

_ACP- Lekin Purvi, hum tum jaisi CID offcer khona nahi chahte._

_Purvi- Main bhi yeh kaam chodna nahi chahti sir, lekin mujhe yeh karna hoga._

_ACP- Thik hai Purvi. Agar tum yehi chahti ho toh thik hai. Hum tumhe force nahi kar sakte._

_Purvi- Thank you sir._

**_Sachin was just too shocked and all were also shocked by Purvi's sudden decision. She went from there after sometimes, and Sachin went behind her. She was about to sit on her car, but Sachin picked her up and took her to his car. She tried a lot to get out, but he didn't let her. He sat on the driving seat and drove to their house. Purvi eyes were filled with tears and she was not even looking at him. He stopped the car in front their house and he came out while Purvi was still inside the car. He opened the door and she looked at him. She came out of the car and tried to go from there, but Sachin held her wrist._**

_Purvi- Sir, please. Chodiye mujhe. Kyun rakna chahte hain aap mujhe?_

_Sachin- Kyunki main tumse pyaar karta hoon aur tumhe kho nahi sakta._

_Purvi- Pyaar? Pyaar karte hain aap mujhe? Yeh hai aapka pyaar?_

_Sachin- Main sach mein tumse bahut pyaar karta hoon Purvi. Mujhe pata hai ki maine bahut galat kiya hai. Please maaf kardo. Main nahi jee sakta tumhare bina._

_Purvi- Aap maafi kyun mang rahe hain? Aapko toh yeh lagta hai na ki galti meri hai?_

_Sachin- Galti meri thi Purvi. I am sorry. Main aage se aisa kabhi nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Kya pata mard ki baat kab badal jaaye._

_Sachin- Please trust me Purvi. I promise ki main kabhi tumse uchi aawaz mein baat nahi karunga. Aur kabhi mazak bhi nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Aap promise kijiye ki aajke baad aap kabhi mere alaba kisi aur ke hone ki baat nahi karenge. Hamesha mujhse pyaar karenge._

_Sachin- I promise._

_Purvi- Pakka?_

_Sachin- Pakka._

**_They hugged each other and both of them had tears on their eyes. They hugged each other tightly and got separated after some times. Sachin wiped her tears and they went inside the house._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Will Aryan ever realize his love for Saachi? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- This chapter was really crazy, right? Aryan was rude, but Sachin was completely disbelieve able. But any way, just tell me what do you think about it. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed, but not many of you did it.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>At SachVi's House<strong>_

_**SachVi went inside the house, but Purvi was not that happy. Sachin saw that.**_

_Sachin- Kya hua Purvi? Kya tumne abhi tak mujhe maaf nahi kiya?_

_Purvi- Nahi, aisi baat nahi hai. Maine aapko maaf kar diya hai._

_Sachin- Agar aisa hai toh dukhi kyun lag rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Mujhe aapko ek baat batana hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Kya aap jaante hain ki maine aapko maaf kyun ki?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho._

_Purvi- Nahi. Yeh bhi ek reason hai, lekin isse bhi badha aur ek reason hai._

_Sachin- Woh kya?_

_Purvi- Sachin, kal mein hospital gayi thi._

_Sachin- Hospital? Kyun? Kya hua hai? Tum thik toh ho? Kahin tumhe kuch hua toh nahi?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon Sachin._

_Sachin- Toh phir kyun gayi thi hospital?_

_Purvi- Mujhe doubt tha ki shayaad main pregnant hoon._

_Sachin- Kya? Tum pregnant ho?_

_Purvi- Yehi clear karne ke liye main hospital gayi thi aur doctor ne kaha ki main sach mein pregnant hoon._

_Sachin(while smiling in happiness)- Oh my god, Purvi. Really? Tum pregnant ho? Maltab main Papa?_

**_Purvi smiled lightly and he hugged her tightly. He kissed her forehead and she smiled and tears were on her eyes._**

_Sachin- Purvi, thank you. Thank you very much. Tum soch bhi nahi sakti ki main aaj kitna khush hoon. _

_Purvi- Main bhi bahut khush hoon Sachin._

**_He again hugged her and she also hugged him. A month passed and Purvi slowly forget about what had happened and SachVi were happy thinking about their baby. On the other hand, Aryan was trying hard to hurt Saachi. He used to hurt Saachi, but she never told anything to SachVi about Aryan. Aryan's parents always treated her as a daughter so, she was happy. Whenever, Saachi used to get hurt, Aryan also used to get hurt seeing her, but he still did it. One day, Aryan was thinking about Saachi and his feelings toward her. He was confused thinking about what was in his heart for her. He was in tension so, he drank wine and came home._**

**_At SaaYan's House_**

_Yashoda- Saachi, yeh Aryan kahan hai? Abhi tak aaya kyun nahi woh?_

_Saachi- Pata nahi Maa. Abhi tak toh aa jaana chahiye tha._

_AF- Kaam kar raha hoga._

_Saachi- Nahi, Baba. Unka kaam do ghante pehle hi khatam ho gaya hai._

_AF- Toh hai kahan woh?_

_Saachi- Aap dono khana kha lijiye. Main intazaar karungi unka._

_Yashoda- Pata nahi kahan hoga woh. Kaise kha sakte hain hum Saachi?_

_Saachi- Main samajh rahi hoon Maa, lekin agar aap nahi khayengi toh davaai kaise lengi?_

_Yashoda- Thik hai. Thoda sa khana de._

_Saachi- Baba aap?_

_AF- Thik hai. Mere liye bhi khana laga lo._

**_Saachi gave the food to Aryan's parents and after sometimes, Aryan entered when Saachi was giving Yashoda her medicines. Everyone became shocked seeing him drunk and he came to them while laughing to himself._**

_AF- Aryan, yeh sab kya hai?_

_Aryan- Kya hai? Kuch nahi. Bahut maza aa raha hai._

**_Everyone looked at each other shockingly and Saachi came to him._**

_Saachi- Aapne yeh kya kiya hua hai? Aap toh kabhi peete nahi the._

_Aryan- Tumhare karan... Tumhare karan peeya hai maine._

_Yashoda- Kya kiya hai isne tujhe? Tune kabhi pyaar nahi kiya isse aur isne hamesha tujhse pyaar hi kiya hai. _

_Aryan- Pyaaaarrr... Yehi toh galti hai iski. Maine isse kitna dukh diya, lekin phir bhi isne mujhe pyaar karna nahi choda._

_Saachi- Please, kamre mein chahiye._

_**He went from there while talking to himself.**_

_Yashoda(while crying)- Kaise shanta hain hamare? Ek ne gunah kiya aur socha tha ki yeh toh accha hai, lekin yeh bhi... Humein maaf karde Saachi. _

_Saachi- Nahi, Maa. Iss mein aapki koi galti nahi hai. _

_Yashoda- Jaa, dekh usse._

_Saachi- Ji. Aap please tension mat lijiye._

**_Saachi went to the room and Aryan looked at her. She locked the door and came to him._**

_Saachi- Aryan, kya hai yeh sab? Aapko sharm nahi aayi? Kitna kuch socha hai Maa Baba ne aapko le kar aur aap aise kaise kar sakte hain?_

_Aryan(keeping his finger on her lips)- Shhhh... Kitna bolti ho tum? Pyaar se baat karo._

**_Saachi looked at him surprisingly and went away from there, but he held her dupatta. Saachi was shocked and he came in front her. He hugged her tightly and she got tears on her eyes. She hardly wrapped her arms around him and he left her after sometimes._**

_Saachi- Aryan, aap..._

_Aryan- Saachi, i love you._

**_She smiled in tears._**

_Saachi- Sach mein?_

_Aryan- Sach mein. Maine kitni koshish ki tumse dur rehne ki, tumse pyaar naa karne ki, lekin main nahi reh paaya tumse pyaar kare bina._

_Saachi- Aryan, kya aap sach mein mujhse pyaar karte hain?_

_Aryan- Haan, sach mein pyaar karta hoon main tumse. Bahut pyaar._

**_She hugged him tightly and he also hugged her back._**

_Saachi- Aapka pyaar paana mera sapna tha Aryan. Aur aaj mera sapna sach ho gaya. Aap mujhse pyaar karte hain, isse zyada mujhe aur kuch nahi chahiye._

**_They got separated and Aryan kissed her forehead. Saachi kept her hands on his shoulders and smiled while looking at him. _**

_Saachi- Aap... Aap yahin rahiye main aapke liye black coffee laati hoon._

**_She tried to go, but he held her too tightly that she wasn't being able to move. Saachi smiled seeing him._**

_Saachi- Aryan, chodiye mujhe. Aapne peeya hai._

_Aryan- Peeya hai toh kya hua? Aaj ki raat main tumhe pyaar karke beetana chahta hoon._

_Saachi- Nahi, Aryan. Abhi aap hosh mein nahi hain. Main toh aaphi ki hoon. _

_Aryan- Kya tum mere liye itna bhi nahi kar sakti? _

_Saachi- Aapke liye toh main kuch bhi karne ko tayaar hoon._

_Aryan- Toh ban jaaho aaj meri hamesha ke liye._

**_Aryan moved his hand forward and touched her face. Saachi didn't know what to do so, she just stood there. He kissed her cheeks and she closed her eyes. Then, he started kissing her neck and Saachi kept her arms around him. After sometimes, they consummated their marriage, but Aryan didn't know what was he doing and Saachi was both happy and sad. She was happy to be completed, but little sad because Aryan was not in his senses. The next morning, Saachi woke up and looked at Aryan who was sleeping while placing his arm around her. She smiled by herself and got up. After taking shower, she got ready and went to the kitchen. After sometimes, his parents came._**

_AF- Aryan, abhi tak utha yaa nahi?_

_Saachi- Nahi, Baba. Woh so rahe hain._

_Yashoda- Sone de usse. Aaj chutti hai uska._

_Saachi- Maa Baba, aap dono chinta mat kijiye. Ab sab kuch thik hoga. _

_Yashoda- Bhagwan aisa hi kare Saachi. Tujhe dukh toh nahi diya na usne raat ko?_

_Saachi- Nahi, nahi. Koi dukh nahi diya unno ne mujhe._

_Yashoda- Thik hai. Ab jaldi kar, tujhe der ho rahi hai._

**_She made the breakfast and ate with Aryan's parents. She went to the room and got her things and came to the bed. She looked at Aryan and kissed his cheek while leaving the mark of her lipstick. She went from there smiling._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_Purvi was making breakfast and Sachin came to the kitchen. He hugged her from the behind and kept his hands on her stomach. She smiled and turned to him._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Aaj bahut romantic ho rahe hain._

_Sachin- Main toh hamesha romantic hi hoon. Agar romantic nahi hua hota toh aaj tumhara pet aisi nahi hota._

_Purvi- Sharm naam ki koi cheez nahi hai na aap mein?_

_Sachin- Sharm kaisa? Biwi ho tum meri. Agar tumhare saath yeh sab baatein nahi karunga toh aur kiske saath karunga._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Jaake table pe baithiye, main nasta lekar aati hoon._

_Sachin- Tum zyada kaam kyun karogi? Main hoon na? Tum jaaho, main laata hoon nasta table par._

_Purvi- Really?_

_Sachin- Yes, really._

_Purvi- OK, thank you._

_Sachin- Anything for you._

**_She smiled and went to the dinning table and Sachin came with the breakfast. They ate their breakfast together. After sometimes, they finished and came to the sitting room._**

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe aaj hospital jaana hai._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Follow up hai._

_Sachin- Ooh haan. Main toh bhul hi gaya tha. Chalo, main tumhe chod deta hoon._

_Purvi- It's OK. Aap jaa sakte hain. Agar abhi jahoongi toh 4 ghunte intazaar karne padhenge._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Main jaata hoon Bureau, lekin please khayal rakna._

_Purvi- OK._

_Sachin- Aur haan, agar Saachi mili toh bolna ki kabhi kabhi humse milne aaye. Pati kya mil gaya woh toh bhul hi gayi hai humein._

_Purvi- Nahi nahi. Kal phone kiya tha usne._

_Sachin- Lekin mujhe toh kabhi nahi karti._

_Purvi- Woh aapke kaam mein disturb nahi karna chahti hogi._

_Sachin- Accha toh kya kaha usne? Kaisi hai woh?_

_Purvi- Keh rahi thi ki Aryan usse bahut pyaar karte hain. Aur unke parents toh usse apni Beti maante hain._

_Sachin- Kabhi kabhi mujhe bahut ajeeb sa feel hota hai. Aisa lagta hai ki mera koi apna kisi dard mein hai._

_Purvi- Bas aapki soch hai yeh. Main bhi thik hoon, Saachi bhi khush hai aur hamara bachcha bhi thik hai._

_Sachin- Pata hai mujhe, lekin phir bhi thoda sa..._

_Purvi- Sachin, please jaayiye. Late ho rahe hain aap._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Bye._

**_He hugged her while keeping his hand on her stomach and Purvi smiled. Then, he went from there._**

**_After Some Hours, At SaaYan's House_**

**_Aryan woke up and hardly got up while holding his head. He looked at the time and it was 10:12._**

_Aryan- What the hell? Main itni der tak kaise so sakta hoon? Lagta hai yeh Saachi bhi chali gayi. Uthaya bhi nahi mujhe. _

**_He went to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. He became shocked seeing the lipstick mark on his cheek._**

_Aryan- Yeh... Yeh lipstick...? Yeh kaise aaya mere gal par?_

**_He recalled the night and became shocked by himself._**

_Aryan- Main aisa kaise kar sakta hoon? Hone kaise diya maine yeh? Main Saachi ko kabhi chuna nahi chahta tha. Jis baat ki darr thi mann mein woh hi ho gaya. Saachi ko pata hai ki main usse pyaar nahi karta toh woh mujhe apne karib aane bhi kaise de sakti hai? Jaanta hoon main ki woh mujhse bahut pyaar karti hai, lekin phir bhi... Mujhe peena hi nahi chahiye tha. Bahut badhi galti kardi maine. Saachi ko kya bolunga main ki yeh sab ek galti ke karan hua? Woh kya sochegi mere baare mein?_

**_Aryan became worried and on the other hand, Purvi saw Saachi at the hospital. She went to her and they hugged each other._**

_Saachi- Kaisi hain Bhabhi?_

_Purvi- Main thik hoon. Tum batao, tum kaisi ho?_

_Saachi- Main bilkul thik hoon Bhabhi._

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Bahut khush lag rahi ho aaj tum._

_Saachi- Really?_

_Purvi- Haan. Kuch hua kya?_

_Saachi- Nahi toh. Kuch nahi hua hai._

_Purvi- Waise Saachi, Sachin tumse bahut naraz hain._

_Saachi- Arre, lekin kyun?_

_Purvi- Keh rahe the ki tum kabhi unhe phone nahi karti._

_Saachi- Karti toh hoon. Woh hi nahi uthate toh main kya karoon?_

_Purvi- Haan, aur maine keh diya hai ki tumne mujhe phone kiya tha aur tum thik ho._

_Saachi- Thank you._

_Purvi- Tum kal aa jaana Aryan ke saath. Bahut din ho gaye, tum dono aaye nahi ho._

_Saachi- Lekin Bhabhi, kal mera kaam hai. Abhi lunch time hai issi liye aapse baat kar rahi hoon._

_Purvi- Yeh toh problem ho gayi. _

_Saachi- Accha, yeh bataiye ki bachcha kaisa hai._

_Purvi- Thik hi hoga. Mujhe kya pata._

_Saachi- Aapke andar hai woh aur aapko nahi pata?_

_Purvi- Main doctor thodi na hoon?_

_Saachi- Aap bhi na bahut pagal hain._

_Purvi- Accha, abhi tum jaaho. Khana khana bahut zaroori hai. Baat toh hum phone pe bhi kar sakte hain._

_Saachi- Right. Bye... Khayal rakna aur zyada kaam mat karna._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Saachi went from there and Purvi smiled. Purvi got checked up and everything was fine so, she returned home._**

**_At SaaYan's House_**

**_Aryan came to his parents and they turned to another side seeing him._**

_Aryan- Kya hua? Aap dono thik toh hain?_

_AF- Hum thik hain aur tujhe hamari chinta karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Aryan- Gussa hain kya aap dono mujhse?_

_Yashoda- Gussa nahi honge toh aur kya honge? Kya socha tha humne tujhe le kar aur tune hamara sapna tod diya._

_Aryan- Aap kya keh rahi hain Maa?_

_Yashoda- Ab yeh mat bolna ki tune kal raat kya kiya woh tujhe yaad nahi hai._

_Aryan- Kya...? Kya kiya maine?_

_Yashoda- Kya kuch nahi kiya tune Aryan? Bechari Saachi ko..._

_Aryan- Saachi ko?_

_AF- Kyun karta hai tu yeh sab? Yeh badla tujhse nahi hoga aur tu badla hi kyun le raha hai? Kya kiya hai Saachi ne? Shaurya ko wohi mili hai jo usse milni chahiye thi._

_Yashoda- Usne gunah kiya tha Aryan, lekin Saachi...? Saachi ne kya kiya hai tere saath? Bas pyaar hi toh karti hai tujhse. Agar mujhe pehle pata hota ki tu usse shaadi badla ke liye kar raha hai toh main teri shaadi Saachi se kabhi nahi karvati. _

_Aryan- Lekin Maa, Shaurya Bhaiya ne sirf ek galti ki thi._

_AF- Galti nahi gunah kiya tha usne. Aur agar aaj se tune kabhi Saachi ko dukh diya toh yeh samajh lena ki hum tere liye marr gaye._

_Aryan- Main aap dono ko kaise samjha hoon ki main bas..._

_Yashoda- Kisi ko samjhane ki zaroorat nahi hai tujhe? Tujhe toh khud ki dil ki baat pata nahi hai toh auron ko kya samjhyega tu?_

_AF- Chalo Yashoda._

**_His parents went from there and Aryan became worried. At the evening, Saachi came home and went to the room. Aryan was fixing his clothes in the closet and she hugged him from behind. Aryan became shocked and turned to her. She smiled while looking at him and hugged him tightly. Aryan was just too confused to do anything. He felt bad for her._**

_Aryan- Saachi, tum yeh kya kar rahi ho?_

_Saachi- Thank you Aryan._

_Aryan- Kis liye?_

_Saachi- Mujhe apna banane ke liye. Mujhe pyaar karne ke liye. Aap soch bhi nahi sakte ki main aaj kitni khush hoon. I love you._

**_She hugged him more tightly and Aryan removed her from the hug._**

_Saachi- Kya hua?_

_Aryan- I am sorry Saachi. Kal raat jo bhi hua woh bas ek galti thi. _

_Saachi- Galti nahi Aryan. Pyaar tha woh._

_Aryan- Tum jaanti ho na ki main tumse pyaar nahi karta toh kaise aane diya tumne mujhe apne karib?_

_Saachi- Aryan hum pati patni hain aur aapne kal raat kaha tha ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Aryan- Kya? Maine tumhe i love you kaha?_

_Saachi- Haan, Aryan. Aapne mujhe i love you kaha._

_Aryan- Shayaad tum sapna dekh rahi hogi. Maine i love you nahi kaha tha. Aur kyun kahunga main tumhe i love you, haan? Main toh tumhe pasand tak nahi karta._

_Saachi- Aapko yaad nahi aapne kya kaha tha?_

_Aryan- Agar maine tumhe sach mein i love you kaha tha toh i am sorry. Main hosh mein nahi tha issi liye galti ho gayi mujhse. Lekin abhi hosh mein hoon issi liye keh raha hoon ki main tumse pyaar nahi karta aur jo bhi hua woh meri galti thi aur kahin na kahin tumhari bhi._

_Saachi- Main nahi maanti ki yeh galti thi. Shayaad aap bhul rahe hain ki main aapse pyaar karti hoon._

_Aryan- Aur tum yeh bhul rahi ho ki main tumse pyaar nahi kar. Aur yeh baat maine shaadi ke dusre din se kahi hai. I don't have any feelings for you._

_Saachi- Aapke liye yeh galti hogi Aryan, lekin mere liye sab kuch hai. Mujhe koi dukh nahi hai. Main khush hoon kal raat ki baat se. Bhale hi aapne woh sab hosh mein naa kiya ho, lekin main pure hosh mein thi aur mujhe koi pachtawa nahi hai. I am happy._

_Aryan- Lekin main bilkul khush nahi hoon Saachi. I hate you._

**_Saachi sat on the bed with tears on her eyes and Aryan looked at her._**

_Aryan(in mind)- Kyun karti ho tum mujhse itna pyaar Saachi? Kaise bata hoon main ki woh meri galti thi? I am sorry._

**_He went from there and Saachi was completely broken. Aryan also had tears on his eyes. 2 months passed and SachVi were the same. They love each other the same way that they always loved. But, SaaYan's lives were little different. Saachi was pregnant, but she never told Aryan about it as he had said that it was just a mistake not their love. One day, Purvi was at the hospital for her check up and SaaYan were on their duty. They was a case and Duo while as Sachin were running after a criminal and that criminal got inside the hospital. All were shocked and Duo and Sachin were behind the criminal. Meanwhile, Sachin saw Purvi coming toward them and all the people also came to them. The criminal took out a gun and pointed toward a doctor. _**

_Daya- Dekho, hum tumhe kuch nahi karenge. Yeh doctor ko chod do._

_Criminal- Pehle mujhe jaane do._

_Abhijeet- Thik hai, tum jaa sakte ho, lekin pehle doctor ko chod do._

_Criminal- Nahi, mujhe tum CID walon par koi bharosa nahi hai._

_Sachin- Thik hai tum jaaho._

**_The criminal went with the doctor, but Aryan moved forward._**

_Aryan- Arre Dada, aap kaisi baat kar rahe hain? Marr dega yeh Dr. Abhimanyu ko._

_Sachin- Aryan, tum chup raho._

_Aryan- Chup kaise rahoon? Yahan ek aadmi ki zindagi muskil mein hai aur aap keh rahe hain ki main chup rahoon?_

_Saachi- Aryan please. Inhe pata hai ki yeh kya kar rahe hain. Aap yahan aayiye._

_Aryan- Nahi, Saachi._

_Criminal- Dekho, agar tum log iss doctor ko jinda dekhna chahte ho toh chod do mujhe._

**_Saachi pulled Aryan toward her and the criminal went from there._**

_Aryan- What the hell Saachi? Woh marr dega Dr. Abhimanyu ko. Tum log samajh kyun nahi rahe ho?_

_Saachi- Main samajh rahi hoon, lekin please._

**_The criminal left Dr. Abhimanyu and Aryan was talking to Saachi so, he didn't noticed that the criminal was pointing the gun toward him. Saachi and all others saw that. Duo moved their first step toward the criminal and he pressed the trigger of the gun. Saachi came in front Aryan so, she got shot on her stomach, SachVi and Aryan became totally shocked and all were also shocked. The criminal ran from there and Duo followed him. SachVi ran to Saachi and Aryan held her, but she fell in the floor. Aryan sat down and his eyes were full of tears._**

_Aryan- What the hell? Kya kiya tumne yeh? Maine tumhe kabhi khushi nahi di, lekin phir bhi aaj tumhe mere liye apni jaan... Saachi kyun?_

_**SachVi became shocked hearing him and Saachi smiled.**  
><em>

_Saachi- Aap jaante hain... Ki... Ki main aapse... Kitni pyaar karti... Hoon?_

_Aryan- Yehi toh samajh mein nahi aata Saachi mujhe. _

_Sachin- Saachi, tujhe yeh sab karne ki kya zaroorat thi?_

_Purvi- Saachi, please aankhen band mat karna._

**_All of them had tears on their eyes. Aryan picked Saachi and took her to the OT. Dr. Abhimanyu also went with him and some nurses as while. SachVi sat on the bench while crying._**

_Sachin- Yeh kya ho gaya Purvi? Saachi aisa kaise kar sakti hai? Usne mere baare mein ek baar bhi nahi socha. Bas Aryan ke baare mein hi socha._

_Purvi- Aapne bhi toh mujhe bachane ke liye Saachi ke baare mein nahi socha tha na? Pyaar mein aisa hi hota hai Sachin._

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, Aryan keh kya raha tha? Keh raha tha ki usne Saachi ko kabhi khushi nahi di._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin Saachi toh hamesha bolti thi ki woh khush hai. Aur Aryan usse bahut pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Purvi, kahin mera andaaza thik toh nahi tha? Kahin Aryan bhi Shaurya ka jaisa toh nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Mujhe nahi lagta ki Aryan Shaurya jaise hain. Aapne dekha na ki unno ne kaisa react kiya doctor ko muskil mein dekh kar. Aryan dil ke bahut acche hain._

_Sachin- Toh phir woh keh kya raha tha?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi._

**_After half an hour, Aryan came outside the OT with full of tears. SachVi looked at each other worriedly and came to him._**

_Sachin- Aryan, Saachi thik toh hai na?_

_Purvi- Boliye na Aryan ji. Kaisi hai Saachi?_

_Sachin- Arre kuch bolo na Aryan._

_**Aryan just from there and Dr. Abhimanyu came outside.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Kya hua doctor?_

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Don't worry. Woh thik hai, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin kya doctor?_

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Uske pet mein jo bachcha tha hum usse bacha nahi paaye._

_SachVi- Bachcha?_

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Aap dono ko pata nahi tha?_

_Purvi- Ji, nahi doctor._

_**Dr. Abhimanyu went from there while being confused.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Saachi Maa banne wali thi aur humein pata tak nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Usne mujhe bhi bataya nahi tha Sachin. Aur shayaad Aryan ko bhi abhi pata chali hai. Aapne dekha na unhe? Bahut dukhi the woh._

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha Purvi. Aryan aur Saachi ke bich mein chal kya raha tha?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kuch nahi pata Sachin. _

_Sachin- Ek kaam karo Purvi. Tum na ghar chali jaaho._

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Main Saachi ke hosh mein aane ke baad hi jahoongi._

_Sachin- Zid mat karo Purvi. Tumhe aaram ki zaroorat hai._

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Please._

_Sachin- Tum samajh ne koshish kyun nahi kar rahi ho Purvi?_

_Purvi- Main samajh rahi hoon Sachin, lekin mujhe Saachi se milna hai._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Tum yahan baitho._

**_He made her be seated and called CID Bureau. Daya told him that they caught the criminal and they disconnected the call. After sometimes, a nurse came out of the room and told SachVi that Saachi gained her senses. SachVi went inside and the nurse informed Aryan also. Saachi's eyes were filled with tears and Sachin sat on the stool while Purvi stood near him. Aryan was coming to meet her, but stopped at the door seeing SachVi with her._**

_Sachin- Kaisi hai tu?_

_Saachi- Thik hoon Dada._

_Purvi- Saachi, tumne humein kyun nahi bataya ki tum Maa banne wali thi?_

_Sachin- Tujhe kamse kam Purvi ko toh batana chahiye tha na?_

_Saachi- I am sorry Dada. _

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Saachi- Kabhi mauka hi nahi mila batane ka._

_Purvi- Mauka nahi mila yaa tumne jaan bujh kar nahi bataya?_

_Saachi- Aisa kuch nahi hai. _

_Sachin- Saachi, main tujhe parishna nahi karna chahta, lekin please humein bata ki tere aur Aryan ke bich sab kuch thik hai yaa nahi._

_Saachi- Sab thik hai Dada. _

_Purvi- Toh phir Aryan ne yeh kyun kaha ki unno ne tumhe kabhi khushi nahi di?_

_Saachi- Mujhe nahi pata Bhabhi ki unno ne yeh kyun kaha, lekin main unke saath bahut khush hoon._

_Sachin- Sach mein?_

_Saachi- Haan, Dada._

**_SachVi were talking and Aryan was standing at the door with tears on his eyes. He was remembering all the movement with Saachi and smiled in tears. After sometimes, Dr. Abhimanyu came into the room._**

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Kaisi hain aap Dr. Saachi?_

_Saachi- Main thik hoon, Dr. Abhimanyu._

_Sachin- Dr. Aryan kahan hain, aapko pata hai?_

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Ji, mujhe nahi pata. Kisi patient ke saath honge._

_Purvi- Saachi ko kab discharge mil sakta hai?_

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Shayaad kal, lekin yeh ek mahine tak koi kaam nahi kar saktin._

_Sachin- Accha, thank you doctor._

**_Dr. Abhimanyu smiled and went from there after checking Saachi. SachVi went outside and Saachi was looking at the door. She was waiting for Aryan to come, but he didn't came._**

**_Outside The Room_**

_Sachin- Purvi, ab tum ghar chali jaaho._

_Purvi- Lekin..._

_Sachin- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Chalo, main hi chod aata hoon tumhe._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, mujhe..._

_Sachin- Tumhe meri baat ek baar mein samajh kyun nahi aata?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Chaliye._

**_SachVi went from there and Saachi was keeping looking for Aryan. After half an hour, she fell asleep and Aryan came to her. He sat on the stool while holding her hand and his eyes with filled with tears._**

_Aryan- Mujhe nahi pata Saachi ki main tumse kya boloon. Maine tumhe hamesha dard dena chaha, lekin tumne hamesha mujhse pyaar kiya. Maine tumhe kabhi khushi nahi di. Hamesha tumhe chot pahunchane ke baare mein hi sochta raha._

**_Meanwhile, Sachin came there, but stopped at the door seeing Aryan._**

_Aryan- Maa Baba ne bhi mujhe bahut baar bola ki main tumhe koi dard naa doon, lekin maine kisi ki nahi suni. Sirf badla hi lena chahta tha main, lekin mujhe kya pata tha ki mujhe tumse sach mein pyaar ho jaayega. Sachin ne Shaurya Bhaiya ko Jail mein daal diya, lekin iss mein unki koi galti nahi thi. Tum hamesha se sahi thi. Main galat tha. Maine tumhe hamesha se dukh hi diya hai. Tumne mujhe apni pregnancy ke baare mein bhi mujhe nahi bataya. Kyun? Sirf issi liye na kyunki maine usse galti keh diya tha? I am sorry Saachi. Please mujhe maaf kardo. Main nahi reh sakta ab tumhare bina. _

**_Sachin was completely shocked hearing Aryan and he was crying._**

_Sachin(while coming inside)- Mujhe pata tha ki tum Saachi ke liye sahi nahi ho. Issi liye main Saachi ki shaadi tumse nahi karvana chahta tha._

_Aryan- Dada, aap..._

_Sachin- Dada mat kaho mujhe. Mujhe Dada sirf Saachi bula sakti hai kyunki woh hi meri apni hai. _

**_Saachi woke up hearing Sachin's voice. She saw both, Sachin and Aryan._**

_Aryan- Mujhe pata hai Dada. Main bhi Shaurya Bhaiya ke tarah ek criminal hoon. Maine aapko chot dene ke liye Saachi ho dukh dene ka socha, lekin main kitna galat tha. Maine kabhi kisi ki baat nahi sunni, lekin aaj mujhe pata chal gaya hai Dada ki main Saachi se pyaar karta hoon. Shayaad utna nahi jitna woh karti hai, lekin thoda sa hi sahi, pyaar karta hoon main._

_Sachin- Pyaar? Nahi, Aryan. Tumne kabhi pyaar ko samjha hi nahi. Saachi ne kabhi humein yeh nahi ki tum usse dukh de rahe ho, lekin jab bhi Saachi ko chot lagta tab tab mujhe dard hota tha. Lekin tumhe Saachi ko istemal karke bahut galat kiya. Ab se Saachi tumhare saath nahi reh sakti._

**_Saachi was about to talk, but Aryan spoke._**

_Aryan- Nahi Dada, Please. Maine kaha na aapse ki main Saachi se pyaar karta hoon?_

_Sachin- Yeh toh tumne shaadi ke pehle bhi kaha tha. Main tumpe bishwas nahi kar sakta. Kya pata tum kal jaa kar Saachi ko marr do._

_Aryan- Nahi Dada. Jaanta hoon main ki maine bahut badhi galti ki hai, lekin aapne bhi toh bahut saare galtiyan kiye hain. Ek baar mujhe bhi maaf kar dijiye._

_Sachin- Meri baat alag hai. Aaj tumhe bachne ke liye Saachi ne apna bachcha khoya hai._

_Aryan- Maine bhi apna bachcha khoya hai Dada. Woh sirf Saachi ka nahi mera bhi bachcha tha._

_Sachin- Tum jo bhi kaho, lekin main ab Saachi ko tumhare saath rehne nahi de sakta._

_Aryan- Nahi, Dada. Please aisa mat kijiye._

_Sachin- Jaaho yahan se._

**_Aryan looked at Saachi and saw her looking at him while crying. Sachin also saw her and Aryan smiled in tears._**

_Aryan- Saachi, tum thik ho na?_

_Saachi- Haan, Aryan. Woh mainnn..._

_Sachin- Dekhawa karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Mujhe sach pata chal gaya hai. Aur Saachi, tu. Tu ab iske saath nahi rahegi._

_Saachi- Dada, pati hain yeh mere. Patni hoon main inki. Aapne khud khanyadaan kiya hai mera._

_Sachin- Mujhe kuch bhi shikhane ki koshish bekar hai. Mujhe kuch nahi sunna. Tu iske saath nahi rahegi matlab nahi rahegi._

_Aryan- Dada, thik keh rahe hain Saachi. Main kabhi tumhare laayak hi nahi tha aur naahi ab hoon. _

_Saachi- Nahi, Aryan. _

_Aryan- Jaanta hoon ki tum mujhse pyaar karti ho, lekin yehi tumhare liye sahi hai. Sachin Dada tumhare Pita jaise hain. Aur koi bhi Pita apni Beti ka bura nahi chah sakta. Mujhse dur rehna hi shayaad tumhare liye accha hai._

_Saachi- Kaisi baat kar rahe hain aap Aryan? Main kaise rahoongi aapne bina?_

_Sachin- Saachi, jab isse tujhse dur hone mein koi problem nahi hai toh tujhe kya problem hai?_

_Saachi- Dada, aapne bhi pyaar kiya hai. Kya aap Bhabhi ke bina reh sakte hain? Agar sakte hain toh main bhi Aryan ke bina reh lungi._

_Sachin- Meri aur Purvi ki baat alag hai._

_Saachi- Alag kaise hai Dada? Jaise aap aur Bhabhi ek dusre se pyaar karte hain waise hi hum bhi karte hain._

_Sachin- Yeh tujhse pyaar nahi karta._

_Aryan- Nahi karta tha, lekin abhi karta hoon._

_Sachin- Maine ek baar keh diya na ki tu iske saath nahi rahegi. Aur agar abhi bhi tu iske saath rehna chahti hai toh samajh lena ki main tere liye marr gaya._

_Saachi- Dada, aap._

_Sachin- Bura laga? Mujhe bhi lagta hai jab tu baar baar iss insaan ke saath rehne ki baat karti hai. Aaj tak dukh ke alaba diya hi kya hai isne tujhe? Kuch nahi. Hamesha aankhon pe aanshu hi diya hai. Tujhe aaj decide karna hoga ki tujhe kaun chahiye. Apna Bhai yaa yeh Pati?_

_Aryan- Saachi, main jaanta hoon ki tum mere saath rehna chahti ho, lekin Dada sach keh rahe hain. Maine tumhe aaj tak dukh hi diye hain. Tum inke saath raho._

_Saachi- Lekin Aryan, main..._

_Aryan- Agar tumhe kabhi bhi mujhse pyaar kiya hai toh tum Dada ki baat maan lo._

**_Aryan went from there and Saachi looked at Sachin with tears._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Do you think Saachi will stay with Sachin at his house? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- Just tell me what do you think. PLEASE REVIEW._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>At The Evening, At SaaYan's House<em>**

**_Aryan came home alone and his parents looked at him shockingly. He was looking so weak._**

_AF- Arre Aryan, Bahu kahan hai?_

_Aryan- Woh ab nahi aayegi, Baba._

_Yashoda- Kya matlab nahi aayegi?_

_Aryan- Matlab nahi aayegi, Maa._

_Yashoda- Tu keh kya raha hai Aryan? Acche se bol._

**_Aryan sat on the sofa while crying and his parents looked at each other shockingly._**

_AF(worriedly)- Aryan, batana ki baat kya hai._

_Aryan(crying)- Baba, woh..._

_Yashoda- Tu humein darra kyun raha hai? Bas bata na._

_Aryan(controlling)- Maa, woh... Saachi... _

_AF- Saachi kya?_

_Aryan- Usse goli lagi hai._

_AF- Kya?_

_Aryan- Haan, goli mujhe lagne wali thi, lekin woh mere saamne aa kar mujhe bacha liya usne aur usse woh goli lag gayi._

_Yashoda- Toh tu kyun aaya? Tujhe uske saath hona chahiye._

_Aryan- Usse meri zaroorat nahi hai, Maa. Sachin Dada hain uske saath._

_AF- Kya baat kar raha hai tu Aryan? Bhai Pati ka kaam nahi kar sakta. Jo khushi usse Pati ke saath hone se milega woh khushi usse apne Bhai ke saath hone se kabhi nahi milega._

_Aryan- Baba, ab Saachi hamesha unke saath hi rahegi._

_Yashoda- Kyun rahegi woh unke saath? Uska ghar yeh hai woh nahi._

_Aryan- Maa, samajhne ki koshish kijiye. Saachi khush rahegi wahan. Maine aaj tak usse kabhi khushi nahi di hai. Ab main usse aur dukhi nahi dekhna chahta._

_AF- Kya Saachi ne khud wahan rehne ke liye kaha hai?_

_Aryan- Nahi, woh toh mere saath hi rehna chahti hai._

_Yashoda- Toh uska Bhai aise kaise kar sakte hain? Main abhi baat karti hoon unse._

_Aryan- Nahi, Maa. Please kuch mat karo. Meri saaja yehi hai. Maine galti ki thi aur shayaad yehi meri saaja hai. Aap dono ko kisi se bhi baat karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_**Aryan went to the room after saying this and his parents remained teary. **_**_The next day, Saachi got discharged, but she wasn't happy at all. She was looking for Aryan, but he was not there. Purvi was also not happy with Sachin's decision, but she didn't say anything as she didn't wanted to create any problems between their relationship._**

**_At SachVi's House, In Saachi's Room._**

**_Saachi was looking at Aryan's picture on her phone and Purvi came with food on the tray. Saachi was with tears so Purvi felt bad and went near her. She kept the tray on the table and Saachi looked at her with tears._**

_Purvi- Saachi, tum please mat roho. _

_Saachi- Toh phir main aur kya karoon Bhabhi? _

_Purvi- Mujhe sab pata hai Saachi, lekin agar tum aise hi roti rahogi toh thik kaise hogi? Tumhe thik hona hai._

_Saachi- Main thik hona nahi chahti Bhabhi. Thik ho ke kya karungi main? Meri zindagi mein ab kuch bacha hi nahi hai jiske karan main zinda rahoon._

_Purvi- Kaisi baat kar rahi ho tum yeh? Kya Sachin aur main tumhare liye kuch nah hain? _

_Saachi- Main waisa nahi keh rahi hoon Bhabhi. Maine kabhi socha bhi nahi tha ki mujhe kabhi Aryan se dur rehna hoga. Bhale hi unno ne mujhe kabhi khushi naa diya ho, lekin phir bhi main khush thi kyunki woh hamesha mere saamne the. Lekin ab... Ab toh woh bhi mere saamne nahi hain. Socha tha agar Aryan mujhse pyaar nahi karte toh kya hua, unka bachcha toh mere pas hai, lekin ab toh woh bhi nahi raha. Main bahut akeli ho gayi hoon Bhabhi._

_Purvi- Sachin tumhe khush dekhna chahte hain Saachi. Issi liye unno ne socha ki tum yahan khush rahogi. Sachin sahi hain, lekin galat bhi hain._

_Saachi- Bhabhi, kya aap Dada se baat kar sakti hain? Please Bhabhi, main nahi rehna chahti Aryan se dur._

**_Saachi hugged Purvi and both of them had tears on their eyes. At the evening, Sachin came home. All of them ate little bit of dinner as they all were unhappy._**

**_In SachVi's Room_**

**_Sachin was about to sleep and Purvi came to the room._**

_Sachin- Purvi, jaldi se so jaaho. Tumne aaj bahut kaam kiya hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe aapse bahut zaroori baat karni hai._

_Sachin- Agar Saachi ke baare mein hai toh koi faida nahi. Main jaanta hoon ki tum dono kya chahte ho._

_Purvi- Lekin Sachin, Saachi Aryan ke pas jaana chahti hai. Aur usse pura haq hai Aryan ke pas jaane ka. Biwi hai woh unki._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum samajh kyun nahi rahi ho? Aryan ne aaj tak kabhi bhi Saachi ko khushi nahi di hai._

_Purvi- Toh aapko kya lagta hai ki woh abhi khush hai?_

_Sachin- Haan, bilkul. Hum uske saath hain._

_Purvi- Aryan ke parents bhi uske saath hi the, Sachin._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Mujhe phir se gussa mat dilao._

_Purvi- Aapko sirf gussa hi toh aata hai. Samajh mein kuch nahi aata._

_Sachin- What do you mean?_

_Purvi- Sachin, main aapse ladna nahi chahti. Saachi yahan reh kar bilkul bhi khush nahi hai._

_Sachin- Tum jo bhi kaho, lekin main ab Saachi ko uss Aryan ke pas nahi chod sakta. Samajhi tum?_

_Purvi- Thik hai. Jo karna hai kariye aap, lekin main ek baat keh deti hoon aapse. Aap jitni bhi koshish kariye, lekin Saachi antim mein Aryan ki hi hai. Woh unhi ke pas jaayegi. Dekh lena aap._

_Sachin- Dekh lenge._

**_Purvi went to the bathroom and Sachin laid down on the bed. A month passed and SaaYan were still separated. Sachin knew that Saachi is unhappy, but he still didn't change his decision. Saachi was better now and Purvi thought maybe she will be happy while working with many people. One day, Sachin was getting ready and Saachi was in kitchen. Purvi came to the room and Sachin looked at her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Kuch baat hai kya?_

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe lagta hai ki ab Saachi thik ho gayi hai._

_Sachin- Toh?_

_Purvi- Toh mujhe lagta hai ki ab usse kaam pe jaana chahiye._

_Sachin- Kyun? Purvi tumhe ho kya gaya hai? Saachi sirf ek hi toh hai. Aur woh toh zyada khati peeti bhi nahi hai. Toh tum kyun chahti ho ki woh kaam pe jaaye?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap jaisa samajh rahe hain waisa nahi hai. Main iss liye Saachi ko kaam pe bhejna chahti hoon kyunki mujhe lagta hai ki agar woh kaam pe dhyan degi toh Aryan ko bhul jaayegi._

_Sachin(smiling)- Ooh wow! Meri biwi kitni intelligent hai. _

_Purvi- Sachin, main serious hoon._

_Sachin- Main bhi serious hoon Purvi. Agar Saachi kaam pe jaayegi toh wahan Aryan hoga aur phir kya ho sakta hai yeh toh tum samajh hi sakti._

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai ki Aryan wahan honge, lekin Sachin, hum Saachi ko zindagi bhar ke liye ghar pe hi toh nahi rak sakte na? Main chahti hoon ki Saachi hamare saath rahe, lekin main yeh bhi chahti hoon ki woh khush rahe aur yeh baat toh aap bhi jaante hain ki Saachi abhi bilkul bhi khush nahi hai. Iss ek mahine mein ek pal bhi uske aankhon bina aanshu ke nahi the. Aap toh Bureau chale jaate hain. Aap nahi dekhte kyunki aapke saamne woh khush hone ka natak karti hai. Lekin maine sab kuch dekha hai Sachin aur mujhe sab pata bhi hai. Please Sachin, Saachi ko kaam pe jaane dijiye._

_Sachin- Purvi, samajh ne ki koshish karo. Aryan wahan hoga._

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai, lekin please aap bhi samajh ne ki koshish kajiye._

_Sachin- Thik hai Purvi. Main toh bas Saachi ko khush dekhna chahta hoon._

**_Purvi smiled and hugged him. He also smiled and wrapped his arms around her._**

_Purvi- Thank you very much Sachin. Main aaj bahut khush hoon._

_Sachin- Tumhari aur Saachi ki khushi hi meri khushi hai._

_**They smiled and got separated. Then, they went to the kitchen and saw Saachi making breakfast with tears. SachVi looked at each other and Saachi saw them so, she wiped her tears and gave them a fake smile. All of them came to dinning table and started eating their breakfast. Saachi was quietly eating and Purvi signaled Sachin.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Saachi..._

_Saachi(while looking at him)- Ji, Dada..._

_Sachin- Main chahta hoon ki tu kal se kaam pe jaaye._

_Saachi- Kaam pe?_

_Sachin- Haan. Ab tu thik bhi ho gayi hai._

_Saachi- Kya aap sach keh rahe hain, Dada? Kya main kal se sach mein hospital jaa sakti hoon?_

_Purvi- Haan, Saachi. Sachin sach keh rahe hain. Tum kal se hospital jaa rahi ho._

_Saachi- Thank you Dada._

_Sachin- Lekin meri ek baat manni hogi tujhe._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap..._

_Sachin- Purvi, main Saachi se baat kar raha hoon._

_Saachi- Dada, aap kya chahte hain?_

_Sachin- Tu Aryan se koi bhi nata nahi rakhegi._

**_Purvi and Saachi looked at each other and then at Sachin._**

_Purvi- Sachin, please aap..._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. _

_Saachi- Nahi rakhungi Dada. Agar aap chahte hai toh nahi rakhungi koi bhi nata main Aryan se__._

**_Saachi said this without any eye contact. Sachin smiled, but Purvi was sad. _**

_Sachin- Thik hai._

_Saachi- Lekin Dada, mera sab kuch ghar pe hi hai._

_Sachin- Kya matlab?_

_Saachi- Matlab mera kaam ka saaman._

_Sachin- Haan toh kya hua? Ghar pe hi hai toh accha hai._

_Saachi- Nahi, Dada. Mere apne ghar pe hai._

_Sachin- Matlab Aryan ke ghar pe?_

_Saachi- Ji._

_Sachin- Saachi, woh tera ghar nahi hai. Yeh hai tera ghar._

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Saachi ka ghar yeh nahi woh hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, kumse kum tum toh samjho._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Main kuch nahi bolti._

_Sachin- Thik hai Saachi. Main sam ko Aryan ke ghar jaa kar le aahunga._

_Saachi- Nahi, Dada. Aapko jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai. Main jaake le aahungi._

_Sachin- Tu nahi jaayegi wahan._

_Purvi- Accha toh main bhi jaati hoon._

_Sachin- Tum kahin nahi jaa rahi ho. Khud ko dekha hai aaine mein? Itna badha pet le kar kahin jaane ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Aap hi ke wajah se toh hua hai na yeh?_

_Sachin- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Kya kiya? Agar kuch nahi karte toh mera pet itna badha kabhi nahi hota._

_Sachin- Maine akele kuch nahi kiya hai. Tumne bhi kuch kiya tha._

_Purvi- Lekin zyada toh aapne hi kiya tha na?_

**_SachVi were talking and Saachi smiled hearing them. It was her first smile after a month, but she became sad when they started talking about baby. She looked down at her stomach and kept her hand on it. A drop of tear fell down, but she wiped it before SachVi could see._**

_Sachin- Accha, fine. Tum dono chale jaana._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Sachin- Lekin dhyan se. Agar mere bachche ko kuch bhi hua toh i swear main tumhe nahi chod hunga._

_ **Purvi smiled, but saw Saachi with sad face so, she signaled Sachin and he stopped. **_**_After sometimes, Sachin went to the Bureau._**

**_At SaaYan's House_**

**_Aryan had gone to the hospital and his father was also not there. But, Yashoda was there and she was cleaning the kitchen. Just then, someone belled the door and she went to open it. She became shocked plus happy seeing Saachi. Saachi bent down and touched her feet and tears came into both of their eyes. Purvi smiled seeing them and all of them came in. Yashoda just hugged Saachi while crying and Saachi also hugged her back._**

_Saachi- Kya hua Maa? Kyun ro rahin hain aap?_

_Yashoda- Saachi, tu kyun gayi humein chod kar? Wapas aa jaa hamare pas._

**_Saachi looked at Purvi and her eyes were filled with tears. They got separated and Saachi wiped Yashoda's tears and all of them sat down._**

_Purvi- Mujhe pata nahi tha ki Maa ka pyaar kya hota hai, lekin aaj dekh liya maine. Sach mein Saachi. Tum bahut khush kismat ho jo yeh tumhe mili hain._

_Yashoda- Nahi. Khush kismat toh hum hain jo Saachi hamari Bahu hai._

**_Saachi looked at somewhere else hearing them._**

_Yashoda- Ab toh main aur bhi khush hoon kyunki ab Saachi wapas aa gayi hai._

_Saachi- Nahi, Maa. Main wapas nahi aayi hoon._

_Yashoda- Kya matlab?_

_Purvi- Saachi kal se kaam pe jaa rahi hai toh uska saaman lene aayi hai._

_Yashoda- Dekh Saachi. Ab tu nahi jaa sakti. _

_Saachi- Mujhe jaana hoga, Maa. Maine Dada se wada kiya hai. Vachan liya hai unno ne mujhse._

_Yashoda- Accha? Aapne Dada ko diya hua vachan yaad hai tujhe, lekin apne Pati ko diya hua vachan yaad nahi._

_Purvi- Aisa nahi hai._

_Yashoda- Toh phir kaisa hai? Bahu hai yeh hamari._

_Purvi- Lekin Aryan ji ne bhi toh apna vachan nahi nibhaya hai na?_

_Yashoda- Yehi toh galti hai uski. Lekin abhi woh waisa nahi hai. Bahut badal gaya hai. Woh isse pyaar karta hai._

**_Saachi looked at her and Purvi also._**

_Purvi- Yehi baat Aryan ko Sachin ke saamne sabit karna hoga. Tabhi Saachi wapas aa sakti hai._

_Saachi- Maa, mera saaman kahan pe hai?_

_Yashoda- Mujhe nahi pata. Jaa dekh. Khud ke kamre mein hoga._

_**Saachi went from there with tears. She entered the room and saw that everything was changed. The room was so neat as she always wanted. Aryan always used to throw his things all around the room, but now it was different. She looked at the picture on the wall and smiled lightly. It was hers and Aryan's wedding picture. She stopped smiling realizing the situation. She opened the closet and her clothes were perfectly kept. She took out her things and went to Yashoda and Purvi.**  
><em>

_Saachi- Bhabhi, chaliye._

_Purvi- Le liya apna saaman?_

_Saachi- Ji._

_Purvi- Accha, thik hai. _

**_Purvi and Yashoda got up and Saachi looked at Yashoda with tears. Purvi saw that and Saachi ran from there and Purvi went behind her. _****_The next day, Saachi went to the hospital after a month. Everyone welcomed her back and after sometimes, Aryan came running. He was completely changed. He hadn't shaved his beard from a month and both of them looked at each other. Aryan smiled in happiness, but Saachi's eyes were already filled with tears._**

_Aryan- Welcome back Saachi... I mean Dr. Saachi._

_Saachi- Thank... Thank you... Dr. Aryan._

**_Everyone looked at them confusingly. Saachi went from there with tears and Aryan bent his head with tears on his eyes. After some hours, Saachi was waiting near the elevator to go to the second floor. Just then, Aryan came there. Saachi looked at different direction seeing him and Aryan looked at her. She was also changed. Her face has been changed. She was not the same as she used to be. The elevator door opened and both of them went in at the same time. Saachi pressed the button and just then, all the lights went off. Both of them became shocked, but they couldn't see each other. Aryan knew that Saachi gets scare in the dark so, he moved closer while moving his hand. Saachi shouted when he touched her because she was really scared._**

_Aryan- Saachi, darro mat. Main hoon, Aryan._

**_She just hugged him as tightly as she can. Aryan was shocked, but hugged her back._**

_Saachi- Aryan, please mere saath hi rehna. Mujhe bahut darr lagta hai andhere se._

_Aryan- Mujhe pata hai, Saachi. Tum darro mat. Main hoon na tumhare pas?_

**_She hugged him more tightly and he smiled._**

_Aryan- Accha rona band karo. Kuch nahi hoga tumhe. OK? Just calm down._

**_She stopped crying and after sometimes, the light turned back on and the door opened._**

_Aryan(smiling)- Dekha? Maine kaha tha na ki tumhe kuch nahi hoga?_

**_Saachi opened her eyes and realized what was happening. She looked at him and he was smiling. She pushed him a little and went from there while wiping her tears. Aryan was shocked seeing it while as others who were waiting outside the elevator. On the other hand, there was not any case in the Bureau so, Sachin returned home early. He belled the door and Purvi opened it. She smiled, but he became confused seeing her with threads on her hands. He entered inside and sat down and she sat beside him._**

_Purvi- Koi case nahi tha kya aaj?_

_Sachin- Kyun? Hona chahiye tha?_

_Purvi- Arre nahi. Accha hua ki aap aa gaye. _

_Sachin- Kyun? Aur yeh sab kya hai? Itne saare dhage kis liye?_

_Purvi- Main hamare bachche ke liye kuch banana chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Bachche? Ooh madam, abhi tak ek bhi nahi hua hai aur aap... Kitne bachche chahti hain aap?_

_Purvi- Mera matlab hai hamara Beta yaa Beti ke liye._

_Sachin- Pehle dicide toh hone do ki kya hoga. Beta yaa Beti. _

_Purvi- Main dono ke liye bana hungi. Ek hamare bachche ke liye aur ek Saachi ke liye._

_Sachin- Saachi bachchi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin ek na ek din toh uska bhi bachcha hoga na?_

_Sachin- Sapne dekhna band karo Purvi._

_Purvi- Iss mein sapna kahan se aaya? Yeh sach mein hoga._

_Sachin- Kaise hoga? Aryan uske saath nahi rehta aur mujhe lagta ki Saachi ab dusri shaadi karegi._

_Purvi- Usse Maa banne ke liye dusri shaadi ki zaroorat hi nahi hai. Aryan ke bachche ki Maa banegi Saachi._

_Sachin- Kaise banegi Aryan ke bachche ki Maa?_

_Purvi- Kaise...? Yeh toh aap khud jaante hain?_

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh mazak ka samaye bilkul nahi hai._

_Purvi- Main mazak nahi kar rahi hoon. Aryan sach mein Saachi se bahut pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Mujhse kuch bhi kehni ki zaroorat nahi hai. Mujhe sab pata hai ki kaun kisse kitna pyaar karta hai._

_Purvi- Aap nahi jaante kuch bhi._

_Sachin- Main sab jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi jaante._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon matlab jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Accha toh yeh bataiye ki abhi main kya khana chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Maine yeh kaha hai ki main pyaar ke baare mein jaanta hoon._

_Purvi- Nahi, aapne yeh kaha hai ki aap sab jaante hain._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan, ji._

_Sachin- Tum... Tum abhi ice cream khana chahti ho, right?_

_Purvi- Oh my god, aapko kaise pata?_

_Sachin- Pyaar karta hoon tumse issi liye tumhari mann ki baat bhi bina kahe hi jaan jaata hoon._

_Purvi- Pyaar mein yeh sab bhi hota hai?_

_Sachin- Ooh come on._

_Purvi- Accha toh chaliye, ice cream khate hain._

_Sachin- Kal se main ghar jaldi bilkul nahi aahunga._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Socha tha ghar pe aa kar aaram karunga, lekin meri biwi toh mujhse kaam karva rahi hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Nahi jaana hai na aapko? Toh mat jaayiye. Nahi chahiye mujhe kuch bhi._

**_She went to the room with angry expression and Sachin smiled. He followed her and she sat on the bed and Sachin sat beside her._**

_Sachin- Ooh come on, Purvi. Hadh karti ho tum bhi. Main toh bas mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Pyaar karte hain na aap mujhse? Toh kya mere liye ek ice cream khane bhi nahi jaa sakte?_

_Sachin- Tum bachon jaisi baatein kyun kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Dekha? Ab toh main bachchi bhi ho gayi aapke nazar mein. Ab toh marr jaahungi, lekin aapke paison ke liya hua ice cream nahi kha hungi._

_Sachin- Haan toh tum apne paise se kharid lena ice cream._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Arre abhi toh tumne kaha ki tumhe mere paison se kharida hua ice cream nahi khana hai._

_Purvi- Mujhe ice cream hi nahi khani hai._

_Sachin- Accha, chalo. Ice cream khate hain._

_Purvi- No._

_Sachin- Please._

_Purvi- No means no._

_Sachin- Please._

_Purvi- I said no._

_Sachin- Pakka nahi jaana hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Accha toh thik hai. Main thoda aaram karna chahta hoon toh tum mere liye ek cup chai bana do._

_Purvi- Kya?_

_Sachin- Haan, please. Sir dukh raha hai. Agar aaj Bureau nahi gaya hota toh accha hota. Freddy ne pura paka diya hai mujhe._

_Purvi(laughing)- Accha hua._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Thanks god ki Freddy sir wahan the._

_Sachin- Tum kaisi Biwi ho jo apne Pati ko dukh mein dekh kar has rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Aap kaise Pati hain jo apni Biwi ko uska mann pasand cheez bhi nahi de sakta? Aur woh bhi pregnant Biwi ko._

_Sachin- Maine kaha toh tha na ki chalo?_

_Purvi- Agar aap sache dil se chahte na toh mere ek baar kehne se hi maan jaate._

_Sachin- Purvi, i am sorry. Hum abhi chalte hain._

_Purvi- Ab nahi jaana hai mujhe. Main aapke liye chai laati hoon._

**_Purvi turned to go, but he held her wrist. She turned and looked at him. He came close to her and kissed her forehead._**

_Sachin- I am really sorry, Baby._

_Purvi- Baby?_

_Sachin- Haan, main toh apne bachche se sorry bol raha hoon. Kahin tumhe yeh toh nahi laga ki main tumhe Baby bol raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Nahi, aisa nahi hai._

_Sachin- Oh god Purvi, tum bhi na bilkul pagal ho. Maine aaj tak kabhi Baby kaha hai tumhe jo aaj kahunga._

_Purvi- Chodiye mujhe. Mere pair thak gaye hain khade rehte rehte._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Jaldi chodiye._

**_He took her into his arms and Purvi smiled from inside, but showed him angry face._**

_Purvi- Please, Sachin. Dekhawa karne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin- Dekhwa kaisa? Yahan dekhne wala kaun hai? Aur waise bhi main apne bachche ko apne godi mein utha raha hoon tumhe nahi._

_Purvi- Sachin..._

_Sachin(smiling)- Mazak kar raha hoon. Main tum dono ko hi apne god mein utha raha hoon, ek saath._

_Purvi- Natak mat kijyie. Chodiye. Aur waise bhi abhi mujhe bhi chai peene ka mann kar raha hai._

_Sachin- Oh my god. Toh phir jaldi chalna padhega. Kya pata tumhara mann kab badal jaaye._

**_Purvi smiled and he took her to the kitchen in his arms. He made her stand and both of them smiled_**

_Purvi- Aap jaayiye, main chai le kar aati hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi nahi. Hum tino saath mein chai banate hain._

_Purvi- Wahan sirf hum dono hi hain. Saachi toh hospital gayi huyi hai._

_Sachin- I know._

_Purvi- Toh phir?_

_**Sachin made her turned and hugged her from behind while keeping his hands on her stomach.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Yeh abhi tak iss duniya mein aaya nahi hai. Aur jo abhi tak aaya nahi hai, uska kya ginti karna._

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Tum yeh keh kar mera dil tod rahi ho._

_Purvi- Ooh, i am sorry. Ab bahut ho gaya. Aap sach mein jaayiye._

_Sachin- Nahi, mujhe tumhari madat karni hai._

_Purvi- Lekin aapke sir mein toh dard hai na?  
><em>

_Sachin- Tha, lekin abhi nahi hai. Tum jo ho mere pas._

_Purvi- Tab bhi main aapke pas hi thi jab aapka sir dukh raha tha._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin itni pas toh nahi thi na?_

**_She smiled and he started kissing her neck. She shivered and turned to him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, please na. Aap mujhe disturb kar rahe hain. Agar aap mujhe disturb nahi karte toh abhi tak aapka chai ban chuka hota._

_Sachin- OK OK, main jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Thank you very much._

**_They smiled and Sachin went from there. Purvi made the tea and came to Sachin. He was watching a romantic scene. She looked at him and he didn't know that she was there. The romantic scene soon turned into a kissing scene and Purvi looked at Sachin shockingly. Sachin just turned off the TV and saw Purvi standing near him with 2 cups on tea on her hands._**

_Sachin- Oh my god, Purvi, tum?_

_Purvi(smiling)- Ji, haan, main. Kahin maine aapko disturb toh nahi kiya Patidev?_

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Tumne mujhe koi disturb nahi kiya. Aaho na, baitho._

_Purvi- Shup up. Hadh hoti hai har cheez hi. Kya zaroorat hai apko yeh sab dekhne ki?_

_Sachin- Tum itna gussa kyun ho rahi ho? Woh scene toh bas achanak se aa gaya._

_Purvi- Ooh really?_

_Sachin- Tumhe mujh par bishwas nahi hai?_

_Purvi- Hai issi liye toh abhi tak aise baat kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Accha, chodo yeh sab. Chai peete hain._

_Purvi- Thik hai, lekin promise me ki aage se aap koi romantic scene nahi dekhenge._

_Sachin- Nahi dekhunga Baba. Arre jab saamne itni khubsurat khud ki Biwi ho toh romantic scene dekhne ki kya zaroorat hai. Hai na?_

_Purvi(giving him the tea)- Aapko na award milna chahiye. Bahane banana toh koi aapse shikhe._

_Sachin- Main bahana nahi banata hoon._

_Purvi- Chodiye yeh sab baatein aur chai peejiye. Thand ho rahi hai._

_Sachin- As you wish._

**_Both of them drank their tea and spent their lovely movement. After some hours, Saachi came home. She was not really happy, but showed them a happy face. Purvi understood her and Sachin also did, but decided not to ask her any questions because he didn't wanted her to be sad again. Many days passed and SaaYan were coming more and more closer. Saachi always tried to stay away from Aryan and he was also trying the same just for her._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>What do you think will happen to SaaYan?<em>**

**_A/N- Hope it's not that boring. Please tell me what do you think._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Some Days, At SachVi's Room<strong>_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap samajh ne ki koshish kyun nahi kar rahe hain? Saachi ka kaam hai wahan par._

_Sachin- Dekh Saachi, main tujhe kahin bhej nahi sakta._

_Saachi- Dada, wahan jaana zaroori hai. Wahan ke bachche bimar ho rahe hain toh mere senior ne mujhe, Aryan ko aur Dr. Surya ko jaane ke liye bola hai._

_Sachin- Dekha? Issi liye main bhi chahta tujhe bhejna. Har waqt Aryan hi hota hai tere pas. Aur yeh tera senior kaun hai jo hamesha tujhe Aryan ke saath hi rakna chahta hai._

_Purvi- Bhagwan ne bheja hoga usse._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Nahi, kuch nahi. Lekin Sachin, Saachi wahan kaam karne jaa rahi hai. Aryan ke saath love affair shuru karne nahi._

**_Saachi looked at Purvi and she tried to change the topic._**

_Purvi- What i mean is ki Saachi wahan kaam karne jaa rahi hai. Koi masti mazak karne nahi._

_Saachi- Dada, please. Mujhe jaane dijiye na._

_Sachin- Aryan tere saath nahi jaa sakta. Agar jaana hai toh Aryan ke bina jaana hoga._

_Purvi- Saachi ne kaha na ki uske senior ne order diya hai? Kya aap ACP sir ki baat nahi maanenge?_

_Sachin- ACP sir ki baat alag hai._

_Purvi- Alag nahi hai. Woh hamare senior hai toh waise hi Aryan aur Saachi ka senior bhi unn dono ka senior hai. They must follow his orders._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Tu jaa. Lekin meri baat wohi hai. Tu Aryan ke saath koi nata nahi rakhegi._

_Saachi- Maine aaj tak wohi ki hai jo aapne kaha hai. Aur ab aage bhi wohi karungi. _

_Sachin- Good. Ab main chalta hoon. Tum dono ko jo karna hai karo, lekin khayal rakna aapna._

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Bye._

_Purvi & Saachi- Bye._

**_Purvi and Saachi smiled while looking at each other. Saachi packed her clothes and the next day, SaaYan and Dr. Surya went to a orphanage. On the other hand, Sachin was worried thinking about Saachi and Aryan. And Purvi was smiling seeing him. All of them were in a car and Dr. Surya was driving while Aryan was near him and Saachi was behind him. _**

_Saachi- Kuch songs lagaiye na. Bore ho rahi hoon main._

_Dr. Surya- Aryan, wahan pe ek CD hai. Woh lagao._

_Aryan- OK._

**_Aryan played the CD and a song came. Aryan was about to do next, but Dr. Surya stopped him._**

_Dr. Surya- Aryan, yeh song mera favorite hai. Please next mat karna._

_Aryan- OK._

**_Saathiya... Saathiya..._**

**_Pagle Se Dil Ne Yeh Kya Kiya?_**

**_Chun Liya... Chun Liya..._**

**_Tujhko Dewaane Ne Chun Liya._**

**_Aryan looked at Saachi from the mirror and she also looked at him._**

_Dr. Surya- Yeh gaana mujhe pehle pasand nahi tha, lekin meri Biwi ko bahut pasand hai. Woh har waqt yehi gaana sunti rehti hai aur sunte sunte mera favorite ho gaya._

_Aryan- Gaana sach mein bahut pyaara hai._

_Dr. Surya- Ji, haan. _

**_Aryan again looked at Saachi and she turned to another side._**

_**Dil Toh Uda Uda Re Aasman Mein Badalon Ke Sang**_

_**Yeh Toh Machal Machal Ke Gaa Raha Hai, Sun Naye Se Dhun**_

**_Aryan smiled seeing her and she became shocked thinking why is he smiling. After sometimes, Dr. Surya started singing with the song._**

_Dr. Surya- **Badmash Dil Toh Thag Hai Badha, Badmash Dil Yeh Tujhse Juda, Badmash Dil Meri Sunne Na Zid Pe Aa...**_

**_SaaYan laughed at the same time hearing him singing the song. The song continued and SaaYan were still smiling. Aryan smiled more seeing Saachi smiling. After sometimes, another song came._**

_Dr. Surya- Next mat karna. Yeh bhi mara favorite hai._

_Aryan- OK._

**_Teri Meri, Meri Teri, Prem Kahani Hai Mushkil_**

**_Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Naa Ho Paaye_**

**_SaaYan again looked at each other and Dr. Surya was already lost in the song. He was forgetting that he was driving._**

**_Ek Ladka Aur Ek Ladki Ki Yeh Kahani Hai Nayi_**

**_Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Naa Ho Paaye_**

**_Saachi's eyes were already filled with tears._**

**_Teri Meri, Meri Teri, Prem Kahani Hai Mushkil_**

**_**_Do Lafzon Mein Yeh Bayaan Naa Ho Paaye_**_**

_**Ek Dooje Se Huye Juda, Jab Ek Dusre Ke Liye Hain Bane**_

**_Dr. Surya was driving with closed eyes as he was still lost in the song. SaaYan were looking at each other. Dr. Surya drove the car without looking so, he hit the car with a truck. Dr. Surya and Aryan didn't get hurt that much because of the seat belt, but Saachi was really hurt as she hadn't wore the seat belt. Saachi's head started bleeding and she slowly loss her senses. Aryan called the ambulance while Dr. Surya was still in shock. Aryan had hit his head and Dr. Surya had also hit his head. Blood was on their heads also, but Saachi was more important for Aryan than himself. After sometimes, the ambulance came and all of them went to the hospital. Aryan was too weak to think anything. After sometimes, they reached the hospital and others doctors took Saachi while Dr. Surya went for his dressing, but Aryan sat on the bench and called Sachin. Sachin was about to go to the Bureau and became shocked seeing Aryan's number. He just cut the call so, Aryan called Purvi. Purvi looked at Sachin and went to the kitchen with her phone._**

**_On Phone_**

_Purvi- Haan, Boliye._

_Aryan- Bhabhi, woh..._

_Purvi- Kya hua Aryan ji?_

**_Sachin came to her after hearing Aryan's name._**

_Aryan- Bhabhi, accident hua hai._

_Purvi- Kiska accident hua hai._

_Aryan- Hum anathashram jaa rahe the aur raste hain hamari gaadi ek truck se..._

_Purvi- Oh my god, aap sab thik toh hain?_

_Aryan- MAin aur Dr. Surya toh thik hain Bhabhi, lekin pata nahi Saachi..._

_Purvi(looking at Sachin)- Saachi ko kya hua?_

_Aryan- Usne selt belt nahi pehnni thi na toh usse sir pe chot aaya hai. Bahut khoon beh raha hai. Main khud ek doctor hoon Bhabhi, lekin mujhe bahut darr lag raha hai._

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Hum abhi aate hain._

_Aryan- Nahi Bhabhi, aap mat aayiye. Aapko zyada tension nahi lena chahiye._

_Purvi- Aryan ji please. It's not about you and me, it's about Saachi._

_Aryan- Ji._

**_They disconnected the call and Purvi turned to Sachin, who was standing with a curious face._**

_Sachin- Kya kaha usne? Saachi thik toh hai?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi Sachin._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Saachi ka accident hua hai._

_Sachin- What?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Oh my god. Aryan ne kya kaha? Woh thik toh ho jaayegi na?_

_Purvi- Pata nahi Sachin. Aryan khud itna darre huye hain ki unhe kuch nahi pata._

_Sachin- Purvi, tum yahin rehna. Main jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Main bhi jaahungi._

_Sachin- Har baat pe zid nahi karte Purvi. Please samjho._

_Purvi- Please Sachin._

_Sachin- Thik hai._

**_They went to the hospital and saw Aryan sitting on the bench with blood on his head. Sachin looked at Purvi and she smiled lightly. They went to him and he looked at them. After sometimes, Dr. Abhimanyu came outside._**

_Aryan- Kya hua Dr. Abhimanyu?_

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Aryan, Dr. Saachi ki khoon bahut beh gayi hai. We need a lot of blood. Right now._

_Aryan- Toh main deta hoon na khoon._

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Aap khud bahut kamjoor lag rahe hain._

_Aryan- Nahi, main thik hoon._

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Kya aap dono ka blood group ek hi hai?_

_Aryan- Ji._

_Sachin- Main bhi de sakta hoon. Mera bhi match karta hai._

_Aryan- Nahi, Dada. Mujhe aaj Saachi ke liye kuch karne ka mauka mila hai. Please._

_Dr. Abhimanyu- We don't have time for all this. _

_Aryan- It's decided Dr. Abhimanyu. Main dhunka Saachi ko khoon._

_Dr. Abhimanyu- OK._

**_Aryan went with Dr. Abhimanyu and Sachin remained shocked seeing Aryan's worried face._**

_Purvi(smiling)- Dekh liya aapne?_

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Pyaar._

_Sachin- Pyaar?_

_Purvi- Aryan ke dil mein Saachi ke liye pyaar. Kya abhi bhi aapko koi shak hai ki Aryan Saachi se pyaar nahi karte?_

_Sachin- Purvi, please. Abhi yeh sab discuss karne ka samaye nahi hai._

_Purvi- Agar ab nahi karenge toh kab rahenge? Har koi Aryan ko dekh kar jaan sakta hai ki woh Saachi se pyaar karte hain. Unki bas ek hi galti hai._

_Sachin- Galti se bhi zyada kiya tha usne._

_Purvi- Saaja bhi toh mila na unhe? Aur sirf Aryan ko hi nahi Saachi ko bhi bina koi galti kaare saaja diya aapne._

_Sachin- Dekho, Purvi. Main bas Saachi ko khush dekhna chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Toh kya itne dino tak Saachi hamare saath reh kar khush thi? Nahi na? Woh hamare saath rehti toh thi, lekin uska dil hamare ghar pe nahi tha. Woh har waqt Aryan ke baare mein sochti thi. Usne aapke liye kya kuch nahi kiya, Sachin? Sach kahoon toh agar aaj Saachi nahi hoti na toh main bhi aapki zindagi mein nahi hoti. Main kabhi aapko pyaar kar paati hi nahi. Usne aaj tak aapki har baat maanni hai. Aapne usse Aryan se door rehne ko kaha aur usne koshish bhi ki. Aur abhi bhi kar rahi hai. Lekin aapne kabhi uski baat nahi maanni. Bas shaadi karadi, lekin woh Aryan se juda bhi aap hi ke karan huyi. Mujhe pata hai ki aapko Saachi ki khushi chahiye aur aapko uss waqt laga ki Aryan abhi bhi usse dhoka de rahe hain issi liye aapne Saachi ko hamare saath rehne ke liye kaha. Lekin Sachin, Saachi Aryan ki hai. Unn dono ka divorce nahi hua hai, woh abhi bhi Pati Patni hain._

_Sachin- I know Purvi, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin vekin kuch nahi, Sachin. Ab time aa gaya hai. Aapko samajhna hi hoga._

_Sachin- Purvi, main woh..._

**_Just then, Aryan came out. SachVi looked at each other and then at him. Aryan was about to fall down, but Sachin held his arm._**

_Purvi- Aryan ji, i think aapko aaram karna chahiye._

_Aryan- Nahi, Bhabhi. Main thik hoon. Bas thodi kamjoori hai. Don't worry._

_**Sachin called a nurse and Aryan went for dressing. SachVi looked at each other seeing Aryan. After sometimes, Aryan again came to SachVi with band aid on his head. Sachin was really surprised seeing him like that. After a while, Dr. Abhimanyu again came.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Doccc..._

**_Aryan spoke before he could._**

_Aryan- Dr. Abhimanyu, Saachi ab thik hai na?_

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Ji, haan. Woh abhi thik hain. But i am confused._

_Aryan- Kyun?_

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Aap khud ek doctor hain, lekin phir bhi itna parishan kyun hain aap? Aap jaante hain na ki aise chot lagne ke log marrte nahi hain?_

_Aryan- I know, lekin bahut pyaar karta hoon main usse. Issi liye bahut chinta hai mann mein._

**_Purvi and Dr. Abhimanyu smiled while Sachin looked at him confusingly._**

_Dr. Abhimanyu- Thik hai. Thodi der baad mil lena._

_Aryan- Ji._

**_Dr. Abhimanyu went from there and after sometimes, Saachi came into her senses. Sachin was about to go, but Aryan went first. Saachi got up quickly and came to Aryan seeing the band aid on his head._**

_Aryan- Saachi, tum uthi kyun? Tum aise nahi uth sakti._

_Saachi- Aryan, aapko chot lagi hai aur aap yahan mujhse milne aaye hain?_

**_She pulled him toward the bed and made him sit._**

_Aryan- Saachi, yeh tum kya kar rahi ho? Aaram ki zaroorat tumhe hai mujhe nahi. Please yahan let jaaho._

_Saachi- Aap sach mein thik toh hain na, Aryan?_

_Aryan- Main thik hoon, Saachi. _

**_Saachi smiled and Aryan made her laid on the bed. SachVi were looking at them, but they didn't know them._**

_Aryan- Tumhe aaj bhi meri itni fikar hai?_

_Saachi- Kaise nahi hogi? Main abhi bhi aapse pyaar karti hoon._

_Aryan- Pyaar karti ho toh kyun rahi itne dino tak mujhse dur?_

_Saachi- Main Dada ka dil tod nahi sakti, Aryan._

_Aryan- Matlab tumhare liye mujhse zyada Dada ki khushi important hai. Hai na?_

_Saachi- Mere liye aap dono ki khushi ek hi samaan hai. Lekin shayad mujhe aapse zyada Dada ki khushi chahiye. Aryan, mere liye mere Dada hi sab kuch hain. Unno ne kabhi bhi mujhe Maa Baba ki kami mehsoos hone nahi diya. Unno ne mere liye bahut kiya hai toh main kaise unka dil todke aapke pas aati?_

_Aryan- Tum aaj bhi sahi ho, Saachi. Tumhara har faisla sahi hai. You are right. _

_Saachi- I am sorry Aryan. Main chah kar bhi aapke pas nahi aa sakti._

_Aryan- I understand Saachi. Meri galti hi itni badhi thi ki bhagwan ne mujhe itna badha saaja de diya._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi and she smiled lightly. Both of them entered inside so, SaaYan wiped their tears._**

_Sachin- Saachi, agar tu abhi ek bed pe nahi hoti na toh main tujhe ek tappad maarta._

_Saachi- Kyun...? Kyun Dada?_

_Sachin- Kyunki tu pagal hai. Bahut pagal._

_Saachi- Main kuch samjhi nahi._

_Sachin- Tujhe kya lagta hai ki tu hamesha mere khushi ke baare mein sochti rahegi aur main hamesha tujhe dukh hi deta rahunga?_

_Saachi- Nahi, Dada. Aisi baat nahi hai. Kisne kaha ki main khush nahi hoon? Main bahut khush hoon._

_Purvi- Saachi, kuch bhi chupane ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Saachi- Main kuch chupa nahi rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Saachi, tujhe darrne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Tu bas yeh bata ki tu abhi bhi Aryan se pyaar karti hai yaa nahi._

_Saachi(while looking at Aryan)- Dada, woh main..._

_Purvi- Darro mat._

_Saachi- Karti hoon._

_Sachin- Aur Aryan tum?_

_Aryan- Karta hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai Aryan. Ab se Saachi apne ghar jaayegi, lekin tumhe mujhse wada karna hoga ki tum aage se hamesha Saachi ko khush rakoge. Shaurya ne gunah kiya tha isse liye usse saaja mili._

_Aryan- Meri aankhon se badla ka patti hat chuki hai, Dada. Main ab sirf Saachi se pyaar karta hoon, sachche dil se._

_Sachin- OK, then._

_Saachi- Kya abse main apne ghar jaa sakti hoon, Dada?_

_Sachin- Yes, of course._

**_Purvi winked her eye to Saachi while smiling and SaaYan smiled. SachVi went from there and Aryan sat on the bed next to Saachi. Saachi also sat on the bed and they hugged each other tightly. Both of them had tears on eyes, but it was the tears of happiness. They got separated and Aryan wiped Saachi's tears. She smiled and looked at him._**

_Aryan- Saachi, woh..._

_Saachi- Kya hua?_

_Aryan- Ek baar kiss..._

_Saachi- Yeh hospital hai._

_Aryan- I know, lekin Dada aur Bhabhi ne bhi toh confession ke baad issi hospital mein kiss kiya tha na? Unno ne toh bina shaadi kiye hi kiss kiya tha aur hamari toh shaadi bhi ho chuki hai._

_Saachi- Yahan, kaise?_

_Aryan- Aise..._

**_He kissed her lips and she became surprised, but kissed him back after a while._**

**_Outside The Room_**

_Sachin- Oh my god._

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Main Saachi se yeh puchna toh bhul hi gaya ki who abhi kaisa feel kar rahi hai._

_Purvi- Ooh ho Sachin. Hadh karte hain aap bhi. Aryan ke saath hai toh accha hi feel kar rahi hogi._

_Sachin- Mujhe ek baar puchna hai._

_Purvi- Kyun romance mein disturb kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Hospital mein kaun romance karta hai yaar?_

**_Sachin went back to the room and opened the door, but became shocked seeing SaaYan kissing. He just closed his eyes and turned to Purvi._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Woh, andar..._

_Purvi- Kya hai andar?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

**_Purvi stook her head in disbelief and looked inside and she also became shocked. She turned to Sachin with opened mouth._**

_Sachin- Yeh dono kar kya rahe hain yaar? Hospital mein bhi koi kiss karta hai kya?_

_Purvi- Shayaad aap bhul gaye hain. Humne bhi pyaar bhare kiss pheli baar issi hospital mein kiya tha._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin inn dono ko thodi toh sharm honi chahiye na? I mean hamare saamne..._

_Purvi- Unn dono ko kya pata ki hum yahan hain. Aur waise bhi sharm toh aapko hona chahiye. Behen aur Jamai ko kiss karte dekh._

_Sachin- Shut up._

**_Sachin went to pay the bill, but it was already paid by Aryan. After sometimes, Aryan came outside the room and SachVi looked at each other and then at him._**

_Sachin- Ho gaya?_

_Aryan- Ji?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi. Aapka Saachi se milna hoga?_

_Aryan- Haan, woh... Haan, haan._

_Sachin- Thank you._

**_Sachin went inside the room and Purvi followed him while smiling. Aryan blushed by himself and went from there. Purvi wanted to laugh seeing Saachi, but controlled._**

_Sachin- Haan, toh kaisi hai tu? Kaisa feel kar rahi hai?_

_Saachi- Thik hoon. Aur accha feel kar rahi hoon._

_Purvi- Maine kaha tha na?_

_Sachin- Haan, chup raho tum._

_Saachi- Aap Bhabhi se aise kaise baat kar rahe hain?_

_Purvi- Saachi, yeh toh roz ki hai. Aadat ho gayi hai. Mujhe bura nahi lagta._

_Sachin- Iss mein bura lagne wali baat hi kya hai? Maine kaha hi kya hai?_

_Purvi- Please, abhi hum Saachi ki baat karen toh accha hoga._

_Sachin- Haan, toh Saachi, tu yeh bata ki tu..._

**_Sachin looked at Purvi as he didn't know what to say next. Then, he saw Purvi's hand on her stomach._**

_Sachin- Tu mujhe Mama kab banayegi?_

**_Sachin said this in order to make everyone smile, but Saachi made a sad face._**

_Sachin- I am sorry. Main bhul gaya tha ki woh..._

_Saachi- It's OK, Dada. Jaisa bhi hai sach hi toh hai. Agar uss din mujhe goli nahi lagti na toh ab kuch hi mahine mein aap Mama ban jaate, lekin yahan sab sirf Bhagwan ke chahane se hota hai. Aapko sorry kehne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Pehle jo hua so hua. Ab phir se try karna._

**_Saachi looked at Sachin and he looked at Purvi surprisingly._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main Saachi ka Bhai hoon. Tum mere saamne try karne ki baat kaise kar sakti ho?  
><em>

_Purvi- Ooh, i am so sorry. Maine dekha nahi aapko._

**_Sachin shook his head in disbelief and they smiled. The next day, Aryan came with Yashoda and Saachi tried to bent down, but she didn't let her to. Then, they hugged each other and Sachin was looking at all that._**

_Yashoda- Kaisi hai tu? Thik toh hai na?_

_Saachi- Main bilkul thik hoon, Maa. Aap chinta mat kijiye._

_Yashoda- Maine sunna hai ki ab tu ghar wapas aa rahi hai. Kya yeh sach hai?_

**_Saachi looked at Sachin and he smiled._**

_Sachin- Ji, haan. Sahi sunna hai aapne. Ab se Saachi apne hi ghar mein rahegi apne maike mein nahi._

**_Everyone smiled and SaaYan looked at each other. At the end of the day, Saachi got discharged and Aryan took her to their house. Sachin returned home and Purvi came to him._**

_Purvi- Saachi ko chutti mil gayi?_

_Sachin- Haan. Aryan le kar gaya usse apne ghar._

_Purvi- Accha hua ki aapne Saachi ko uska ghar bhej diya. Kitni dukhi thi woh yahan. Ab kamse kam khush toh rahegi._

_Sachin- Haan, lekin mujhe uski bahut yaad aayega. Aadat ho chuki thi, lekin ab iss ek mahine mein phir se..._

_Purvi- Don't worry. Dheere dheere aadat ho jaayegi. Accha, yeh bataiye ki unn dono ne phir se kiss kiya yaa nahi._

_Sachin- Sharm nahi aati tumhe? Arre Behen hai Saachi meri._

_Purvi- Calm down, mazak kar rahi hoon. Aap toh serious ho gaye._

_Sachin- Zyada mazak karna acchi baat nahi hai._

_Purvi- Waise mujhe kal hamari pehli kiss yaad aa gayi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Humne bhi toh pehli baar hospital mein hi kiss kiya tha._

_Sachin- Pehli baar nahi dusri baar._

_Purvi- Pehli wali ko main bhula dena chahti hoon. Mere liye hospital ki kiss hi first kiss hai._

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Waise tum toh keh rahi thi na ki Aryan aur Saachi ne kabhi kiss nahi kiya hai?_

_Purvi- Main shaadi ke pehle hi baar kar rahi thi aur uss waqt unn dono ki shaadi nahi huyi thi._

_Sachin- Ooh haan. Any way, khana ready hai yaa nahi?_

_Purvi- Ready hai._

_Sachin- Main change karke aata hoon._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Sachin went to the room and came after sometimes. Both of them ate their dinner and Sachin helped her in washing the dishes. After sometimes, Sachin took Purvi to their room into his arms. Purvi was smiling seeing him and he also smiled. He made her sit on the bed and sat beside her. Just then, the baby kicked Purvi and she shouted._**

_Sachin(worriedly)- Kya hua? Are you OK?_

_Purvi- Woh mujhe lat maar raha hai._

_Sachin(looking around)- Lat maar raha hai? Kaun hai woh?_

_Purvi- Mere andar._

_Sachin- Tumhare andar?_

_Purvi- Arre hamara bachcha, Sachin._

_Sachin- Hamara bachcha tumhe lat maar raha hai?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Yeh kaise ho sakta hai? Woh toh tumhare pet mein hai. Pet mein reh kar koi kisi ko lat kaise maar sakta hai?_

_Purvi- Aapko yakeen nahi ho raha hai na mujh par?_

_Sachin- Nahi._

**_She took his hand and kept it on her stomach. Sachin became shocked realizing that the baby was actually kicking._**

_Sachin(smiling)- Haan, yaar. Yeh toh sach mein tumhe lat maar raha hai._

_Purvi- Ab toh yakeen hua na aapko?_

_Sachin- Bata yaa Beti jo bhi, lagta hai abhi se CID officer banne ki tayaari shuru ho gayi hai._

_Purvi- Sirf CID officer hi lat nahi maarte. Sab bachche Maa ke pet mein lat maarte hain._

_Sachin- Accha? Mujhe toh pata hi nahi tha._

_Purvi- Kaise pata nahi tha? Saachi ke waqt pe toh aap 5 saal ke the na?_

_Sachin- Maine yeh sab pe dhyan hi nahi diya. Main toh bas khelna chahta tha uss waqt._

_Purvi- School mein bhi nahi shikha aapne?_

_Sachin- School mein main serious cheez padhne jaata tha. Pregnancy ke baare mein jaanne nahi._

_Purvi- Lekin phir bhi, aapko kuch toh pata hona hi chahiye._

_Sachin- Please na yaar. Ab yeh bas chodo aur so jaaho._

_Purvi- Ab jab yeh mujhe lat maarna chodega tabhi toh main so paahungi na? Bahut dard hota hai._

_Sachin- Dard bhi hota hai lat maarne se?_

_Purvi- Aap toh aise bol rahe hain jaise aapne kabhi lat khayi hi nahi hai. Lat maarne se dard sabko hota hai._

_Sachin- I know, lekin itne chote se bachche ke maarne se dard hota hai?_

_Purvi- Main aapse jeet nahi paahungi. So, please._

_Sachin- Accha ek minute._

_Purvi- Kya?_

**_He sat on the floor and kept his head on her lap while his hands was on her stomach. Purvi smiled seeing him and he also smiled._**

_Sachin- Yaar, kyun dard de rahe ho aap apne Mommy ko? Dekho, woh bahut hi pyaari hai. Please lat maarna band karo._

**_Purvi looked at he surprisingly and he continued._**

_Sachin- Jab aap bhar aahoge na toh main aapko bahut saare chocolates laake dunga. Please lat mat maaro._

**_Purvi laughed at loud and Sachin looked at her._**

_Sachin- Itna has kyun rahi ho? Lat maarna band kar diya kya?_

_Purvi(controlling)- Sachin, aap na..._

_Sachin- Main kya? _

_Purvi(laughing)- Aap bahut funny hain._

_Sachin- Main yahan tumhare liya yeh sab kar raha hoon aur tum ho ki mujh par hi has rahi ho. Not fair._

**_He went to the bathroom and Purvi laughed more._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN- Finally SaaYan are together. I hope this chapter was not that boring. Please Review.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Some Days, At SaaYan's House<strong>_

_**SaaYan came to their room and Aryan**__** held Saachi's hand and kissed it.**_

_Aryan- Saachi, thank you._

_Saachi- Thank you kis liye?_

_Aryan- Mujhe maaf karke mere pas wapas aane ke liye._

_Saachi- Aapko thank you kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai, Aryan._

_Aryan- Main bahut sharminda hoon Saachi. Maine tumhe hamesha..._

_Saachi- Aryan, please. Ab main woh sab bhul jaana chahti hoon aur aap bhi bhul jaayiye._

_Aryan- Main kabhi nahi bhul sakta._

_Saachi- Mere liye bhi nahi?_

_Aryan- Accha thik hai. Main abse purani baatein nahi karunga._

_Saachi- Promise?_

_Aryan- Haan._

_Saachi- OK, then. So jaate hain._

_Aryan- Ek minute._

_Saachi- Kya?_

**_Aryan gave her a gift and she smiled._**

_Aryan- Yeh main bahut pehle tumhare liye laaya tha._

_Saachi- Kya hai yeh?_

_Aryan- Saree hai. Aur main chahta hoon ki tum isse pehnlo._

_Saachi- Hum itni raat ko kahin jaa rahe hain kya?_

_Aryan- Nahi, mujhe bas dekhna hai. _

_Saachi- Accha, thik hai. Main kal pehnlungi._

**_Aryan made a sad face and she smiled._**

_Saachi- Accha thik hai. Abhi pehnti hoon. OK?_

_Aryan- Hmm..._

**_Saachi went to the bathroom and Aryan smiled. After sometimes, she came out to the room. Aryan smiled seeing her and she came to him. He remained staring and she became confused._**

_Saachi- Aryan?_

**_He didn't say any thing so she shook him._**

_Saachi- Kya hua hai aapko? Main kab se bula rahi hoon aapko. Aur aap hain ki sun hi nahi rahe hain._

_Aryan- Woh iss liye kyunki..._

_Saachi- Kyunki?_

_Aryan- Kyunki tum aaj bahut khubsurat lag rahi ho._

_Saachi- Pehle nahi lagti thi?_

_Aryan- Arre tumhe toh Bhagwan ne bahut fursat se banaya hai. Tum toh hamesha hi khubsurat lagti ho, lekin aaj kuch zyada hi lag rahi ho. Control kho raha hoon main._

_Saachi- Pagal! Accha, abhi toh aapne dekh liya na? Toh kya main change karke aahoon?_

_Aryan- Tumhe itni jaldi kis baat ki hai? Abhi toh bahut kuch baaki hai._

_Saachi- Kya?_

**_He made her sit on the bed and he sat next to her while holding her hands. Saachi looked at him confusingly._**

_Saachi- Aryan, aap yeh sab kya...?_

**_He kept his finger on her lips and she became really confused._**

_Aryan- Tumne hamari shaadi ki raat mujhse ek wada mangga tha na?_

_Saachi(removing his finger)- Haan._

_Aryan- Uss raat maine wada nahi kiya kyunki main wada karke baad mein tumhe dhoka nahi dena chahta tha. Lekin aaj main tumse wada karta hoon Saachi. Main hamesha tumse pyaar karunga. Marrte dam tak aur tumhe kabhi dhoka nahi dunga. Wada hai yeh mera tumse._

**_Saachi smiled with tears on her eyes. She blinked her eyes so tears fell down. Aryan wiped her tears and kissed her eyes. She hugged him tightly and he also hugged her back._**

_Saachi- Mujhe aaj sab kuch mil gaya Aryan. Sab kuch mil gaya mujhe._

_Aryan- Mujhe bhi tumse wada chahiye Saachi._

**_She got separated and looked at him._**

_Saachi- Kaisa wada?_

_Aryan- Wada karo mujhse ki tum bhi hamesha mujhse aise hi pyaar karti rahogi. Aur ab se kabhi bhi mujhse dur nahi jaahogi._

_Saachi- Wada raha mera aapse. Main hamesha aapko pyaar karungi aur kabhi aapse dur nahi jaahungi._

_Aryan- Wada?_

_Saachi- Wada._

_Aryan- Aur ek wada._

_Saachi- Kya?_

_Aryan- Tum bahut jald mujhe Daddy banahogi._

**_She got up while smiling and he also got up._**

_Saachi- Raat bahut ho gayi hai. Main change karke aa..._

**_Before she could say anything more, he pulled her toward him. She looked at him and he smiled._**

_Aryan(singing)- **Aaj phir tumpe pyaar aaya hai, behad aur bashumaar aaya hai.**_

**_Saachi pushed him a little._**

_Saachi- Oh my god, Aryan. _

_Aryan- Kya hua? Tumhe meri aawaz acchi nahi lagi kya?_

_Saachi- Aapki aawaz mein koi problem nahi hai Aryan, lekin mujhe yeh gaana bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai._

_Aryan- Lekin mera toh favorite hai._

_Saachi- Aapne iss gaane ki video dekhi hai? Yuck!_

_Aryan(moving closer)- Dekhi hai. Bahut romantic hai na?_

_Saachi- Kya romantic? Ladka toh ladka hai, lekin ladki... Uske parents usse kuch kehte nahi hain kya? Sharm naam ki koi cheez hi nahi hai. Kapde ki toh baat hi mat kariye aap. I can't believe ki hamare desh mein yeh sab ho raha hai. Aaj kal koi apne pure family ke saath baith kar ek film bhi nahi dekh sakta. Aur toh aur yeh..._

**_She saw him too close that she couldn't even speak a word._**

_Aryan- Saachi._

_Saachi- Ha... Haan._

_Aryan- Main aaj phir se tumhe pyaar karna chahta hoon. Kar sakta hoon kya?_

_Saachi- Pyaar?_

_Aryan(keeping his hand on her waist)- Haan._

_Saachi- Bilkul kar sakte hain Aryan. Aapko mujhe puchne ki kya zaroorat hai? Main toh aap hi ki hoon._

_Aryan- Kya tum chahti ho ki main tumhe uss tarike se pyaar karoon?_

_Saachi- Main... Woh, main..._

_Aryan- Kya hua? Nahi chahti?_

_Saachi- Chahti hoon Aryan._

_Aryan- I love you very much Saachi._

_Saachi- I love you too._

**_Aryan took her face on his palms and she smiled. He slowly kissed her lips and she also responded with full of love. After sometimes, they slept while loving each other and this time, Aryan knew what was he doing. And Saachi was completely happy. The next day, Saachi woke up and slowly tried to move away, but Aryan caught her and pulled her._**

_Saachi- Aryan, chodiye mujhe._

_Aryan- No. Tum kahin nahi jaa rahi ho._

_Saachi- Aaj mera toh chutti hai, lekin aapka kaam hai. Aur aap late ho rahe hain._

_Aryan- Aaj ek din late ho jaahunga toh kya ho jaayega?_

_Saachi- Aryan, please na. Mujhe bhi der ho raha hai. Aaj Maa ne jaldi bulaya tha aur yeh sab..._

_Aryan- OK, thik hai. Lekin..._

_Saachi- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Jaldi chodiye mujhe varna mujhe apna kaam karna aata hai._

_Aryan- Kya kar logi tum? Kuch nahi. Tum mujhe kuch nahi kar sakti._

_Saachi- Accha?_

**_She removed the blanket from his body and he smiled thinking she is being romantic. But, she tickled him on his stomach and he jumped out from the bed, pushing Saachi away._**

_Aryan- Aisa bhi koi karta hai kya bhala?_

_Saachi- Maine kaha tha na ki mujhe apna kaam karna aata hai?_

_Aryan- Kaam? Oh god. _

**_He went to the bathroom and she laughed by herself._**

**_After 2 Months, At SachVi's House_**

**_Sachin became ready to go to the Bureau and came to Purvi._**

_Sachin- Purvi, meri baat acche se suno._

_Purvi- Hamesha se sunti aayi hoon._

_Sachin- Main mazak nahi kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Main bhi nahi kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Agar tumne aaj ghar ka koi bhi kaam kiya toh mujhse bura koi nahi hoga._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap itni chinta kyun karte hain meri? Main thik hoon._

_Sachin- Jaanta hoon Purvi, phir bhi. Tumhe apna khayal toh rakna hoga na?_

_Purvi- Main apna khayal acche se rakh rahi hoon Sachin. Aap itni chinta mat kijiye._

_Sachin- Kaise naa karoon? Tumhari laparvahi ke wajah se kuch bhi ho sakta hai._

_Purvi(crying tone)- Maine kuch kiya bhi nahi hai aur aap..._

**_She turned to another side and he signed._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main bas itna keh raha hoon ki tum koi kaam naa karo. Dekho, iss bachche ke liye humne bahut intazaar kiya hai. Agar tum kaam karte waqt gir gayi toh yahan tumhe uthane wala koi nahi hai. Main hamesha toh ghar pe nahi reh sakta na?_

_Purvi- Haan toh yehi baat pyaar se nahi bol sakte the? Daantne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Sachin(smiling)- Main tumhe daant nahi raha tha. Bas samjha raha tha._

_Purvi- Sachin, main bachchi nahi hoon. Main bhi jaanti hoon ki mujhe kya karna chahiye aur kya nahi._

_Sachin- OK, then. Tum waisa hi karo jaisa tumhe accha lage, main toh chala. Bye._

**_He went from there and Purvi smiled._**

_Purvi- Inhe kya lagta hai ki mujhe apne bachche ki fikar nahi hai? Arre Maa hoon main. Har Maa chahti hai ki unka bachcha sahi salaamat rahe. Hadh hai. Lekin unki baat sahi bhi hai. Woh bas itna hi toh keh rahe hain ki mujhe aaram karna hoga. Lekin aaram karte karte pagal ho gayi hoon main. Koi aata bhi nahi hai mujhse milne aur din bhar ghar pe hi padhi rehti hoon. Kuch samajhte hi nahi hain._

**_She went to the room while saying this. After some days, SaaYan came and Sachin was also at home. SachVi smiled seeing them and all of them sat down._**

_Purvi- Kya baat hai? Aap dono hi ek saath?_

_Sachin- Ab saath mein nahi honge toh kya alag alag honge? Saath rahe yehi soch kar kanyadaan kiya tha maine._

**_Purvi gave him a look and SaaYan smiled._**

_Aryan- Waise Bhabhi, hum yahan ek news dene aaye hain._

_Purvi(happily)- Saachi pregnant hai?_

**_SaaYan looked at each other and Sachin turned to her._**

_Sachin- Har news pregnancy ki nahi hoti Purvi._

_Purvi- Mujhe aisa laga toh bas keh diya maine. Meri kya galti hai?_

_Sachin- Tumhari galti yeh hai ki tum aaj kal bina soche samjhe bolne lagi ho._

_Purvi(complaining)- Tumne dekha Saachi? Kitne badal gaye hain yeh. Bina soche samjhe yeh bolte hain aur mujhe dosh dete hain._

_Sachin- Maine kab diya tumhe dosh?_

_Saachi- Dada, i think Bhabhi is right. Aap kuch badle badle se hain._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Aryan ji, please aap mat badal jaana._

_Aryan- Bhabhi, mujhe nahi lagta ki Dada thoda sa bhi badal gaye hain._

_Saachi- Badal gaye hain Aryan._

_Aryan- Tum sahi ho. Dada sach mein badal gaye hain._

_Sachin- Yeh kya keh rahe ho yaar tum sab?_

_Purvi- Yeh bilkul bhi pyaar nahi karte aaj kal mujhse._

_Aryan- Nahi, Bhabhi. Dada aaj bhi aapse pyaar karte hain. Bahut pyaar._

_Saachi- Kaise?_

_Aryan- Hum jab bhi yahan aaye hain Dada hamesha aapko choti choti baar par daante hain._

_Purvi- Haan, yehi toh main keh rahi hoon. Hamesha daante rehte hain. Zara sa bhi khayal nahi hai mera._

_Aryan- Nahi, Bhabhi. Dada aapse pyaar karte hain issi liye hamesha daante hain._

_Purvi- Yeh pyaar kaise ho sakta hai?_

_Aryan- Unki daant mein hi toh pyaar chupa hai._

**_Sachin and Saachi looked at each other confusingly and Purvi looked at Aryan curiously._**

_Aryan- Woh aapko daante hain kyunki aap unki apni hain. Kya aapne Dada ko kisi anjaan ko daante huye dekha hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Aryan- Toh?_

_Purvi- Lekin phir bhi..._

_Aryan- Lekin vekin kuch mat boliye. Dada aapse bahut pyaar karte hain aur aap bhi yeh baat jaanti hai, lekin bachchon jaise kar rahe hain._

_Purvi- Aap bhi mujhe bachchi keh rahe hain?_

_Aryan- Jab insaan iss condition mein hota hai na toh bachcha ban jaata hai._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin and he was smiling. Aryan turned to Saachi and she was also smiling._**

_Sachin- Sun liya?_

_Purvi- I am sorry, maine aapko galat samjha. Lekin main aur kya karoon? Aap bahut strict ho gaye hain._

_Sachin- Tum hamesha kaam hi aisa karti ho ki mujhe strict banna padhta hai._

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya?_

_Sachin- Tum wohi karti ho jo main nahi chahta._

_Purvi- Aisa kya kiya hai maine?_

_Sachin- Main nahi chahta ki tum kuch bhi kaam karo, lekin tumhe ghar ka kaam kare bina raat ko neend hi nahi aati. Main nahi chahta ki tum jaldi jaldi bhago, lekin tumhe har cheez zaldi karna padhta hai._

_Purvi- I am sorry. Ab se main wohi karungi jo aap bolenge._

_Sachin- Yeh huyi na baat? Thank you Aryan. Tumne aaj Purvi ko samjha kar mera kaam aasaan kar diya hai._

_Aryan- It's totally alright Dada._

_Purvi- Accha, ab yeh bataiye ki kya news sunnane aaye hain aap dono._

_Aryan- Saachi, tum bolo._

_Saachi- Main... Dada ke saamne?_

_Aryan- It's common. _

_Saachi- Nahi._

_Purvi- Matlab main sahi thi._

_Sachin- Haan. Hum samajh gaye._

_SaaYan- Samajh gaye?_

_Sachin- Haan. Main Mama banne wala hoon na?_

**_SaaYan looked at each other and SachVi smiled._**

_Aryan- Haan, Dada._

_Purvi- Wow Saachi. Congrats yaar._

_Saachi- Thank you Bhabhi._

_Sachin- Arre haan haan. Congrats to both of you._

_SaaYan(slowly)- Thank you._

_Purvi- Congrats aapko bhi Sachin. Aap Mama banne wale hain._

_Sachin- Tumhe bhi congrats. Tum toh dono banne wali ho. Maa bhi aur Mami bhi._

**_All of them laughed._**

_Purvi- Chaliye, iss baat pe main kuch banake laati hoon._

_Sachin- Nahi. Tum kuch nahi banna rahi ho._

_Purvi- Yeh aap kya keh rahe hain? Kitne dino baad yeh dono aaye hain. Kuch toh..._

_Sachin- Main bhi jaanta hoon ki bahut dino baad aaye hain._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Saachi- Dada, chod dijiye Bhabhi ko. Main aur Bhabhi saath mein kuch banayenge._

_Aryan- Nahi, Saachi._

_Sachin- Tum dono yahan baitho. Main batana hoon._

_Aryan- Main bhi help kar doon Dada?_

_Sachin- OK. Aa jaaho._

**_Sachin and Aryan went to the kitchen, and Purvi and Saachi looked at each other confusingly. Both of them sat down and started talking and guys started making something. After sometimes, ladies started coughing and they looked at them. Purvi came to the kitchen while coughing and her hand was on her stomach and Saachi was holding Purvi and she was also coughing. They looked at their husbands and became shocked. The kitchen was all smelling and everything was burnt. And guys were standing there while looking at each other. Purvi started laughing and Saachi also laughed. They saw their waives and acted normal._**

_Sachin(smiling)- Kya hua? Tum dono yahan kyun aaye?_

_Aryan(serious)- Bhabhi, aap yahan kyun aayin? Aur Saachi, tum jaanti ho na itne gande jagah par Bhabhi ko nahi aaya chahiye? Aur tumhe bhi. Please le jaaho yahan se._

**_Saachi shook her head and went to the sitting room with Purvi. After sometimes, guys cleaned everything and made something again. They came to their waives and Purvi was still laughing. They had made some kind of sweet and Saachi ate it and Purvi also ate it a little. At the evening, SaaYan went to their house._**

_Sachin- Kitna accha hua na aaj? Saachi kitni khush thi._

_Purvi- Haan. _

_Sachin- Accha, ab chalo._

_Purvi- Kahan?_

_Sachin- Kamre mein._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Aaram karne._

_Purvi- Nahi. Phir se aaram. Main aaram karte karte thak gayi hoon._

_Sachin- Dekho, Purvi. Main tumhare liye hi bol raha hoon. Tumhari iss zid ke karan ek din kuch ho jaayega dekh lena._

_Purvi- Kuch nahi hoga._

_Sachin- Accha, thik hai. Jo karna hai karo, lekin agar kuch ho gaya toh mujhse yeh mat bolna ki dard ho raha hai._

_Purvi- Dekha? Aap pyaar hi nahi karte mujhse. Bas Aryan ko aisa lagta hai ki aap mujhse pyaar karte hain._

_Sachin- Main tumhe kaise prove karoon Purvi ki main tumse kitna pyaar karta hoon? Kya karoon main?_

_Purvi- Kuch karne ki zaroorat nahi hai. Bas mujhe meri marzi karne dijiye._

_Sachin- OK, thik hai. Tum apni marzi karo. Ab khush?_

_Purvi- Thoda._

_Sachin- Ab pura khush karne ke liye main kya karoon?_

_Purvi- I don't know._

**_He smiled and moved closer, but before he could reach her their stomach touched. Purvi laughed and he smiled seeing her. He took her into his arms and moved toward their bedroom. Purvi smiled looking at him. He made her laid and kissed her forehead._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

_Purvi- Hmm..._

_Sachin- I really love you yaar._

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai._

_Sachin- Toh phir aisa kyun kehti ho ki main tumse pyaar hi nahi karta?_

_Purvi- Main toh bas mazak kar rahi thi. Main jaanti hoon ki aap mujhse kitna pyaar karte hain. _

_Sachin- Accha?_

_Purvi(after kissing his cheek)- I love you too Sachin. Main aapse bahut pyaar karti hoon._

_Sachin- Toh maanti kyun nahi ho tum meri baat?_

_Purvi- Aryan ne kaha tha na ki iss condition mein insaan bachchon jaise karta hoon?_

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi(moving her hand toward his lips)- Bahut din ho gaye, humne ek dusre ko pyaar kiya nahi hai._

_Sachin- Romantic hone ki koshish kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Kyun? Nahi ho sakti kya? Yeh kahan pe likha hai ki sirf ladke hi romantic ho sakte hain?_

_Sachin- Maine kab kaha ki yeh likha hai?_

_Purvi- Aap meri dil ki baat samajh kyun nahi rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main samajh raha hoon._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin(moving closer)- Toh..._

**_Both of them smiled and Sachin kept his lips on hers. Both of them kissed each other and broke apart after sometimes. Sachin tried to hug her tightly, but couldn't. Purvi pointed her finger toward her stomach and he smiled. After Some days, Sachin was getting ready for Bureau and Purvi ran to the room._**

_Sachin- Purvi, dheere se. Ab aur kitni baar kehni padhegi mujhe?_

_Purvi- I am sorry._

_Sachin- Accha batao. Kyun bhag rahi thi tum?_

_Purvi- Aap late ho rahe hain na toh samjhane aayi thi._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata hai. Mere pas apni ghadi hai._

_Purvi- Gussa kyun ho rahe hain? Main toh bas aapki madat karna chahti thi._

_Sachin- OK. Thank you very much._

_Purvi- Aur woh..._

**_Meanwhile, she remembered something._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Maine stove mein dudh rakha tha ubhalne ke liye. Aur main bhul gayi._

**_She ran from there and Sachin ran behind her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, aaram se. Gir jaahogi tum._

_Purvi- Sachiiiii... Aaahhh..._

**_She skipped a step on the stair and she fell down. Sachin was super shocked seeing that and he didn't know what to do. The floor became full of blood and Sachin ran to her. He kept her head on his lap and she looked at him slowly._**

_Sachin(with tears)- Maine kaha tha na ki ek din aisa hoga? Ho gaya na?_

_Purvi- Sach... Sachin..._

**_He looked at the stove and it was not even on. He picked her up and brought to the car. After 10 minutes, they reached the hospital and it was hurting her so much that she wasn't being able to say a word. Aryan was coming to a patient and saw Sachin coming with Purvi on his arms. He became shocked and ran to him._**

_Aryan- _Kya hua Dada? _Dada, kuch boliye toh sahi. Itna khoon kaise aaya?_

_Sachin- Abhi hamare pas time nahi hai Aryan._

_Aryan(shouting)- Nurse!_

**_They brought a stretcher and Sachin made her laid on it._**

_Purvi(hardly)- Sa... Sach..._

_Sachin- Purvi, please kuch mat bolo._

_Purvi- Mujhe... maaf kar.. do ... main... zindagi bhar aa...aap ka... saath... na... nahi nibha...saki._

_Sachin- Purvi, please aisi baatein mat karo. Main hoon na? Mere hote huye tumhe kuch nahi hoga._

_Aryan- Dada, aap yahin rahiye. Please, sambhaliye apne aapko._

**_Aryan and some nurses went inside the OT and Sachin sat on the bench while crying. Everyone were looking at him at the hospital. After half an hour, Aryan came out with a baby on his arms, but his eyes were filled with tears. Sachin smiled seeing the baby and came to him._**

_Sachin- Aryan, yeh..._

_Aryan- Beti huyi hai Dada._

_Sachin- Purvi aur main, hum dono Beti hi chahte the ki beti ho. Bhagwan ne hamari sunli. Thank god._

**_Aryan gave the baby in Sachin's arms and Sachin kissed on his daughter's forehead._**

_Sachin- Bilkul meri jaisi hai na?_

_Aryan- Haan, Dada. Yeh bilkul aapki jaisi hai._

_Sachin- Lekin iska nak toh Purvi ka jaisa hai. Aur accha hi hua ki mera jaisa nahi hua. Mera nak bahut lamba hai na?_

**_Aryan wiped his tears and smiled._**

_Aryan- Ek aur baat hai._

_Sachin- Kya? Aur Purvi kaisi hai?_

_Aryan- Bhabhi ki hi baat hai Dada._

_Sachin- Haan, toh jaldi batao na. Main usse dekhne ke liye bahut aatur ho raha hoon._

_Aryan- Dada, mujhe pata hai ki aap Bhabhi se bahut pyaar karte hain. Aur yeh baat aapko bahut dukh degi, lekin sach yehi hai._

_Sachin- Baar ghuma kyun rahe ho tum Aryan? Sidhe sidhe bolo na._

_Aryan- Dada, Bhabhi ab..._

_Sachin- Mujhe darra kyun rahe ho tum? Balo na._

_Aryan- Bhabhi, ab iss sansar mein nahi hain._

_Sachin(laughing)- What a joke Aryan? Very funny!_

_Aryan- It's not a joke Dada. Main sach keh raha hoon._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Aryan- Haan, Dada. Bhabhi humein chod kar chali gayin._

**_Sachin was too shocked and he left the baby from his arms, but Aryan held the baby. Sachin ran inside and just then, Saachi called Aryan._**

**_On Phone_**

_Aryan- Saa... Saachi..._

_Saachi- Kya hua? Aap bahut darre huye lag rahe hain. Koi marr gaya kya?_

_Aryan(looking at the baby)- Haan, Saachi. Tumne sahi socha._

_Saachi- Koi khaash tha kya aapka? Aapke aawaz sunke toh lag raha hai ki aap ro rahe hain._

_Aryan- Saachi, Bhabhi..._

_Saachi(shocked)- Bhabhi? Bhabhi kya Aryan?_

_Aryan(looking at the baby)- Bhabhi, humein chod kar chali gayin._

_Saachi(smiling)- Aryan... Aap bhi na aaj kal bahut ajeeb aajeb joke bolne laage hain. Abhi lunch time ho gaya hai issi liye maine aapko yeh kehne ke liye phone kiya hai ki acche se khana, Pehle khana aur baad mein kaam karna._

_Aryan- Main joke nahi bol raha hoon Saachi. Tumhari kasam. Hamare hone wale bachche ki kasam. Bhabhi saas nahi le rahi hain._

_Saachi(with tears)- Aryan, yeh... ho hi nahi sakta._

_Aryan- Saachi, tum jaldi se aa jaaho. Bachchi bhi ro rahi hai. Aur main jaanta nahi hoon bachchon ko sambhalna._

_Saachi- OK. Main abhi aayi._

**_They disconnected the call and Aryan looked inside the OT. All the nurses came out when Sachin entered. Purvi was on the bed and he sat beside her while laughing. Aryan came inside while becoming shocked._**

_Sachin(laughing)- Purvi, tum bhi na bilkul pagal ho? Tumhe kya lagta hai ki tum mere saamne natak karogi aur main yakeen kar lunga? No way. Humne ek dusre se wada kiya hai ki hum hamesha saath rahenge toh tum kaise chod kar jaa sakti ho mujhe? Aryan shaayad pagal ho gaya hai. Issi liye jokes bhi aisa bana raha hai jispe koi has hi nahi sakta. Ab jaldi se uth jaaho. Hamari Beti bahut khubsurat hai. Bura mat maanna, lekin woh tumse bhi khubsurat hai. Saachi jaisi hi hai aur shaayad usse bhi zyada._

**_Aryan smiled in tears while looking at the baby._**

_Sachin(holding her hand)- Jaldi se uthona yaar. Dekho agar tum natak karti rahi na toh main tumse kabhi baat nahi karunga. Aur hamari Beti ko bhi hamesha tumse dur rehne ke liye bolunga._

**_Sachin looked at her with tears and she was not even moving. He hugged her while crying and Aryan was also crying. Meanwhile a nurse came and took the baby from there._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Is Purvi really dead? What do you think?<em>**

**_A/N- Thoda shocking chapter tha. Lekin don't worry. Jitna jaldi review karoge utna hi jaldi chapter milega aur agar chapter milega toh pata chalega ki aage kya hoga. Please Review._**


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N- Thanks a lot to those who reviewed.**_

_**Socha tha jaldi update kar dungi, lekin update karne ka time hi nahi milta. Lekin phir bhi, zyada tension dene ke liye sorry.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aryan came near and was about to keep his hand on Sachin's shoulder, but became shocked seeing Purvi moving her fingers a little. He smiled in tears and Sachin was still crying while hugging her.<strong>_

_Aryan- Dada, Bhabhi humein chod kar nahi gayi hain. _

**_Sachin sat up and looked at him confusingly. Aryan pointed toward her hand and she was moving it. Sachin was too happy that he didn't know what to do so he just smiled._**

_Aryan- Dada, aap bahar jaayiye. Main Bhabhi ko dekhta hoon._

_Sachin- Aryan, meri Purvi mujhe chod kar nahi jaayegi na?_

_Aryan- Not at all, Dada. Aap jaayiye._

**_Sachin went outside the OT and Saachi came running to him._**

_Saachi(with tears)- Dada, woh... Bhabhi... Dada..._

_Sachin- Saachi, shant ho jaa. Purvi thik hai._

_Saachi- Dada, Aryan ne kaha ki Bhabhi humein chod kar..._

_Sachin- Tu yeh kaisi baat kar rahi hai, Saachi? Bhala Purvi kabhi humein chod kar jaa sakti hai kya? Usne zindagi bhar mere saath rehne ka wada kiya hai mujhse. Woh apna wada nahi tod sakti._

_Saachi- Agar Bhabhi humein chod kar nahi gayi hain toh phir Aryan ne jhut kyun bola?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi._

_Saachi- Accha toh bachchi kahan hai?_

_Sachin- Pata nahi. Aryan ke saath thi._

_Saachi- Aur Aryan kahan hain?_

_Sachin- Andar hai. Purvi ke saath._

_Saachi- Thank god Dada ki sab thik hai. Aapko pata hai main kitna darr gayi thi?_

_Sachin- Meri toh saas hi ruk gayi thi, lekin abhi chinta ki baat nahi hai. Tu zyada tension mat le. Tere liye accha nahi hai._

_Saachi(wiping his tears)- Accha toh ab yeh aanshu puchiye aur shanti se baithiye._

_Sachin- Arre kaise baith hoon shanti se? Pata nahi meri Beti ko kaun le kar gaya._

_Saachi- Nurse le gayi hogi._

_Sachin- Sach mein nurse hi le gayi hai na?_

_Saachi- Haan, i think._

_**Sachin smiled and Saachi also smiled. After sometimes, Aryan came out and both of them went to him.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Kya hua Aryan?_

_Aryan(seriously)- Dada, woh..._

_Saachi- Kya hua Aryan? Bataiye na._

_Aryan- Woh, Bhabhi..._

_Sachin- Arre hua kya hai?_

**_Aryan laughed seeing them being so worried. Sachin and Saachi looked at each other and Aryan stopped._**

_Saachi- Yahan hum parishan hain aur aapko hassi aa rahi hai?_

_Aryan- Arre, koi chinta ki baat nahi hai. Bhabhi humein chod kar kahin nahi jaa rahi hain._

_Sachin- Matlab, meri Purvi thik hai na?_

_Aryan- Haan, Dada. Aapki Purvi ko kuch nahi hua hai. Bhagwan ka shukar hai ke Bhabhi ab thik hain. Maine toh aas hi maar diya tha._

_Sachin- Hum mil sakte hain na usse?_

_Aryan- Ji, haan._

**_Sachin went inside and Saachi stared at Aryan confusingly._**

_Aryan- Kya hua? Mujhe aise kyun dekh rahi ho?_

_Saachi- Aapko kisi ki maut mazak lagti hai kya?_

_Aryan- Kyun? Kya hua?_

_Saachi- Aapne kaha tha ki Bhabhi saas nahi le rahin._

_Aryan- Sach kaha tha maine._

_Saachi- Toh ab woh kaise thik ho sakti hain?_

_Aryan- Bhagwan ki leela hai yeh. _

_Saachi- Main aapko kabhi maaf nahi karungi, Aryan. Aapke karan mujhe kitna chot pahuncha hai. Meri toh jaan hi nikalne wali thi._

_Aryan- Saachi, main sach keh raha hoon. Hamare hone wale bachche ki kasaaaaa..._

_Saachi- Kisi ki bhi kasam khane ki zaroorat nahi hai aapko. Itna badha jhut bola aapne?_

_Aryan- Tumhe meri baatein pe yakeen nahi hai?_

_Saachi- Nahi._

_Aryan- Saachi, kabhi kabhi aisa hota hai._

_Saachi- Main bhi doctor hoon Aryan._

_Aryan- Tum ek intern ho, Saachi. Aur tumhe abhi sab pata nahi hai._

_**Saachi went from there and Aryan followed her.**  
><em>

_**Inside The OT**_

**_Sachin went in front Purvi and she slowly opened her eyes. He was in tears and she looked at him with tears. She had her oxygen mask on her mouth so she couldn't say anything._**

_Sachin- Purvi, main tumse kabhi baat nahi karne wala. Tumne mujhe bahut rulaya hai._

_**He turned his head to another side. She moved her hand toward him, but couldn't reach him. Sachin saw that and sat down.**  
><em>

_Sachin(holding her face)- Kya zaroorat thi tumhe bhagne ki? Agar tumhe sach mein kuch ho jaata toh mera kya hota? Tum bahut ziddi ho Purvi. Main tumhe iss baat ke liye kabhi maaf nahi karunga.__ Tumne mere baare mein nahi socha thik hai, lekin tumne hamari Beti ke baare mein bhi nahi socha? Tum sirf apne baare mein sochti ho. You are so selfish. Bahut selfish ho tum._

**_He hugged her while crying. After sometimes, he got separated and kissed her forehead. Tears fell down from her eyes. Meanwhile SaaYan came inside._**

_Sachin- Aryan, humari Beti kahan hai?_

_Aryan- Woh... Nurse le gayi hai, Dada._

_Saachi- Naam kya socha hai?_

_Aryan- Naam toh maine already rakh diya hai uska._

_Sachin- Kya? Tumne meri Beti ka naam mujhse puche bina hi rakh diya?_

_Aryan- Aap kuch bhi kehne ki haalat mein nahi the toh maine hi..._

_Sachin- Kya naam rakha tumne uska?_

_Aryan- Ananya._

_Sachin & Saachi- Ananya?_

**_They smiled and Purvi also smiled lightly under_****_ the oxygen mask. _****_After a week, Purvi got discharged and Sachin took her home with their baby. Aryan tried to explain Saachi that he was not lying, but she never listened to him. But, when Purvi got discharged, Saachi heard a nurse talking with another nurse._**

_Nurse1- Tumhe pata hai, woh jiski discharge aaj ho gayi na woh toh marr hi chuki hai. Saas tak nahi le rahi thi woh._

_Nurse2- Saas bhi nahi le rahi thi?_

_Nurse1- Haan. Woh Dr. Aryan ki rishtedaar hai. Pata hai kitna ro rahe the woh, lekin Bhagwan ka shukar hai ki woh bach gayi._

_Nurse2- Maine bhi sunna hai ki woh Dr. Saachi ki Bhabhi thi._

_Nurse1- Haan. Saas nahi le rahi thi, lekin thank god ki baad main woh bach gayi._

_Saachi(thinking)- Matlab, Aryan sahi keh rahe the. Bhabhi sach mein saas nahi le rahi thin. Kya yaar Saachi tu bhi? Maine ek baar bhi unki baat nahi sunni. Kitna bura lag raha hoga unhe?_

**_After some hours, it was lunch time and SaaYan came to cafeteria. Saachi was staring at Aryan, so he became confused._**

_Aryan- Kya hua?_

_Saachi- I am sorry._

_Aryan- Sorry? Kis liye?_

_Saachi- Maine nurse ki baat sunni aur pata chala ki uss din Bhabhi sach mein saas nahi le rahi thin._

_Aryan- Accha hua ki uss nurse ki baatein tumne sunli. Varna tumhe toh mujh par koi yakeen hi nahi hai._

_Saachi- I am sorry. Main bahut darr gayi thi aur mujhe laga ki aap mazak..._

_Aryan- Main aisa mazak kaise kar sakta hoon, Saachi? Yeh mazak karne wali baat nahi hai._

_Saachi- Aapne mujhe maaf kiya na?_

_Aryan- Bina kare reh bhi toh nahi sakta main. Kar diya maaf maine._

**_Saachi smiled and hugged him. He also hugged her back._**

**_At SachVi's House_**

**_Purvi was laying on the bed and Sachin was changing Ananya's diaper. Purvi was smiling seeing him and he was having hard time doing it._**

_Purvi- Aap galat kar rahe..._

_Sachin- Shut up. Chup chap leti raho. Maine tumhe bolne ke liye kaha nahi hai. I know what i am doing._

**_Purvi became quieted and after sometime, he finally did it. Ananya started crying and Sachin looked at Purvi._**

_Sachin- Ab tum bol sakti ho._

_Purvi- Issi bhuk lagi hai. Mujhe de dijiye. Main dudh peela deti hoon._

_Sachin- Accha, ek minute. Main dudh le kar aata hoon._

_Purvi- Mere pas khud ka hai._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_**She sat up and took out her breast and Sachin became shocked.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Sharm naam ki koi cheez hai bhi yaa nahi? Din mein yeh sab kya kar rahi ho? Mujhe dusri Beti abhi nahi chahiye. Pehle isse badhi hone do._

**_Purvi laughed seeing him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, Ananya mera dudh peeyegi._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Jaldi kariye. Bahut ro rahi hai._

_Sachin- Tumhara dudh aata hai?_

_Purvi- Ji._

_Sachin- Lekin pehle toh aata nahi tha._

_Purvi- Pehle main Maa nahi banni thi. Ab jaldi kariye._

**_Sachin gave Ananya to her. She smiled seeing his face and he became shocked seeing Ananya drinking the milk from the breast._**

_Sachin- Oh my god!_

_Purvi- Aap kaise Bhai hain, Sachin? I mean Saachi aapke saamne badhi huyi thi toh aapko yeh sab pata hona chahiye._

_Sachin- Mujhe pata tha ki aisa hota hai, lekin tumhara dudh aata nahi tha na toh..._

_Purvi- Bachche ke janm ke baad hi Maa ka dudh aata hai._

_Sachin- Ooh, OK._

**_He sat down and looked at them while smiling. After sometimes, she changed the side and Ananya feel asleep on her lap. Sachin laughed seeing that and Purvi smiled seeing him. After some months, Saachi gave birth to a son and they named him Aarav. _**

**_After 6 Years, At SachVi's House_**

**_Purvi was making breakfast and Ananya was with Sachin in the room. Sachin was getting ready and Ananya was giving him orders what to wear. After sometimes, both of them came out of the room and Purvi laughed seeing Sachin's situation._**

_Purvi(laughing)- Oh my god! Yeh sab kya hai?_

**_Sachin looked at Ananya and she came to Purvi._**

_Ananya- Mommy, Papa kitne acche lag rahe hain na?_

_Purvi(looking at Sachin)- Hmm... Bahut acche lag rahe hain._

_Sachin- Dekho, tum dono na meri mazak mat banao. Main jaanta hoon ki main cartoon lag raha hoon._

**_Purvi laughed and came to him._**

_Purvi- Chinta mat kijiye. Ek minute._

**_He gave her a look and she looked at Ananya._**

_Purvi- Ananya, tumhe bhuk lagi hogi na?_

_Ananya- Haan, Mommy. Lagi hai._

_Purvi- Toh chalo, main tumhe tumhara breakfast deti hoon._

_Ananya- Thik hai, Mommy._

**_Sachin went to the room and Purvi went with Ananya to the dinning table. She gave her the breakfast and came to the room. She laughed seeing him and he came to her._**

_Sachin- Iss mein hasne wali kya baat hai yaar? Kya bana diya hai tumhari Beti ne mujhe. Bilkul cartoon lag raha hoon. Main Bureau yeh suit aur tie pehn kar jaahunga toh mujh par sab hassenge. Aur Freddy aur Pankaj ko toh bas mauka chahiye._

_Purvi(laughing)- Aap sach mein bahut handsome lag rahe hain._

_Sachin- Accha? Handsome lag raha hoon toh phir has kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Sach keh rahi hoon, Sachin. Aap bahut handsome lag rahe hain._

_Sachin- Dekho, mere pas time nahi hai. Main late ho raha hoon. _

_Purvi- OK._

**_She gave him his clothes._**

_Purvi- Ab jaldi kariye. _

_Sachin- Ab se ready hote waqt Ananya ko yahan mat bhejna. Kuch sochne ka mauka nahi deti. Agar uski baat nahi maanhunga toh rone lagti hai aur main usse rote huye nahi dekh sakta._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Lekin ab jaldi kijiye._

**_Purvi went from there and smiled seeing Ananya at the dinning table. After sometimes, Sachin came to them and Ananya became sad seeing Sachin in different clothes. SachVi looked at each other and Ananya turned her face to another side._**

_Sachin- Anu, woh main yeh soch raha tha ki kyun na aaj hum shopping jaayein?_

**_Ananya turned to him hearing shopping._**

_Ananya- Shopping?_

_Purvi- Koi zaroorat nahi hai. Shopping ke naam par pura ka pura mall hi utha ke laayegi yeh._

_Sachin- Main hoon na? Anu jo chahe wohi dunga main._

_Purvi- Yehi baat toh mujhe bilkul pasand nahi hai. Sar pe cadha rakha hai aapne._

_Sachin- Sirf yeh ek hi toh hai humari, Purvi. Agar main iske liye nahi karunga toh aur kisne liye karunga?_

_Purvi- Abhi toh sirf yeh hai. Kal aur bhi ho sakte hain. Agar abhi se sar pe rakhenge toh kal jaa kar pura sansar hi kharidne ke liye bolegi yeh toh kya aap pura sansar laayenge?_

**_Ananya started crying and Sachin hugged her._**

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh koi tarika hai? Runa diya tumne meri Anu ko._

_Purvi- Maine kya kiya hai? Maine chuwa tak nahi hai aapki Beti ko. Aapke karan bahut bigad gayi hai yeh. Meri ek bhi baat nahi maanti. Aapki Anu ke liye maine CID ka kaam karna chod diya aur aaj kal toh kehne lagi hai ki isse Bhai chahiye. Ab main kahan se laake doon Bhai?_

**_Sachin looked at Ananya, who was stilling hugging him with tears._**

_Sachin- Daant kyun rahi ho yaar? Sach hi toh bol rahi hai._

_Purvi(shocked)- Kya? Mujhe laga tha ki aap samjhayenge apni Beti ko, lekin aap toh khud hi..._

_Sachin- Main hamesha sach ka saath deta hoon._

_Purvi- Badhe aaye sach ka saath dene wale._

_Sachin- Purvi, ab apna muh band karo. Breakfast le aaho. Humein shopping jaani hai._

_Purvi- Maine ek baar keh diya na ki no shopping?_

_Sachin- Tumhare kehne se hum rukne wale nahi hain. Please hurry up._

_Purvi- Aap..._

_Sachin- Jaaho._

**_Purvi went to the kitchen and Sachin wiped Ananya's tears. He kissed her forehead and smiled._**

_Sachin- Anu, tum ab se Mommy ko parishan mat karna._

_Ananya- Main Mommy ko parishan nahi karti, Papa._

_Sachin- Toh phir woh itna gussa kyun hai tumse?_

_Ananya- Mere saare dost ke Bhai hain, toh maine Mommy ko bola ki mujhe bhi Bhai chahiye._

_Sachin- Aur issi baat se woh gussa hai. Hai na?_

_Ananya- Haan._

_Sachin- Dekho, tum chinta mat karo. Mere hote huye kisi cheez ki kaami nahi hone dunga main tumhe. Lekin ab se Mommy ke saamne yeh sab baatein mat karna. _

_Ananya- Thik hai, Papa._

**_Meanwhile, Purvi came there and gave them her angry look. Ananya held Sachin's arm and he signaled her to calm down. Purvi gave Sachin the breakfast and went from there._**

_Ananya- Papa, Mommy abhi se gussa hai._

_Sachin- Chinta mat karo. Pehle aaram se khalo uske baad dekhenge Mommy ke gusse ko._

_Ananya- Lekin Papa, Mommy bahut zyada gussa hai._

_Sachin- Humne pehle bhi bahut baar dekha hai uska gussa. Maan jaayegi._

**_Both of them ate their breakfast and went to the room. Purvi was taking all the clothes for laundry. Sachin winked Ananya and she went inside. Purvi looked at her and she was standing holding her ears. Purvi continued her work ignoring her and she turned to Sachin with sad face. Sachin signaled her to try again. Ananya went near Purvi and pulled her dupatta a little in order to make her look at her. Purvi smiled lightly to herself and turned to Ananya without smiling._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Ananya(holding her ears)- Sorry, Mommy._

_Purvi(looking around the room)- Papa, kahan gaye?_

_Ananya- Chale gaye._

_Purvi- Kahan?_

_Ananya- Kaam mein._

_Purvi- Shopping ka kya hua?_

_Ananya- Aap khush nahi ho toh woh chale gaye._

_Purvi- Accha?_

_Ananya- Aapne mujhe maaf kiya?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Ananya(sadly)- Nahi?_

_Purvi- Nahi._

**_Ananya went outside the room with tears and Purvi looked at her confusingly. Ananya hugged Sachin while crying and Sachin was angry now. He picked her up and went inside the room. Purvi became confused seeing him in anger._**

_Purvi- Aap gaye nahi? A__ur itne gusse mein kyun hain aap?_

_Sachin- Tum aisa kaise kar sakti ho, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Kya kiya maine?_

_Sachin- Anu sirf 6 saal ki hai. Galti ho gayi usse ki usne tumse Bhai mangga, lekin tum toh Maa hona? Apne bachche ko maaf tak nahi kar sakti tum? Kaisi Maa ho tum?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap samajh nahi rahe hain. Ananya, bahut bigad gayi hai. Hum iski har zid puri nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Main karunga Anu ki har zid puri._

_Purvi- Sachin, Ananya ka already ek Bhai hai._

_Sachin- Kahan hai? Ananya ke janm ke baad se hum saath mein sohe tak nahi hain toh kahan se aaya iska Bhai?_

_Purvi- Main Aarav ki baat kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Maanna ki Aarav Anu ka Bhai hai, lekin woh Aryan aur Saachi ka Beta hai. Humara nahi._

_Purvi- Lekin Bhai toh Bhai hi hain na woh?_

_Sachin- OK. I understand ki bachche ko janm dena aasaan baat nahi hai. I know how hard it is. Thik hai. Bhai nahi de sakti, lekin kamse kam khushi toh de hi sakti ho tum apni bachchi ko._

_Purvi- Sachin, maine aisa kya kiya hai jiske wajah se aap mujhse lad rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Main lad nahi raha hoon, Purvi. Tumne zindagi mein sabko maaf kiya hai. Maine bahut badhe badhe galtiyan ki hain, lekiin tumne hamesha mujhe maaf kiya hai toh phir Ananya ko maaf kyun nahi kar sakti tum? Kya tum usse pyaar nahi karti?_

_Purvi- Sachin, zindagi hai yeh meri. Yeh sirf aapki nahi meri bhi Beti hai. Maa hoon main iski._

_Sachin- Maa toh uske bachchon ko hamesha maaf karti hai, lekin tum..._

**_Ananya started crying again seeing them fighting. Purvi got tears on her eyes and Sachin went from there with Ananya. Purvi went behind them and Sachin took Ananya to the sitting room. Purvi was coming toward them and stepped on her dupatta. She fell down and she hit her head on the floor. Ananya was the first one to ran to her. Sachin also ran to her and Purvi looked at them. Ananya hugged Purvi while crying and Purvi also hugged her. Sachin went to get the first aid and Purvi kissed Ananya all over her face._**

_Purvi- I am sorry, Anu. Main bahut buri hoon na? Mujhe maaf kardo Beta._

_Ananya- Mommy, aap roho mat. Mujhe bilkul accha nahi lagta jab aap rote ho toh._

_Purvi- Main abse nahi daantungi tumhe, Anu._

**_She kissed on Ananya's forehead and Sachin came there. He looked at them and helped Purvi to got up. All of them sat on the sofa in the sitting room and Purvi looked at Sachin with tears, but he didn't looked at her eyes. He just put the band aid on her forehead. He got up to go, but Purvi held his wrist. Sachin looked at her and she hugged him tightly. Sachin looked at Ananya and she smiled._**

_Purvi- Sachin, i am sorry. Mujhe maaf kar dijiye._

_Sachin(hugging her back)- Purvi, pehle tum rona bat karo. Dekho, mera naya t shirt kharab mat karo._

**_She smiled lightly and got separated. He wiped her tears and kissed her forehead. Ananya was just looking at them while smiling._**

_Sachin- Kabhi kabhi, tum mujhe bahut gussa dilati ho yaar._

_Purvi- I am sorry. I promise ab se main aapki Anu ko kabhi nahi daantungi._

_Sachin- Anu sirf meri nahi, hum dono ki Beti hai._

_Ananya- Haan... Main toh aap dono ki hi Beti hoon._

_Purvi- Lekin Anu, tum bhi mujhe gussa mat dilana._

_Ananya- Sorry, Mommy. Ab toh aapne mujhe maaf kiya na?_

**_Purvi picked up and smiled._**

_Purvi- Haan. Yeh jaante huye ki main tum dono se zyada der tak gussa nahi ho sakti, tum dono mujhe hamesha gussa dilate ho._

_Sachin & Ananya(holding their ears)- Sorry._

**_Purvi smiled and Sachin and Ananya also smiled._**

_Purvi- Shopping karne chalein?_

_Ananya- Sach mein, Mommy?_

_Purvi- Haan, hum shopping karne jaa rahe hain._

_Sachin- Main nahi jaa sakta. Mujhe Bureau jaana hai._

_Purvi- Lekin abhi thodi der pehle toh aap khud hi jaana chahte the na shopping?_

_Sachin- Woh toh maine Anu ko mannane ke liye bola tha._

_Ananya(crying tone)- Matlab, Papa ne jhut bola?_

**_Ananya hugged Purvi and Sachin looked at them._**

_Sachin- Thik hai. Hum shopping jaa rahe hain._

_Ananya(turning to him)- Sachi?_

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Ananya- Kitna maza aayega. Yeah!_

**_Ananya went from there._**

_Sachin- Bilkul tumpe gayi hai._

_Purvi- Kaise?_

_Sachin- Abhi sirf 6 saal ki huyi hai aur abhi se shopping ka naam sun kar yeh reaction hai._

_Purvi- Issi liye reh rahi thi main ki zyada sar par mat rakhiye._

_Sachin- Kya karoon? Sirf ek hi hai na issi liye hadh se zyada pyaar karta hoon._

_Purvi- Aap Anu ko sab se zyada pyaar karte hain na?_

_Sachin- Haan. Pehle Anu aati hai aur uske baad Saachi aur baad mein tum._

_Purvi- This is not fair._

_Sachin- Sach keh raha hoon. Lekin tum tino mere sabse zyada important organs ho. Agar ek nahi hoga toh main zinda nahi rahunga._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Purvi turned to go, but he held her wrist and pulled toward him. Purvi smiled and he wrapped his arms around her._**

_Sachin- 6 saal ho gaye, humein romance karne ka mauka hi nahi milta. Hai na?_

_Purvi- Hmmm..._

_Sachin- Accha toh tumhara kya khayal hai?_

_Purvi- Kis baare mein?_

_Sachin- Arre Anu ko Bhai dene ke baare mein._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe bahut darr lagta hai._

_Sachin- Mere karib aane mein?_

_Purvi- Nahi. Aapke karib aane mein toh mujhe khushi hoti hai._

_Sachin- Toh phir?_

_Purvi- Main bahut laaparva hoon. Ananya ke waqt bhi main gir gayi thi._

_Sachin- At least tumhe yeh toh samajh mein aa gaya hai ki tum laaparva ho._

_Purvi- Shaayad main Maa banne ke laayak hi nahi hoon. Main acchi Maa hi nahi hoon. Jab Anu mere pet mein thi, tabhi main laaparva thi aur ab bhi hamesha daanti rehti hoon. I don't deserve to be a mother._

_Sachin- Aisa nahi hai, Purvi. Tum bahut acchi Maa ho. Tum jaan bhuj kar toh nahi girri thi na? Aur rahi baat daantne ki toh kabhi kabhi daanta zaroori hota hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir aap gussa kyun ho jaate hain?_

_Sachin- Tum bhi toh hamesha mere saamne hi daanti ho._

_Purvi- Anu sirf aapke saath hi zyada badmashi karti hai. Jab aap ghar pe nahi hote hain na toh sirf kabhi kabhi hi badmashi karti hai._

_Sachin- Matlab problem main hoon?_

_Purvi- Haan, bilkul._

_Sachin- Toh thik hai. Main jaata hoon._

**_He left her and went away. She hugged him from behind and he stopped._**

_Purvi- Mera matlab, woh nahi tha._

_Sachin(turning)- Toh phir kya tha?_

_Purvi- Jo bhi tha woh yeh nahi tha._

_Sachin- Matlab?_

_Purvi- Main khud nahi jaanti ki mera kya matlab tha. Lekin aap jaisa soch rahe hain na waisa nahi hai._

_Sachin- Pagal ho gayi ho tum._

_Purvi- Yeh Anu, kahan chali gayi?_

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi pata._

_Purvi- Main dekhti hoon._

_Sachin- Main dekhta hoon, tum breakfast khalo._

_Purvi- OK._

**_Purvi went to the dinning table and Sachin went to the room. Sachin became shocked seeing all the mess. All of Ananya's clothes were on the floor._**

_Sachin- Yeh sab kya hai, Anu?_

_Ananya- Papa, mujhe ek bhi accha kapda nahi mil raha._

_Sachin- Tum kitni saal ki ho?_

_Ananya- 6._

_Sachin- Lekin tumhare harkatein toh 16-17 ki jaisi hain._

_Ananya- Papa, meri madat karo na._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Pehle yeh sab kapde uthao, uske baad main dekhunga._

**_They picked up her clothes and Ananya sat down._**

_Ananya- Ab kya karna hai?_

_Sachin- Ek minute._

**_Sachin looked at all the clothes and chose a pink frock._**

_Sachin- Yeh accha hai._

_Ananya- Mujhe accha nahi laga._

_Sachin- Accha?_

**_He then, picked blue frock._**

_Ananya- Yeh?_

_Sachin- Mujhe toh bahut pasand hai yeh frock._

_Ananya- Thik hai._

_Sachin- Accha toh chalo._

**_Ananya stood in front him and he helped her to change. After sometimes, Purvi came to the room and became shocked seeing all the clothes on the bed._**

_Purvi- Hey Bhagwan! Kya karoon main inn dono Baap Beti ka? Ek kaam bhi acche se nahi hota._

_Ananya- Mommy, yeh sab Papa ne kiya hai._

_Purvi- Accha? Agar Papa hi aisa karenge toh Beti ka karegi?_

_Sachin- Yeh sab maine nahi kiya hai. Anu ne kiya hai._

_Purvi- Lekin aapki Anu toh keh rahi hai ki aapne kiya hai._

_Sachin- OK, thik hai. Maine kiya tha. Thik hai?_

_Purvi- Kya zaroorat hai yeh sab karne ki? Dekh lena, ek din main pagal ho jaahungi yeh sab ke karan._

_Sachin & Ananya- Sorry, Mommy._

**_Purvi looked at Sachin surprising and he gave her a cute smile. _**

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Pehle hum sab yeh sab milate hain._

_Ananya- Shopppp..._

_Purvi- Pehle yeh aur phir baad mein shopping._

**_Ananya looked at Sachin sadly._**

_Sachin- Main kuch nahi kar sakta, Anu. Yeh sab tumne hi toh kiya hai. Aur waise bhi Mommy ne kaha hai toh maanna toh padega hi na?_

**_Purvi smiled seeing them. Sachin helped her in fixing all the clothes and Ananya was just sitting there looking at her parents._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Kaisa tha? Boring tha ya accha hi tha? Zaroor batana. Waiting..._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After Sometimes<strong>_

_Sachin- Chalo, ab shopping chalte hain, OK?_

_Purvi & Ananya- OK, Papa._

_Sachin- Papa?_

_Purvi & Ananya- Haan, Papa._

_Sachin- Any ways, lets go._

**_They went for the shopping and all of them were happy. After the shopping, they came back to their car._**

**_In The Car_**

_Sachin- Chalo, shopping bhi ho gayi._

_Ananya- Papa, hum Aarav ke ghar jaa sakte hain kya?_

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mann toh mera bhi kar raha hai, Sachin. Aaj Saachi ka chutti bhi hai. Ghar pe hi honge Saachi aur Aarav._

_Sachin- Thik hai, chalte hain._

**_Ananya smiled and SachVi also smiled seeing her. After sometimes, they reached SaaYan's house and belled the door. Ananya was jumping thinking she will get to meet and play with Aarav. Saachi opened the door and became shocked seeing all of them. Aarav also ran to them seeing Ananya. Ananya went to Aarav and they hugged each other. SachVi and Saachi smiled seeing them. SachVi came inside and sat down._**

_Saachi- Oh my god, maine socha tak nahi tha ki aap sab aaj yahan aayenge._

_Sachin- Kyun nahi aayenge? Apne Behen ke ghar nahi aayenge toh aur kahan jaayenge?_

_Purvi- Maine aur Ananya ne force kiya tha inhe._

_Sachin- Kisi ne force nahi kiya tha. Main tujhse aur Aarav se milne aaya hoon._

_Saachi- Mujhe accha laga ki aap sab aa gaye._

_Purvi- Tum aise kabse ho gayi?_

_Saachi- Kyun? Kya hua hai mujhe?_

_Purvi- Kuch nahi. Waise sab kahan hain?_

_Saachi- Aryan hospital gaye hain._

_Sachin- Aur Maa, Baba?_

_Saachi- Baba unki kisi kaam se gaye hain aur Maa kamre mein aaram kar rahi hain._

_Purvi- Accha toh kuch nahi dogi kya humein? Bahut bhuk lagi hai._

_Sachin- Arre, abhi toh breakfast kiya tha tumne._

_Purvi- Woh toh maine 3 ghante pehle khaya tha. Ananya ko pura mall ghumate ghumate thak gayi main._

_Saachi- Accha, main khana banati hoon._

_Sachin- Arre nahi, Saachi. Purvi toh bas aise hi bol rahi hai._

_Saachi- Nahi, Dada. Waise bhi main khana banane hi wali thi. 12 bajne wala hai._

_Sachin- Tere saas sasur kuch kahenge toh nahi?_

_Saachi- Kya kahenge woh? Kuch nahi bolenge. In fact, bahut khush honge._

_Purvi- Kya parivaar paaya hai tumhe Saachi. Sabko aisa parivaar nahi milta._

_Saachi- You are right Bhabhi. Main sach mein bahut lucky hoon._

_**All of them smiled and Saachi went to the kitchen. SachVi went to Ananya and Aarav.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Kya Bhanja Babu, Mama aapse milne aaye hain aur aap sirf apni Didi ke saath hi khel rahe ho? Humse nahi milna hai kya?_

_Aarav- Mama ji, aisa nahi hai. Mujhe Didi bahut pasand hai. Toh main sirf Didi ke saath hi khelta hoon._

_Purvi- Kya aapko hum acche nahi lagte?_

_Aarav- Mami, aisa nahi hai. Aap dono bhi mujhe bahut acche lagte ho._

_Sachin- Toh phir kissi kyun nahi ki aapne humein? Sirf apni Didi ko hi kyun?_

_Aarav- Main bhul gaya._

**_He kissed on both of SachVi's cheek and Ananya smiled._**

_Ananya- Main bhi bhul gayi, Bua ko kissi dena._

**_Ananya ran to the kitchen and pulled Saachi's dupatta. Saachi bent down and she kissed her cheek._**

_Saachi- Thank you very much, baby._

**_Saachi also kissed her cheek and SachVi kissed Aarav's cheeks. After sometimes, Yashoda came down from the room and saw SachVi with Ananya._**

_Yashoda- Saachi, tune mujhe bulaya kyun nahi?_

_Saachi- Maa, aapko aaram ki zaroorat hai. Kal se Aarav parishan karega aapko. Aaj toh main hoon na ghar pe, aapko aaram karna chahiye._

_Yashoda- Woh toh hai, lekin phir bhi..._

_Saachi- Maaf kar dijiye, Maa._

_Yashoda- Accha, chod yeh sab._

**_Yashoda started talking with SachVi, and Ananya and Aarav were busy in their own world. Saachi made the lunch and after sometimes, Aryan's father also came. All of them talked and ate their lunch together. After sometimes, SachVi and Ananya returned home._**

**_At SachVi's House, At The Evening_**

**_Purvi was making dinner and Ananya was watching cartoons on the TV. Sachin looked at Ananya and she was busy, so he came to Purvi and hugged her from behind. Purvi turned to see Ananya and she was in the sitting room._**

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Hona kya hai?_

_Purvi- Nahi, i mean... Aaj itne saalon baad aisa kar rahe hain toh you know...?_

_Sachin- Feeling badh rahi hai? Control nahi ho raha?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Matlab, tum jaanti ho._

_Purvi- Main sach mein nahi jaanti._

_Sachin(moving his head near her)- Aaj pyaar karne ka maan kar raha hai mera._

_Purvi- Toh kya aaj tak aap mujhse pyaar nahi karte the?_

_Sachin(moving more closer)- Pyaar toh main hamesha karna hoon tumse, lekin iss tarike se bahut dino se nahi kiya hai._

_Purvi(looking toward Ananya)- Sach... Sachin, woh Anu..._

_Sachin(keeping his finger on her lips)- Anu, TV dekh rahi hai. Humein nahi dekhegi._

**_Purvi removed her finger from her lips and he moved more closer. She looked at him and felt to love him. She placed her hands on his head and kissed his lips with full of love. He pulled her more closer and kissed her passionately. After a while, they broke up and Purvi was blushing like it was their first kiss. _**

_Sachin- Itna sharma kyun rahi ho? Yeh humari first kiss nahi hai. 6 saal ki Beti hai humari._

_Purvi- Mujhe pata hai ki humari Beti hai._

_Sachin- Agar pata hai toh itna sharma kyun rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Woh bahut dino baad kiya hai na kiss toh..._

_Sachin- I understand. Ab main Anu ke pas jaata hoon kyunki main nahi chahta ki tum sharmate sharmate khana banana hi bhul jaaho._

**_She smiled and he went to Ananya. After half an hour, Purvi came to them._**

_Purvi- Chalo, dinner ban gaya hai._

_Ananya- Mujhe bhuk nahi hai._

_Purvi- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Arre abhi Saachi ke ghar pe khake aaye hain hum. _

_Purvi- Abhi 8:30 ho chuki hai. Please, yeh TV band karo aur khana khane chalo._

_Sachin- Anu, chalo._

_Ananya- Thik hai, Papa._

**_Purvi turned off the TV and all of them went to the dinning room. After sometimes, they finished and Sachin went to the room with Ananya and Purvi started cleaning the kitchen. After making Ananya sleep, Sachin came to the kitchen. Purvi was about to go, so they crashed. Purvi was about to fall, but Sachin held her through her waist. Both of them looked at each other and she stood up nicely._**

_Purvi- Aap yahan kyun aaye?_

_Sachin- Tumhe lene aaya hoon._

_Purvi(fixing his t-shirt)- Kya baat hai? Aaj kuch zyada hi kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Main zyada kar raha hoon?_

_Purvi- Hamesha toh Anu ke saath hi sote hain aap toh aaj yahan kyun aaye hain?_

_Sachin- Kaha na ki tumhe lene?_

_Purvi- Lekin aap mujhe lene kyun aaye hain? Mera ghar yehi hai, main kahin nahi jaane wali._

_**He took her into his arms and she became shocked. He moved toward their room and Purvi looked at him.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Arre kya kar rahe hain? _

_Sachin- Pyaar kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Aaj achanak se kya hua hai aapko?_

_Sachin- Hamesha Bureau se thak ke aata hoon, lekin aaj thaka nahi hoon na toh thoda sa romance..._

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi karna koi romance._

_Sachin- Kyun? Tum mujhse pyaar nahi karti kya?_

_Purvi- Aisa kaise ho sakta hai, Sachin? Jis din main aapse pyaar karna band karoongi na uss din meri zindagi ki antim din hogi._

_Sachin- Itna pyaar karti ho mujhko?_

_Purvi- Khud se bhi zyada karti hoon._

_Sachin- Aur Anu ko kitna karti ho?_

_Purvi- Woh bhi meri zindagi hai. Aap ke aur Anu ke bina main marr jaahungi._

_**They reached the room and Sachin made her sat on the bed. He locked the door and Purvi stood up from the bed.**  
><em>

_Purvi- Sachin, Anu akeli hai._

_Sachin- Kabhi main toh kabhi tum. Hum dono toh uske saath hamesha sote hain, lekin tumhe hamesha akele sona padhta hai. Hai na?_

_Purvi- Mujhe darr nahi lagta, Sachin. Anu bachchi hai, woh akeli raat ko darr jaayegi._

_Sachin- Aaj tak toh nahi darri. Toh sirf aaj hi kaise darr sakti hai?_

_Purvi- Please na, Sachin._

**_He came near her and kissed her forehead._**

_Sachin- Main yahan tumhare liye aaya hoon aur tum ho ki mujhe khud se dur rakh rahi ho._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap samajh nahi rahe hain. Main aapko khud se dur nahi kar rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh phir mujhe yahan se jaane ke liye kyun bol rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Ananya akeli hai._

_Sachin- Main yeh ussi ke liye toh kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Aaj ek din akeli soyegi toh kya hoga? Kal usse uska bhai mil jaayega._

_Purvi- Ooh, now i get it. Aap yeh sab natak Ananya ke liye kar rahe hain._

_Sachin- Natak nahi kar raha hoon main._

_Purvi- Sachin, Aarav hain na toh phir kyun...?_

_Sachin- Aaj Ananya aur Aarav ko dekh kar hi maine yeh socha hai, Purvi._

_Purvi- Kya matlab?_

_Sachin- Ananya tumhe iss liye parishan karti hai kyunki uske saath khelne ke liye koi nahi hai. Jab woh Aarav ke saath thi toh woh bas khelti hi jaa rahi thi. Usne kisi ko parishan nahi kiya._

_Purvi- Ab kuch hi dino mein Ananya school jaayegi. Toh phir kab khellegi apne bhai se?_

_Sachin- Yaar, samjho na._

_Purvi- Main samajhti hoon, Sachin, lekin..._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Agar tumhe koi interest hi nahi hai toh main zabar zasti nahi karunga._

_Purvi- Sachin, woh..._

**_Sachin walked toward the door thinking she will stop him._**

_Sachin(in mind)- Yaar, yeh kuch bol kyun nahi rahi hai? Mujhe rok kyun nahi rahi hai?_

**_He turned and looked at her. She looked at him confusingly._**

_Purvi- Aap abhi tak gaye nahi? Jaayiye._

_Sachin- Dekho, main sach mein jaa raha hoon._

_Purvi- Haan, toh jaayiye na._

_Sachin(coming to her)- Yaar, tum samajh kyun nahi rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Accha, bataiye. Kya chahiye aapko?_

_Sachin- Tumhara pyaar._

_Purvi- Karti toh hoon main aapse pyaar._

_Sachin- Iss tarike se nahi._

_Purvi- Toh phir?_

_Sachin(wrapping his arms around her)- Iss tarike se._

**_She kept her hands on his head and kissed his cheek._**

_Purvi- Ho gaya?_

_Sachin- No._

_Purvi- Toh aur kya karoon main?_

_Sachin(removing her dupatta)- Pehle tum yeh dupatta hatao._

_Purvi- Sachin, aap..._

_Sachin- Kya? Itna sharma kyun rahi ho? Yeh humari pehli baar nahi hai._

_Purvi- Jaanti hoon, lekin bahut saal baad aaj phir... Issi liye..._

_Sachin(holding her face)- Dekho, main sirf pyaar karne ki koshish kar raha hoon. Lekin agar tum khush nahi ho iss sab se toh koi baat nahi. I will wait._

**_He kissed her forehead and left her. He turned to go, but she hugged her from behind. He smiled and turned to see her. Before he could open his mouth, she again hugged him tightly. He also hugged her back._**

_Purvi- Main khush kyun nahi hongi, Sachin? Aapke bahon mein hone se toh mujhe hamesha khushi milti hai._

_Sachin- Really? Agar tum yeh sab mere liye keh rahi ho toh main tumhe bata doon ki main apne liye yeh nahi kar sakta._

**_She got separated and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Aapko main khush nahi dikh rahi?_

_Sachin- Kaise jaan sakta hoon main ki tum kaisa feel kar rahi ho?_

_Purvi- Pyaar karte hain, lekin phir bhi nahi jaante?_

_Sachin- Pyaar karta hoon iska matlab yeh nahi main tumhari har unkahi baatein sun sakta hoon._

_Purvi- Main sach mein khush hoon, Sachin. Main humari Anu ko uska Bhai dene ke liye tayaar hoon._

_Sachin- Sach?_

_Purvi- Hmm..._

**_He again hugged her and she smiled. After sometimes, they shared their love with each other._**

**_After Few Months_**

**_Purvi was making Ananya ready for her school and Sachin was also getting ready to go to the Bureau. Ananya was running around the whole house and Purvi was walking behind her. Ananya entered inside the SachVi's room and Sachin turned to her. Purvi also came to the room and looked at the father and the daughter._**

_Sachin- Kya hua, tum dono bhag kyun rahe ho?_

_Ananya- Papa, mujhe school nahi jaana._

_Purvi- Dekha? Bas yehi kehti rehti hai ki mujhe school nahi jaana._

_Sachin- Lekin Anu, school jaana zaroori hota hai._

_Purvi- Wohi toh main bhi keh rahi thi._

_Ananya- Mujhe nahi jaana hai._

_Sachin- Lekin kyun? School mein kisi ne kuch kaha kya?_

_Ananya- Mere class mein ek ladka hai._

_Purvi- Toh kya hua?_

_Sachin- Batao, kya hua?_

_Ananya- Hamesha aankh marta rehta hai mujhe._

**_SachVi looked at each other shockingly._**

_Sachin- Uski itni himmat ki meri Anu ko woh aankh marre? Kaun hai woh?_

_Ananya- Dhruv hai uska naam._

_SachVi- Dhruv?_

_Purvi- Yeh kaun hai?_

_Ananya- Woh ek uncle aate hain na kabhi kabhi yahan unka beta._

_Sachin- Kaun?_

_Ananya- Aap dono uss uncle ko sir bolte ho._

_Sachin- Kaun ho sakta hai, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Sir toh hum sirf ACP sir, Salunkhe sir, Daya sir aur Abhijeet sir ko bolte hain._

_Sachin- Oh my god!_

_Purvi- Kya hua?_

_Sachin- Arre Dhruv toh Daya sir aur Shreya ka Beta hai._

_Purvi- Oh, haan._

_Ananya- Mujhe woh bilkul bhi accha nahi lagta._

**_SachVi smiled looking toward each other._**

_Sachin- Arre kyun? Bahut accha ladka hai Dhruv._

_Ananya- Nahi, bilkul bhi accha nahi hai woh._

_Purvi- Arre bas ek baar aankh marne se kya hota hai? Mere school mein bhi hamesha sab ladke mujhe aankh marte rehte the._

_Ananya- Usne sirf aankh hi marri nahi hai._

_Sachin- Toh aur kya kiya?_

_Ananya- Kal meri notebook kho gayi thi. Toh phir Deepali ne bataya ki mera notebook uss Dhruv ke bachche ne rakha hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir?_

_Sachin- Tum dono ladde toh nahi na?_

_Ananya- Nahi, main apna notebook lene gayi aur usne khushi ke saath mera notebook de diya. Usne sorry bhi kaha tha._

_Purvi- Toh iss mein school na jaane wali kya baat hai?_

_Ananya- Jab maine class mein apna notebook likhne ke liye khona toh uss mein kuch likha tha._

_Sachin- Kya likha tha?_

_Ananya- I love you._

_SachVi(shocked)- I love you?_

**_Ananya went to get her notebook and SachVi turned toward each other._**

_Sachin- I love you?_

_Purvi- I love you?_

_Sachin- Main sapna toh nahi dekh raha na?_

_Purvi- Nahi, yeh sach hai._

_Sachin- 7 saal ki huyi nahi aur ladke ne i love you bhi likh diya?_

_Purvi- Aur woh bhi Dhruv ne?_

_Sachin- Lekin aise words inn bachon ko shikhata kyun hai?_

_Purvi- Mujhe kya pata?_

_Sachin- Love ka matlab jaanna toh dur, love thik se kehna bhi nahi jaante aur i love you likh na shuru kar diya. _

_Purvi- Kya jamaana aa gaya hai? __Aapki Beti 18 saal hone se pehle hi kisi ke saath bhag jaayegi. Dekh lena._

_Sachin- Kya bakwaas keh rahi ho? Meri Beti aisi nahi hai. Bachpan mein Saachi ko bhi love letters aate the. Saachi bahut darti thi issi liye hamesha mujhe batati thi aur unn letters mujhe deti thi. I was surprised then, but i am totally shocked today._

_Purvi- Kya hum itne budhe ho gaye hain ki humari Beti ko love letters milne lage?_

_Sachin- Hum utne bhi budhe nahi huye hain._

_**Meanwhile, Ananya entered with her notebook and SachVi looked at each other. She showed them the page in which it was written " I LOVE YOU ANANYA". They turned to each other shockingly and Ananya threw the notebook on the bed.**_

_Ananya- Issi liye mujhe nahi jaana school._

_Sachin- Lekin Anu, tum dono abhi bachche ho. Dhruv mazak kar raha hai tumhare saath._

_Purvi- Haan, Anu. Abhi se yeh sab baatein karna acchi baat nahi hai._

_Ananya- Mujhe school nahi jaana matlab nahi jaana._

_Purvi- Aaj chali jaaho. I promise ki kal se Dhruv aise nahi karega._

_Ananya- Promise?_

_Sachin- Haan, promise. Hum uske Mommy Papa se baat karenge._

_Ananya- Thik hai._

_Purvi- Accha chalo. Ab ready hote hain. Der ho raha hai,_

**_Ananya stood up actively in front her and after some minutes, she became ready. All of them ate their breakfast and came to the sitting room._**

_Purvi- Sachin, main bhi Bureau jaana chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Tum iss halat mein Bureau kyun jaana chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, i am just 2 months pregnant._

_Sachin- Lekin pregnant toh pregnant hi hona?_

_Purvi- Sachin, please na. Main ghar pe bore ho jaahungi. Anu bhi school jaati hai toh main ghar par kya karungi?_

_Sachin- Aaram aur kya?_

_Purvi- Main sabse milna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Dhruv ke baare mein baat karna hai kya?_

_Purvi- Arre nahi. Main sab se milna chahti hoon. Kitne din ho gaye._

_Sachin- Thik hai, lekin agar maine tumhe Freddy aur Pankaj ki yaa kisi ki bhi madat karte dekha toh accha nahi hoga._

_Purvi- Main koi kaam nahi karungi. Sirf sabse milna chahti hoon._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Anu, chalo._

_**All of them went to the car and they dropped Ananya to her school. They saw Dhruv coming toward Ananya, so they stopped there.**  
><em>

_Sachin- Dekhte hain ki kya sach mein Dhruv Anu ko pasand karta hai yaa nahi._

_Purvi- Bachcha hai woh._

_Sachin- Dekho toh sahi._

**_They looked toward Dhruv and Ananya. Dhruv was coming toward her, but she walked fast. SachVi smiled seeing that. Dhruv followed her and held her hand. SachVi became surprised seeing it._**

_Ananya- Dekho, main tumhe pasand nahi karti._

_Dhruv- Lekin tum mujhe bahut acchi lagti ho, Ananya._

_Ananya- Hum bachche hain. _

_Dhruv- Toh? Badhe ho kar shaadi karenge?_

_Ananya- Main tumse shaadi nahi karungi._

_Dhruv- Kyun?_

_Ananya- Kyunki tum bahut bure ho?_

_Dhruv- Kya kiya maine?_

_Ananya- Dekho, mera picha mat karo._

_Dhruv- Thik hai. Aaj se main tumhe kabhi tang nahi rahunga._

_Ananya- Thik hai._

_Dhruv- Kya hum friends ban sakte hain?_

_Ananya- OK._

_Dhruv- OK._

**_Ananya smiled and Dhruv kissed on her cheek. Ananya kept her hand on her cheek with opened mouth and Dhruv ran from there. Ananya went from there with an angry expression. SachVi turned to each other laughing._**

_Sachin- Kitne funny hain na yeh dono?_

_Purvi- Bahut funny hain._

_Sachin- Tumhe kya lagta hai?_

_Purvi- Kis baare mein?_

_Sachin- Inn dono ko dekh kar?_

_Purvi- Matlab?_

_Sachin- Anu ke liye mujhe jamai dhundne ki zaroorat hi nahi hai._

_Purvi- Sachin, woh dono abhi bachche hain._

_Sachin- Wohi toh main keh raha hoon. Bachche hain abhi, lekin badhe ho kar main inn dono ki shaadi karvahunga._

_Purvi- Dhruv bachcha hai. Masti kar raha hai. Aur aap shaadi ki sochne lage?_

_Sachin- OK OK, thik hai. Badhe ho kar jo hona hoga wohi hoga._

_Purvi- Ab Bureau chalte hain._

_Sachin- OK._

**_They drove toward the Bureau and after some minutes, they reached it. Both of them went inside and all became happy seeing Purvi._**

_Shreya- Purvi, tum?_

**_Purvi remembered Dhruv and looked at Sachin. He smiled and she went to her. They hugged each other and Purvi met everyone._**

_Freddy- Wow, Purvi! Tumse kitne dino baad milne ko mila._

_Sachin- Agar kabhi kabhi humare ghar aaya hota toh dekh paate._

_Purvi- Sachin, please._

_Sachin- Bureau mein aate hi party badal diya tumhe?_

_Purvi- Main toh hamesha Freddy sir ki hi party mein thi._

**_Meanwhile, ACP entered and saw Purvi._**

_ACP- Arre, Purvi? Tum yahan?_

_Purvi- Aap sabse milne aayi hoon, sir._

_ACP- Sirf milne kyun? Kal se kaam pe aa jaaho na. I think Ananya school jaane lagi hai._

**_Purvi looked toward Sachin and Shreya saw that._**

_Shreya- Sir, Purvi ab CID mein kaam nahi kar sakti._

_ACP- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kyunki sir woh..._

_Daya- Kya?_

_Purvi- Sir, woh..._

_Shreya- Sharma kyun rahi ho, Purvi? It's common. Aur waise bhi tumhari already ek Beti hai._

**_SachVi looked at each other._**

_Sachin- Darasal baat yeh hai ki... Main... I mean Purvi... I mean hum dono..._

_ACP- Yeh i mean i mean kya hai? Bolo, kya bolna hai?_

_Sachin- Purvi, tum bolo._

_Purvi- Main kaise...?_

**_Meanwhile, Abhijeet entered and saw Purvi._**

_Abhijeet- Oh my god, Purvi, tum?_

_**Purvi smiled and Abhijeet came to all of them. He kept his hand on her head and ACP looked at Sachin, who had already turned red. DaReya looked at each other and smiled.**  
><em>

_Abhijeet- Waise yahan chal kya raha hai?_

_Shreya- Sachin sir aur Purvi ke pas ek news hai._

_SachVi- News?_

_Daya- Haan, news._

_Abhijeet- Agar news hai toh bata do na._

_Sachin- Sir, woh..._

_Daya- Dekho toh, kitna sharma raha hai._

_Abhijeet- Jab news create karte huye sharm nahi aayi toh ab kyun sharma rahe ho?_

**_SachVi looked at each other and DaReya smiled._**

_Sachin- Sir, main phir se Papa banne wala hoon._

_All- Kya?_

**_Everyone looked at SachVi and DaReya laughed. Purvi went from there and Shreya went to her._**

_Shreya- Itna sharma kyun rahi ho, Purvi?_

_Purvi- Toh aur kya karoon? ACP sir ke saamne..._

_Shreya- Ananya ke waqt bhi Sachin sir ne bahut muskil se bataya tha. Aur iss baar bhi... Tumne mujhse kaha tha ki iss mein sharma ne ki koi baat nahi hai toh phir tum khud hi...?_

_Purvi- Badla le rahi ho kya?_

_Shreya- Arre nahi nahi. Congrats._

_Purvi- Thank you._

_Shreya- Kitne mahine huye hain?_

_Purvi- Do._

_Shreya- Accha hi hai. Ananya bhi badhi ho gayi hai._

_Purvi- Tumhara kya haal hai?_

_Shreya- Mera aisa kuch nahi hai._

_Purvi- Dhruv Behen nahi mangta kya?_

_Shreya- Aaj kal zid karne laga hai. Shaayad ab sochna padhega._

_Purvi- Waise Dhruv 7 saal ka hai na?_

_Shreya- Haan, kyun?_

_Purvi- Ananya se 3 mahine badha hai._

_Shreya- Toh kya hua?  
><em>

_Purvi- Mujhe tumse ek bahut zaroori baat karni hai._

_Shreya- Kya?_

_Purvi- Chalo, baith kar baat karte hain._

**_They went to a table and saw down on chairs. Purvi told Shreya about Dhruv and Ananya and Shreya laughed._**

_Shreya- Really?_

_Purvi- Humein bhi yakeen nahi hua tha, lekin jab humne unn dono ko school mein dekha toh main shocked ho gayi thi._

_Shreya(laughing)- Kitne funny hai yeh, yaar? Dhruv ne i love you likh kar diya Ananaya ko? i can't believe it._

**_Both of them laughed for some minutes and at the afternoon, everyone went to the lunch and SachVi returned home._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- Plzz don't take the kids seriously. It's just for the fun. Any ways, let me know what you think._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>After 1 and Half Year, At SachVi's House, At the Evening<strong>_

**_Sachin was with Ananya and he was helping her in doing homework. After sometimes, Purvi came to them running._**

_Ananya- Kya hua, Mommy? Aap bhag kyun rahi hain?_

_Purvi- Sachin, woh... Vivan..._

_Sachin & Ananya- Vivan? _

_Sachin- Kya hua Vivan ko?_

_Purvi- Main thodi de usse kamre mein chod kar bathroom gayi thi aur jab wapas aayi toh woh hai hi nahi._

**_Ananya ran to the room and Sachin came to her._**

_Sachin- Agar kamre mein nahi hai toh kahan jaa sakta hai? Tumne acche se toh dekha na?_

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin, maine sab jagah dekh liya, lekin woh kahin nahi hai._

_Sachin- Accha acche se dekhte hain? Kahan jaa sakta hai woh? Abhi toh woh apne pairon se chal bhi nahi sakta._

**_Meanwhile, Ananya called them. They went to the room worriedly and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Kyun bulaya humein?_

_Ananya- Aap dono CID officer ho kar bhi Vivan ko nahi dhund paaye?_

**_SachVi looked at each other. _**

_Purvi- Arre jab hai hi nahi toh kahan se dhundungi main?_

_Ananya- Vivan yahin hai, Mommy._

_Purvi- Accha toh kahan hai. Mujhe toh nahi dikh raha._

**_Meanwhile, Sachin noticed Vivan's foot under the bed and laughed. Purvi became shocked and saw the edge of bed sheet moving. She smiled and bent down to see him. She looked at Vivan and he was sitting there with one of her bangle. She took him out and Sachin and Ananya were laughing._**

_Sachin- Purvi, are you OK? Tum ek CID officer hone ke baad bhi apne bete ko dhund nahi paayi?_

**_Purvi gave them her angry look and went from there with Vivan. Sachin and Ananya laughed more seeing her and followed her. She kept Vivan on the carpet and went to the kitchen. Ananya came to Vivan and Sachin went to Purvi. She looked at him and he smiled._**

_Purvi- Kya hua? Apne pile danat kyun dikha rahe hain?_

_Sachin- What the hack? Tumhare se toh acche hi hain mere danat._

_Purvi- Who cares?_

_Sachin- Tum gussa kyun ho?_

_Purvi- Kyunki aap hamesha meri khilli udate hain._

_Sachin- Dekho, i am sorry._

_Purvi- Sachin, Vivan mera beta hai. Maine usse nahi dekha toh main ghabra gayi. Aur gharahat mein insaan ko har cheez nahi dekhi deti. _

_Sachin- Lekin Purvi, iss mein gussa hone wali kya baat hai?_

_Purvi- Main gussa nahi hoon._

_Sachin- Toh phir?_

_Purvi- Mujhe bahut bura laga, Sachin. Ananya toh abhi bachchi hai, lekin aap..._

**_She went from there with tears and he felt sad. _**

_Purvi- Anu, khana khane chalo._

_Ananya- Aur Vivan?_

_Purvi- Vivan...?_

_Ananya- Papa dekhenge thodi der Vivan ko._

**_Purvi turned to Sachin and he looked at her._**

_Purvi- Mujhe nahi lagta ki Papa Vivan ko dekhna chahte hain._

_Sachin- Arre yeh kya bol rahi ho? Anu, tum khana khaho aur so jaaho. Kal school bhi toh jaana hai na? Main dekhta hoon Vivan ko._

_Ananya- OK, Papa._

_**Sachin went to Vivan and Ananya came to the dinning table. Purvi gave her the dinner and came to the sitting room. Sachin and Vivan were playing with toys, so she smiled lightly. Sachin looked at her and she also looked at him. He was about to say something, but before that, she grab Vivan and went to the room. Sachin was about to go behind her, but Ananya called him.**_

_Ananya- Papa, sabji do na._

**_He went to her. After sometimes, Purvi came to them._**

_Purvi- Anu, please jaake Vivan ke saath so jaaho. Woh gir sakta hai._

_Ananya- Thik hai, Mommy._

**_Ananya went to the room and she served the food in two plates._**

_Sachin- Mujhe nahi khana hai._

_Purvi- Toh phir mujhe bhi nahi khana._

_Sachin- Tum kyun nahi khahogi?_

_Purvi- Kya maine aaj tak kabhi aapke bina khaya hai?_

_Sachin- Nahi khaya hai, lekin aaj mera mann nahi hai. Tum kha lo._

_Purvi- Nahi._

_Sachin(thinking)- Yaar, ho kya gaya hai aaj isse? Itna gussa? Gussa nahi shayad uska dil dukha hai. Lekin maine kya kiya hai? Bas ek baar hasne se... Yaar, main kya karoon?_

**_He went near her and she looked at him._**

_Purvi- Aap sone jaayiye, kal aapko bhi jaldi uthna hai._

_Sachin- Purvi, i am really sorry yaar._

_Purvi- Sorry?_

_Sachin- Haan. Mujhe nahi pata tha ki mere hasne se tumhe itna bura lagega._

_Purvi- Sachin, mujhe aapke hasne se koi problem nahi hai, lekin pata nahi kyun mujhe bahut bura laga._

_**He moved really near her and held her face into his hands. She looked at him and he kissed her forehead.**_

_Sachin- I am really very sorry, Purvi. Main tumhara khilli nahi uda raha tha. Woh Ananya hassi toh mujhe bhi hasna aa gaya. I am sorry._

**_She smiled lightly and he smiled seeing her. He moved more closer and she tried to move from there, but he held her tightly._**

_Purvi- Sach... Sachin..._

_Sachin- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Kha... Khana kha lijiye._

_Sachin- Khana bhi khahunga, lekin pehle tumhe khahunga aur uske baad khana._

_Purvi- Please na, Sachin. Dekhiye, bachche akele hain wahan._

_Sachin- Akele kahan hain? Bhai Behen dono hain._

_Purvi- Haan, lekin woh..._

**_He was close enough for her to stop talking. She looked at him and he smiled. He pulled her more closer and kissed her lips. She didn't stopped him, so he went more deeply and kissed her with full of love. After sometimes, they broke up and looked at each other._**

_Purvi- Khana..._

_Sachin- Haan, chalo. Khana khate hain._

**_She smiled and he sat down on the chair. She gave him a plate of food and she also sat down with another plate. Both of them ate their dinner happily and Sachin helped her in cleaning. After that, they went to the room, but became shocked seeing Ananya and Vivan playing on the bed. SachVi turned to each other and Purvi was shocked._**

_Purvi- Anu, yeh kya hai?_

_Ananya- Mommy, Vivan uth gaya._

_Purvi- Main abhi toh sula kar gayi thi isse._

_Sachin- Ab agar uth gaya hai toh uth gaya hai. Hum kya kar sakte hain?_

_Purvi- Aaj aap sulayenge apne Bete ko. Sirf Beta Beta kehne se kuch nahi hoga kabhi kabhi baap ka farz bhi nibhana chahiye._

_Sachin(tensed)- Main?_

**_Sachin looked at Ananya and she smiled._**

_Purvi- Main serious hoon. Anu, chalo. Aaj hum saath mein so rahe hain. Papa aur Vivan yahan soyenge._

_Ananya- Thik hai._

**_Ananya came to Purvi and Sachin looked at her innocently._**

_Ananya- Sorry, Papa. Main kuch nahi kar sakti._

_Sachin- Arre aise kaise? Ananya hamesha mere saath soti aayi hai. Aaj bhi mere saath hi soyegi. Vivan tumhare saath hi soyega, Purvi._

_Purvi- Ji, nahi. Woh aaj aapke saath sone wala hai._

_Sachin- Arre nahi nahi. Main woh..._

_Ananya- Papa, kya aap Vivan se pyaar nahi karte?_

_Sachin- Karta hoon, na? Bahut pyaar karta hoon, lekin..._

_Purvi- Lekin vekin kuch nahi. Chalo, Anu._

**_Purvi held Ananya's hand and went from there. Sachin tried to stop them, but they were already gone. Sachin sat near Vivan and smiled._**

_Sachin- Bete, please aaj raat rona mat. _

**_He took him into his arms and looked for the milk. He found the milk bottle on the table and smiled. He gave Vivan the bottle and he was drinking while playing._**

_Sachin- Yaar, socha tha dudh peete peete so jaayega, lekin yeh toh khelne laga. Aisa kya kiya Ananya ne ki yeh uth gaya? Lagta hai aaj raat bhar so nahi paahunga. Kaise kar paati hogi Purvi yeh sab? _

**_He looked at Vivan and the milk was already finished._**

_Sachin- Oh my god! Dudh bhi khatam ho gaya. Ab main kya karoon? Bhagwan, please help me. _

**_Meanwhile, Vivan started crying and he became worried._**

_Sachin- Ab kya karoon main? _

**_He stood up with Vivan and started walking here and there. He became tired after sometimes, so he sat down, but Vivan again started crying. He again walked here and there. On The Other Hand, Purvi was thinking about them._**

_Purvi(thinking)- Shayad mujhe aisa nahi karna chahiye tha. Sachin Bureau se thak ke aaye hain. Aur Vivan ki neend bhi puri nahi huyi hai. Raat bhar royega. _

_Ananya- Kya hua, Mommy?_

_Purvi- Haan?_

_Ananya- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Tum so jaaho, main Vivan ko dekhti hoon._

_Ananya- Papa toh hain na uske saath?_

_Purvi- Haan, lekin..._

_Ananya- Aap dono hi mujhse zyada Vivan ko pyaar karte ho._

_Purvi- Nahi, Anu. Yeh kya bol rahi ho?_

_Ananya- Issi liye toh aap bhi Vivan ke pas jaana chahte ho._

_Purvi- Nahi, Anu. Main aur tumhare Papa, tum dono se equal pyaar karte hain, Beta._

_Ananya- Aapko jaana ho toh jaaho._

_Purvi- Accha, thik hai. Nahi jaati main. Khush?_

_Ananya- Hmm..._

_Purvi- Chalo, so jaate hain. Kal school hai na?_

**_Ananya laid on the bed and Purvi kept her hand on Ananya's head. She kissed her forehead and Ananya smiled. After sometimes, she fell asleep and Purvi showly got up from the bed. She went to the another room and saw Vivan sleeping on Sachin's chest. She smiled and was about to go back, but Sachin noticed her._**

_Sachin- Purvi..._

**_She stopped, but Vivan woke up. He patted on his back, so he again fell asleep. She came inside and Sachin made Vivan laid on the bed. She smiled seeing that and he came to her._**

_Sachin- Kya hua? Tum abhi tak soyi nahi?_

_Purvi- Neend nahi aa rahi thi._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Mujhe laga ki..._

_Sachin- Ki main apne Bete ko sula nahi paahunga, haan?_

_Purvi- Haan, woh..._

_Sachin- Mushkil hai, lekin naa mumkin nahi._

_Purvi- Accha hua ki Vivan so gaya. Aap jaayiye aur Anu ke saath soyiye._

_Sachin- Ooh, please. Jab kaam ho gaya hai toh credit tum lena chahti ho?_

_Purvi- Sachin, aap thake huye hain. Vivan kabhi kabhi raat mein bhi uth jaata hai._

_Sachin- I don't care. Main aaj apne Bete ke saath hi so hunga._

_Purvi- Sachin, main aap hi ke liye bol rahi hoon._

_Sachin- Accha? _

_Purvi- Haan. _

**_He moved closer and pulled her toward him. She looked at Vivan and then at him._**

_Purvi- Sachin, yeh aap kya kar rahe hain? Vivan..._

_Sachin- So raha hai._

_Purvi- Dekhiye raat bahut ho gayi hai. Ab aapko sona chahiye._

_Sachin(moving more closer)- Lekin sone se pehle..._

_Purvi- Sachin, please na. Dekhiye, woh..._

_Sachin- Mujhe iss waqt tumhare inn beautiful lips ke alaba aur kuch dikh nahi raha hai._

**_She tried to move, but he was holding her more tightly. She looked at his eyes and he was looking at her with full of love. She kept her hand on his cheek and moved closer. He looked at her lips and then at her. She moved more closer and then kept her lips on his. He pulled her more deeply and kissed her hardly. She also responded him in the same way. After sometimes, they got separated and Purvi was blushing hardly. Sachin smiled seeing her and she hugged him tightly. He also hugged her tightly._**

_Purvi- Sachin, i love you._

_Sachin- Kya baat hai? Aaj itne saalon baad i love you?_

_**She smiled and hugged him more tightly.**_

_Sachin- Waise, i love you too._

**_She was about to get separated, but felt his lips on her neck, so she hugged him more tightly while shivering. He was kissing her neck and she was hugging him with closed eyes. It was becoming hard for her to control herself, so she decided to stop him. She got separated and he looked at her confusingly._**

_Sachin- Kya hua?_

_Purvi- Nahi, Sachin. Hum isse aage nahi jaa sakte._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Sachin, Vivan abhi bahut chota hai. Agar kal jaa kar main phir se pregnant ho gayi toh?_

_Sachin(smiling)- I understand, Purvi. Tum chinta mat karo._

_Purvi- Ab aap jaldi se Anu ke pas jaayiye. Usse lagta hai ki hum sirf Vivan ko pyaar karte hain usse nahi._

_Sachin- Kya?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Sachin- Arre, humne kya liye hai? Vivan ko humne jitna pyaar kiya hai utna hi usse bhi kiya hai. Aur shayad usse bhi zyada._

_Purvi- Sachin, please abhi jaayiye. Dekhiye 10:15 ho gaya hai._

_Sachin- Thik hai. Good night._

_Purvi- Good night._

**_He went from there and Purvi laid next to Vivan while smiling. After 1 month, Ananya and Vivan were sleeping and SachVi quietly came outside the room._**

_Sachin- Purvi, sab kuch ready toh hai na?_

_Purvi- Haan, Sachin. Sab kuch ready hai._

_Sachin- 12 bajne mein kitna time hai?_

_Purvi- 2 minutes._

_Sachin- Accha chalo._

_Purvi- Haan._

**_Both of went where Ananya was sleeping and smiled. After 2 minutes, SachVi shouted "Happy Birthday, Anu" and Ananya woke up in surprise. She looked at SachVi and they sat near her. Both of them kissed her and Ananya smiled._**

_Sachin- Happy birthday, Beta._

_Purvi- A very very very happy birthday to you._

_Ananya- Thank you. Lekin Mommy, Vivan nahi aaya?_

_Purvi- Arre woh toh so raha hai._

_Ananya- Usse mere birthday se zyada uski neend pyaari ho gayi?_

_Sachin- Anu, Vivan abhi bahut chota hai. Woh nahi jaanta kuch bhi._

_Purvi- Haan, Anu. Chalo ab. Cake katte hain._

_Ananya- Lekin cake hai kahan pe?_

_Purvi- Maine banna ke rakha hai apni beti ke liye. _

_Sachin- Maine bhi madat ki thi._

**_All of them smiled and went to the sitting room. Ananya was about to cut the cake, but Vivan cried. Purvi went to see him and after sometimes, she came with Vivan. Vivan smiled showing his 2 teeth in front and all of them laughed. Ananya cut the cake and made all of them ate. _**

_Ananya- Cake toh ho gaya, lekin mere gifts hain kahan?_

**_Sachin looked at Purvi and she smiled. He took Vivan in his arms and she went to the room. After some minutes, she came with 3 gifts. Ananya became confused seeing 3 gifts._**

_Ananya- Mere liye 3 gifts?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Ananya- Lekin yeh tisra kyun? Mommy aur Papa toh sirf do hi ho._

_Purvi- Vivan hai na?_

_Ananya- Vivan bhi mujhe gift dega?_

_Sachin- Pichli baar ke birthday pe Vivan nahi tha toh yeh iska first year hai. Issi liye de raha hai. Aage se nahi dega._

_Ananya- Lekin Vivan ke paise kahan se aaye?_

_Purvi- Papa ke hote huye Vivan ko paison ki kya zaroorat?_

_Ananya- Ooh..._

**_SachVi gave her the gifts and Sachin gave her for Vivan. She sat down on the sofa and opened the gifts. She was really happy to see all the gifts._**

_Purvi- Anu, Vivan ne gift diya hai toh ab tumhe bhi uske birthday par gift dena hoga._

_Ananya- Papa hain na?_

_Sachin- Ooh please. Mere pas paison ki ped nahi hai. Mommy degi paise. Aur waise bhi Vivan ko bhi dene ki zaroorat nahi thi. Purvi ke natak ke karan diya hai. Ek saal hone mein abhi 2 mahine hain Vivan ko. Itne chote bachche ko gift dene ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Purvi- Aage se nahi dega. Badha ho kar khud dega. Aur please, aap ko kya lagta hai ki sirf aap hi ke pas paise hain? Agar main kaam karti na toh main aisa kabhi nahi karti. Vivan ke school jaane ke baad se main bhi kaam karungi tab dekh lena._

_Sachin- Tum kaam nahi kar sakti._

_Purvi- Kyun nahi kar sakti?_

_Sachin- Arre agar tum kaam karogi toh mujhe dusri beti kaun dega?_

**_Purvi turned to Ananya and she was smiling._**

_Purvi- Please, Sachin. Main yahan sirf aapko bachche dene ke liye nahi hoon. Meri bhi zindagi hai._

**_She went from there with Vivan, and Sachin and Ananya looked at each other._**

_Ananya- Phir se dukhi kar diya aapne Mommy ko?_

_Sachin- Anu, tum toh jaanti ho na ki main bas mazak kar raha tha?_

_Ananya- Main jaanti hoon, lekin woh nahi jaantein._

_Sachin- Accha, chalo._

**_Sachin kept the cake away and both of them went to the room. Vivan was drinking milk and Purvi was talking to herself. She noticed them._**

_Purvi- Ananya, tum jaa ke so jaaho. Subah school jaana hai._

_Ananya- School?_

_Purvi- Haan._

_Ananya- Lekin Mommy, aaj mera birthday hai. Aaj ka din bhi school?_

_Purvi- Accha thik hai. Tum school mat jaana, lekin abhi apne Papa ko le kar jaaho._

_Sachin- Purvi, i am sorry. Main mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Sachin, please. Mujhe kuch sunna nahi hai._

_Sachin- OK! Anu, chalo._

**_Sachin and Ananya went from there._**

**_In Another Room_**

**_Sachin was walking here and there, and Ananya was looking at him._**

_Ananya- Papa, aisa karne se kya hoga? Kuch nahi._

_Sachin- Toh main aur kya karoon? Tumhari Mommy hai hi aisi. Pehle toh aisi nahi thi. Lagta hai umar ke saath saath badal gayi hai._

_Ananya- Aap bhi toh badal gaye hain._

_Sachin- Maine kya kiya hai?_

_Ananya- Aap pehle toh Mommy se bahut pyaar karte the, lekin abhi toh hamesha unhe naraz kar dete ho._

_Sachin- Yaar, kya keh rahi ho tum? I love your Mommy._

_Ananya- Sach mein?_

_Sachin- Haan, sach mein. Aur tum itdi badhi kab se ho gayi? Bahut pyaar vyaar ki baatein kar rahi ho._

_Ananya- Dhruv se shikha hai._

_Sachin- Ab yeh mat kehna ki woh tumhara boyfriend hai._

_Ananya- Nahi, Papa. Woh mera best friend hai._

_Sachin- Best friend? Dhruv aur tum?_

_Ananya- Haan._

_Sachin- OMG!_

_Ananya- Kyun? _

_Sachin- Kuch nahi so jaaho. Mommy ke baare mein kal sochte hain._

_Ananya- Kal nahi Papa aaj. Aaj mera birthday hai aur main nahi chahti ki Mommy dukhi hon._

_Sachin- Oh, haan. Ek bajne wala hai. Thik hai. Main manna lunga usse. Abhi so jaate hain._

_Ananya- Pakka?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Ananya- Thik hai._

**_Ananya laid down and Sachin also laid beside her._**

_Sachin(thinking)- Yaar, kya karoon main? Kuch samajh mein nahi aa raha. Main toh bas aise hi keh raha tha, lekin woh hai ki serious ho gayi. Kya karoon?_

**_He fell asleep while thinking. The next morning, everyone woke up and Sachin and Ananya looked at each other. Vivan was crying and Purvi was trying to calm him. Ananya winked Sachin, so he went to them. Purvi gave him a look._**

_Sachin- Vivan mujhe de do._

_Purvi(rudely)- Kyun?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab kyun? Beta hai mera._

_Purvi- Accha? Thik hai._

**_She gave Vivan on his arms and went to the kitchen. Sachin came to Ananya with Vivan and after a while, Vivan became quiet._**

_Sachin- Anu, kya karoon main?_

_Ananya- Mujhe kya pata? Aapne dukhi kiya hai Mommy ko. Ab aap hi sochiye. Mujhe mat puchiye._

_Sachin- Bilkul apni Mommy pe gayi ho na tum? Dekhne mein mujh pe gayi ho, lekin andar same to same apni Mommy jaisi._

**_Ananya gave him a surprised look and he made Vivan sit beside Ananya. He went to the kitchen and looked at Ananya. Purvi noticed that and went to Ananya and Vivan. Sachin became confused and followed her. Purvi turned and looked at him._**

_Purvi- Kya hai? Aap mera picha kyun kyun kar rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Picha? Kyun kar raha hai picha?_

_Purvi- Aap aur kaun?_

_Sachin- Ooh, please. Main tumhara picha nahi kar raha hoon._

_Purvi- Agar aisa hai toh mere piche piche kyun aa rahe hain?_

_Sachin- Yeh mera ghar hai. Main kuch bhi karoon tumhe kya?_

_Purvi- Ab yehi sunna baaki tha aur aaj sun bhi liya. Aap ka ghar hai toh mera ghar kaunsa hai?_

_Sachin- Yehi hai._

_Purvi- Lekin abhi toh aapne kaha ki yeh aapka ghar hai. Aapne yeh nahi kaha ki yeh hum dono ka ghar hai._

_Sachin- Yeh hum dono ka ghar nahi hai._

_Purvi- Thik hai. Aaj Anu ka birthday hai, lekin kal main Vivan ko le kar iss ghar se jaahungi._

**_Ananya hit her forehead and Sachin looked at her._**

_Sachin- Yeh tum kya keh rahi ho, Purvi? Tum mere Bete ko le kar jaahogi?_

_Purvi- Haan, jaahungi._

**_She went to Ananya and Vivan and sat beside Ananya. Sachin came to them and stood in front them._**

_Purvi- I am sorry, Anu. Aaj tumhare birthday ke din yeh sab ho gaya._

_Ananya- Mommy, Papa ko maaf kar dijiye na._

_Purvi- Aaj tak maine hamesha tumhare Papa ko maaf hi kiya hai, Anu. Lekin aaj hadh ho gaya. Maine bahar ka kaam nahi kiya hai na issi liye main bojh ban gayi hoon inke liye. Agar yeh ek din ghar pe reh kar akele ghar ka kaam karte toh pata chalta. Ghar ka kaam karne se badha aur koi kaam nahi hota._

**_Sachin and Ananya looked at each other. They looked at her and she had tears on her eyes._**

_Sachin- Anu, tum Vivan ko le kar andar jaaho._

_**Ananya nodded and took Vivan inside the room. Sachin sat beside her and held her hands. She looked at him with tears and tried to get up, but he didn't let her to.**_

_Purvi- Sachin, please... Thik hai, nahi le jaahungi main Vivan ko. Aap apne bachche apne pas hi rakhiye._

_Sachin- Purvi, i am really sorry. Mujhe bachche chahiye, lekin unke saath saath unki Maa bhi chahiye. Mujhe tum chahiye._

_Purvi- Sachin, kyun karte hain aap yeh sab? Kyun rulate hain baar baar mujhe?_

_Sachin- Main chah kar yeh sab nahi karta, Purvi. Mazak karte karte yeh sab ho jaata hai._

_Purvi- Agar aap mazak kar rahe the toh yeh kyun kaha ki yeh hum dono ka ghar nahi hai?_

_Sachin- Yeh hum dono ka ghar nahi hai._

_Purvi- Dekha? Main yehi keh rahi thi?_

_Sachin- Purvi, yeh ghar sirf hum dono ka nahi Anu aur Vivan ka bhi hai._

_Purvi- Bahana accha hai._

_Sachin- Bahana nahi. Sach mein keh raha hoon._

_Purvi- Sachin, i am sorry, lekin main ab aapko dusri Beti nahi de sakti._

_Sachin- Main chahta bhi nahi hoon, Purvi._

_Purvi- Lekin raat mein aap hi ne toh kaha tha ki aapko dusri Beti chahiye._

_Sachin- Kaha tha, lekin main mazak kar raha tha._

_Purvi- Matlab main Vivan ke school jaane ke baad kaam pe jaa sakti hoon?_

_Sachin- Tumhe kaam karne ki kya zaroorat hai?_

_Purvi- Zaroorat hai, Sachin._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Main ghar pe reh kar kya karungi? Agar main bhi kaam pe jaahungi toh aapko madat milegi. Anu aur Vivan badhe ho rahe hain. Unke liye sirf aapke laaye huye paise kaam padh sakte hain._

_Sachin- Woh toh hai, Purvi, lekin main nahi chahti ki tum kaam karo._

_Purvi- Lekin kyun?_

_Sachin- Main tumhe ab aur dukh dena nahi chahta._

_Purvi- Iss mein dukh ki kya baat hai, Sachin? Aapke madat karke mujhe khushi hogi._

_Sachin- Accha thik hai. Tum kaam kar lena, lekin abhi ghar ka kaam karo. Dekho, aaj humari Anu ka 8th birthday hai. We should do something._

_Purvi- Hamesha ki tarah party karenge aur kya?_

_Sachin- Tumne uske saare friends ko invite kiya?_

_Purvi- Haan, maine unke parents se baat karli hai._

_Sachin- That's great._

_Purvi- Aapne Bureau mein sabko toh bula liya na?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

_Purvi- Bhul gaye kya?_

_Sachin- Huh..._

_Purvi- Jaanti thi main. Aapse aur expect bhi kya kiya jaa sakta hai?_

_Sachin- Kya matlab hai tumhara?_

**_She got up and was about to go, but he pulled her back. He made her sit on his lap and she turned to him. He wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck._**

_Purvi- Do do bachchon ke baap ko kar bhi romance karna band nahi kiya na aapne?_

_Sachin- Romance karna kaise chod sakta hoon, main? Agar romance nahi karunga toh zindagi chalana mushkil ho jaayegi._

_Purvi- Aisa kya hai romance mein?_

_Sachin- Tum._

_Purvi- Main?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Romance aur mujh mein kya samband hai?_

_Sachin- Tum ho issi liye toh romance hai. Ab main Ananya aur Vivan ke saath toh romance nahi kar sakta na?_

_Purvi(hitting him lightly)- Sachin, aap bhi na... Chodiye mujhe. Pata nahi Anu ne Vivan ke saath kya kiya hoga._

_Sachin- Bura mat maanna, lekin tumse zyada Anu Vivan ko acche se dekhti hai._

_Purvi- Accha? Toh phir thik hai. Chodiye mujhe. Breakfast thand ho raha hai._

_Sachin- Main breakfast nahi tumhe khana chahta hoon._

_Purvi- Please, Sachin. Yeh sitting room hai. _

_Sachin- Toh kya hua? Humara hi ghar hai._

_Purvi- Anu aur Vivan aa sakte hain._

_Sachin- Woh humare bachche hain. Kuch nahi hoga._

_Purvi- Humare bachche hain issi liye toh humein dur rehna hai._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Samajh ke bhi naa samajh mat banniye. Chodiye mujhe._

**_She got up hardly, but he again pulled her. She fell on him and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her more closer. All of her hair fell on his face and she smiled. He removed all the hair and kept them behind her back._**

_Purvi- Sachin, itna romance thik nahi hai._

_Sachin- Kyun?_

_Purvi- Kya kyun? Hum ab budhe ho gaye hain?_

_Sachin- Nahi, hum abhi budhe kahan huye hain?_

_Purvi- Jab humari shaadi huyi thi toh aap 27 ke the, right?_

_Sachin- Haan._

_Purvi- Aur aaj Anu 8 saal ki ho gayi hai. 27+8 kitna hota hai?_

_Sachin- Woh..._

_Purvi- Khud ko smart samajhte hain, lekin itna bhi nahi jaante?_

_Sachin- Accha toh tum hi bata do._

_Purvi- 34._

**_Sachin laughed and she realized._**

_Purvi- I mean 35, OK? 35 not 34._

_Sachin- Main sirf 35 ka nahi hoon._

_Purvi- Humari shaadi ke ek saal baad Anu janmi thi._

_Sachin- 35+1 kitna hota hua?_

_Purvi- 36. Itna toh Anu bhi aasaani se jaanti hai._

_Sachin- Main 36, lekin tum toh sirf 32 ho. We are still young._

_Purvi- Itne bhi young nahi hain._

_Sachin- Kisi kisi ki toh shaadi hi 40-45 mein hoti hai._

_Purvi- Toh?_

_Sachin- Toh woh phir bhi romance karte hain._

_Purvi- Phir se romance? Nahi karna mujhe romance._

_Sachin- Lekin mujhe karna hai._

_Purvi- Aap zabar zasti nahi kar sakte._

_Sachin- Biwi ke saath zabar zasti kaisi? Haq hai mera._

**_She tried to got up, but he forward his hand and touched her cheek. She looked at him while being serious. She moved closer and he also did the same. She held his head and gave him a hard kiss on his lips. Sachin was amazed, but kissed her back. They kissed each other passionately, but after a while Purvi bit his upper lip, so he left her. She got up and he touched his lips and looked at her._**

_Sachin- Kya kiya tumne yeh?_

_Purvi- Kya? Pyaar ki nishaani hai._

_Sachin- Aisa hota hai pyaar ka nishaan?_

_Purvi- Mere liye toh yehi hai._

_Sachin- Idiot!_

_Purvi- Aap hi toh chahte the na romance karna?_

_Sachin- Haan, lekin aise nahi._

_Purvi- Aapse baat karke main time waste nahi kar sakti. Party ki bhi tayaariyan karni hain. Aap bachchon ke pas jaayiye aur unhe breakfast ke liye le kar aayiye._

_Sachin- Oders dena band karo. I know what to do._

_Purvi- OK, then. Just do it._

**_He went to the room while giving her a look and she smiled._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN- A long chapter with SachVi's romance. Happy na? Tell me!_**


End file.
